Huyendo de la realidad
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Tres intrépidas muggles, fans acérrimas de Severus Snape, deciden conocer a su ídolo sin preocuparse del insignificante hecho de que es un personaje ficticio. Crackfic.
1. El profesor Sabo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Advertencia:** Atención, la historia que van a leer a continuación está basada en hechos reales. Algunos de los nombres han sido cambiados para preservar la intimidad de sus protagonistas y algunas situaciones han sido modificadas para mayor efecto dramático.

**Nota de autoras:**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Debido a la avalancha de correo que hemos recibido en nuestros pequeños buzones para que contáramos de dónde sacamos las ideas para nuestros fics, y percatándonos de que no nos creéis cuando decimos que nuestro Muso y Maestro es el artífice de todo ello, nos hemos visto «obligadas» a contaros la verdadera historia de cómo conocimos a Severus Snape. Ahora quizá podréis comprender lo que significa vivir nuestras vidas y que, cuando os decimos que Severus está ahí, varita en mano, resoplando sobre nuestras nucas mientras nosotras tecleamos frenéticas en nuestros ordenadores, es que «realmente» está ahí.

**Snape's Snake / ItrustSeverus**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El profesor Sabo**

Itrust mordisqueaba sin cesar la punta del bolígrafo mientras miraba con frustración la hoja en blanco frente a ella, que parecía burlarse de la chica desde su palidez inmaculada.

—Nada, no se me ocurre qué escribir —dijo, dando un golpe en la mesa—. Estoy bloqueada.

Corza levantó la vista de la revista de cine que estaba leyendo y miró a su amiga con conmiseración.

—No te estreses, descansa unos días y verás cómo se te ocurre algo.

—No sé, ya llevo dos semanas así... el caso es que _quiero_ escribir, tengo a Severus comiéndome la oreja "escribe algo sobre mí, escribe algo sobre mí", pero nada.

—Ya querrías tú que Severus te estuviera comiendo _cualquier cosa _—se burló Corza.

—Sí, bueno, pues ni me come nada, ni me inspira para que escriba. Dime que no es mala suerte.

—Eso es porque te equivocas de muso, seguramente deberías escribir algo sobre Ron, en vez de Severus —respondió Corza, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya. Pues mira, va a ser que no, mejor te encargas tú de Ron, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno, si se deja... —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese instante, la puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció Snake's con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿A que no sabéis con qué me acabo de tropezar?

—¿Con una piedra?

—Ja, ja, qué graciosa.

—No le hagas caso, está enfurruñada porque no sabe qué escribir.

—¿Te ha abandonado el muso? —preguntó Snake's en tono cantarín.

—Sí, eso, haz leña del árbol caído…

Itrust se dio la vuelta y se volvió a concentrar en el papel vacío como si quisiera taladrarlo con la mirada, ignorando a sus dos amigas.

—Uyuyuy, qué mala baba gastamos…

—Sí, más bien parece que, en vez de que le haya abandonado el muso, la haya poseído, ¿crees que es posible que de tanto escribir sobre Severus se haya convertido en él?

Snake's miró con atención un folleto que tenía en la mano y murmuró distraídamente:

—Mira qué bien, contra posesiones demoníacas también está especializado, aunque yo tampoco consideraría a Severus un demonio…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ah, sí… es que de esto es de lo que quería hablaros: me he encontrado con un chico repartiendo estos folletos y me ha parecido muy interesante.

—Te noto ciertamente desesperada, querida Snake's —bufó Itrust sin mirarla—. Cualquier repartidor ya te parece interesante…

—Me parto contigo, ¿sabes? Y después dices que no estás inspirada. Deberías presentarte al Club de la Comedia —Le contestó su amiga con ironía, pero una amplia sonrisa la delataba mientras le alargaba el folleto a Corza.

—A ver… _regreso inmediato de la persona amada, contacto directo con el Más Allá, elaboración de amuletos personalizados... Profesor Sabo: médium, espiritista, exorcista, brujo mandingo. Si tienes algún problema paranormal, contáctame, probablemente pueda ayudarte_ —después de leer, Corza se quedó mirando la foto del oscuro profesor, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Snake's con expresión de desconcierto—. Ehhhh… no sé qué decir, me he quedado sin palabras, como Itrust.

—Ja, ja —dijo la otra, desde su escritorio.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? —continuó Corza—. ¿Tenemos algún poltergeist en nuestro humilde piso de estudiantes y no nos hemos enterado? ¿Se nos ha colado Peeves? Mira que si es así, con lo pequeño que es el piso no vamos a caber los cuatro…

Snake's resopló.

—No, hombre, no. Lo he traído porque me ha parecido interesante, ¿no crees? Estaba pensando en ir para que me hiciera un amuleto personalizado. Y de paso que me haga también la carta astral.

—No puedes hablar en serio —saltó Itrust, girándose de golpe—. No me digas que te crees toda esta basura.

—No es basura, mira la cara del profesor y dime si no te parece sincero —Snake's arrancó el folleto de las manos de Corza y se lo entregó a Itrust, que ni siquiera le echó un vistazo, porque se quedó mirando a su amiga con una ceja enarcada—. Dios, Corza, creo que tienes razón, Severus ha poseído a Itrust.

—Ya te lo he advertido.

—Quizá sí que deberíamos llevarla al profesor Sabo para que la exorcice.

Corza observó a su amiga con atención.

—Sí, bueno… sobre eso… era broma, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que supongo que en realidad no te has tragado todos esos cuentos chinos que pone en el folleto.

—¡Ah, gracias al cielo, no soy la única que piensa que todo eso son chorradas! —exclamó Itrust, elevando sus brazos en el aire, en gesto teatral.

Snake's se mostró realmente molesta.

—¿Tú tampoco lo crees? Pues dejadme que os diga que tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto a esto, y ni son cuentos chinos, ni tampoco chorradas.

—Oh, no, perdona, es verdad —Corza le guiñó un ojo a Itrust—, son cuentos mandingos.

Ambas se echaron a reír ante la airada mirada de su amiga Snake's.

—Muy bien, reíros cuánto queráis, pero yo pienso ir a ver al profesor Sabo, con o sin vosotras, me da igual.

—Oh, no, no —soltó Itrust, levantándose de la silla y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga—, de ningún modo vamos a dejar que vayas sola, ¿verdad, Corza? Te acompañaremos aunque sólo sea para tener algo divertido que contarles a nuestros nietos…

—Creo que no hace falta que vengáis, si…

—Nada, nada, iremos las tres. A lo mejor me sirve para inspirarme un poco y se me pasa este maldito bloqueo.

—¡No quiero ir con vosotras si lo único que queréis es reíros del pobre hombre!

—¿_Moi_? ¿Reírme de él? —repuso Itrust, con aire de fingida inocencia—. ¿Por quién me has tomado, querida? ¿Por un Sirius cualquiera?

OoOoO

—Creo que hemos hecho bien en acompañarte, Snake's. Este lugar es bastante…

Las tres amigas se habían plantado frente a una pequeña puerta que, en otro tiempo, había sido de un color marrón brillante, pero que ahora era de un tono indefinido, a excepción de aquellos lugares en los que no se veía más que la madera desnuda y medio podrida por el efecto de la humedad del ambiente. En el centro se hallaba un picaporte metálico en forma de mano, ennegrecido quizás por el paso del tiempo, o quizás porque el propio metal hacía una eternidad que había quedado a la vista.

—Sórdido —terminó la frase Itrust—, la palabra que buscas es sórdido. Desde el oscuro callejón que huele a meados, hasta esta mugrienta puerta. ¿Aún sigues creyendo que un tipo con verdaderos poderes viviría aquí?

Snake's alargó su mano, agarró con decisión el picaporte y golpeó tres veces.

—Por supuesto. Desconfiaría si viviera en una gran mansión. Si tienes el "don" no debes hacer negocio con él: igual que te fue concedido te puede ser retirado.

Itrust y Corza se lanzaron una significativa mirada sin que Snake's se diera cuenta, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Ambas creían firmemente que el 99% de los médiums eran unos charlatanes que vivían del cuento y del dinero de las personas lo suficientemente desesperadas como para creer en ellos. Pero su amiga estaba entusiasmada con la idea de encontrarse con el "sabio" profesor desde que llamó al móvil que anunciaba el folleto para solicitar hora, ya que, según decía, tenía un buen presentimiento con él. Y, a juzgar por su respuesta, parecía que eso no había cambiado ni un ápice a pesar de la inmundicia que las rodeaba.

Antes de que ninguna de las tres pudiera añadir nada más, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y un rostro tan oscuro como el negro callejón se asomó por la estrecha rendija. No dijo nada, se limitó a posar alternativamente su penetrante mirada sobre las tres jóvenes.

—Tenemos visita con el profesor Sabo. A las 8 —se afanó en esclarecer Snake's.

El hombre, un tipo muy alto y de espaldas anchas, se apartó de la puerta para dejarlas pasar. Cuando hubieron entrado, agolpados los cuatro en el estrecho y largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado, volvió a cerrar. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra pasó junto a ellas, que le miraban anonadadas, para guiarlas hasta una habitación que había al fondo y que olía a incienso. Les señaló tres sillas con un enorme y largo dedo negro y seguidamente se marchó.

—Menudo tipo —dijo Itrust mientras tomaba asiento.

—A mí me ha parecido cualquier cosa menos menudo —aportó Corza, sentándose a su lado.

—Cierto.

—¿No os parece emocionante? —preguntó Snake's con entusiasmo, sonriendo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor como una niña que va por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

—Sí, mucho —le contestaron sus amigas con cierto hastío.

—Estoy que no vivo en mí —sintió la necesidad de añadir Itrust.

El sonido de unas cuentas al entrechocar hizo que sus rostros se giraran hacia la persona que acababa de hacer su entrada en la habitación. Por la foto del folleto reconocieron al esperado profesor Sabo. Llevaba una túnica larga hasta los pies, de color granate y con bordados dorados. En la cabeza lucía una taqiya de la misma tela, en la que habían cosido pequeños espejos de distintos tamaños y colores, que reflejaban la luz y le hacían semejarse a una aparición. Su voz era profunda y gutural, y su marcado acento, inconfundiblemente foráneo.

—Señoritas, por aquí.

Mantuvo abierta la cortina de cuentas por la que había entrado mientras ellas, una tras otra, pasaron por su lado hasta llegar a otra habitación, aún menos iluminada que la anterior. La única luz procedía de un pequeño candelabro con cinco velas apoyado en la mesa redonda que ocupaba casi toda la estancia. El olor a incienso allí era mucho más intenso todavía.

—Debe dejar tan poca luz para que los clientes no puedan ver cómo se parte de risa cuando se tragan sus patrañas —susurró Itrust en el oído de Corza, que rió por lo bajo.

—Por favor, sentar —les invitó el hombre con un ademán de su mano.

Las chicas, quitándose las chaquetas, se sentaron en tres de las cuatro sillas que estaban dispuestas alrededor de la mesa, cubierta ésta con un tapete largo hasta el suelo del mismo color granate que la túnica del profesor y con idénticos bordados en oro. El hombre tomó asiento frente a ellas; el candelabro estaba colocado estratégicamente para que su oscuro rostro permaneciera todavía más oculto entre las sombras.

—Señoritas querer recuperar persona péddida, ¿veldá?

—_Veldá_ —contestó Corza.

—Oh, no —se apresuró a aclarar Snake's—, llamé para que me…

Pero justo en ese momento Itrust la interrumpió:

—Sí, sí, venimos exactamente para eso.

Snake's le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, que se había colocado a su derecha y, cuando estaba a punto de protestar, notó como Corza le sujetaba del brazo izquierdo.

—No digas nada, Snake's, esto va a ser bueno —le advirtió en voz baja.

—Pero, ¿qué hacéis? Os dije que…

—¿Ustedes traer lo que pidí? —preguntó en ese momento el profesor Sabo.

—Por supuesto.

Ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas, Itrust empezó a rebuscar en la mochila que siempre la acompañaba hasta que, finalmente, sacó un objeto que dejó sobre la mesa. Era un libro, y podría decirse que se trataba del libro de cabecera de las tres. O mejor dicho, uno de los siete libros de cabecera.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo? —le susurró Snake's a Corza, pero ésta sólo hizo un vago movimiento con su mano para indicarle que atendiera a lo que sucedía.

—Nesesitar nombre completo, fecha nasimiento y obgueto personal —siguió diciendo el hombre.

—Claro, claro, esto es un objeto personal. Muy, muy personal —Itrust lanzó una traviesa mirada a Corza y Snake's. Esta última se mantuvo en silencio, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos echaban chispas mientras observaba cómo el libro pasaba de las blancas manos de Itrust a las enormes y morenas del profesor Sabo. Por un momento pudo vislumbrar el título, aunque lo había reconocido por el lomo de color naranja: "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban"—. La fecha de nacimiento es el 9 de enero de 1960 y su nombre… Severus Snape.

OoOoO

El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y llevaba ya más de diez minutos emitiendo una especie de cántico mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez sobre el libro en movimientos circulares.

Itrust y Corza tenían los labios apretados intentando no reírse, pero Snake's no podía estarse quieta en su asiento y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas asesinas a sus compañeras. Estaba a punto de decirle al hombre "mire, no se preocupe por eso, déjelo estar" cuando el profesor abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Difísil encontrar energuía de pelsona péddida, pero encontrado al fin.

—¿En serio? —dijo Itrust, mirando a Snake's con las cejas arqueadas—. Qué interesante…

Snake's no dijo nada, pero pareció algo decepcionada por el comentario del profesor.

—Nesesitar piensen fuerte persona péddida.

—Oh, sí, pensaremos _fuerte_ en él, no se preocupe —aseguró Corza, sin poder evitar una risita.

—Muy, muy _fuerte_ —confirmó Itrust, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Snake's.

—Ahora yo invocar persona péddida y ésta apareser en cuatro-sinco días.

—¡Qué emoción! —dijo Corza, divertida.

El profesor, impasible ante las burlas de las dos jóvenes, empezó a conjurar unas palabras en un idioma extranjero, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la tapa del libro. Cogió una pizca de unos polvos azules que tenía en un recipiente sobre la mesa y los sopló encima de las tres, que empezaron a toser y agitar las manos delante suyo para apartarlos.

—Sí, mucho humo, mucho humo, pero aquí no ha aparecido nadie —protestó Corza, entre toses.

—Costar mucho traer. No inmediato. Energuía demasiado fuelte —aclaró el profesor—, ahora ustedes deber invocale cada día para conseguir hasele regresar.

—Sí, claro, cómo no… pensaremos en él…

—Por las noches…

Itrust y Corza rieron disimuladamente.

El profesor se agachó y de debajo de la falda de la mesa sacó tres velas del mismo color de su túnica y las colocó una frente a cada chica.

—Velas ser espesiales, bendisidas por gloria de dios Ptulumaka, ensender cada noche misma hora y…

—Y, ¿esto cuánto nos va a costar? —preguntó Itrust, suspicaz.

—Oh, sólo valer sinco eros cada una, estar bendisidas…

—Sí, sí —le interrumpió Corza—, por el dios Puturrú, sí.

—Ptulumaka —la corrigió con total seriedad—. Ensender cada noche y en unos días…

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?

La voz, profunda y encolerizada, procedía del fondo de la sala, pero estaba tan oscuro que ni las chicas ni el profesor pudieron ver quién había hablado.

El recién llegado dio unos pasos adelante, hasta que la escasa luz del candelabro iluminó suavemente su rostro y su cuerpo. Con el movimiento, las chicas escucharon claramente el frufrú de la túnica negra ondeando al andar.

OoOoO

Hubo un silencio conmocionado que duró casi un minuto, momento en que el hombre perdió la paciencia y su voz volvió a atronar en la diminuta habitación.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Vaya —murmuró el profesor Sabo—, esto mucho más rápido que demás veses.

Las chicas observaron con emoción cómo el aparecido sacaba algo de su bolsillo y las apuntaba con ello. Era una varita. Entonces, todas empezaron a hablar a la vez sin poder apartar sus ojos del hombre, observándole de arriba abajo, inspeccionando, repasando con avidez cada detalle de su hasta el momento sólo imaginada anatomía.

—Dios mío, es él, le ha traído de verdad.

—No… esto no… no puede ser… es imposible…

—Os dije que tenía un buen presentimiento…

—Tiene su varita y todo… qué mono…

—Es como un muñequito de juguete, sólo que a tamaño natural… y sin ser un juguete…

—¡Y la túnica le hace frufrú! ¿Lo habéis oído?

—¿Creéis que puede hacer magia en nuestro mundo?

—No sé, pero resulta bastante atemorizante en persona.

—Sí, y no se parece mucho a Alan Rickman, ¿verdad?

—En realidad es bastante feúcho, y está muy flaco.

—Un auténtico saco de huesos.

—Y sí que parece que lleve el pelo grasiento, sí…

—Eso es porque le vemos tal y como se lo imaginó su autora.

—Pero no sé, aún así, tiene algo… creo que no me parece tan feo…

—Bueno… esa nariz tan grande le da personalidad, no se puede negar…

—Eso es cierto, y hay que reconocer que para estar tan delgaducho tiene buen porte…

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó el recién llegado, furioso—. Voy a empezar a obtener respuestas ahora mismo o ustedes van a probar el alcance de mi ira.

—Por favor, no gritar, perturba espíritus —intentó apaciguarle el profesor Sabo, con extrema seriedad y rostro impasible.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada siniestra y dirigió su varita hacia él con cara de pocos amigos. Corza, dándose cuenta de su actitud amenazante, se levantó de un salto y dio un paso hacia delante, chocando con la mesa, para evitar que hiciese algo que todos pudieran lamentar.

—¡No! —gritó, mientras alzaba un brazo en un intento de detenerle—. No le haga nada, profesor Snape, por favor…

El hombre se quedó helado al escuchar esto y volvió a dirigirse a las tres chicas.

—¿Nos conocemos? —dijo, con voz glacial.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí, cohibidas. De pronto no les parecía tan maravilloso lo que había pasado. Se encontraban ante un Severus Snape lleno de ira y armado con una varita que todavía no sabían si podía hacer magia o no. Y ninguna de las tres sabía cómo empezar con las explicaciones.

OoOoO

—Ehmm…

—Pues…

—La verdad…

—Para haber demostrado tanta elocuencia hace unos instantes, están muy silenciosas ahora —gruñó Snape, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada inquisidora.

—Señoritas marchar ya, por favor. Más clientes esperan. En salida Abú recogue dineros —dijo el profesor Sabo, azuzándolas con las manos para que se largasen. El hombre se levantó algo inquieto y haciendo caso omiso de la extraña situación que se vivía a su alrededor, como si aquello le sucediera constantemente. Agarró las velas que había dejado sobre la mesa y las volvió a guardar—. No nesesitar ya velas, pero sí pagar dies eros más.

—No nos puede echar ahora, ¿se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? —preguntó Snake's, emocionada.

—Un momento, ¿ha dicho diez euros más? ¡Esto es un robo!

Snake's fulminó con la mirada a Itrust.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

—Bueno, diez euros son diez euros, tú…

—Ustedes querer regreso persona amada… y persona amada estar aquí —señaló con un ademán de su brazo izquierdo hacia la negra figura que se hallaba junto a él—. Eso ser dies eros más.

—Pero, ¿qué está diciendo? —rugió Snape—. ¿Persona amada? ¡Si yo no las conozco de nada!

—Ese no ser problema de profesor Sabo.

—Un momento, ¿cómo que si consigue traer a la persona amada son diez euros más? —insistió Itrust—. Hemos venido a que la persona amada regresara y nos dijo que eran treinta euros, ahora resulta que la persona amada ha regresado, tal como pretendíamos, ¿y quiere cobrarnos extra? ¿Porque le ha funcionado el invento? ¡Pero bueno!

—¿Qué dice esta loca? —Se indignó Snape—. Yo no soy la persona amada de ninguna de ustedes: ¡no sé quienes son!

Itrust hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a Snape, indicándole que se callara, cosa que hizo que la mandíbula del profesor se desencajara en expresión de incredulidad.

—Deben ir. Ahora —repitió el profesor Sabo—. Por favor, ir. No poder perder más tiempo.

—¡No pienso dejar que nos estafe!

—Itrust, no seas pesada, diez euros no es nada. Yo lo que quiero saber de verdad es cómo lo ha hecho.

—No importansia —dijo entonces el profesor, cada vez más nervioso—. No pagar dies eros, pero ir. Por favor, ir, ya. ¡ABÚUUU! —gritó hacia su derecha, donde parecía haber una puerta.

—Pero explíquenos cómo…

—No explicasiones. Explicasiones sincuenta eros más. Irse. Ahora. ¡AB…!

De pronto el hombre se quedó callado. Sus labios seguían moviéndose, pero no salía ni un solo sonido de su garganta. Se llevó su enorme mano derecha al cuello y lo masajeó, abrió mucho los ojos, que brillaron a la luz de las velas, y miró al recién llegado, que le apuntaba con el extraño palo que había sacado antes de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—Bien, eso está mucho mejor —dijo Snape, con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Uyyyyyy, mirad: esa es una de sus típicas sonrisas mordaces —dijo Corza, encantada.

—¡Es verdad! —corearon las otras dos.

—Además, eso resuelve la duda de si puede hacer magia o no —señaló Itrust.

De pronto, la joven vio cómo la varita apuntaba directamente a su pecho.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar con las explicaciones —dijo Snape.

—Eso es lo que queríamos, precisamente, pero si hace que el profesor Sabo no pueda hablar, no podrá explicarnos cómo…

La varita de Snape pasó a apuntar el pecho de la que había hablado ahora, y Snake's se interrumpió de repente ante la súbita amenaza a su integridad física.

—Se lo pondré fácil: empiecen por decirme de qué me conocen.

—En realidad, eso no es ponérnoslo muy fácil —dijo Itrust, y el hombre entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Verá —intercedió en ese momento Corza—, nosotras no queríamos que esto pasara exactamente, ¿comprende?

—Sobre todo yo —agregó Snake's, con aire molesto—, a mí me han traído tan engañada aquí como a usted, profesor.

—Pero supongo que sabrá cómo ha llegado a éste lugar, que es más de lo que se puede decir de mí.

—Si se me permite apuntar algo —intervino Itrust—, me gustaría aclarar que en realidad yo sí que quería que esto pasara, lo que ocurre es que ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que era posible.

—Déjense de adivinanzas absurdas. ¿Cómo diablos me han traído hasta aquí? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

—Eso pregúnteselo a él —dijo Corza, señalando al pobre profesor Sabo, que seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, agarrándose la garganta con ambas manos y abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Se lo pregunto a ustedes! Y más vale que empiecen a darme respuestas, porque mi paciencia es muy limitada.

—Bueno, se lo podemos explicar, profesor, pero, por favor… baje la varita, ¿quiere? —Le pidió Snake's mientras se levantaba con lentitud de su silla.

—La varita se queda donde está.

—¡Así no se puede! —suspiró desilusionada, al no conseguir lo que pretendía—. Bajo presión no sé expresarme con claridad. Si veo que nos está amenazando, yo… yo, personalmente, me bloqueo, ¿sabe? Así que…

—Creo que será mejor que le digamos la verdad —intercedió Itrust.

—Vaya, alguien con sentido común. Y eso que lo ha ocultado muy bien hasta ahora. Empiece a hablar.

—Ha sido él —Itrust se levantó teatralmente y señaló, con un dedo acusador, al profesor Sabo—. Nosotras no le hemos traído, sólo le hemos pedido a él que lo hiciera.

—Bien, vayamos por partes... ¿quién es éste... payaso?

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del fondo se abrió y el gorila que les había hecho pasar al llegar se plantó delante de ellos. El profesor Sabo gesticuló frenéticamente hacia las cuatro personas allí reunidas y, antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo de Snape fue agarrado de la cintura y alzado del suelo como si se tratara de una simple figurita de porcelana. Ante la sorpresa, la varita de Snape cayó de su mano, chocando contras las baldosas del suelo con un ruido apagado.

—¿Qué demonios...?

El profesor pateó en el aire, entre los chillidos asustados de las tres chicas, que vieron con espanto cómo su adorado Maestro de Pociones era zarandeado como si no pesara más que una pluma. Tras él, el inmenso hombre que les había abierto la puerta mostró una hilera de dientes blanquísimos, de entre los que se coló un gruñido prolongado y casi animal. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el gorila se llevó al profesor en volandas fuera de la habitación.

—¡Suéltele! —gritó Corza.

—¡¿Qué hace? —exclamó Snake's.

Itrust aprovechó la confusión para agacharse y recuperar la varita caída, mientras sus amigas salían detrás de los dos hombres, animadas por el profesor Sabo, que movía sus manos hacia la salida instándolas a que se marcharan de una buena vez.

—¡Suélteme, maldito muggle troglodita! —gritó Snape, mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre.

Mientras atravesaban la cortina de cuentas por la que habían entrado hacía apenas media hora, las jóvenes vieron que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y, aunque golpeaba con sus pies en las paredes del estrecho pasillo intentando desestabilizar a Abú, y le vieron apretar sus manos, clavando sus uñas en la gruesa piel morena de su agresor, el gorila consiguió, sin ningún problema, abrir la puerta con una sola mano y echar a Snape a la húmeda calle, lanzándole al suelo y haciéndole rodar por sobre algunos charcos.

—Ahora sí que va a estar cabreado —dijo Corza.

—Normal...

—Ya, pero nosotras tenemos su varita —Itrust había aparecido justo en ese momento y, como para demostrar que decía la verdad, les mostró lo que llevaba en la mano—. Yo me piraría de aquí, pero a la de ya.

—No vamos a poder esquivarle —dijo Snake's, mientras observaba la enorme silueta que bloqueaba por completo la puerta—. No tenemos más remedio que pagar.

—Mecagüenlá… —dijo Itrust, justo en el momento en que notaba cómo era empujada sin ningún miramiento por el estrecho pasillo en dirección a la calle.

Giró la cabeza para poder ver cómo el mudo profesor Sabo gesticulaba para que se marcharan, y las tres juntas se acercaron a la puerta donde, para su sorpresa, el hombre llamado Abú se apartó ligeramente cuando llegaron a su altura, sin reclamarles el dinero que debían. Una vez estuvieron fuera, se giraron justo a tiempo para poder ver cómo el gigantón cerraba con un tremendo portazo. Se encogieron sobre sí mismas por el ruido y se quedaron contemplando la puerta cerrada.

—Van a desear no haberme conocido jamás, señoritas —les advirtió una profunda y peligrosa voz a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrío las recorrió a las tres y ninguna se atrevió a girarse para mirar a Snape a los ojos, tenían miedo del profundo abismo que podrían encontrar en ellos.

OoOoO

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la calle casi desierta, pero Snape se encargó de romperlo con voz atronadora.

—¡Malditos muggles energúmenos descerebrados…! —masculló, levantándose y adecentándose la túnica, que había quedado sucia y húmeda—. Alguien va a acabar pagando por esto. Muy caro.

—Mientras no seamos nosotras —murmuró Corza en voz baja, pero no lo bastante como para que le pasara desapercibido al hombre, que le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—¡Y encima me han robado la varita! —protestó, y pasando junto a las chicas se acercó a la puerta para golpearla con saña—. Sucios ladrones, sinverg…

—Esto… profesor —le interrumpió Itrust, acercándose un paso a él, pero sin atreverse a tocarle—. Ellos no tienen su varita.

Al escuchar esto se giró de golpe, quedando frente a ellas, sus ropas y su pelo revueltos tras la refriega y su rostro ligeramente desencajado. Mostraba sus dientes, desiguales, en una sonrisa terrorífica que más parecía una mueca desquiciada.

—Quien. Tiene. Mi. Varita —dijo, masticando cada palabra como si le costase de pronunciar.

Itrust estiró el brazo hacia él, pero Corza se lo bajó para que no se la entregara.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —dijo—. Si se la das ahora con lo furioso que está, ¿quién sabe lo que hará? ¿Y si nos lanza una imperdonable?

Itrust miró la varita que sostenía su mano y asintió de una cabezada.

—Tienes razón. Profesor, le propongo un trato: le devolveremos la varita si nos da su palabra de que no nos va a hacer daño.

—Hecho —contestó el hombre sin pensárselo ni un segundo, con una sonrisa malvada.

—No sé yo... —vaciló Snake's— no me fío mucho, ha aceptado muy rápido, y esa sonrisa significa que trama algo.

—Un trato es un trato. Ahora denme mi varita.

Itrust se mordió el labio, indecisa, pero al final avanzó un paso y se la entregó. Inmediatamente, Snape les lanzó un _Levicorpus_ y las tres amigas quedaron colgando del aire bocabajo.

—¡Eh! Esto no es justo.

—Ya decía yo que tramaba algo...

—Y ahora, si me disculpan —dijo Snape, con aire satisfecho—, como veo que no tienen intención de decirme qué ha pasado, me largo de aquí, ya estoy harto de estupideces.

Y con un sonoro ¡crac! Snape se desapareció y las tres chicas cayeron al suelo dándose un doloroso porrazo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Y así es cómo el entrañable profesor Sabo logró que Severus entrase en nuestras vidas, pero no os vayáis a pensar ni por un segundo que ya está todo dicho, ni mucho menos, ya que aún nos quedan por contar todas las aventuras vividas junto a nuestro profesor de Pociones favorito.

Eso, claro está, si es que la historia os parece interesante, y la única manera en que podemos saber si es así es a través de vuestros comentarios, de modo que, si os ha gustado el capítulo, que no os dé vergüenza dejarnos un mensajito, que ya sabéis que a nosotras nos encanta leerlos.

Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis sido lo suficientemente valientes o temerarios como para llegar hasta aquí. Deseamos de corazón que hayáis pasado un buen rato y os esperamos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Las aventuras del mago Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:  
**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os ha ido la semana?

A nosotras bastante bien, no nos podemos quejar ya que, por una vez, Severus no está enfadado. El gran responsable de todo es el tiempo, porque hace unos días tan grises y apagados que él se siente como si estuviera en su Inglaterra natal ;)

Así que, sin más, os dejamos con el siguiente capítulo, para que podáis ver qué es lo que le sucede a nuestro protagonista y a sus tres admiradoras.

Esperamos que os guste o, como mínimo, que os divierta.

¡Nos vemos!

_**ItrustSeverus y Snape's Snake**_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth y Pandora0000, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las formidables aventuras del gran mago Severus Snape**

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Snake's mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Se ha ido. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que vaya por el mundo... por _nuestro_ _mundo_ solo...

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso —repuso Itrust con una sonrisa ladina, mientras se ponía en pie—, acabará volviendo a nosotras.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Corza, aún de rodillas.

—Bueno... ¿a dónde va a ir? Aquí no hay nada que conozca. Nada de su mundo. Enseguida se dará cuenta de que está perdido y vendrá a buscarnos.

—¿Pero cómo sabrá dónde encontrarnos?

La sonrisa confiada de Itrust flaqueó, pero entonces a Corza se le ocurrió una idea y se alzó del suelo de un salto.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Golpeó la puerta por la que acababan de salir hasta que apareció de nuevo el gorila en el umbral—. Disculpe, señor Abú, ¿tendría la bondad de hacernos un favor? Si se presenta por aquí de nuevo el hombre al que tan amablemente ha escoltado a la salida, ¿podría decirle que puede encontrarnos en esta dirección?

Corza garabateó rápidamente los datos en un trozo de papel y se lo entregó al hombre con su sonrisa más encantadora y un inocente parpadeo de pestañas.

El gorila miró el papel con rostro inexpresivo, lo arrugó en una bola en el puño y cerró la puerta de nuevo con un golpe.

—¿Os parece que eso quiere decir que se lo dará? —preguntó Corza, haciendo una mueca.

—Más vale asegurar el tiro —contestó Snake's y, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolso, escribió directamente en la pared: "Profesor Snape, llámenos al 660 760 29".

—No sé si lo verá entre tantos graffittis —replicó Corza con un mohín, estudiando la pintarrajeada pared.

—Tienes razón —admitió Snake's, y dibujó seis círculos en torno al mensaje para destacarlo más—. A ver si con esto es suficiente. Ahora sólo nos queda cruzar los dedos para que no manden a alguien que esté prestando servicios sociales para que borre precisamente las pintadas de éste callejón.

OoOoO

—¿Creéis que vendrá?

—Vendrá, seguro.

—¿No es increíble, lo que ha pasado?

—Increíble es poco, ha sido genial. ¡Hemos visto a Snape, tías! ¡En carne y hueso!

—¿Cómo es posible? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Ya os lo dije: el profesor Sabo me daba buenas vibraciones.

—Sí, bueno, pues yo creo que ni siquiera él tiene idea de cómo lo ha hecho. Y si se llega a enterar de que Snape es un personaje de ficción, seguro que le da un colapso —declaró Corza.

Itrust y ella se echaron a reír a carcajadas, pensando en el rostro profundamente serio del profesor Sabo.

—Es que ya os vale a vosotras, también, mira que decirle que nos trajera a Snape... —replicó Snake's pero, inevitablemente, también tuvo que reírse por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, como si acabara de recordar algo, la sonrisa se congeló de pronto en sus labios—. Oye, ¿y si vuelve al callejón pero no ve la nota, por más que lo haya resaltado con los círculos? O si no sabe que se trata de un número de móvil...

Sus dos amigas también dejaron de reír, las lágrimas aún escapándose de sus ojos, incontenibles. Itrust se los secó con la yema de sus dedos.

—Vamos, pero si él es mestizo. Seguro que sabe perfectamente lo que es un teléfono, su padre bien debía tener uno en casa…

—Sí, ya, pero aún así, no creo que los sickles le sirvan para las cabinas telefónicas…

—Qué simplona eres.

—Vaya, gracias…

—Para confiar tanto en la magia del profesor Sabo, no confías demasiado en la de Snape, ¿no te parece? —intervino Corza—. Es un tipo listo, podrá hechizar una cabina, vamos digo yo. Además, ¡qué coño! Es un Slytherin.

—Y eso, ¿qué diantres significa?

—Que no creo que tenga demasiados escrúpulos para utilizar a alguien en su beneficio, si lo necesita.

—Pues ya podría _utilizarnos_ a alguna de nosotras, ¿no?

—O a todas…

Tras un minuto de silencio, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Cuando se calmaron, se levantaron del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse algo de cena.

—¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en volver?

—¿Qué os parece si hacemos una apuesta?

—Venga, no seáis malas, ¿cómo vamos a apostar…? —Tras unos segundos de silencio, dijo—: ¡Qué diablos…! Yo digo que mañana le tenemos aquí.

—¿Tan tarde? Noooooo, seguro que en unas pocas horas le volveremos a ver.

—No, hombre no, él es muy orgulloso, por lo menos tardará un par o tres de días en regresar.

—Será muy orgulloso, pero no tiene adónde ir: ninguno de los lugares que conoce existe en nuestro mundo: ni Hogwarts, ni Hogsmeade, ni la Calle de la Hilandera, ni el Callejón Diagon, ni el Londres mágico… nada. Y no tardará en darse cuenta.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando sobre esto.

—Pobre, le hemos hecho una mala pasada trayéndole aquí, ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí, se va a encontrar muy solo y perdido.

—No entenderá nada de lo que pasa…

Se produjo otra pausa durante la cual las tres se mostraron muy compungidas.

—Ahora me sabe muy mal lo que hemos hecho…

—Sí, pero es que sólo era una broma, tampoco creíamos que fuera a funcionar.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando vuelva? Tendremos que devolverle a su mundo…

—¿Pero cómo?

—Y lo que es más: ¿cómo creéis que va a reaccionar él cuando le digamos que es un personaje ficticio? Porque tendremos que acabar explicándoselo…

Las otras dos se miraron entre sí, asustadas. Realmente, el hombre podía mostrarse muy desagradable cuando le daban una mala noticia, y su intuición les decía que ésta no le iba a gustar ni un pelo.

OoOoO

Se habían pasado toda la noche despiertas a base de la explosiva combinación de nervios y café, y todavía seguían hablando de lo mismo cuando el sol de la mañana empezó a clarear al añil del cielo plagado de nubes. Era, con diferencia, lo más emocionante que les había sucedido en la vida, y aún les costaba creer que hubieran estado cara a cara con Severus Snape. El de verdad, no algún tipo disfrazado de él.

—Es tan alto como me lo imaginaba.

—Y tiene unos pies muy grandes, ¿os habéis fijado?

—Hmm… y qué manos. Me encantan, sus dedos son largos y bonitos.

—Por no hablar de su culo.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas recordando el culo del profesor, en el que todas se habían fijado muy detenidamente.

—Ay, sí… tiene un culito prieto y bien puesto, eso es verdad…

—¿De qué momento de la historia creéis que le hemos sacado?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que… qué estaría haciendo cuando de repente se encontró frente a nosotras.

—Hombre, pues supongo que le hemos sacado del tercer curso de Harry en Hogwarts, porque el libro que le dimos al profesor Sabo era "El prisionero de Azkaban". Por cierto, ¿alguien recogió el libro?

Corza se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No. Creo que se quedó allí. ¡Mierda!

—Un momento: si le hemos sacado del tercer libro, él aún no sabe que Lord Voldemort volverá a aparecer.

—¡Dios, es cierto! Y tampoco sabe que Karkaroff huirá, que Colagusano le hará de lacayo en casa, que tendrá que hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable, que matará a Dumbledore…

—¡Joder! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera sabe todavía que está a punto de vérselas de nuevo con Sirius Black!

Las tres se quedaron impactadas por esta revelación.

—Es cierto…

—Vaya…

—¿Y qué pasaría si se lo dijéramos? ¿Si le explicáramos que a final de curso Sirius se meterá en el colegio convertido en perro?

Las jóvenes se quedaron pensativas ante esta idea.

—Eso lo cambiaría todo…

—¿Y si lo hacemos? ¿Y si alteramos la historia?

—No, no, no, no podemos, de ninguna manera —dijo Itrust, asustada—. Es muy arriesgado, no sabemos lo que podría pasar.

—Pero a mí me gustaría cambiar lo que sucede en los libros, ¿y por qué iba a ser arriesgado? ¿Qué podría ocurrir, que en vez de tener quinientas páginas tuviera cuatrocientas cincuenta?

—En todas las novelas de ciencia ficción dicen que es peligroso saber el futuro porque podría alterar la historia, de modo que si le decimos su futuro, todo cambiará.

—En las novelas, en las novelas… tampoco es que eso sea una base muy científica… además, yo quiero que cambie, podríamos advertirle de muchas cosas que le ahorrarían disgustos más adelante, podríamos evitar que Nagini le matara…

—¡Pero es que si cambiamos su futuro puede que cambiemos también nuestro mundo sin darnos cuenta!

—¡Anda ya! ¿Eso cómo va a ser? ¡Es imposible!

—También es imposible que un personaje de ficción aparezca en la vida real, y aquí le tenemos. Está claro que la línea entre el mundo real y el ficticio es muy fina, así que no sabemos hasta qué punto puede cambiar nuestra realidad si cambiamos su ficción.

—Todo esto es muy complicado, me está entrando dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que no le tenemos que decir nada de lo que le va a pasar.

—Pues para eso habrá que saber en qué punto del libro estaba exactamente cuando le trajimos aquí, para no meter la pata.

—Le preguntaremos qué…

De pronto, el móvil de Snake's atronó en la habitación y las tres chicas enmudecieron de golpe. Snake's se abalanzó a por el teléfono y miró el número de la llamada entrante, pero no lo reconoció.

—¿Sí? —dijo al descolgar—. Ah… ya… bueno… cálmese, cálmese, enseguida le doy nuestra dirección… profesor.

OoOoO

Snape tenía un aspecto bastante lamentable. Sus ropas estaban desordenadas y sucias, igual que su cabello; un hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente y sus ojos poseían un brillo desquiciado.

—No hay nada —murmuró, con aire ausente—. Nada está donde debería estar…

Las chicas miraron preocupadas al hombre, que se había quedado parado en la puerta de entrada.

—Pase, profesor, por favor. ¿Por qué no se sienta? —preguntó Snake's, señalando una silla junto a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas sus dos amigas—. Estará cansado.

Por supuesto que debía estarlo; con toda probabilidad se había pasado toda la noche yendo de un lado a otro, buscando algún lugar que le fuera conocido, evidentemente sin éxito. Sin embargo, estaba tan trastornado que siguió allí plantado en mitad del umbral con la mirada perdida, sin moverse.

—Incluso intenté acceder al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero cuando quise atravesar la pared choqué con ella —explicó mientras se frotaba la frente, donde se había llevado el golpe. Pero el hombre no tenía ninguna herida, por lo que supusieron que se la habría curado con magia—. La gente me miraba como si estuviera loco.

Tras unos instantes de embarazoso silencio, Corza pareció salir de su estupor y se levantó como un rayo.

—Le traeré algo de comer, seguro que estará hambriento y se sentirá mejor con el estómago lleno —comentó al dirigirse a la cocina, donde calentó en el microondas el trozo de tortilla de patatas que les había sobrado de la cena.

—Siéntese —volvió a pedirle Snake's, instando al hombre a entrar en la vivienda y cerrando la puerta tras él. Pero el profesor sólo avanzó tres pasos y se quedó allí quieto, sin acercarse a la mesa, por lo que la chica tomó asiento al lado de su amiga, como si estando juntas pudieran infundirse valor la una a la otra—. Por favor, profesor, tenemos que explicarle muchas cosas.

Entonces el hombre pareció salir de su letargo y un destello de furia apareció en sus pupilas. Agarró una silla por su respaldo, la apartó con brusquedad de la mesa y se sentó en ella muy erguido.

—Oh, sí, desde luego que tienen mucho que explicar —su voz era ahora tan acerada como sus ojos—. Todo esto es culpa suya y no pienso irme de aquí hasta obtener las respuestas que busco. Como por ejemplo, ¿dónde demonios ha ido a parar Hogwarts?

Las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con una cabezada.

—Creo que deberíamos presentarnos primero —empezó a decir Itrust—: ella es Snake's, la chica que está en la cocina es Corza y yo soy Itrust.

—¿Cree que me importan lo más mínimo sus absurdos nombres? —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia del todo—. Quiero respuestas. Ahora. ¿Dónde está Hogwarts? ¡Sé que ustedes lo saben!

—Es que… verá, profesor, Hogwarts… Hogwarts no existe.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Si no existe, ¿cómo lo conoce usted? —preguntó, y las dos amigas se miraron entre sí, azoradas—. Cuando me hicieron aparecer en aquél lúgubre cuchitril con el payaso y el energúmeno, me encontraba precisamente en mi despacho de Hogwarts. Llevo dando clases a descerebrados como ustedes en ese colegio desde hace catorce años, señorita —la amenazó con un dedo largo y delgado que provocó que la chica se echara inconscientemente para atrás—. ¡No me diga que Hogwarts no existe! No sé qué clase de magia usan, pero…

—Nosotras no tenemos magia —dijo Snake's.

El profesor la miró súbitamente escandalizado.

—Entonces ustedes son… ¿son muggles?

—No exactamente… verá, es que esto es… es la vida real, y…

_¡Ping!_

Las dos chicas respingaron en sus asientos al oír el timbre del microondas. Dos segundos más tarde, Corza volvía a la sala portando un plato, que dejó delante del hombre, sobre la mesa. Él bajó la mirada y contempló el trozo humeante de tortilla como si fuera el deplorable resultado de una poción elaborada por Neville Longbottom.

—¿Qué… qué puñetas es esto? —preguntó.

—Tortilla de patatas, profesor —Corza dejó un tenedor junto al plato y fue a tomar asiento en su silla—. Vamos, coma. Está muy rica. ¿A que las tortillas me salen de rechupete?

Sus dos amigas asintieron con poco convencimiento. Estaban seguras de estar a punto de contemplar la ira del Maestro de Pociones en toda su extensión, cosa de la que su compañera no parecía haberse percatado, y no creían que una simple tortilla bastara para aplacarla.

No se equivocaron. Con un manotazo, Snape apartó el plato, que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo con gran estrépito. Se levantó de la silla y apoyó los puños en la mesa con aspecto feroz.

—Muy bien, si no hablan por las buenas, lo harán por las malas y, créanme —dijo con una sonrisa aterradora—, yo puedo ser _muy_ malo. Así que, ¿quién quiere probar primero la magia de mi varita? ¿La magia _real_ de mi varita?

—¿Aún no se lo habéis dicho? —preguntó Corza, contemplando a sus amigas con reproche.

—Díselo tú, ya que eres tan valiente —la retó Snake's.

—Está bien, verá profesor… —pero su decisión desfalleció al unir sus ojos con los de Snape, que prácticamente lanzaban chispas, y se quedó callada, sin saber exactamente por donde empezar.

—Lo que pasa es que usted no existe, profesor, igual que Hogwarts —dijo Itrust de golpe, envalentonada por no ser el centro de atención en ese momento, pero al sentir la negra mirada sobre ella se removió inquieta en su silla.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó él, con voz tan cortante como el filo de una navaja.

—Usted no es… real.

—¿Le parece real _esto_? —preguntó, lanzándole un hechizo que la hizo levantarse y agitarse frenéticamente por toda la sala.

—¡Ay! Me pincha, au, pincha, ¡ahhh!

—¡Déjela!

—¡No le haga daño! ¡Se lo explicaremos todo!

—Pues vayan empezando.

—¡Ay! ¡Uy! Pare esto, ¡párelo! —gritó Itrust, saltando y contorsionándose sin parar.

Snape sonrió con malicia y se tomó su tiempo antes de detener el hechizo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Itrust soltó un jadeo aliviado y volvió a sentarse en su silla, mirando al hombre enfurruñada.

El profesor también volvió a tomar asiento, visiblemente más relajado ahora que había podido descargar un poco su enfado con ella.

—Hemos leído sobre usted en los libros… por eso le conocemos —le informó Snake's rápidamente, temerosa de que volviera a hechizarlas a alguna de ellas.

—¿En los libros? ¿Se me menciona en libros muggles? ¿Qué libros? ¿Libros de historia? ¿De… ciencia? —preguntó, desconcertado—. ¿O quizá en algún tipo de tratado?

—No exactamente…

—En realidad son novelas.

—Eso es.

—Una serie de novelas…

—¿Novelas?

—Sí, y como son historias…

—…inventadas…

—…y de género fantástico…

—…pues usted…

—…en realidad…

—…no existe…

—Como volváis a decir eso, os…

—¡Pero es cierto! Usted es…

—… un personaje…

—… de ficción.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la compleja declaración que acababan de hacer Corza y Snake's, que esperaban con ansiedad la reacción del hombre. Sin embargo, Itrust, que se había quedado callada después del hechizo, le miraba con recelo. Snape, frente a ellas, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Entiendo —dijo.

—¿Lo entiende? —preguntó Corza.

—Por supuesto.

—¿En serio?

—¿Y no está enfadado?

—¿Con ustedes? Oh, no, claro que no —una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus finos labios y un relámpago atravesó sus pupilas—. No estoy enfadado en absoluto, a fin de cuentas, ustedes sólo han leído sobre mí, ¿no? No es como si me hubieran hecho abandonar mi despacho, mi trabajo y mi vida; me hubieran arrancado de mi mundo dejando un caldero hirviendo en mi laboratorio con una delicada poción a medio elaborar; y ahora pretendieran que me tragara todas esas estupideces sobre que sólo soy el personaje de un libro, ¿verdad?

Ante esto, las tres chicas tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse avergonzadas, incluida Itrust, que no podía seguir enfadada porque la había hechizado si tenía en cuenta que lo que le habían hecho a él era infinitamente peor.

—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se supone que se llama ese libro? Imagino que será algo rimbombante, como "Las formidables aventuras del gran mago Severus Snape", ¿no es así?

Su voz se había convertido en un susurro quedo y amenazante, sus palabras salían a duras penas de entre sus dientes apretados en una sonrisa sin humor.

—Ehhh… en realidad, no.

—Y además, no es sólo un libro, son sie…

—¡Tres!

—¡Dos!

—Ajá —su cara pálida era una máscara impasible, pero sus ojos no engañaban: semejaban dos carbones encendidos—. Veo que ni en sus mentiras se ponen de acuerdo. Bien, supongo que son conscientes de que puedo hacerles mucho daño si lo deseo, ¿verdad? Ese pequeño hechizo que le he lanzado a su amiga ha sido sólo un aperitivo. Nada en comparación con lo que puedo hacerles…

—Oiga, podemos demostrárselo —saltó Itrust, intentando evitar por todos los medios que utilizara su varita de nuevo. Se levantó de la mesa y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Regresó al cabo de un instante con un libro entre sus manos, buscando frenéticamente la página deseada, y lo plantó abierto frente al hombre cuando la encontró—. Aquí, ¿lo ve? "Capítulo 8. El profesor de Pociones".

* * *

**Nota final:**

Menudo viaje _movidito_ ha tenido nuestro invitado, ¿no os parece? Ay, si es que en el fondo nos da algo de pena, tan perdido y tan solo. ¿Cómo no nos vamos a querer quedar con él? Bueno, claro que él también puede opinar así que quizá no quiera quedarse con nosotras, sobre todo cuando acabe por saberlo todo, todo y todo.

Jeje… pero para que vosotras podáis saberlo todo tendréis que esperar a la semana que viene, y para que nosotras sepamos qué os ha parecido deberemos esperar vuestros comentarios. Si os apetece hablar con nosotras sólo estamos a un tecleo de distancia ;)

¡Os esperamos en la siguiente actualización!

Y ya para acabar, dejamos esta respuesta al review de **Hareth**:

Hola, Hareth ¡!

Hemos intentado contestarte al review, pero la página nos informa de que tienes desactivada la función de recibir mensajes privados, así que no hemos podido y por eso te contestamos desde aquí.

Nos parece adivinar que te ha sorprendido que te gustara, ¿no? Si es así, nos alegramos mucho de que haya sido una sorpresa, porque eso significa que hemos logrado lo que todo escritor desea: superar las expectativas. Esperamos seguir haciéndolo :)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Ojalá nos veamos pronto!

Un besito.


	3. Doloroso golpe de realidad

**Disclaimer:  
**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

¡Aquí estamos de nuevo otra semana más!

En el capítulo de hoy vamos a poder comprobar la reacción de Severus ante lo que se le viene encima. En nuestra humilde opinión, su respuesta fue algo desmedida y luego, directamente, se salió de… ¡Ay, uy! ¿Pero qué haces?

(Severus): Mis reacciones nunca son desproporcionadas, me controlo a la perfección.

(Aprendices): Sí, sí, te controlas, ya…

Ante la perspectiva de ser "cruciateadas" de nuevo por nuestro Maestro (esa fiera mirada no da lugar a dudas) debemos terminar esta nota de autoras de forma… abrupta, pero no sin antes desear que os guste.

¡Un abrazo!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake**_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie y Herla-King, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Doloroso golpe de realidad**

Severus Snape se había quedado sin palabras. Llevaba cinco minutos contemplando la misma página, casi con toda seguridad releyendo las líneas donde se hallaban descritos con todo detalle, como si el narrador hubiera estado presente, los sucesos de la primera clase de pociones en la que había tenido que soportar la presencia del célebre, y para él, insufrible mocoso, Harry Potter.

—Pero, esto… —murmuró, con su expresión y sus palabras cargadas de incomprensión.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y por fin cerró el libro. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la portada, donde destacaba el título en letras grandes: "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".

—Por supuesto —resopló, con indignación—, ¿cómo he podido suponer que el libro estuviera dedicado a mí? Se trata de Potter, claro, la gran celebridad de Hogwarts, el niño-que-vivió, el que hizo desaparecer a aquel que no-debe-ser-nombrado… —leyó en voz alta el nombre del autor con expresión pensativa— J. K. Rowling. No recuerdo haberle tenido nunca entre mis alumnos, pero sólo así se explicaría esto…

—No es un hombre —dijo Snake's.

—¿Cómo?

—Rowling no es un hombre. Joanne Kathleen Rowling, la autora, es una mujer.

—Una mujer…

—Rubia, de mediana edad, inglesa, como t… usted.

—Inglesa… —repitió Snape, murmurando para sí— sí, yo soy inglés, lo sé. Y sin embargo, cuando he ido allí no he podido hablar el idioma…

—¿Disculpe?

Snape levantó la cabeza y traspasó a la joven con su negra mirada, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriese de arriba abajo.

—He ido a casa… a donde creía que estaba mi casa… y al lugar de Escocia donde se supone que debería estar Hogwarts. También he estado buscando el Londres mágico, Hogsmeade, el valle de Godric… en fin, muchos lugares que forman parte de mi vida, y no he encontrado nada. Pero es que además, la gente me hablaba en inglés y yo no podía entenderles. Tengo claro que ese es mi idioma pero, por algún motivo, no soy capaz de hablarlo.

Itrust soltó una exclamación ahogada y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Claro! Eso es porque el libro del que le hemos sacado es una traducción.

—¿Traduc…? —El hombre no terminó la pregunta, volvió a mirar el título del libro. El título _en español_ del libro—. Merlín, creo que tiene razón, porque puedo leer lo que pone sin ninguna dificultad aún estando en un idioma que se supone que no conozco. Entonces… —de pronto pareció genuinamente consternado, y ninguna de las chicas supo qué hacer ni qué decir para animarle— eso todavía es peor, ya que, en cierto modo, ni siquiera soy yo, sólo una traducción de mí mismo, una vulgar copia de entre muchas —meditó unos segundos sobre esto, con expresión dolida—. Un inglés que no sabe inglés, ¿dónde se ha visto tal despropósito? Claro que, ¿qué importancia tiene eso ahora, cuando también soy una persona que no existe? —comentó para sí—. ¿Qué importancia tiene nada si en realidad todo lo que tenía por cierto en la vida, cada una de mis acciones, mis esfuerzos, mis sueños, mis esperanzas… todo por lo que he luchado o sufrido alguna vez… todo es mentira? El fruto de la imaginación de una mujer que no tenía otra cosa en la que perder el tiempo que inventarse un mundo que no es el suyo…

Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose afligidas e impotentes, y se sobresaltaron al unísono cuando el hombre se levantó de golpe, echando la silla hacia atrás de un empujón, y empezó a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas, sujetando el libro en una mano.

—Todos mis sufrimientos, mis errores… mi solitaria y patética vida, las "bromas" de la camarilla de Potter… el tener que soportar a mocosos insolentes a diario ejerciendo una profesión que detesto: mis días, todos igual de apagados y grises, sin ningún atisbo de un futuro mejor… todo eso es culpa de ella. Ella lo escribió así, ¡hizo mi vida así! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me creó tan poco agraciado físicamente, tan impopular, tan mezquino? ¿Por qué le dio todas las virtudes al maldito James Potter y a mí me dejó con los restos, los desechos, los defectos que el magnífico Potter y sus amigotes era impensable que tuvieran? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo a ella, que ni siquiera la conozco? —Se detuvo en medio de la sala mirando de nuevo la portada del libro con amargura—. Todos estos años preguntándome por qué la vida era tan injusta, y resulta que la que era injusta era esta tal Rowling.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, durante los cuales las jóvenes se sintieron incómodas. Sabían que deberían decir algo, pero no sabían el qué. De pronto, Itrust dio un paso hacia el hombre y dijo, temerosa:

—¿Sabe? Se equivoca si piensa que su personalidad sólo está compuesta por características malas. Nosotras, las tres, consideramos que sus virtudes sobrepasan con mucho a sus defectos… si le sirve de algún consuelo, profesor, para nosotras, usted es el mejor personaje de los libros, con diferencia. El más interesante, el más…

—El más humano —la ayudó Snake's.

—El más real —aportó Corza.

—El más valiente.

—Y sacrificado.

—Y, por supuesto, muchísimo mejor persona que James Potter —concluyó Snake's.

El hombre las miró alternativamente mientras hablaban con una expresión vacía en los ojos. A las chicas no les gustó en absoluto verle así.

—Snake's tiene razón, James Potter es un indeseable —añadió Corza, sintiendo que debían seguir hablando—, no vaya a creer que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Y no está ni mucho menos a su altura, profesor —aseguró Snake's.

—En ningún sentido —aclaró Itrust.

—Ustedes lo saben todo de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Snape con brusquedad y, con una mueca dolida, añadió—: Como si mi alma fuera un libro abierto que pudieran leer —miró de nuevo el tomo que tenía en su mano—. Si es que tengo alma, claro… —se le veía realmente abatido y las tres amigas ya no sabían qué decir o qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor— ni siquiera soy el protagonista de la historia, sólo un burdo personaje secundario entre tantos, el amargado y oscuro profesor de Pociones que disfruta humillando a sus alumnos y que aspira al puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que nunca le van a conceder.

—En realidad sí que… —empezó Itrust, pero un codazo en las costillas la hizo callar— ¡augh!

—Para nosotras, usted es el personaje principal, profesor —intervino Snake's, evitando que su amiga dijera una inconveniencia.

—Sí, es cierto. Los libros deberían tratar sobre usted, no sobre Harry —concordó Corza.

—De hecho, es por eso que pensamos en usted cuando fuimos al profesor Sabo —afirmó Itrust—. No escogimos a ningún otro personaje, eso debería decirle algo…

Esto hizo reaccionar al hombre, pero no como ellas hubieran deseado.

—Sí, ustedes… —un brillo de ira asomó a sus pupilas y las apuntó con un dedo acusador— ustedes me han sacado de mi mundo, son ustedes las culpables de que todo lo que había creído alguna vez se haya roto en mil pedazos.

—Pero… pero, ¡fue sin querer! No pretendíamos que ocurriera nada de esto, tiene que entenderlo…

—Oh, sí, lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que las perdone. Mi existencia ha dejado de tener sentido por su culpa. Lo que creía que era importante no son más que palabras escritas en una página. Tanto que me he esforzado por redimirme a lo largo de mi vida, y resulta que todo era intútil, porque nada de aquello es real —ahora las que estaban verdaderamente afligidas eran las chicas—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es con ustedes con quien debería estar enfadado, al fin y al cabo, lo único que han hecho ha sido abrirme los ojos; ella en cambio… —miró el libro por enésima vez, enojado— ella es la causa de todas mis desgracias. Sí… creo que debería hacerle una visita a mi querida "autora".

—¡¿Quéeee? —Las voces alarmadas de las tres chicas se elevaron de golpe en la habitación.

—No, no, no, eso es una malísima idea, profesor.

—Pésima de verdad.

—No puede hacer eso…

El hombre les dirigió una mirada fría y dura.

—¿Por qué no? Ella hizo de mí un sanguinario mortífago. Ahora podrá comprobar de primera mano lo eficiente que es su monstruosa "creación" a la hora de infligir dolor.

Las jóvenes se echaron a temblar.

—No, profesor, por favor, no haga una locura.

—Podemos devolverle a su mundo —ofreció Corza a la desesperada, ignorando si esta afirmación era cierta.

—O… o incluso podría quedarse aquí —propuso Snake's, sin saber si eso era en realidad una buena idea.

—Sí… Snake's tiene razón. Y piense… piense en esto: usted es el único personaje de ficción que ha podido conocer lo que es la realidad. Eso es un privilegio.

—Un lujo a tener en cuenta.

—Y puede campar a sus anchas por un mundo que no es el suyo. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso, reales o ficticias?

—Ni siquiera el mismo Merlín podría jactarse de ello…

—¿Merlín tampoco es real? —preguntó, asombrado.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza al unísono.

—Forma parte de otro universo de ficción.

El hombre meditó unos segundos sobre esto.

—Así que… puedo conocer un mundo que no es el mío… —repitió, entrecerrando los ojos— un mundo _muggle_ donde sólo yo tengo magia —las observó con una expresión extraña en el rostro—. ¿Se dan cuenta de las infinitas posibilidades que esto me brinda? —Las chicas le miraron sin comprender—. Si _sólo_ yo tengo magia puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. No me costará nada conseguir todo lo que quiera con esto... —dijo, mostrando su varita— y creo que sí, que empezaré por hacerle esa visita "cordial" a mi autora, como he dicho. Después de todo, tengo que agradecerle el _mimo_ que ha empleado a la hora de crearme. Y, ¿quién puede impedírmelo?

—Bueno, profesor… es cierto que no podemos impedírselo, pero la verdad es que es difícil que pueda encontrarla, nadie sabe dónde vive exactamente, es un secreto muy bien guardado —se apresuró en responder Corza, intentando evitar que el profesor fuera a la busca y captura de la escritora.

—Preguntando se va a Roma, señorita —le contestó Snape, con el aire de quién dice una evidencia tan grande que no debería haber tenido que explicarla.

Snake's, que había sabido interpretar el comentario de Corza como la maniobra de disuasión que era, añadió con premura:

—¿Y a quién quiere preguntarle? Si usted mismo ha dicho que no entendía el idioma.

La negra mirada, fría y hosca, que le dirigió el mago la hizo enmudecer de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que había equivocado completamente la estrategia. A Snape no le gustaba un pelo que nadie se mofara de él, pero tampoco que subestimaran su inteligencia o su ingenio.

—En realidad, creemos que sería mejor que no lo hiciera, ¿sabe? —aportó Itrust, optando por la sinceridad como mejor baza—. Después de todo, si ella no le hubiera creado, tampoco estaría aquí ahora.

—Sí, y no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca —añadió Snake's, intentando mostrarse animosa, pero ese argumento no contribuyó a favorecer la defensa de su postura y el hombre enarcó la ceja derecha mirando en su dirección.

—Una verdadera tragedia, desde luego —respondió, mordaz—. No sé cómo he sobrevivido todos estos años sin conocerlas. Sólo por eso ya ha valido la pena haber sufrido este doloroso golpe de realidad.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo la chica, esperanzada.

—No —replicó él, tajante, y giró la cara en otra dirección.

—Oh, vamos, claro que sí —le contradijo Itrust—, si no nos hubiera conocido, no habría visto nunca el mundo real... ni siquiera sabría que hay un mundo real que ver.

Sus dos amigas miraron a la chica con pocas esperanzas de que su argumento sirviera de algo pero, para sorpresa de las jóvenes, Snape sonrió levemente y dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

—Eso es cierto —dijo, dio una rápida palmada en el aire y se frotó las manos enérgicamente—. Bien, y entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde me van a llevar?

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué…?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Está claro: ya que estoy aquí, al menos aprovecharé para hacer algo de turismo, digo yo. Y como ustedes son las responsables de todo este lío, me parece lógico que sean las encargadas de distraerme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Corza con rapidez—, pero con una condición —el profesor enarcó una ceja y torció una pequeña sonrisa entre divertida y escéptica—. Que dejemos de llamarnos de usted.

OoOoO

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó Corza al oído de su amiga.

—¡Yo tampoco!—le contestó Snake's, también a gritos —. ¡Está bailando con Gerardo! ¿De dónde ha salido?

Corza la miró extrañada y siguió la dirección a la que apuntaban los ojos marrones de su amiga. En mitad de la discoteca, una desenfrenada Itrust bailaba y se contoneaba junto a un chico guapo y rubio, pero de escasa estatura, que la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado. Corza sonrió abiertamente y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Snake's para llamar su atención. Cuando la chica la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella aprovechó para señalar hacia un rincón de la barra.

—¡No me refiero a ellos! ¡Hablo de Snape!

La chica miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y lo que vio la dejó anonadada. Al fondo del local, donde la barra del bar formaba un ángulo recto, se apoyaba un hombre moreno, con el pelo demasiado largo pegado al cráneo, la nariz ganchuda y la negra mirada perdida en el generoso escote de la joven camarera que servía las copas, limpiaba los vasos y pasaba una bayeta húmeda por la superficie del mostrador. Esto último parecía resultarle de máximo interés, ya que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión en que la camarera se marchaba para, subrepticiamente, verter parte de su combinado en la barra, con lo que a los pocos minutos acudía la preciosa rubia a fregar de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿qué hace? —preguntó Snake's, más para sí que para su amiga, y se dirigió hacia el hombre a través de un mar de gente sudorosa.

La tarde había comenzado animada, eso tenían que admitirlo. Tras echarle un vistazo a las ropas de su invitado se dieron cuenta de que, tal como iba, no podría salir de casa sin despertar las burlas de los transeúntes, sobre todo de los adolescentes, cosa que, huelga decir, Snape no aceptaría con buen humor. Así que lo primero había sido ir a una tienda de moda de un centro comercial y comprarle ropa más discreta.

—¿Qué talla usas? —Le preguntó Itrust.

—¿Talla? ¿De qué hablas? —contestó Snape, sorprendido—. Mis ropas están hechas a medida, como las de todo mago que se precie. Talla, ¡qué tontería! —Y, dando una vuelta en redondo, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está el sastre de este local?

—No hay ningún sastre, don señoritingo —le respondió Snake's, algo molesta—. La ropa ya está hecha, sólo hay que probársela y listos. No somos ricas, no podemos permitirnos llevarte a que te hagan la ropa a medida, ¿sabes? Así que si no conoces tu talla, ya la descubriremos.

Y dicho esto, empezó a palparle las caderas y la espalda para intentar calcular qué número de pantalón y de camisa le iría bien. Bueno, para eso y para sobarle un poco, aprovechando que tenía excusa.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué…? —mientras protestaba, las otras dos chicas se unieron a su amiga en el sobeo y seis pares de manos le tomaron las medidas de la cabeza a los pies en un momento—. ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?

—Es que Snake's nunca ha sido muy buena adivinando las tallas de los demás, así que es mejor que la ayudemos —respondió Itrust con ligereza, poniendo su palma derecha sobre una de las nalgas del hombre.

—¡Eh, oye! Eso es una parte muy privada de mi cuerpo, por si no… —otra mano, nunca se supo de quién, se posó en un lugar aún más comprometido de su anatomía durante un segundo y el hombre se quedó mudo unos instantes, enrojeciendo visiblemente—. ¡Basta! ¡Se acabó! —protestó cuando pudo reaccionar, dando un saltito furioso en el sitio que hizo que las tres amigas se apartaran de él con ojos desorbitados—. Como alguna de vosotras vuelva a ponerme un dedo encima, no respondo de mis actos.

—Vale, vale —dijo Corza—, no te sulfures, sólo pretendíamos ser de ayuda.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Si queréis ser de ayuda, explicadme lo que habéis dicho de las tallas. ¿Quiere eso decir que todo el mundo se prueba la misma ropa?

—Pues claro, y mira, ahí están los probadores —dijo Itrust señalando las cabinas—, eliges la ropa que te gusta y allí te la pones. Si te queda bien, perfecto, sino te traeremos otra talla.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! No pienso probarme la ropa que se haya puesto otra persona antes. Aquí la gente es… —señaló sin ningún disimulo a un adolescente con un piercing en la nariz que, justo en ese momento, se estaba agachando para recoger una prenda que se le había caído, mostrando al hacerlo buena parte del calzoncillo por encima de la cintura de sus tejanos raídos, que se pisó él mismo al alzarse, ya que los bajos, sucios y deshilachados, arrastraban por el suelo— poco menos que andrajosa.

—¿Has oído hablar de los hechizos limpiadores? —preguntó Itrust con una sonrisa burlona, pero Snape le lanzó una mirada tan furibunda que tuvo que cambiar de tema de inmediato—. Bueno, tú ya te apañarás con tu magia, yo voy a mirar por allí a ver qué encuentro.

Como había quedado muy claro que no pensaban llevarle a ninguna tienda de más categoría que esa, Snape no tuvo más opción que resignarse a buscar alguna prenda de su interés en aquél, en su opinión, "horrible lugar". Sin embargo, esto sólo le condujo a que Snake's, Corza y él se enzarzaran en una batalla dialéctica que se prolongó por largos minutos, ya que él estaba empeñado en comprarlo todo de color negro y las dos amigas declararon –de forma bastante explícita y algo desagradable– no estar dispuestas a tener a un escarabajo como acompañante.

Al final tuvieron que abandonar esa tienda sin comprar nada y se vieron obligados a recorrer muchas más, todas igual de espantosas para el hombre, hasta que, después de muchas discusiones y unos cuantos pases de modelo por parte del mago, Itrust, Corza y Snake's consiguieron encontrar algo de su agrado. Y no sólo eso, sino que además lograron que aparte del negro su vestuario incluyera los colores azul marino, verde botella y gris oscuro. Unos cuantos pantalones, unas camisas y algunas camisetas, junto con un par de jerseys de cuello alto y un par de americanas formaron el lote completo.

—¿No me vais a comprar zapatos? —preguntó entonces el profesor, visiblemente satisfecho con su nuevo vestuario.

De hecho, sus ojos negros chispeaban con evidente regocijo, y las chicas se preguntaron con preocupación cuánto tiempo haría que no le regalaban nada.

—Los que tienes ya están bien. Son discretos, no como la túnica que llevabas, que sólo podría pasar desapercibida en Carnaval —dijo Corza, mirando evaluadoramente los botines negros que calzaba el hombre—. Pero supongo que podríamos comprarte otro par, para que puedas ir cambiando.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? —dijo Itrust con sorna, volviéndose los bolsillos de la chaqueta hacia fuera para que vieran que estaban vacíos—. Si seguimos a este ritmo, en breve nos vamos a tener que alojar debajo de un puente.

—Señorita —siseó Snape con voz peligrosa—, te recuerdo que si me encuentro en esta situación es por culpa vuestra, así que lo mínimo que podéis hacer es suministrarme los bienes básicos que toda persona en mis circunstancias puede necesitar.

Y, diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se metió en la zapatería más cercana.

—Joder, qué manipulador es, quiere que nos sintamos culpables —protestó la chica, frunciendo los labios con fastidio.

—Seguro que eso lo ha aprendido de Dumbledore —afirmó Snake's.

—Pues no le hace falta esforzarse mucho para conseguirlo, ya nos sentimos bastante culpables sin su ayuda —dijo Corza.

—Ya, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo, ¿no?

Tras sus compras, que fueron llevadas por arte de magia a casa junto con la túnica negra del profesor, los cuatro decidieron celebrarlo tomándose unas copas. Las tarjetas de crédito de las chicas estaban que echaban humo, pero el hombre parecía muy animado con la perspectiva de beber algo de whisky escocés (aunque ya le habían avisado de que el Whisky de Fuego no hacía falta ni que lo pidiera, porque no existía), así que fueron a parar a un pequeño pub irlandés y de allí recorrieron media ciudad, de bar en bar, de taberna en taberna, hasta acabar en aquella discoteca de mala muerte en que se encontraban en ese momento.

El local estaba sumido en un ruido horrible y ensordecedor que pretendía ser música, pero que más que eso parecía la maquinaria de una fábrica textil que hubiera decidido rebelarse contra su condición y hubiera empezado a emitir gruñidos y gañidos de tuercas que se aprietan, tornillos que se aflojan y palancas que chirrían sin control. Pero, inexplicablemente, eso no parecía molestar en absoluto al hombre que se encontraba en la barra ya que, justo cuando Snake's estaba a punto de llegar a su lado, le oyó decir, con voz algo pastosa:

—Me he «pedcadado» de que es «usded» una fémina muy «adracdiva», ¿sabe?

"Ay, Dios mío", pensó Snake's, "está como una cuba".

—¿Qué dice qué? —preguntó la jovencísima camarera, que le miraba con cierto desagrado que él no parecía percibir.

—«Adracdiva» —repitió él, en voz más alta, pero igual de incomprensible.

—Ya —respondió la chica, repiqueteando sobre la barra con sus dedos de uñas largas lacadas en negro.

—Soy nuevo aquí y apenas conozco a nadie, «pod» lo que mis «conocimiendos» de la zona son de pésima calidad y muy escasos. Quizá «usded» me «poddía» «enseñad»… —sus ojos negros y algo extraviados se desconectaron de la mirada azul de la chica para posarse de nuevo en su escote— «cierdos» «lugades» que no conoz...

—Oye, tío, vete a tomar por culo, ¿vale? —La mirada de Snape subió disparada al rostro de la camarera, volviéndose fría y airada.

—«Cdeo» «habed» sido educado con «usded», «señodida». Es «evidende» que no soy su «dío» y le «asegudo» que yo no «dealizo» «cierdas»… «pdácdicas» sexuales, que «pod» muy «despedables» que sean, no se «ajusdan» a mis «pdefeden»…

—Que paso de ti, que no me va tu rollo, viejo verde, ¡joder con el pavo este…! —Fue la explosiva respuesta, y la camarera se marchó para atender a otro cliente.

—¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así? —Le gritó Snake's a la camarera, enfadada; y tras el gesto obsceno que la rubia hizo con su dedo corazón, se dirigió al profesor—. No le hagas caso, Snape, tú no eres ningún viejo verde.

El hombre la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sus ojos, tan negros que era imposible ver si sus pupilas estaban dilatadas o no, la traspasaron como si fuera invisible y finalmente pareció regresar del mundo en el que su mente había ido a parar. Parpadeó y sonrió con suficiencia, parecía haber olvidado ya el fallido intento de ligoteo con la camarera.

—Bien, «quedida» Snake's —le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se dirigió junto a ella al centro de la pista—, «dengo» que «decid» que me «alegdo» mucho de que me hayáis «tdaído» aquí «esda» noche. «Esdoy» haciendo cosas que hacía muchos años que no «pdobaba». ¿«Pod» qué no bailamos un «poquido»?

—Por "cosas que hacía años que no probabas" no te referirás a ligar, ¿verdad? Porque, francamente, no me ha parecido que tuvieras ninguna experiencia previa en ese campo…

—Deja de «padlotead» de una vez, «quiedo» «bailad».

—Estás muy borracho, ¿no?

—¡Qué va! —dijo ofendido—. Yo «condrolo». «Pod» si no lo sabes, «aguando» muy bien el alcohol —aseguró, tambaleándose un poco cuando retiró su brazo de los hombros de la joven—. «Mida» «du» amiga qué bien se lo pasa —con el dedo meñique de la mano con la que sujetaba su vaso señaló hacia Itrust, que bailaba con tanto frenesí como si estuviera poseída por el dios Manitú—. Yo también «quiedo». ¿Nos «apundamos»?

—Pero…

—¡Vamos, «pod» «Medlín»! Yo ni «siquieda» sé cómo se baila esta «abeddación» que llamáis música y aún así me «esdoy» animando… ¡«lánzade», venga!

Snape, meneándose espasmódicamente en lo que a todas luces él consideraba bailar, se perdió entre el gentío, acercándose a donde estaban Itrust y el chico rubio, y Snake's se giró desesperada hacia donde había estado hablando con Corza. Su amiga le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa algo ebria, levantó su vaso en señal de brindis y dio un sorbo. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia Snape, junto al que empezó a bailar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo verle desencajarse todos los huesos de aquella manera.

Así que allí estaban, sus dos mejores amigas y compañeras de piso, bailando con el hombre más fascinante, interesante y borracho de toda la discoteca, ¿y ella pensaba quedarse ahí parada?

Jamás.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bien, y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Como podéis comprobar nos ha hecho "pagar" muy caro que le hayamos traído hasta aquí, aunque siempre sale algo bueno de todo… ni que sea un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente :D

Si queréis saber qué más le ha sucedido a Severus en nuestro mundo, os emplazamos al siguiente capítulo, la semana que viene.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por estar ahí y si así lo deseáis, estaremos encantadas de hablar con vosotros a través de vuestros comentarios.

Un beso a todos :)

Y para finalizar, aquí dejamos las respuestas a los reviews anónimos que hemos recibido:

**silkie:**

Hola, silkie, antes que nada, bienvenida a nuestro fic :)

Snape es un tipo bastante razonable, y como habrás visto en este capítulo, un Slytherin de pura cepa, así que sabe aprovechar las situaciones a la perfección.

Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu comentario.

Un beso.

**Herla-King:**

Hola, Herla-King, te damos la bienvenida al fic :)

Nos alegramos mucho de saber que, tras las dudas que pueda provocar la temática del fic, te haya resultado lo suficientemente interesante como para seguir adelante con la lectura y, sobre todo, que te hayas divertido con él. Esa es nuestra única pretensión, que os lo paséis tan bien como nosotras escribiéndolo :)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Un beso


	4. Paradojas y desastres no naturales

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de nuestras aventuras con Severus. Esta semana estamos un poco alicaídas, porque el sinvergüenza de Snape nos las ha hecho pasar canutas cuando ha visto que os hemos explicado su tremenda borrachera. Pero si cree que por tratarnos mal va a conseguir que mantengamos la boquita cerrada, lo tiene claro, porque estamos dispuestas a decir la verdad y toda la verdad de lo ocurrido. De modo que preparaos para saber lo que pasó a continuación con todo lujo de detalles.

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie y Herla-King, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Paradojas y otros desastres –no del todo– naturales**

Sabía que tenía el sueño muy ligero así que le bastó zarandearla con suavidad para conseguir que sus impresionantes ojos verdes se abrieran de par en par.

—Levántate, tenemos que hablar —susurró.

Le dejó su bata sobre la cama y fue con prontitud hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Corza mientras se ponía la prenda y se levantaba de la cama.

—Muy temprano —Snake's abrió la puerta con cuidado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. Vamos.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron de puntillas a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Itrust a través del salón. Por el camino lanzaron un par de miradas furtivas hacia el sofá, convertido en cama, que ocupaba su inesperado y despatarrado invitado, que dormía a pierna suelta y roncaba como un rinoceronte lanudo. Snake's se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló el bulto bajo las mantas, gesto que Corza entendió a la perfección y, mientras su amiga accionaba la manecilla evitando que chirriara, ella vigilaba a Snape que, afortunadamente, no parecía haberse despertado con su presencia y no hizo ningún movimiento. Algo más tranquilas, las dos se adentraron en silencio en la habitación, cerrando de nuevo con suavidad.

Una vez dentro, Corza fue a meterse en la cama con Itrust y Snake's encendió la lamparita de la mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué pasa? —protestó Itrust, parpadeando con rapidez.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió Snake's.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó su amiga, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Corza, que se pegaba a ella tiritando—. ¿Ahora? ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, pero estoy helada —le contestó la otra arrebujándose contra ella—. No te importa que me quede aquí, ¿a que no?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no —Itrust se incorporó en el colchón—, pero, ¿qué pasa?

Snake's se plantó a los pies de la cama y, mirando a sus dos amigas, empezó a hablar.

—Tenemos que hacer que Snape regrese a su mundo.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡¿Por qué?

—Shhhhhh —les pidió silencio Snake's agitando ambas manos con desesperación—. No puede enterarse, tenemos… tenemos que planear nuestra estrategia.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiene que marcharse? —preguntó Corza, sentándose junto a Itrust.

—Porque está mal. Está todo mal. Escuchad, los he buscado por todas partes y no están. Los libros no están. Ni el "Misterio del Príncipe", ni "Las Reliquias"… ¡joder! Ni siquiera está "El Cáliz de Fuego", con lo tocho que es —había empezado a andar de un lado a otro y agitaba mucho las manos, moviéndose sin parar ante los pies de la cama.

—¿Han desaparecido? —preguntó Itrust, conmocionada—. ¿Crees que han desaparecido?

—Un momento, un momento… ¿quieres decir que hay un hueco en la estantería? ¿Es eso?

—¡Exacto! —susurró mirando a Corza con los ojos desorbitados—. Como Snape ya no está en su mundo, es como si a partir del segundo curso de Harry él se hubiera esfumado de allí, por tanto los libros tampoco pueden existir. Es… es necesario hacerle regresar. Tenías razón Itrust… está cambiando nuestro mundo también.

—Claro, si es que la ciencia ficción está muy despreciada por los intelectuales, pero en realidad…

—Espera, espera —dijo Corza con una sonrisa—. Te estás precipitando, Snake's, los libros no han desaparecido, yo los escondí.

Snake's se la quedó mirando, estupefacta.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió con extrañeza—. ¿Es que no visteis cómo se puso cuando leyó en "La piedra filosofal" su discurso de la primera clase de Pociones? Estaba tan… triste… no podía dejar que siguiera leyendo. Además, habíamos quedado en que no debía saber su futuro, ¿no?

—¿Y dónde están?

Corza señaló el armario.

—¡¿Aquí? —dijo indignada Itrust—. ¿Por qué aquí? Este es mi cuarto.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que aquí no los encontraría… tienes esto siempre tan desordenado...

—¿Desordenado? Eso no es cierto, es sólo que utilizo un método anárquico que tú no comprendes para guardar mis cosas.

—Ya…

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó Snake's, su voz surgiendo de las profundidades del armario donde estaba rebuscando.

—No he podido, hemos ido de culo todo el fin de semana. Ese hombre tiene más marcha en el cuerpo que nosotras tres juntas.

—Bueno, no es de extrañar, ¿no? —terció Itrust—. ¿Cuántos años lleva recluido en el colegio? Tiene que resarcirse por…

—Ese… ese es el otro problema. Yo lo veo como un problema, al menos —la interrumpió Snake's, encarándolas y señalando hacia la puerta—. El que está ahí fuera no es Snape. No es el Snape que había en los libros… se comporta… diferente…

—Claro que sí, ahora no tiene que hacer lo que le han escrito que haga. Ahora es libre.

—Ahora no es él. No es nuestro Snape.

—O quizá sea más él que nunca, ¿no?

Snake's negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, rechazando el argumento.

—Tenemos que hacerle regresar, él es un personaje esencial para la trama: si no está, la historia cambia. Sin él, el sexto libro no tiene sentido —Snake's se giró de nuevo y siguió buscando, dejando en el suelo todos los objetos que iba sacando del armario—. Ni siquiera el título tiene sentido. Ni nada de nada.

—¡Eh! Esas son mis cosas. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

—Aquí no están, Corza, ¿dónde coño los metiste?

—Ahí mismo, los tapé con una manta.

—¿_Esta_ manta? —La chica volvió a surgir del armario, esta vez con una frazada de color verde manzana en la mano y una mirada alarmada en los ojos—. Pues ya me dirás dónde están los libros.

Corza se levantó y fue junto a ella para agacharse y rebuscar entre las piezas de ropa que habían caído, lanzándolas al suelo de la habitación por encima de su hombro.

—Oye —le reprochó Itrust—, mis cosas…

—No están —dijo Corza, confundida—. No lo entiendo, los dejé aquí.

—Os lo he dicho —sentenció Snake's, soltando la manta y cruzándose de brazos—. Ya no existen.

—Vale, suponiendo que no existan —dijo Itrust, demostrando su eterna practicidad y su rápido sentido del análisis—, cosa que aún se tiene que demostrar, pero supongámoslo, ¿qué propones que hagamos? Porque créeme, vamos a tenerlo muy chungo para que quiera volver después de haberle dicho que sólo es un personaje y que haga lo que haga ya está todo decidido y escrito de antemano. Me parece intuir que ha descubierto que prefiere salir de fiesta y no tener responsabilidades, ¿sabes? —Recogió las ropas que sus amigas habían esparcido por su habitación y añadió con ironía—: Además, tengo la sensación de que su vida no le agradaba demasiado, no sé por qué.

—Pues no sé qué podríamos hacer, la verdad —admitió Snake's, desanimada.

—No lo sabes, perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —Se enfadó la chica—. ¿Qué? Para empezar, esto no habría pasado si no te hubieras querido burlar del profesor Sabo, así que más vale que empieces a buscar una solución.

—Vaya, así que ahora es culpa mía. Bueno, pues te lo pondré fácil: no hacemos nada y que él se quede en nuestro mundo. Ya está, solucionado.

—¡Eso no puede ser, tiene que regresar!

—¿Cómo le vamos a obligar a volver a una existencia fría, gris y totalmente injusta cuando ha probado las exquisiteces de la vida sin obligaciones? Eso sería una crueldad.

—Es una crueldad necesaria, esto no puede seguir así. ¿Y si acabamos provocando una catástrofe por haberle querido traer aquí? ¿No has oído hablar de "el efecto mariposa"? Al invocarle para que viniera, quizá…

—¡Claaaro! —dijo Corza de repente, poniéndose en pie y situándose entre sus dos amigas—. ¡Ya lo tengo! El profesor Sabo. Él es nuestra salvación. Si pudo traerle, también le podrá hacer regresar. Sólo tenemos que contactar con él de nuevo.

Se quedó un rato allí, contemplando alternativamente a sus dos mejores amigas y deseando que dejaran de mirarse como si quisieran prolongar su discusión hasta el infinito.

—Vamos, Corza —habló Snake's al fin—, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que el profesor Sabo tenga la más remota idea de cómo demonios lo hizo para invocarle.

—Y yo no estoy segura de querer que le haga regresar —refunfuñó Itrust.

—¡Fuiste tú la que dijo que era peligroso y que podía alterar nuestro mundo!

—Vamos, chicas, no discutáis. Y no importa que el profesor Sabo no sepa cómo lo hizo, él es el único que tiene poderes. Porque ha quedado más que demostrado que los tiene, ¿no? —Se giró para mirar con intensidad a Itrust—. ¿No?

—No —contestó su amiga—, quiero decir sí. Supongo que él podrá hacer que vuelva, si es que realmente creéis que es necesario… no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Además, debemos recuperar nuestro libro. Lo tiene él, ¿recordáis?

—Si no ha desaparecido también —dijo Snake's.

—No puede haber desaparecido, él salió de allí.

—Quizá ha desaparecido la segunda mitad del libro…

Las tres se quedaron pensativas, contemplando esta posibilidad.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos… entonces, ¿amigas de nuevo? —preguntó esperanzada Corza.

—Depende —dijo Itrust—. ¿Queréis devolverle a su mundo o no?

—Vamos, mujer —le recriminó la otra, fulminándola con sus ojos verdes—. Sabes que Snake's no lo dice por gusto. Si lo ha propuesto, es porque cree que es importante.

—Por supuesto que es importante —dijo Snake's, y en tono conciliador, añadió—. Mira, no pretendía culparte a ti, es que…

—Vale, vale, lo sé —la interrumpió Itrust—. Yo tampoco quería que pasara nada de esto. Bueno, en realidad sí que hubiera querido que pasara si hubiera creído que era posible, pero no era ese el caso. ¿Me entendéis?

—Hombre, no te has explicado muy bien, pero sí, te entendemos. Todas nos sentimos igual. Y todas somos culpables. Todas.

Las tres amigas se cogieron de las manos, como tantas otras veces habían hecho, necesitando el mutuo contacto. Siempre que discutían les sucedía eso: parecían precisar de la energía de las demás. Era su modo de hacer las paces, sin palabras, sólo con un gesto. Y para ellas era suficiente.

—Realmente entrañable, señoritas —dijo una voz susurrante a sus espaldas.

Parecía más ronca de lo habitual, sin duda producto de las recientes noches de desenfreno y de que acababa de despertar de su letargo, pero seguía provocándoles escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal, y no precisamente desagradables. Se giraron para contemplar al hombre que, únicamente vestido con un pantalón de pijama, las observaba con una sonrisa irónica y el torso desnudo. Su pálido e inmaculado torso desnudo. Sin cicatrices. Al parecer, la autora no le había imaginado con el pecho dolorosamente marcado, como ocurría en algunas historias escritas por fans. Aunque, de hecho, y por lamentable que fuera, no se hacía ni una sola mención a esa parte concreta de su anatomía en los libros.

Así que allí estaba, frente a ellas, un oscuro personaje de papel hecho blanca carne. Y su sola visión las dejó sin aliento.

—Ahhh…

—Mmmm…

—Diosss…

—¿Realmente estáis seguras de lo que queréis hacer? —susurró Itrust, recorriendo con la mirada la pálida piel.

—¿A qué viene tanto secretismo y tantos paseos de puntillas por el salón? Así no se puede dormir tranquilo —se apoyó, insolente, contra el marco de la puerta—. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

—¿Sería posible que te pusieras la parte superior del pijama? —preguntó Corza y, ante la furibunda mirada que le dedicaron sus dos compañeras, susurró, encogiéndose de hombros—: ¿Qué? Así no puedo concentrarme.

—Me lo he quitado porque tenía calor, no sé cómo podéis vivir en éste país tan caluroso. Y si os molesta… os aguantáis. Decidme, ¿qué cuchicheáis a estas horas de la madrugada?

—No cuchicheamos, y no es de madrugada —replicó Snake's—. Son las siete de la mañana.

—Eso es la madrugada si te has ido a dormir a las cuatro, como he hecho yo. Y ahora me despertáis correteando por la casa y revolviendo ese… Merlín, cómo tienes ese armario, jovencita, parece que se haya librado una batalla ahí dentro.

—No está desordenado —se defendió Itrust—, está organizado anárquicamente… bueno, ahora sí que está desordenado, pero es culpa de Snake's.

—Oye, guapa, que esto ya estaba hecho un desastre cuando he entrado.

—Haced el favor de mantener vuestras voces a un nivel aceptable —gruñó Snape desde el umbral, llevándose una mano a la frente—. No me encuentro en el mejor estado para soportar vuestros gritos.

—Pues te veo bastante bien para la cogorza que pillaste ayer, que superó con creces la de anteayer —señaló Corza, con algo de sorpresa destilando de su tono—. Pensaba que cuando despertaras hoy te veríamos arrastrándote miserablemente por el suelo.

—Primero: yo no me emborracho. Nunca me emborracho. Tengo una alta resistencia al alcohol que…

—Eso díselo al gorila del bar que tuvo que echarte cuando te subiste a la barra y amenazaste con quitarte los pantalones —se burló Snake's.

Snape se la quedó mirando, confuso.

—Mientes.

—No miento.

—Sí lo haces.

—Por supuesto que no, ya te advertimos que mezclar bebidas alcohólicas no era recomendable. Díselo, Itrust.

—Estooo… lo que dice es cierto. Te tiraste la última copa sobre la camisa para que se humedeciese y se te pegase al cuerpo, te subiste a la barra del bar, te pellizcaste los pezones sobre la ropa un par de veces, te quitaste la camisa, la tiraste sobre la gente que bailaba, te desabrochaste el botón del pantalón y empezaste a bajarte la cremallera. Y entonces fue cuando apareció el gorila y se acabó el espectáculo.

—Para nuestra desgracia —puntualizó Corza.

—Muy bien matizado —concordó Itrust—. A nosotras no nos hubiera molestado que siguieras con lo tuyo, te lo aseguro, pero el gorila rezongó no sé qué sobre exhibicionismo, bla, bla, indecencia, bla, bla, escándalo público, bla, bla, falta de moralidad, bla, bla, bla…

Snape pareció verdaderamente colapsado por esta información durante largos segundos de silencio. Su cara se volvió gris, después blanca como el papel, más tarde de un intenso carmesí y finalmente, con un admirable dominio de sí mismo, recuperó su tono normal. Tras este camaleónico despliegue, le vieron tragar saliva, incorporarse un poco para adoptar una postura más solemne y recomponer su máscara de impasibilidad.

—En vista de esto, tendré que volver a ese bar y llenar una hoja de reclamaciones, ya que la única explicación es que el licor de garrafa que sirven es de pésima calidad…

—Sí, ya. Será por eso —se burló Corza.

—¡Hey! Alégrate, al menos no tienes resaca —le animó Itrust.

—Eso se debe, señorita —dijo Snape, empleando el mismo tono solemne y algo repelente de antes—, a que he utilizado un hechizo de sobriedad. No es ni mucho menos tan efectivo como las pociones específicas para ese uso, pero tendrá que servir, ya que en este mundo vuestro es imposible conseguir los ingredientes necesarios. Sin embargo, debo decir que el hechizo ha funcionado bastante bien, aunque no he podido evitar sentir una cierta hipersensibilidad a los sonidos y un ligero dolor de cabeza que podré sobrellevar sin problemas con sólo un poco de cooperación por vuestra parte.

Las tres chicas le miraron asombradas por su elocuencia tras haber dormido sólo tres horas y haber bebido diferentes combinados durante toda la noche.

—Por si vuestra inteligencia no da para tanto, me refiero a que bajéis la voz —aclaró el hombre, mordaz.

—Lo hemos comprendido —dijo Itrust—, pero ¿es necesario que hables siempre así?

—Así, ¿cómo? ¿Con educación?

—No, como si tuvieras el palo de una escoba metido en el culo.

Snape frunció las cejas, visiblemente ofendido y, con un rápido movimiento, sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón del pijama, apuntó a la dueña de la habitación y murmuró un hechizo que causó un efecto inmediato en ella, ya que Itrust empezó a hipar y a expulsar pompas de jabón por la boca, arqueando la espalda y llevándose una mano al cuello para intentar contener las náuseas que le provocaba el sabor del jabón. El profesor sonrió satisfecho desde la puerta y se fue sin decir nada más mientras, detrás de él, Corza y Snake's pedían a gritos que le levantara el hechizo a su amiga.

OoOoO

—¿Será posible? —Se quejó Itrust, indignada—. El muy cabrón me ha tenido vomitando pompas de jabón durante más de una hora. Creo que tenías razón, Snake's, tenemos que hacerle volver a su mundo cuanto antes. Y si es necesario, le devolveremos allí de una patada en los…

—Claro, ya os lo decía: éste no es el Snape de los libros. Hemos creado un monstruo.

—Pues la parte en la que se pasea por casa sin camisa no me parece tan mal —confesó Corza.

Snake's e Itrust inclinaron un poco la cabeza, pensando en esto.

—Sí, la verdad es que ése es un cambio más que bienvenido con respecto de los libros —admitió Snake's y, después, sacudiendo la cabeza, añadió—: pero no, no puede ser. La cosa está degenerando rápidamente. Ya ha cambiado por completo su personalidad sólo con pasar dos días aquí, ¿qué hará cuando lleve una semana?

Sus dos amigas asintieron con reticencia.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Corza.

—Lo mejor será asegurarnos de qué ha pasado exactamente con los libros. Propongo que vayamos a una librería y compremos…

—¿Comprar? —dijo Itrust—. ¿Después de lo que nos hemos gastado este fin de semana en el ajuar del señorito? Porque Don Finolis no podía dormir con un pijama de algodón como todo el mundo, no, tenía que ser de seda. Total, para que después no se ponga la parte de arriba.

—Yo voto por la seda guardada en un cajón —rió Corza, levantando la mano—, es más, voto porque deje allí todas las partes del pijama.

—No, si no me quejo, ¿eh? Pero para eso, más nos valdría no habérselo comprado —siguió diciendo Itrust—. ¡Y pensar en toda la ropa que tiene y que sólo se va a poder poner unos pocos días…! No pienso gastarme un solo duro más, ni hablar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Snake's.

—Iremos a la biblioteca. Desde luego, es mucho más barato e igual de efectivo —respondió, guiñando un ojo a sus amigas.

—Vale, pues a la biblioteca —concedió Snake's y, señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón, donde estaba el mago en esos momentos, añadió—: Y, ¿qué hacemos con él? No nos puede acompañar, claro, él no debe leer los libros y además sospecharía.

—Cariño, ya sospecha ahora —aportó Corza—. Alguna de nosotras deberá quedarse con él… —concluyó con aire resignado.

—_Alguna_. Y, por supuesto, te presentas como abnegada voluntaria para hacer de niñera del irresistible y descamisado profesor —se mofó Itrust.

—Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, se han acabado las clases y lo último que me apetece es volver a meterme en una biblioteca, gracias.

—¡Ja! —Rió sin humor Snake's—. Así que tu excusa es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer y que no quieres ir a la biblioteca, ¿y nosotras qué? ¿Acaso no estamos en la misma situación? Además, ¿qué vais a hacer el tiempo que paséis solos Snape y tú?

—Déjame adivinar —terció Itrust—, ¿propones quedarte tú con él, Snake's?

Una media sonrisilla burlona adornaba los labios de su amiga.

Snake's estuvo a punto de enfurecerse, mandar a sus amigas a la porra y largarse dando un portazo. Si querían quedarse ellas solas con Snape que se quedaran y les aprovechara mucho, él ya era mayorcito para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Pero, de pronto, un brillo de lucidez cruzó sus ojos marrones.

—Sí, en realidad, sí. Quiero quedarme yo, porque si fuera tú, Itrust, me mantendría apartada de ese hombre y de su varita el máximo tiempo posible. Parece que le ha cogido cariño a lanzarte hechizos, así que…

La sonrisa burlona se congeló en los labios de la joven. Se giró incrédula hacia Corza, que ya se estaba aguantando la risa a duras penas, pero que al ver su expresión irritada no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y explotó en una carcajada.

—Creo que tiene algo de razón, la verdad —dijo, cuando consiguió dominarse.

—Y la idea de ir a la "biblio" ha sido tuya, ¿no? Justo es que la pongas en práctica —remató Snake's.

—Tú tenías pensado ir a comprar los libros —soltó, levantándose airada de la cama—, pues ve y cómpralos, gástate el dinero mientras yo cuido de nuestro invitado. Al fin y al cabo, la que quiere hacerle volver eres tú, no sé por qué finges ahora que te importa algo lo que él haga.

—Ah, ya veo —saltó Snake's—. Realmente creéis que quiero deshacerme de él, ¿verdad? —Contempló a sus amigas, una tras otra: Corza la miraba con expresión neutra, pero Itrust todavía resoplaba molesta, con los puños apretados—. Pues yo tampoco quiero que se marche, ¿sabeis? Y me ha resultado muy duro tomar esta decisión, pero considero que es lo más correcto, que es lo mejor, y creo que en el fondo vosotras también lo pensáis, pero es mucho más fácil culparme a mí de todo para quitaros de encima la responsabilidad si al final logramos hacerle regresar. Muy bien, entonces, adelante, culpadme —concluyó, abriendo mucho los brazos teatralmente.

—Aquí nadie culpa a nadie —dijo Corza, intentando ser conciliadora—. No te enfades, Snake's.

Itrust gruñó algo incomprensible.

—No me enfado —repuso Snake's—. Sólo quería dejar claro que yo también lamento en el alma que tenga que marcharse. Igual que vosotras.

—Lo sabemos —Corza le puso una mano en el hombro para insuflarle algo de ánimo.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo sabemos —agregó Itrust, un poco a regañadientes, haciendo una pequeña mueca irritada—, siento haberte dicho eso.

Snake's inclinó un poco la cabeza en su dirección, en señal de reconocimiento.

—Pero, antes de decidir nada —intervino Corza, levantándose de la cama con un pequeño saltito— debemos asegurarnos de que es imprescindible que se marche. Si le obligamos a volver y después resulta que no era necesario…

—Sí, mejor —concordó Itrust, menos ofuscada que antes—. Ya me pongo a ello. Desempolvaré mi disfraz de detective y empezaré a investigar, llamadme Sherlock, por favor —bromeó—. Ya veréis como todo está bien y al final podremos quedarnos con él.

—Lo dices como si fuera una mascota —sonrió Corza.

—Es que es tan monoooo… —contestó la chica, medio en broma, pestañeando con rapidez—. Además, quizá no sea una mascota, pero sí que es un murciélago.

Las tres rieron el chiste mientras cruzaban los dedos para que el susodicho murciélago no las hubiera oído llamarle así. De lo contrario, a Itrust le esperaba un buen escarmiento. De nuevo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Como veis, muy a nuestro pesar, llegó un punto en que nos vimos obligadas a pensar en devolverle a su mundo, porque es muy bonito imaginarse que le conocemos y nos hacemos amigos y tal, pero las cosas siempre acaban escapándosenos de las manos: Severus no es una mascota a la que se pueda domesticar, es un ser humano con voluntad propia y las ideas muy claras, y tenerle en nuestra casa no resultó ser el paraíso que imaginábamos; pero lo peor de todo fue comprobar que habíamos cambiado un poco nuestro mundo sin darnos cuenta. Así que nos vimos enfrentadas a un terrible dilema.

Pero no penséis que nos fue fácil decidirnos, tuvimos que meditar nuestras opciones con mucho cuidado, de modo que para saber cuál fue nuestra decisión final, tendréis que esperar todavía un poquito más.

Mientras tanto, si queréis dejarnos unas palabras de ánimo por nuestra difícil situación, mandarnos buenas vibraciones para que Severus no vuelva a maltratarnos, o dejarnos un comentario diciendo lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, sabed que serán muy bien recibidos por nuestra parte :)

Un beso para todos.


	5. Cogiendo confianza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

¿Qué hay de nuevo? Nosotras ya estamos de vuelta, otra semana más, para traeros un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Hoy podréis ver un poquito más de nuestra convivencia con el rancio y atractivo mago que ha hecho de nuestro humilde pisito su castillo, jeje… aunque también haréis algún que otro descubrimiento que... en fin, a vosotros, queridos lectores, os corresponde juzgar si es agradable o no ;)

Esperamos que este capítulo os parezca divertido a pesar (o quizá gracias a ellos) de nuestros constantes tropiezos con Severus.

¡Nos vemos en la nota final!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King y Lupita. Snape, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Cogiendo confianza**

Hacía ya unas cuantas horas que Itrust se había marchado para hacer sus investigaciones cuando un movimiento en el sofá-cama del salón dio a entender que Snape había vuelto a despertar. El muy caradura, tras liberar a Itrust del hechizo, se había acostado de nuevo, creando un campo invisible de energía a su alrededor para poder aislarse, según palabras textuales, "de la luz y, sobre todo, del ruido que producen las insufribles _muggles_ que me han apartado de mi mundo".

Corza le vio sentarse en el borde de la cama con los pies desnudos tocando el suelo y estirar los brazos hasta que un gesto de su rostro le indicó que su espalda había crujido de modo placentero. Resultaba imposible escuchar nada proveniente del campo de protección y cuando se levantó y se puso las zapatillas, el hombre, aún sin camiseta, lo atravesó como si en lugar de una gran cúpula de cristal se hubiera tratado de una simple pompa de jabón, que se desintegró a su paso.

—Es fascinante —susurró Corza con la escoba en la mano, desde la puerta de su habitación.

Habiéndose despertado tan temprano e imposibilitadas, debido al nerviosismo, para volverse a dormir, se habían dedicado a hacer limpieza de la casa. No es que fuera una tarea que las entusiasmara pero mantenía el cuerpo y la mente ocupados, aunque de vez en cuando se daban el gustazo de lanzar miradas lascivas hacia el sofá. Snake's, tras oír a su amiga, se plantó junto a ella con un trapo en la mano.

—¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta de lo sexy que es? —Le dijo a la oreja.

—Precisamente por eso es sexy, porque no se da cuenta —le contestó Corza.

Y de pronto, la negra mirada se posó en ellas y se estremecieron como si una helada ventisca hubiera atravesado el pequeño salón del piso.

—¿Cuándo se come en esta casa? —preguntó Snape sin reprimir un bostezo.

Ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas, el plano estómago del profesor se contrajo para luego expandirse, marcando sutilmente los músculos bajo la piel. Alzó su brazo izquierdo, en el que lucía la lúgubre Marca, y se cubrió la boca con la mano pudorosamente. La temperatura de la habitación subió un par de grados. Corza fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Tenemos que esperar a Itrust… ha ido a…

—A comprar.

—¿Y qué va a comprar? —preguntó Snape plantándose ante ellas, ajeno al sudor frío que provocaba su presencia semidesnuda en el cuerpo de las chicas—. ¿Esa maldita comida preparada de _muggles_ vagos y sin gusto? No, no, yo no vuelvo a comer de esa bazofia, me niego.

Y tras decir eso se dirigió con paso decidido a la pequeña cocina. Desde donde seguían plantadas las dos amigas pudieron escuchar cómo abría y cerraba el frigorífico, diversos armarios fueron examinados también con poca delicadeza y varias sartenes y cazuelas fueron colocadas sobre la encimera con golpes bruscos. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia allí y contemplaron desde la puerta abierta cómo Snape se colocaba un delantal. Tras anudárselo a la espalda como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, agarró una cacerola, la puso sobre el fuego, le vertió aceite de oliva y mientras esperaba que éste se calentara, agarró un cuchillo y una cebolla, que se dedicó a pelar y trocear como un verdadero chef.

—Ya os avisaré cuando esté la comida, ahora largo —les espetó y, acto seguido, sin saber siquiera cómo lo había hecho, le hallaron frente a ellas y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Qué borde es —dijo Snake's tras unos segundos de contemplar la madera a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

—Sí, ¿no te parece adorable?

—Encantador. Y se ha puesto el delantal sobre el torso desnudo. No sé si puedo describir cómo me ha afectado ver eso.

—Yo no sé si _quiero_ describir cómo me ha afectado _a mí_ —apuntó Corza y, dejando la escoba apoyada contra la pared, decidió hacer algo útil—. En fin, ¿me ayudas?

—Claro —contestó Snake's, y se acercó al centro del salón para desmontar la cama y convertirla de nuevo en sofá—. ¿Por qué no hace él estas cosas? Con magia seguro que sería un segundo.

—¿Quieres pedírselo tú? —La retó su amiga.

—Quita, quita, lo más seguro es que me convirtiera en escoba o en plumero, y no tengo ganas de parecer un personaje sacado de la Bella y la Bestia.

OoOoO

Cuando Itrust regresó por fin con noticias, sus amigas ya habían realizado la limpieza de toda la casa y Snape seguía encerrado en la cocina. En cuanto la vieron entrar con una expresión de desilusión en su rostro, normalmente sonriente y animado, supieron que algo no iba demasiado bien. No sabían de qué se trataba, pero definitivamente había algún problema.

Las tres amigas se sentaron en el sofá con Itrust en el centro y en ella convergieron las miradas de las otras dos. Sacó una libreta de su mochila, que había dejado a sus pies, y empezó a hablar:

—Es peor de lo que imaginábamos. En la biblioteca sólo he podido encontrar los dos primeros libros, son los únicos que existen. Cuando pregunté por los demás, la bibliotecaria me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Corza, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera como un grito.

—Pero eso quiere decir que el libro que tiene el profesor Sabo…

—Sabo ya no tiene ningún libro, porque Rowling no ha llegado a escribirlo. Para informarme bien, me he conectado a internet durante el tiempo que me ha permitido la estúpida bibliotecaria… ¡pues no va y me dice la tía que sólo tengo media hora cuando no había nadie más! —Se quejó Itrust—. He tenido que levantarme a media investigación y pedirle un nuevo código de conexión, ¿os lo podéis creer?

—Bueno, quizás es que no pueden darte más tiempo —observó Snake's.

—O quizás es que la "pava" era una imbécil.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo impaciente Corza—. ¿Y qué has descubierto?

—Pues resulta que, gracias a leerme mil y una entrevistas suyas, me he enterado de que la Sra. Rowling hace un montón de años que tiene escrito parte del libro —y ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigas añadió—: Sí, sí, lo que oís, lo tiene a medias; y dice que de repente, sin saber cómo, uno de sus personajes (no indica cuál, pero creo que ya nos hacemos una idea de quién es)… se esfumó.

—¿Se esfumó?

—Se esfumó, desapareció, se desvaneció en el aire, como quieras llamarlo. Una parte de la prensa dice que es la excusa más estúpida que han oído jamás para justificar el bloqueo de un escritor, y la otra parte asegura que sólo es otra más de las muchas excentricidades de los famosos. Es bien sabido que los escritores son un poquito "raritos", ya me entendéis.

—Sí, sí, claro, tú eres el mejor ejemplo que tenemos a mano —se burló Snake's—. Eres una escritora un poco rarita.

—Muy graciosa —Itrust le hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo también.

—¿Lo queréis dejar ya? —refunfuñó Corza—. Acaba de una vez, Itrust.

—El caso es que ella dice que ese personaje parece haberla abandonado, que se ha visto incapaz de continuar con la historia, pero que no pierde la esperanza y está convencida de que tarde o temprano podrá volver a continuar escribiendo, que ese siempre fue el sueño de su vida y bla, bla, bla.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? No podemos… estamos en un punto muerto.

—Lo que sí está claro es que lo esencial es regresarle al momento del que le sacamos porque, con toda probabilidad, Rowling se quedó justo ahí en su historia. Al menos en lo que concierne a Snape.

—Ya, pero eso, ¿cómo vamos a saberlo con certeza? Aunque Snape nos dijera qué estaba haciendo, si no tenemos el libro para compararlo, podría tratarse de cualquier momento de la historia. Tampoco es que en las novelas le veamos hacer demasiadas cosas, porque todo está contado desde la perspectiva de Harry. ¿Qué nos puede decir él que nos ayude a ubicarnos? ¿Que estaba haciendo una poción? ¡Se pasa la vida haciendo pociones!

—Entonces habrá que pedirle detalles. La fecha y eso, o en qué punto del curso se encontraba —Snake's hablaba en voz alta, pero su mirada parecía ausente, como si pensara profundamente en algo que parecía escapársele de entre los dedos.

—¿Y no creéis que le parecerá extraño? ¿Que sospechará algo? ¿Qué interés podríamos tener nosotras en saber todo eso?

—Habrá que inventarse la manera de hacer que nos diga qué día era cuando le sacamos del libro, no hay otro remedio. Y tenemos que ser sutiles.

—Sí, si eso está muy bien, pero aún si conseguimos que nos dé detalles, cosa que dudo, ¿de qué nos va a servir? No le podemos hacer regresar a un libro que no existe.

—He pensado en ello mientras venía hacia aquí —los ojos de Itrust brillaron con una chispa de orgullo—. Le sacamos de un libro, de un escrito, de unas hojas. Así que lo mejor será hacerle regresar del mismo modo, escribiendo nosotras algo. Haciéndole entrar en una historia que le haga regresar al punto de donde salió. ¿Qué os parece? ¿A que es una idea genial?

Itrust regaló a sus amigas una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Corza la miró con escepticismo, pero Snake's seguía con esa mirada ausente que se había instalado en su rostro hacía unos minutos. De pronto, sin pronunciar una palabra, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Adónde vas, Snake's? Tenemos que encontrar una solu…

Itrust y Corza se miraron perplejas. Justamente ella, que era la que las había metido en el berenjenal de tratar de devolver a su mundo al hombre de sus sueños, cogía el portante y se largaba. Pero no les dio tiempo a poner esos pensamientos en palabras, porque Snake's apareció en el umbral de su habitación con un pendrive en la mano.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Itrust.

—Aquí está nuestra solución. ¿Recuerdas que hice un fichero con los grandes momentos de Snape en los libros?

—¿Grandes momentos? —inquirió Corza.

Snake's hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Bueno, yo lo llamé "grandes momentos", pero en realidad lo único que hice fue transcribir todos los trozos de los libros en los que salía Snape.

—¿Y? —preguntó Corza con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues que sea el momento que sea en que sacamos a Snape del libro, ya está escrito, con lo que yo lo tendré aquí —Snake's agitó su mano derecha, la que sostenía el pequeño lápiz electrónico, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero si los libros han desaparecido, ¿qué te hace pensar que los textos que recopilaste siguen ahí?

—Bueno, por probarlo no perdemos nada —dijo Itrust, levantándose del sofá—. Traeré mi portátil y enseguida lo averiguaremos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

La voz profunda de Snape las dejó petrificadas. Ninguna de ellas se había percatado de que el hombre había salido de la cocina. ¿En qué momento debió hacerlo? ¿Cuánto había podido escuchar de su conversación?

La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente mientras dirigían sus miradas manchadas de pánico hacia la figura masculina situada frente a la puerta de la cocina, por donde acababa de aparecer. Los ojos de Itrust hicieron chirivitas al encontrarse con el pecho desnudo del hombre, cubierto únicamente por un delantal. _Su_ delantal. Ese que, justo en aquel instante, decidió que no volvería a lavar en la vida. Por lo demás, Snape seguía siendo tan amenazante como siempre, incluso daba más miedo con ese rictus de asco implantado en su rostro.

—¿Y bien? —añadió, e hizo oscilar en dirección a las chicas lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha—. ¿Qué es esto?

Las tres amigas soltaron un profundo suspiro. Corza, que seguía sentada en el sofá y se había girado para poder contemplarle, se dejó caer contra el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio. Itrust empezó a soltar una risilla nerviosa y Snake's escondió a su espalda el brazo en el que sujetaba el pequeño pendrive.

—¿Eso? —preguntó, con aire inocente.

—Sí, esta asquerosidad. Lo he encontrado colgado de un gancho de la pared. ¿Para qué sirve?

—No sirve para nada —dijo Snake's—. Se come. Es un fuet, una longaniza, un tipo de embutido…

—¿Se come? —Snape contempló la blanca cuerda que sujetaba con dos dedos de su mano derecha y la larga longaniza sin empezar que pendía de ella como si se tratara de una rata muerta—. Pero si tiene un aspecto repugnante. ¿Cómo podéis comer… esto?

—¿Y eso lo dice alguien que se dedica a disecar escarabajos, secar hígados de cabra y demás cosas igual de vomitivas para hacer pociones y luego bebérselas? Si es que… —Itrust calló de golpe ante la mirada severa del profesor, no quería volver a ser el blanco de sus hechizos.

—Sólo se tiene que pelar, nada más. Está muy rico —dijo entonces Corza, que se había vuelto a incorporar en el sofá, ya algo más recuperada del susto—. Se trata de carne picada de cerdo salpimentada, se introduce en un trozo de intestino y se deja secar.

—¿Y esto blanco? —Inquirió, arrugando la nariz mientras señalaba la blanquecina piel sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Oh, eso debe ser harina o algo así… no sé. Pero está bueno también. Yo me lo como sin pelar.

Snape soltó un bufido y las miró a todas como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, hasta que detuvo sus ojos negros en Itrust.

—Tú, ¿qué es lo que has comprado?

—¿Yo? —preguntó la chica con extrañeza—. ¿Qué…?

—Sí, bueno… ah… —intervino Snake's, interrumpiéndola—. Ha traído unos croissants y poco más que…

—¿No has traído leche? Necesito leche. Estoy preparando unas pechugas de pollo con crema y me hace falta, la que tenéis en la nevera está caducada, para vuestra información.

—Ah, pero es que tenemos más leche, Snape, está en un armario —Corza se levantó del sofá para ir en dirección a la cocina.

Justo cuando pasó por su lado, el hombre le lanzó la longaniza a los brazos.

—Y esto no lo quiero en mi cocina. Deshazte de él.

—¿_Tu_ cocina? —preguntó Snake's, asombrada.

—Sí, _mi_ cocina —se giró en su dirección con una mirada de suficiencia—. Si voy a ser el que prepare la comida a partir de ahora, la llamaré mi cocina. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno —se apresuró a decir la chica, negando a un tiempo con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. Vamos por esa leche —y se adelantó a la joven Corza para adentrarse en lo que serían sus dominios a partir de entonces.

OoOoO

Apenas media hora más tarde estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, degustando la sabrosa comida que había preparado el profesor. Después de que las hubiera interrumpido mientras hablaban, no se habían atrevido a mirar el lápiz electrónico para comprobar si contenía la información que necesitaban, aunque tampoco hubieran podido hacerlo, ya que las había obligado a preparar la mesa y posteriormente a limpiar la cocina.

—Yo soy el _chef_. Recoger la cocina y fregar los cacharros es trabajo de pinches —les había dicho con los brazos cruzados, hinchando el pecho y mirándolas con suficiencia desde su posición más elevada.

Ellas no habían tenido más remedio que consentir, a fin de cuentas tenía algo de razón, y más cuando tras probar los primeros bocados del pastel de verduras que les había preparado de primer plato, se dieron cuenta de que era un cocinero excelente.

—Esto está muy rico, Snape. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—La cocina es un arte, como el elaborar pociones, que se lleva dentro —contestó orgulloso mientras se pasaba la servilleta por los labios, de modo refinado—. Dudo que podáis llegar a entenderlo.

Corza puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo. Podía ser un buen cocinero y un maestro pocionista, sin duda, pero a veces se comportaba como un capullo de marca mayor.

—Estooo… una cosa —dijo de pronto Itrust—, estaba pensando… ya que te has instalado en nuestra casa, has hecho tuya nuestra cocina y nos vemos en la circunstancia de tener que convivir durante un tiempo indefinido… estaría bien que pudiéramos llamarnos por el nombre, ¿no?

Sus dos amigas se quedaron petrificadas, esperando a ver la reacción del hombre. Realmente, había que reconocer que la chica tenía valor, después de sus varios encontronazos con la magia del profesor, todavía se atrevía a tentar a su suerte con él.

Snape sonrió por debajo de su nariz con sorna.

—Por si no lo has notado, yo ya os llamo por el nombre —dijo con suficiencia.

—Ya, bueno, pues así nosotras también podemos hacerlo, ¿no, Severus?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y le dirigió una gélida mirada a la imprudente joven.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —siseó.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió ella, al parecer inconsciente del peligro que suponía contrariar al pocionista—. Si tú lo haces, nosotras también podemos.

—Tu lógica deja mucho que desear, señorita. Si tus premisas fueran ciertas, tú, igual que yo, serías capaz de hacer… esto.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita y un hechizo no verbal, la chica quedó suspendida en el aire, flotando ingrávida y sin poder controlar hacia dónde se dirigía. Sus amigas se levantaron rápidamente y la sujetaron cada una de un pie para evitar que saliera volando por la ventana, que estaba abierta, o que se diera un coscorrón con el techo, mientras le exigían al hombre que la bajara inmediatamente.

—¡Eh! —protestó la afectada—. ¡Eso es trampa, además, yo ni siquiera tengo varita!

—Aunque la tuvieras, no podrías hacer lo que he hecho yo, admítelo.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no soy bruja.

—Por tanto, creo que lo más indicado es que dejes de asumir que, porque yo haga una cosa, tú tienes la capacidad o incluso el derecho de hacer lo mismo.

—Oh, mierda, está bien, tú ganas. Eres capaz de hacer muchísimas cosas que nosotras no podemos ni imaginar, ¿estás contento ya… Severus?

—¿Vuelves a pronunciar mi nombre? —inquirió él, con una ceja enarcada—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacerlo.

Itrust estiró la espalda, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, cosa que, estando suspendida en el aire como estaba, le daba un aspecto cómico del que no era consciente.

—Parece Peter Pan —susurró Corza a sus pies.

Snake's contuvo una risilla y asintió.

—Sólo le falta el gorrito e ir vestida de verde.

—¡Eh, que os estoy oyendo! —Se quejó su amiga, ofendida.

—Lo siento, es que estás…

—Ridícula —concluyó Snape por ella—, estás completamente ridícula, intentando parecer solemne mientras tus dos amigas te sujetan por los pies para evitar que vayas volando sin control por toda la habitación.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, eh? Vamos, bájame de aquí.

—Sí, venga, bájala —intervino Corza—, que se nos va a enfriar la comida —Snake's la miró reprobadoramente y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Tengo hambre. Y es lástima que no podamos comernos caliente el pastel de verduras, con lo bien que cocina Snape.

—Severus, llámale Severus —insistió Itrust, tozuda—. Al fin y al cabo, sigue dependiendo de nuestra hospitalidad.

—Yo no diría que "dependo" de nada de lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer vosotras —la contradijo—. Si quisiera, podría lanzaros un _imperius_ y dejaríais de ser tan condenadamente incordiantes.

—Mira, Severus… Snape, o como quieras que te llamemos —dijo Snake's, empezando a hartarse de la situación—. Así no estamos consiguiendo nada. Verás, lo que pasa es que hemos leído todos los libros de la saga, conocemos tu historia y sabemos tantas cosas de ti que es como si fueras de la familia.

Snape soltó un sonoro resoplido y empezó a repiquetear en el suelo con impaciencia.

—¡Qué suerte la mía! Todos los libros de la saga, dice, ¡como si fueran un centenar! Menudo esfuerzo, leerse dos jodidos libritos infantiles…

Snake's palideció al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter la pata.

—Eh… sí, dos libros, son sólo dos libros, no hay ninguno más… pero son bastante densos, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué más da? ¿Adónde quieres llegar a parar con esto?

—Pues a que estamos acostumbradas a llamarte por el nombre y nos cuesta horrores habituarnos a llamarte Snape, en vez de Severus.

—¿Y eso cómo se ha convertido en mi problema, exactamente?

—¡No seas tan testarudo y déjanos llamarte por el nombre de pila! —bramó Itrust, perdiendo la paciencia desde el aire.

—Ciertamente, tus dotes de persuasión son remarcables —se mofó el hombre—. Me sorprende que seas tan cabeza hueca como para seguir insistiendo en que se haga tu voluntad incluso a pesar de encontrarte en una situación tan deplorable.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Corza y, señalando con el dedo al hombre, exigió—. ¡Tú, baja a nuestra amiga del aire ahora mismo! Y tú —dirigiéndose a Itrust—, cierra esa bocaza de una vez, sino dentro de una semana todavía estaremos aquí.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre pausadamente, mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha afectando desinterés—. Creo que sí la bajaré. Pero sólo porque yo tampoco deseo que la comida se me enfríe y además, lo cierto es que el espectáculo ya me está empezando a aburrir.

Y con otro movimiento rápido de varita, Itrust cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

—¡Au! —Se quejó, al sentir el fuerte golpe en el culo—. ¡Pero qué bestia eres, Severus!

Snape rió por lo bajo y se sentó a la mesa de nuevo pero, sorprendentemente, no hizo ninguna referencia a la obstinada mención de su nombre por parte de la joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las tres amigas, que lo consideraron una pequeña victoria.

Se sentaron a la mesa de nuevo y volvieron a comer.

—¿Ves? Ya se ha enfriado, por tu culpa —dijo Itrust, mirando al hombre con resentimiento.

Snape no dijo nada, lanzó un breve hechizo sobre la mesa y una pequeña columna de humo empezó a ascender desde cada plato.

—¡Caray! Esto es mucho más rápido que el microondas —se alegró Snake's—. Gracias Sn… Severus.

Se mordió el labio inferior a la espera de una respuesta airada por parte del hombre, pero este ni se inmutó, se llevó el tenedor a la boca y se puso a masticar como si nadie hubiera hablado.

Ya habían pasado al segundo plato y se había instalado entre ellos un silencio no del todo incómodo cuando, de pronto, una melodía surgió del colgador que había en la entrada de la casa, donde todas tenían sus bolsos y sus chaquetas.

—Hmm… —dijo Snake's, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba— es el mío.

No se percató de que los demás seguían comiendo excepto Snape, que la siguió con la mirada. Se acercó a su bolso y abrió el bolsillo donde siempre dejaba guardado su móvil. La melodía se pudo escuchar con mayor intensidad durante unos segundos más hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Sí? —Snake's tenía una mirada interrogante en su rostro, escuchando atentamente lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, hasta que, de pronto, frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién? ¿Seve…? Sí, está aquí, pero ¿usted quién…?

El teléfono le fue arrebatado de muy malos modos y Snape se acercó el aparato a la oreja, tal y como había visto que la muchacha hacía. Ésta le miró con enojo e intentó recuperarlo, pero el hombre le puso una mano en la frente y la mantuvo alejada de él, mientras ella agitaba los brazos intentando atrapar su teléfono.

—¿Sí? Sí, soy Severus —una pausa y después, con un tono meloso que las chicas no le habían escuchado emplear nunca—: Hola, preciosa.

Itrust y Corza, que aún seguían sentadas a la mesa, se incorporaron de golpe al oírle decir eso. ¿Preciosa? ¿Con quién diablos hablaba? Snake's dejó de forcejear para mirarle con una expresión entre el enfado y la estupefacción, todavía con la frente apoyada en su mano, sin darse cuenta de que podía apartarse cuando quisiera.

—Me alegro de que me hayas llamado… oh, no, no, no es nadie —bajó su brazo al fin y empezó a pasearse por el salón mientras gesticulaba con la mano libre—. Bueno es… mi sobrina. Te di su número porque yo no tengo ningún artefacto de estos… eso, ningún móvil de estos. ¿Te apetece repetir lo de anoche, preciosa?

¿_Preciosa_ otra vez? ¿Repetir lo de anoche? Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí, confusas y alarmadas.

—Hmmm, yo también —dijo en ese momento Snape con voz extremadamente sensual, frotándose inconscientemente el labio inferior con el pulgar de su mano libre—. Claro, cuándo y dónde tú me digas, sólo dame la dirección —llamó la atención de las chicas con un ademán para que le acercaran algo con lo que escribir, pero ninguna parecía capaz de moverse de su sitio, así que fue él mismo en busca de un trozo de papel y un lápiz y garabateó con su apretada letra una dirección que Itrust, mirando subrepticiamente por encima de su hombro, se apresuró a retener en la memoria—. No te preocupes por el después, ya se me ocurrirá algo _divertido_ que podamos hacer tú y yo —su tono al decir eso había sido decididamente lujurioso.

Corza miró a Snake's, que seguía en estado de shock, totalmente lívida y con los puños apretados; y luego a Itrust, alzando las cejas, como preguntando de qué iba todo eso. Itrust se encogió de hombros y después le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

—Ja, ja, ja —la risa del hombre sonó algo falsa y forzada, pero aún así crispó los nervios de las tres jóvenes, que no le habían visto reír desde que había llegado, ni siquiera de manera fingida, como en ese momento—. Creo que te gustará lo que te tengo preparado. No, no, no seas impaciente, es una sorpresa. Tú preocúpate de ponerte guapa, del resto ya me encargo yo. Claro, preciosa, hasta luego.

Terminada su conversación, le tendió el móvil de nuevo a su propietaria, que lo cogió tras unos segundos de duda, y volvió a sentarse a la mesa, como si nada hubiera interrumpido su comida. Snake's contempló su móvil y volvió a guardarlo en el bolso, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Sus dos amigas se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa y ella se les unió unos segundos después. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos interminables minutos hasta que Snake's no pudo contenerse más y preguntó, con despecho:

—¿Quién era esa pelandusca?

Snape enarcó las cejas con inocencia.

—Una amiga —se limitó a contestar él.

—¿Qué amiga? —Insistió.

—Una.

—¿Dónde la has conocido? ¿Y cuándo? —preguntó Itrust, intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

Ninguna de las chicas entendía cómo había sido posible que, con el poco éxito que parecía tener el hombre en cuestiones de ese tipo, lo mal que se defendía en la pista de baile y la constante vigilancia a la que le habían sometido durante todo el fin de semana, hubiera conseguido ligar con alguien. Porque estaba claro que aquello no era una _amiga_, ahí había algo más que una simple _amistad._

—Por ahí.

—Pues haz el favor de no darle mi número a nadie que hayas conocido "por ahí" —le recriminó Snake's, rayando el rencor.

Él la miró con sus fríos ojos negros y la chica estuvo a punto de bajar los suyos, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

—No, no —terció Itrust, indignada—, a mí lo que me interesa saber es… ¿¡cómo es posible que a una cualquiera que acabas de conocer la dejes llamarte por el nombre y a nosotras, que te hemos acogido como a uno más, nos acabas de montar ese pollo por intentar hacerlo también!

—Porque —replicó él, en un susurro bajo y peligroso—, que yo recuerde, la encantadora joven que me acaba de llamar no ha intentado en ningún momento extraerme de mi realidad, meterme en otra que no conozco ¡y después decirme que no existo! —Su voz había ido subiendo de tono progresivamente hasta acabar casi en un berrido, pero la volvió a bajar de inmediato para continuar hablando hacia Snake's con gesto impasible—. Y por lo que respecta al… móvil, si no quieres que dé tu número, creo que lo mejor será que yo tenga también un artilugio de esos. Ya sabes, para las chicas que pueda conocer. Tengo intención de hacer muchas amistades. Ah, y sería un bonito detalle por vuestra parte que algún día pudiera ser yo el que traiga a mis amigas a casa, en vez de tener que ir yo a la de ellas, así que…

—Anda ya, ¿en serio crees que vas a traerte muchos ligues a casa? —preguntó Corza con una mueca escéptica.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él con total tranquilidad.

La respuesta bailó unos instantes en los labios de la chica pero, ¿cómo decirle que él era un hombre considerado poco atractivo por la mayoría si hacía apenas dos días que había llegado y ya había encontrado a una mujer _preciosa_ que le llamaba por teléfono? Aún más, ¿cómo decirle algo así, cuando a las tres se les iban los ojos cada vez que dejaba al descubierto el más mínimo trozo de piel?

—Pues, porque no —salió en su defensa Itrust, dándose cuenta del lío en que se había metido su amiga—. Es una norma.

—¿Una norma?

—Pues claro, ¿tú qué te has creído? —saltó—. ¿Que esto es un picadero? Aquí nadie se trae a los ligues, que te quede claro. Tenemos unas normas y hay que respetarlas.

—Las normas están para saltárselas —dijo Snape con absoluto descaro.

Las tres amigas dieron un respingo. No era posible que Snape, el severo profesor Snape, tan amante de las normas, estuviera diciendo eso.

—¡Pero tú odiabas que se incumplieran! A Harry siempre…

—No me hables de ese mocoso —la interrumpió el hombre con los ojos echando chispas. Acto seguido pareció calmarse y se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca. Lo mascó con tranquilidad ante la mirada anonadada de las tres amigas y, cuando lo hubo tragado, siguió hablando—: Además, ése era mi antiguo yo. El actual Severus Snape… el Severus Snape que es una persona real, de carne y hueso, y no un personaje de papel, es un tipo moderno… ¿cómo lo decís vosotros? Ah, sí: un tío guay, que pasa de todo… que disfruta, que vive relajado y que esta noche va a echar un polvo —las tres volvieron a respingar al oírle usar esta expresión—. ¿Tenéis idea del tiempo que hace que no mojo? —Se quedó pensativo un instante y luego añadió—: De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo haber… no sé si nunca he… maldita Rowling…

Y, como si con el disgusto se le hubiera pasado el hambre de golpe, apartó de delante de sí el plato con lo que quedaba de su comida y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Aunque Severus se ha quedado un poco mustio al no saber si es virgen o no, no debéis sentir ninguna pena por él, ya que tiene una cita en perspectiva y -podéis estar seguros de ello-, no hará ningún esfuerzo por evitar herir nuestros sentimientos al respecto. Así que lo que os debéis preguntar es: ¿y nosotras? ¿Qué va a ser de nosotras mientras tanto?

Para descubrirlo os emplazamos aquí mismo la semana que viene, y os explicaremos qué sucede con la _preciosa_ señorita que ha conocido Severus a nuestras espaldas. ¡Nunca hemos visto mayor desfachatez! ¿No os parece? Si estáis tan indignados como nosotras por el trato que estamos recibiendo, podéis enviarnos todos los mensajes de apoyo moral que queráis.  
¿Cómo puede ser tan obtuso para no darse cuenta de que está equivocado con nosotras? Que no pretendemos hacerle ningún daño… más bien al contrario, las ideas que se nos pasan por la cabeza son de lo más... placenteras XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que estáis siguiendo esta historia. Jamás escribiríamos sobre nuestras aventuras amorosas... no, es decir... sobre nuestras desventuras con Severus si no fuera porque sabemos que hay alguien ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla.

Un beso muy grande :)


	6. La cita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

Ya estamos aquí una semana más, dispuestas a abriros nuestros delicados corazones y contaros toda la verdad sobre las más que tristes experiencias que hemos compartido con Severus.

Recordaréis que le dejamos bastante ilusionado con una cita "romántica" con una "preciosa" desconocida. En cambio nosotras estábamos casi rozando la desesperación. Está bien, no la rozábamos, estábamos desesperadas en pleno, así que sólo se nos pudo ocurrir llevar a cabo una idea desesperada.

Pero no os entretenemos más y vamos a dejar que juzguéis por vosotros mismos qué os parece la (para nosotras) muy censurable actitud de Severus.

Os esperamos al final del capítulo para intercambiar impresiones.

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King y Lupita. Snape, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La cita**

—¡Tenemos que sabotearle la cita! —gritó Itrust, segundos después de que Snape saliera por la puerta de la calle, emperifollado y con dos litros de colonia de hombre rociados por todo su cuerpo—. He memorizado la dirección, sé a dónde va.

—Ay, no sé… a mi me da cosica. El pobre está tan ilusionado que parece un crío con zapatos nuevos.

—Es que lleva zapatos nuevos, se los compramos nosotras, ¿recuerdas? Con nuestros escasos ahorros. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para que se vaya a estrenarlos con una fulana cualquiera!

—Vale, da bastante rabia, tienes razón, pero es que… ya has oído lo que ha dicho. Ni siquiera sabe si ha echado un polvo alguna vez, ¿no te parece muy triste que no sepa algo así?

—Tristísimo, pero también me parece muy triste que hagamos real a nuestro personaje de ficción favorito, le mantengamos bien alimentado, libre de preocupaciones, relajado e impecablemente arreglado y el tío se largue con otra a beneficiarse de nuestros esfuerzos. ¿O no tengo razón, Snake's?

La chica, buscando apoyo en su razonamiento, se giró hacia su amiga, que llevaba un buen rato callada, pero sólo recibió un escueto:

—Mmhh…

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —preguntó Corza, extrañada.

—Creo que se ha quedado un poco _p'allá_ con la vena ligona que le ha salido a nuestro amigo Casanova.

—Bueno, a ninguna nos ha hecho gracia, la verdad, al menos a mí no…

—¡Por eso tenemos que estropearle la velada!

—No, eso no nos da ningún derecho a impedir que el pobre se desfogue un poco, al fin y al cabo, acaba de pasar por un trauma terrible y, dadas las circunstancias, se puede decir que lo ha llevado bastante bien. ¿A ti cómo te sentaría que te dijeran que tu mundo no es real?

—Él no tiene ninguna consideración con nosotras, ¿por qué habríamos de tenerla con él? Restregándonos su ligue por la cara, dejando que le llame por el nombre mientras a nosotras nos hacía llamarle por el apellido, diciéndole "preciosa" con todo el descaro… ¡yo quiero que me llame preciosa a mí! —concluyó, dando un pequeño saltito frustrado en el sitio.

—¡Y yo también! —saltó entonces Snake's, con voz áspera, sorprendiendo a las otras dos con su vehemencia—. Me encantaría que lo hiciera, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que seguirá haciendo lo que le dé la real gana. Por eso creo, más que nunca, que debemos devolverle a su mundo. Él no es así, nunca ha sido así. ¿Un Snape ligón? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? La cosa se nos está yendo de las manos, y tenemos que ponerle fin a esta locura.

—Vale, propongo que le saboteemos la cita y después pensemos en cómo devolverle a su mundo.

—No —la atajó Snake's, antes de que Corza protestara—, no le vamos a estropear el ligue. Dejaremos que… se desfogue, como ha dicho Corza antes —Snake's hizo una mueca de disgusto y, con gran esfuerzo, siguió hablando—. No me hace ninguna ilusión imaginarle con otra, es cierto, pero sería una gran crueldad por nuestra parte no dejarle disfrutar un poco mientras está aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en cuanto podamos, le vamos a devolver a una realidad muy poco atractiva para él, después de lo que ha vivido aquí. Sabéis que nos va a odiar mucho por hacerle esa putada, ¿verdad?

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, algo acongojadas.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Corza y, tras una pausa vacilante, prosiguió—, aunque, estoy pensando… ¿qué os parecería que le siguiéramos esta noche?

Itrust y Snake's la miraron con los ojos como platos.

—¿Seguirle?

—¿Pero tú no eras la que no quería aguarle la fiesta?

—He dicho "seguirle", nada más —aclaró la chica—. Lo cierto es que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es esa "preciosidad" que se ha ligado sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta.

—A eso no se le llama curiosidad, se le llama "morbo" —replicó Itrust.

—Lo que sea, ¿lo hacemos?

Las otras dos vacilaron unos instantes. Por un lado, todas se sentían igual de intrigadas por ver cómo se las apañaba el hombre en un encuentro romántico, pero por el otro, no estaban seguras de poder soportar, estoicamente y sin saltarle al cuello con los colmillos por delante, el ser testigos de cómo le hacía carantoñas a otra mujer. No, Snake's estaba segura de que no lo soportaría.

—No, no —dijo, hablando como la voz de la razón—. No podemos hacer eso. Se merece un poco de libertad, ha estado atrapado durante demasiado tiempo en los libros. Dejémosle que se lo pase bien esta noche y aprovechemos que no está para pensar cómo devolverle a su mundo.

Corza suspiró profundamente, resignada.

—Está bien, tienes razón, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, ahora que podemos actuar sin disimulos. ¿Dónde está el pen drive?

—Un momento, un momento —interrumpió Itrust—. Creía que ya habíamos decidido no estropearle la noche, ahora sólo estábamos hablando de _ir a ver_ su cita. Y yo, si he de decir la verdad, creo que no voy a poder dormir en dos semanas si no aprovechamos esta ocasión única para verle ligar. Así que vosotras podéis quedaros aquí pensando en ello una y otra vez y sin poder concentraros en nada útil, si queréis, pero yo me voy a la Calle Almendro Florido número 13 a espiar a nuestro mago.

OoOoO

—No sé cómo nos hemos dejado convencer —gruñó Snake's delante del local, sin decidirse a entrar— esto ha sido un grave error.

—Venga, no seas quejica —dijo Itrust, empujando la puerta de entrada sin ningún miramiento—. Sólo vamos a echar un vistazo, nada más.

Las tres entraron en el bar, que estaba escasamente iluminado, y empezaron a inspeccionar las mesas que había a la vista. Inmediatamente, se les acercó un empleado.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

—No, gracias, estamos buscando a un amigo —dijo Itrust con soltura, y echó a andar hacia el interior, inspeccionando mesa por mesa.

Era un bar bastante grande y lleno de rincones semiocultos donde parejas consolidadas hacían manitas, parejas furtivas se refugiaban en las sombras y parejas en proceso se miraban, se sonreían e intentaban encontrar un tema de conversación en común.

De pronto, Itrust divisó una cabeza de pelo largo y negro y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa vacía más cercana. Sus amigas la siguieron en el acto.

—¿Qué? ¿Le has visto? —susurró Corza.

—Sí, está ahí, de espaldas. Dos mesas más allá.

Sus amigas miraron a dónde les indicaba y después agacharon la cabeza rápidamente.

—Está solo.

—Sí, parece que su cita se retrasa.

—Señoritas —interrumpió sus cuchicheos el camarero que se había dirigido a ellas al entrar—, ¿han encontrado al _amigo_ que buscaban?

—¿Eh? No, parece que no ha llegado aún. Esperaremos aquí.

—Ejem… —el hombre carraspeó, incómodo— verán, es que, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero este es un local exclusivo para parejas.

Las tres chicas se miraron algo confusas, habían estado tan obcecadas en su objetivo, que no se habían parado a pensar que su presencia allí estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Ehhh… por supuesto, ya lo sabemos —dijo Itrust con rapidez, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de cada una de sus amigas—, ¿y qué piensa que somos nosotras?

El empleado la miró perplejo.

—¿Un… trío?

—Exacto, ¿tiene algún inconveniente respecto a nuestras preferencias sexuales, o tendremos que denunciarle por discriminación?

El hombre frunció el ceño y dijo, no muy convencido:

—No, ningún inconveniente, en absoluto. Y entonces, ¿qué puedo servirles, señoritas?

—Tres cervezas —respondió Itrust, impaciente—, y ahora lárguese, queremos un poco de intimidad, si eso es posible en un local _exclusivo para parejas_.

El ceño del empleado se acentuó aún más, pero se marchó por fin, dejándolas solas.

—Tía, eres mi ídolo —dijo Snake's—. De verdad, _chapó_. Me admira cómo te has librado de ese pesado.

—¡Eh, mirad! —saltó Corza—. ¡Severus ya no está solo! ¿De dónde habrá salido?

—Estaría en el lavabo… —dijo Itrust, girándose de golpe para ver a la mujer— vaya, no está mal, ¿no?

—Mmhh… —gruñó Snake's, reticente.

La mujer en cuestión, que estaba de cara a ellas, era de unos treinta años, de pelo rizado y rubio y complexión menuda. Tenía unos ojos almendrados, no podían distinguir de qué color, y vestía un traje verde botella que las chicas pensaron que no podía ser más escotado.

—Pues no, no está mal… —confirmó Corza— de hecho, es bastante guapa. Creía que…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero las otras supieron lo que tenía en mente igual que si hubiera acabado de decirlo. "Creía que iba a ser más fea". Para ser sinceras, no entendían el éxito que había tenido Snape. No era un tipo guapo, ni mucho menos; si a ellas les gustaba era porque conocían bien al personaje… a la persona. Entendían las diversas características de su compleja personalidad y le apreciaban por todo lo bueno que había en él y que él mismo ignoraba. Le admiraban por su valentía, por su abnegación, por su lealtad, por su brillantez, por muchas cosas distintas que le convertían en un hombre atractivo a sus ojos. Pero la belleza interior no siempre es visible desde fuera, como ocurría en su caso. Y tampoco se podía decir que Snape fuera la simpatía personificada. Claro que quizás con aquella mujer hubiera mostrado únicamente su cara más amable.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —dijo Snake's, que sentía que su mal humor iba en aumento—. Esto ha sido una pésima idea, no sé por qué te hemos hecho caso —concluyó, mirando a Itrust con aspereza.

—Ahora…

Lo cierto era que la chica ya no se sentía tan segura sobre qué hacer a continuación. Snape y la rubia estaban conversando tranquilamente en voz baja y ellas estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que decían.

—Aquí tienen —intervino entonces el camarero, sobresaltándolas—, las cervezas que han pedido —y a continuación las fue dejando una a una sobre la mesa con tanta brusquedad que el líquido bailoteó peligrosamente cerca del borde de cada copa—. Que disfruten de su _intimidad_.

Y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido.

—No me gusta nada el tonito insolente de este camarero…

—Quizá es que a él no le ha gustado como le has tomado tú el pelo antes… —sugirió Corza, divertida.

—Ya, bueno, pues ¿sabes qué te digo? Que…

—Basta ya, chicas, no hemos venido aquí a discutir sobre el camarero —la interrumpió Snake's, molesta—. De hecho, no sé por qué hemos venido aquí, así que me largo…

—¡Espera! —La detuvo Corza, sujetándola de la muñeca—. ¡Mira, le acaba de tomar de la mano!

La chica miró hacia la otra mesa. Era cierto, Snape había estirado el brazo para atrapar la mano de la mujer en la suya y en ese momento estaba utilizando la mano libre para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara y acariciarle seguidamente la mejilla.

—Vale, decididamente, me largo —saltó Snake's, pero justo cuando iba a levantarse de la mesa, Snape hizo lo propio unos metros más adelante y ella tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente de nuevo para evitar que la viera.

Sin embargo, el gesto fue en vano, porque el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente a dónde ellas se encontraban.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué me encuentro por aquí? —dijo en tono meloso, apoyando los puños sobre la mesa—. Tamaña casualidad veros por estos lares, señoritas.

—¿Cómo puedes haber ligado, hablando así? —preguntó Itrust, incapaz de contener su lengua.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes ser tan bocazas, después de haber sufrido varias veces las consecuencias de mis hechizos? —replicó amenazadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos. Después, pasando a un tono mucho más susurrante y sedoso, añadió—: Me gustaría saber qué hacen estos tres ratoncitos curiosos tan lejos de casa. ¿Es que acaso no saben que el gato se los puede comer?

—¿Soy la única que ha notado la altísima carga sexual que lleva esa frase? —murmuró Itrust, con un escalofrío.

Sus amigas la fulminaron con la mirada y Snape sonrió con malicia.

—Quiero que sepáis, ratoncitos, que sea lo que sea lo que os traéis entre manos, no vais a conseguir amargarme la noche.

—¡Pues yo quiero que tú sepas, gato malvado, que esto es culpa tuya, por no llamarnos preciosas a nosotras! —saltó Itrust, hablando sin pensar—. ¿Por qué tienes que ir a buscar una mujer a la calle para decirle galanterías cuando tienes tres en casa?

Corza y Snake's se quedaron completamente lívidas, tanto, que si las hubieran pinchado con una aguja, no habría salido sangre.

Snape contempló a la chica estupefacto.

—Así que se trata de eso… —murmuró— estáis celosas —y, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo, prosiguió en tono mucho más irritado—. Claro, ya lo entiendo: habéis traído a vuestro mundo a un personaje que considerabais ficticio y ahora creéis que tenéis algún derecho sobre mí, que tengo que someterme a vuestra voluntad, que soy vuestra propiedad, una especie de… mascota, o algo así, con la que podéis hacer lo que os plazca, ¿no?

—No, no, no es eso… —protestó Snake's, pero Snape no la dejó proseguir.

—Ah, no, por supuesto que no —se mofó—. Quizá pensabais que sería fácil de doblegar, como una marioneta que pudierais mover al son de la música que más os placiera, pero si ése es el caso estabais muy equivocadas. Os habéis confundido de personaje, queridas, si buscabais un esclavo sin sesera deberíais haber invocado a un zoquete como Ronald Weasley o Gilderoy Lockhart y ahora tendríais un maleable muñequito a vuestra disposición.

—Hombre, la verdad es que no me hubiera importado que Ron… —empezó a decir Corza, pero se calló de golpe al ver la iracunda mirada que le dedicó el profesor.

—Permitidme que os aclare una cosa: aquí yo soy mi único amo y no voy a permitir que unas jovenzuelas impertinentes como vosotras me estropeéis la oportunidad de tener una noche salvaje con esta hermosa dama que…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cuqui? —preguntó con voz de pito la _hermosa dama_ en cuestión, que se había acercado a la mesa, con toda seguridad intrigada al ver a su ligue hablando con tres chicas—. ¿Son amigas tuyas?

Snape se incorporó de golpe y cambió de tono y de expresión a la velocidad del rayo, su voz sonando más sedosa y sensual que nunca.

—Oh, no, preciosa, sólo son mis… sobrinas.

—Ah… —murmuró, algo asombrada— tienes muchas sobrinas, ¿no?

—Tengo muchos hermanos —mintió él con desenvoltura.

—Pues qué coincidencia más _mona_ que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, ¿verdad, cuqui? —dijo la mujer, ilusionada, juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho—. ¡Es divino cuando pasan estas cosas! ¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros y me habláis un poco de Severio? Él es tan reservado… no quiere hablar de sí mismo, hasta ahora sólo he hablado yo.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO! —exclamó "Severio", alarmado—. Quiero decir que… ellas ya se iban, ¿a que sí?

—No, no —dijo Itrust—, creo que… —pero un rodillazo en la pierna por parte de su amiga la hizo callar de golpe.

—Esto… sí, la verdad es que sí —se apresuró a decir Snake's, que no tenía ningún interés en hacer de carabina—. Ya estábamos levantándonos para irnos.

—Pero si aún no os habéis acabado vuestras bebidas… —dijo la mujer, señalando las copas de cerveza aún llenas hasta el borde.

—Bueno, es que… —vaciló Snake's.

—Es que tienen prohibido beber alcohol y acabo de pillarlas infringiendo las normas —intervino Snape, con tono severo—. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con vuestros padres.

—¡Oh, no las delates! —Terció la mujer, amablemente—. Todos hemos sido jóvenes alguna vez, ¿verdad?

—Si se largan ahora mismo de aquí —dijo él, mirándolas a las tres significativamente—, se ahorrarán tener que cargar con las funestas consecuencias con posterioridad.

—Ay, Severio, me encanta cuando hablas así. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dices, pero suena divino.

Las tres amigas contuvieron el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, _tío Severio_ —dijo Itrust, viendo que así no iban a llegar a ningún lado—, vistas las "circunstancias", creo que lo mejor es que aceptemos tu trato. Siempre y cuando mantengas tu palabra de que no habrá "represalias" más adelante…

Snape compuso una sonrisa torcida antes de responder, con los ojos entrecerrados y voz profunda y aterradora:

—Oh, podéis confiar plenamente en vuestro tío, desde luego. Ya me conocéis…

Las tres chicas se sacudieron en un escalofrío y se levantaron de inmediato de sus asientos. Era increíble lo que esa sonrisa y ese tono podían hacer con sus nervios.

—Vale, pues… —empezó Corza.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos pasando… —concluyó Snake's.

—Eh… sí —fue lo único que acertó a decir Itrust.

Y, sin añadir nada más, salieron las tres apresuradamente, deteniéndose sólo lo justo para pagar sus consumiciones.

OoOoO

—Era bastante… tontita, ¿no? —dijo Corza mientras se desplomaba en el sofá, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas desde que salieron del local.

Todas habían pensado lo mismo, pero ninguna se había atrevido a decirlo hasta ese momento.

—Pero parecía agradable —admitió Snake's a regañadientes.

—Sí… —terció Itrust— espero que se lo pase bien esta noche.

Snake's intentó fulminarla con la mirada, pero no le salió muy bien, ya que sus ojos reflejaban una difícil combinación de enojo, tristeza y resignación, y acabó por mirar hacia otro lado mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

—Ya sabía yo que esto era una muy mala idea —dijo con amargura—. Ahora sabemos que su "preciosa" es preciosa de verdad y, encima, parece buena persona…

—Pero es tonta —insistió Corza, levantando un dedo en el aire como para darle más énfasis a su declaración.

—¿Y qué más da? No creo que esta noche vayan a tratar temas muy profundos cuando se revuelquen en la cama como animales —refunfuñó Snake's.

—Temas profundos quizá no, pero _profundizar… _seguro que sí, ya me entendéis —soltó Itrust.

Sus dos amigas, esta vez sí, le dirigieron una mirada asesina que le hizo tragarse la risa que intentaba asomarse a sus labios.

—No nos lo recuerdes, ¿vale? ¿O es que vas a decirnos que tú no estás rabiosa?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero pensemos en positivo: algo hemos ganado…

—¿Sí, el qué?

—Pues… ehhh… por ejemplo… ehhh… bueno, quizá mejor que miremos el pen drive, ¿qué os parece?

—Nos parece lo más sensato que has dicho en toda la noche —concluyó Snake's, levantándose para coger el lápiz electrónico.

Encendieron el ordenador e inspeccionaron el contenido del dispositivo, con lo que descubrieron que sí, los trozos que Snake's había copiado del tercer libro seguían allí, pero sólo hasta determinado punto de la historia. El último párrafo que hablaba de él era este:

"—¡Cohetes sorpresa! —dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.

Harry, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y los dos se rieron. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél."

—De modo que le sacamos de allí justo después de la cena de Navidad —dijo Corza—. Pues ya sabemos por dónde empezar.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Itrust, pensativa—. Esto sigue pareciéndome muy extraño. Si todos los libros han desaparecido porque la autora no los ha escrito, ¿cómo podemos recordar sus títulos y todo lo que pasa allí? Es un contrasentido.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando juegas a alterar la realidad, todo se vuelve paradójico —contestó Snake's.

—Quizá lo que ocurre es que la autora sí que tiene en su mente la idea de cómo irá todo, por eso nosotras podemos recordarlo, porque en realidad ya está creado en su imaginación, o quizá incluso lo tenga escrito a grandes rasgos en alguna libreta suya, lo que pasa es que como Severus ha desaparecido para ella porque le tenemos nosotras, no puede acabar la novela para publicarla —sugirió Corza.

—Eso es aún más extraño.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Como sea, da igual —zanjó el tema Snake's—. El caso es que aquí tenemos todos los trozos del tercer libro en los que aparece Severus, con eso podrás escribir algo que le devuelva a su mundo.

—Bien… —murmuró Itrust, no muy convencida— entonces… estamos seguras de que eso es lo que queremos, ¿no?

—No me lo preguntes más o acabaré diciéndote que no, y eso no puede ser —contestó Snake's, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—De acuerdo… pero si recordáis, llevo un tiempo muy poco inspirada… ¿y si no puedo escribir lo que necesitamos?

—Nosotras te ayudaremos.

—Sí, lo escribiremos entre las tres.

—Pues entonces, ahora que estamos solas, será mejor que empecemos con la historia.

Las otras asintieron y se dispusieron a pensar en cómo empezar a escribir el relato.

OoOoO

Pasaban las tres de la madrugada. Se les había hecho tardísimo y ni se habían dado cuenta, absorbidas como estaban en la elaboración de la historia que las separaría para siempre de Severus Snape.

Llevaban horas escribiendo, borrando, volviendo a escribir y volviendo a borrar. Les había costado bastante decidir por dónde empezar la historia, y también ponerse de acuerdo en todos los puntos que consideraban necesarios para que Snape volviera a su mundo, pero por fin tenían un primer borrador de lo que sería la historia definitiva, aunque todavía no sabían cómo terminarla.

Cuando alcanzaron un acuerdo en otro más de los puntos de discordia, Corza se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y bostezó sonoramente.

—Dios, qué cansada estoy, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las… ¡joder! ¡Qué tarde es! Mañana no vamos a dar pie con bola.

—Y éste aún no ha vuelto… —rezongó Snake's.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que su cita ha ido bien.

—Ggmmff… —gruñó la otra.

—Oye, se me ocurre una cosa… —comentó Corza de pronto, pensativa— si tenemos que devolverle a su mundo, ¿no tendríamos que escribir la historia en inglés?

—¡Sí, hombre! Si piensas que ahora me voy a poner a traducir todo lo que hemos escr…

—No, pero piénsalo. Él es inglés y tenemos que devolverle a su mundo. Cuando ha aparecido en el nuestro, el pobre no tenía ni papa de su propio idioma. Tendría que estar escrito en inglés, ¿no?

Itrust se quedó estupefacta y miró a Snake's, esperando que ella le diera su opinión sobre el tema, pero la chica parecía extrañamente ausente y volvió a centrar la atención en su otra amiga.

—No se me había ocurrido pensarlo así, la verdad —calló unos segundos, reflexionando, hasta que al final, agotada y soñolienta, añadió—: Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir pensando en paradojas y todo eso. ¿Y si nos lo planteamos mañana? De todos modos, aunque decidiéramos traducirlo al inglés, lo mejor sería que primero lo tuviéramos escrito del todo en un idioma que dominemos más, ¿no te parece?

—Mmhh… puede que tengas razón —musitó Corza—. En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Itrust bostezó también, contagiada por su amiga, expulsó el pen drive donde habían guardado el archivo con la historia y apagó el ordenador.

—Quizá mañana se nos ocurra un final apropiado.

—Eso espero.

—Oye, ¿y qué título le vamos a poner?

—Pues, en honor a nuestro querido profe, podríamos ponerle el que él sugirió…

—¿Eh?

—Sí, hombre, aquello que dijo: "Las formidables aventuras del gran mago Severus Snape", ¿te acuerdas?

Corza rió.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Bueno, ya veremos, no sé yo si es muy apropiado…

Itrust y Corza se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Snake's se quedó sentada sin moverse.

—¿No vas a dormir? —preguntó Corza.

—Ahora iré, tengo pereza hasta de levantarme.

—Muy bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando estuvo sola, Snake's perdió la mirada en la oscuridad de la habitación y allí se quedó, pensando.

Por la mañana, cuando Itrust despertó, ella todavía estaba en la misma silla.

—¡Hostia! ¿Es que no te has ido a dormir?

La expresión en el rostro de Snake's, nada amigable, le indicó que eso era justamente lo que había ocurrido.

—Todavía no ha vuelto —dijo a modo de respuesta, con voz algo ronca.

—Eso quiere decir que la noche ha sido todo un éxito.

—Sí, eso parece.

—No me dirás que has estado despierta todo el rato esperándole.

—Esperándole y pensando.

—Me preocupas, de verdad.

—No, en serio, he estado pensando... si en la historia incluyéramos algo más, ¿se haría real? Real en su mundo, quiero decir... si, por ejemplo, escribiéramos que Severus es dueño de un perro, ¿pasaría a aparecer ese detalle en los libros de Rowling?

Itrust se sentó a su lado, pensativa.

—Qué pregunta más extraña, no sabría qué decir, eso es...

—Olvida lo de que aparezca en los libros. Si conseguimos hacer que vuelva a su mundo con la historia que estamos escribiendo, ¿volvería siendo dueño del perro, independientemente de si se hablara de esto o no en las novelas de la autora?

Itrust miró a su amiga con consternación, como si temiera que hubiera enfermado de repente.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer que tenga un perro?

—¡No quiero que tenga un perro, es un caso hipotético! —Se impacientó Snake's.

—Bueno, pues... es que, de hecho, tampoco podemos asegurar que funcione si escribimos la historia tal y como ocurre en los libros, ¿no?

—Pero si tuvieras que exponer una teoría al respecto, ¿qué crees que sería lo más probable? —Ante el rostro dubitativo de su amiga, Snake's se exasperó—. ¡Vamos! Tú eres la amante de la ciencia ficción, alguna teoría tendrás...

—Está bien, si tuviera que apostar por algo... yo diría que sí, que sería el dueño de un bonito y flamante perro, aunque eso no quiere decir que ese detalle tuviera que aparecer en los libros, porque podría ser una de esas cosas que los autores conocen de sus personajes pero que no encuentran la ocasión apropiada para añadirlo a la novela en cuestión.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es justo lo que quería saber! —gritó Snake's, súbitamente loca de alegría, lanzándose a besar a su amiga en la mejilla, que se quedó estupefacta ante su reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? —refunfuñó entonces Corza, saliendo de su habitación al ser desvelada por los gritos.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante —dijo Snake's con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —contestó la otra con desgana, frotándose los somnolientos ojos con los puños.

—No sé qué quiere hacer con un perro y con Severus —aclaró Itrust, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Corza, sin entender nada.

—¡No, no, nada de perros, seremos nosotras! —Intentó explicar Snake's, feliz.

—¿Quieres que Severus sea nuestro dueño? —dijo Itrust sin reparar en lo absurdo de la frase, era evidente que todavía no estaba despierta del todo, a pesar de la algo espesa charla que estaban manteniendo de buena mañana.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Corza, cada vez más confundida.

—¡Ay, Dios! Mira que eres torpe. Lo que quiero decir es que nosotras iremos a su mundo.

—Nosotras iremos a su mundo... —repitió la chica— ¿te refieres a que iremos a Hogwarts?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Para qué queremos ir a Hogwarts? ¡Lo que necesitamos es enviarle a él, no a nosotras!

—Iremos _con él_, ¿entiendes? ¡Con él! Nos incluiremos en la historia y así, cuando Severus vuelva a su mundo, nosotras podremos ir también.

Itrust parpadeó un par de veces y después abrió mucho la boca para exclamar:

—¡Pues claro! ¡Qué buena idea!

—Ya te lo había dicho, es una idea brillante, ¿a que sí?

—Desde luego y… ¡ahhh…! Se me ocurre que, por esa misma regla de tres, podemos poner que es un profesor inglés de una escuela de magia Escocesa y que, por tanto, su idioma materno es el inglés. Si lo dejamos bien clarito en nuestra historia podríamos seguir escribiéndola en el idioma que nos apetezca, ¿no? Y me ahorro el coñazo de tener que traducirla después. ¡Es genial!

—Un momento, ¿dices que quieres que vayamos con él a Hogwarts? —repitió Corza—. ¿Pero tú sabes lo cabreado que estará con nosotras cuando se dé cuenta de que le hemos enviado de vuelta allí?

La alegría de sus dos amigas se deslució un tanto ante esta idea, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando más del tema, porque la puerta de la calle se abrió de repente y Snape, con la chaqueta sujeta por dos dedos y colgando sobre el hombro indolentemente, la camisa entreabierta y asomando por fuera de sus pantalones, y el pelo bastante más desarreglado de lo que tenía por costumbre, se adentró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Adivinad quién se ha comportado como un campeón esta noche...

—Me voy a la cama, no creo que pueda soportar ver cómo se pavonea así —comentó Snake's en voz baja—, y ahora que sé que está bien, ya podré dormirme tranquila.

Itrust asintió con la cabeza y, mientras su amiga se iba a descansar, se acercó a Snape arrugando la nariz.

—Muy bien, machote, ¿voy a tener que llevarte a la cama o serás capaz de ir tú solito? —dijo, tomándole de la cintura, como para ayudarle a caminar.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? ¡No estoy borracho!

—¿Ah, no? Qué raro, últimamente tienes la costumbre de llegar a casa como una cuba…

—Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca me emborracho, tolero muy bien el alco...

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo…

—¡Porque es verdad! Y a ver si haces el favor de dejar de toquetearme, que siempre me quieres meter mano. Sé perfectamente que fuiste tú quién me sobó la entrepierna en la tienda de ropa —declaró, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

—¿Yo? —dijo Itrust con aire inocente, pero sin dejar de rodearle con su brazo—. Ahora sí que veo que estás borracho... anda, túmbate en el sofá, que te tapo con la manta.

—¡Que no estoy borracho! Sólo he bebido una copa en toda la noche y fue en aquel bar donde vosotras tan chapuceramente intentasteis espiarme. Además, puedo arroparme por mí mismo, gracias, no me fío un pelo de ti.

—Hay que ver, incluso después de haber mojado sigue igual de borde —dijo Corza.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —confirmó Itrust, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras acompañaba a Snape al sofá.

—¡Ya está bien! No me gusta que habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí. Y te he dicho que no me tapes, que ya lo sé hacer yo solito... —refunfuñó Snape— por si no lo sabes, estás hablando con un hombre que ha conseguido hacer gozar a su dama tres veces esta noche...

—¿Serías tan amable de ahorrarte esa clase de información, majete? —gruñó Itrust—. Nadie te la ha pedido.

—¿Estás segura de que a eso lo puedes llamar información? ¿O se trata más bien de un farol? —susurró Corza, y tanto ella como Itrust tuvieron que contener la risa que se agolpó en sus gargantas.

—¿Qué estáis murmurando? Sois unas conspiradoras, siempre cuchicheando por lo bajo por aquí y por allá... siempre con secretos. Un día me hartaré y empezaré a usar legeremancia con vosotras, y ya no podréis ocultarme nada. De hecho, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Como me toquéis mucho las narices voy a empezar a utilizar unos cuantos trucos con vosotras. Al fin y al cabo, aquí las maldiciones imperdonables tampoco deben estar prohibidas, ¿no?

—Anda, anda. No seas tan malcarado. ¿Cómo puedes estar de tan mal humor después de haber pasado una noche tan estupenda?

—Eso sí es cierto —contestó él, con aire soñador—, ha sido una noche estupenda. Tres. ¿Os lo había dicho? ¡Tres!

—Sí, nos lo habías dicho, pesado. Pero lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que no estés fanfarroneando, ¿sabes?

—¿Fanfarroneando, yo? ¡Yo nunca fanfarroneo! Han sido tres polvos como tres soles. Lo que pasa es que hacia las cinco o así ya no he podido… esto… vamos, que ya se me había agotado la munición. Y entonces nos hemos puesto a charlar.

—¿Has estado hablando con ella desde las cinco hasta ahora? —preguntó Corza, impresionada—. ¿Con lo parco en palabras que eres tú?

—Bueno… en realidad hablaba ella. Yo sólo escuchaba y, de vez en cuando, pegaba una cabezadita.

—¡No me digas que te has dormido mientras ella te hablaba!

—Sólo un poco…

—¿Y ella no se ha enfadado contigo?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no se ha dado ni cuenta, cada vez que me despertaba ella estaba hablando todavía como si nada.

—Desde luego, ¡todos los hombres sois iguales! ¡Incluso los de ficción! ¡Hala! Ahora a dormir, que es muy tarde.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado —murmuró Snape y, haciendo caso a la chica, se tapó con la manta.

—Vaya nochecita se ha pegado este… —dijo Itrust, cuando estuvo segura de que el hombre se había dormido al fin.

—Pues sí. Y, por cierto, más nos vale acabar de escribir esa historia antes de que a él se le vuelva a ocurrir la idea de leer nuestras mentes, porque sino, lo tenemos claro...

Y, frunciendo el ceño, Itrust no tuvo más remedio que asentir, preocupada.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Os podéis creer la completa desvergüenza de Severus? Se está comportando como un auténtico crápula, ¿no os parece? Un sátiro desvergonzado, un salido, un… ¡argh!

Comprenderéis ahora que cuando vimos cuánto había cambiado al estar en nuestro mundo nos empezamos a preocupar de verdad, y estábamos bastante seguras de que teníamos que hacer algo al respecto. ¡Por favor, pero si estaba fuera de su propio canon!

Debíamos solucionarlo, sin embargo, no es fácil tomar una decisión tan importante e irreversible, y todavía no estábamos del todo motivadas para hacerlo. Tenerle rondando por casa, aunque sólo fuera para acabar sofocadas y necesitadas de una ducha fría, tampoco nos resultaba tan incómodo ;)

En el próximo capítulo os espera la siguiente aventura de Severus (nunca mejor dicho).

Hasta entonces os deseamos que tengáis una buena semana. ¡Un abrazo!


	7. Patty

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

Bienvenidos de nuevo a la historia de nuestras aventuras y desventuras con el hombre de nuestros sueños.

Aunque, ¿quién lo diría? Parece más acertado decir que es el protagonista de nuestras pesadillas. No ha dejado de complicarnos la existencia desde que ha llegado a nuestro pisito de estudiantes :(

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se arrepiente en absoluto, el muy sinvergüenza, cada vez que subimos un capítulo nuevo se ríe de nosotras recordando lo mal que nos lo hizo pasar...

Pero, en fin, ¡alegremos esas caras y hablemos del capítulo de hoy! Como veréis, acabó por suceder una cosa que nos obligó al fin a tomar una decisión, y también conocimos a alguien que… bueno, juzgad por vosotros mismos.

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que, aunque no nos han comentado sus impresiones sabemos que nos siguen semana tras semana. Muchísimas gracias, lectores anónimos.

Y ahora sí, ¡aquí os dejamos con Severus!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape y Paladium, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Patty**

A Snake's la despertó el intenso aroma del café recién hecho. Se coló a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación para instalarse en sus fosas nasales, arrancándola de brazos de Morfeo. La chica se incorporó ligeramente en su cama, parpadeando, giró el rostro a su derecha para observar el reloj-despertador, dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada otra vez, cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró. Sólo eran las diez de la mañana, había descansado apenas cuatro horas, pero sabía que ya no podría volver a dormirse de nuevo.

Cuando salió de su habitación echó un rápido vistazo al sofá, soltó un bufido irritado al percatarse de la cúpula transparente que lo rodeaba y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a sus dos amigas con sendas tazas del negro y humeante líquido en las manos.

—Buenos días, ¿queda un poco para mí? —Y sin esperar respuesta, abrió un armario y se sacó una taza.

—¿Ya te has levantado? —Le preguntó Corza.

—No puedo seguir durmiendo. Os ponéis a hacer café y no puedo resistirme al olor —se apoyó en la encimera y sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, no es que nosotras hayamos dormido demasiado tampoco —dijo Itrust— y, ¿sabes qué? Nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos que terminar con esta historia cuanto antes mejor. Snape ha amenazado con usar la legeremancia con nosotras.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —Snake's sorbió de su taza con cuidado de no quemarse—. De acuerdo, pero habrá que reescribir algunos trozos, debemos incluirnos en el relato.

—Veo que sigues decidida —dijo Corza.

—Por supuesto, ¿vosotras no?

—Hombre, yo después de haberle oído decir que es capaz de aguantar tres asaltos con su dama en una noche…

—¡¿Qué? —Se escandalizó Snake's—. Será desgraciado…

—¡Desgraciadas nosotras, que le tenemos al alcance de la mano y no le hemos catado todavía! —Se lamentó Corza.

—Bueno, pensad que muchas mujeres fingen sus orgasmos —dejó su taza en el fregadero y continuó hablando—. Con toda probabilidad la _preciosa dama_ también lo hizo. Es un consuelo, ¿no?

Sus amigas rieron, pero en los ojos de Snake's había cierta tristeza reflejada.

—Vamos a escribir, anda. Aprovechemos que el "amigo" está roque.

OoOoO

Pudieron trabajar tranquilamente durante unas cuantas horas, reescribiendo sobre lo escrito el día anterior, añadiendo aquí y allá su propia presencia en la historia. Por unanimidad y con inusitada rapidez llegaron a la conclusión de que para entrar en Hogwarts lo mejor era que ellas tuvieran ciertos "poderes" de los que ahora carecían.

—Hey, voy a poner que sacamos muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas —dijo Itrust, tecleando frenética.

—Sí, como que las notas nos van a importar mucho —se burló Corza.

—No es por eso, es porque si hemos sacado muy buenas notas hasta el momento, quiere decir que dominamos a la perfección todos los hechizos que podamos necesitar. ¿O prefieres ponerte a estudiar como loca para ponerte al día de varios años de escuela de magia a la que no hemos asistido?

—Muy bien pensado —dijo Snake's, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

También tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo en otros detalles, como por ejemplo su edad dentro de la historia; no podían olvidar que se hallarían indefectiblemente en el tercer año de Harry en la escuela y era necesario saber si querían estar en su curso o, lo que les resultaría más conveniente, estar en algún otro curso superior.

Ultimar todos los detalles, les estaba resultando más enrevesado de lo que habían imaginado, pero se volvió imposible a partir del momento en que Snape se despertó y empezó a revolotear por la casa. Porque aunque estaba preparando la comida de nuevo, parecía que no era capaz de quedarse demasiado tiempo en la cocina y entraba continuamente a la habitación donde ellas estaban, con aire suspicaz. De poco les sirvió decirle que estaban realizando un trabajo para la universidad porque, a poco que podía, echaba un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador para ver qué podía descubrir, así que tuvieron que dejar aparcado su plan maestro.

Estaban a punto de sentarse a la mesa cuando el móvil de Snake's volvió a sonar. La chica contempló el número en la pequeña pantalla y lo reconoció como el del día anterior. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Severus! —gritó a voz en cuello—. Tu _damisela_ te llama.

Mientras la musiquilla del móvil resonaba por toda la estancia, Snape salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en el delantal que ya consideraba suyo y dijo:

—Si es ella, dile que no estoy.

—¿Cómo que no estás? —preguntó Corza, que en esos momentos ponía los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Snake's quiso entregarle el móvil pero él alzó las manos, apartándolas, y volvió a repetir:

—No, no… contesta tú y dile que… que ya no estoy aquí, que he tenido que marcharme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Quiso saber Itrust.

—Bueno, hoy pensaba salir por ahí… sin ella. ¿Os apetece?

Su expresión era de total inocencia. En cambio la de las tres chicas era de profundo enojo.

—¡¿Vas a dejarla plantada? —Le recriminó Snake's.

—Oh, no es dejarla plantada… simplemente, bueno… no creerías que iba a casarme con ella y prometerle amor eterno, ¿verdad? ¡Acabo de estrenar mi libertad!

—Pero…

El móvil dejó de sonar de una vez y Snake's lo contempló con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Estaba decepcionada, igual que sus amigas, y no porque al fin el aparato se hubiera quedado en silencio, sino por el comportamiento egoísta e insensible de Snape.

—Menos mal —dijo él—. Ese maldito ruido ofende a mis oídos.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó Itrust.

Pero el hombre no le hizo caso y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando el móvil volvió a sonar unos segundos después, Corza tomó el aparato de manos de su amiga y contestó fingiendo que su tío "Severio" se había marchado de la ciudad sin poder despedirse apenas de nadie por motivos urgentes de trabajo. Cuando colgó, miró a sus amigas con la determinación grabada en sus ojos verdes.

—De hoy no pasa. Nos lo llevamos a Hogwarts.

—Estooo… una cosa —intervino Itrust—, ya sé que se ha portado como un verdadero cabrón con la pobre chica y todo eso, pero, ¿no podría ser que le devolviésemos a Hogwarts después de salir con él esta noche? Al fin y al cabo nos ha invitado a acompañarle y… —ante la mirada de desaprobación de sus dos amigas, decidió dejarlo estar— está bien, nos iremos cuando vosotras digáis…

Sin embargo, Corza se le pensó mejor y suavizó su expresión.

—Bueno —dijo—, supongo que no pasará nada porque retrasemos el momento unas cuantas horas, ¿no? Podemos salir con él un ratito, no mucho, pero un rato sí.

Snake's hizo una mueca de desagrado, se encogió de hombros y acabó de preparar la mesa.

—Haced lo que queráis —murmuró, con expresión sombría.

Aquella tarde la comida, deliciosa como nunca, fue engullida en un silencio pesado y espeso.

OoOoO

—Me aburrooo —soltó Snape con una cantinela casi infantil al oído de Snake's, agarrándose a su brazo—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

La muchacha le miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando ignorar el estremecimiento que había recorrido su espina dorsal cuando el hombre le puso la mano encima. Llevaban un par de horas en aquel bar de estudiantes. Al principio algunos clientes habían mirado a Snape con recelo, ya que era bastante más mayor que el público habitual que frecuentaba el local, pero después habían decidido simplemente hacer caso omiso del extraño grupo formado por las tres chicas y el abuelo.

El hombre, que estaba pegado a Snake's, suspiró con hastío, y ésta le miró a los ojos, que se veían algo enturbiados por el alcohol pero todavía estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para lograr que la joven se perdiera en ellos.

—¿Y adónde pretendes ir, si puede saberse?

—A otro sitio. Un lugar más divertido, con música molona.

—Molona —repitió Corza, con una sonrisa divertida.

—La verdad es que tiene razón —terció Itrust—, este sitio es un muermo.

—Ya, pues es una pena, pero es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, tenemos que terminar _el trabajo de la Uni_, ¿verdad, chicas? —dijo Corza, con un tono cargado de significado.

—Verdad, ¿qué? —preguntó Snake's, desviando los ojos de los del hombre por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Que deberíamos marcharnos a casa.

—Nooooo —protestó Snape con un lloriqueo infantil—. A casa, noooo. Vamos a un sitio donde se pueda bailaaar…

—¿Bailar? —preguntó Snake's con extrañeza, no entendía la afición que le había cogido al hombre desde que había descubierto que existían las discotecas.

—Sí, bailar, danzar, mover el esqueleto, hacer el San Vito, menear los huesitos…

—¡Ja! —Se mofó Itrust—. Pero si a ti se te da como el culo, Severus.

—¿Ah, sí? —El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus dos manos en la pegajosa madera sin que pareciera darse cuenta de que se estaba pringando—. Pues a ti tampoco es que se te dé demasiado bien, querida mía, y eso no te ha impedido hasta ahora abochornarme en público con eso que tú llamas bailar en las discos de mala muerte a las que me has llevado… igual que este bar mugriento, con las mesas pegajosas y… ¡agh! —exclamó, levantando las palmas y mirándoselas con asco.

—Oh, vamos, ¡deja de quejarte de una maldita vez! —gritó algo exasperada Snake's, dejándoles a todos perplejos. Les miró uno a uno, cohibida, dándose cuenta de que había sonado más brusca de lo que pretendía, y añadió—: Las bebidas aquí son más baratas que en una discoteca. Si no fueras tan…

—¿Elitista? —intervino Corza.

—¿Quisquilloso? —aportó Itrust.

—… sibarita podríamos permitirnos el invitarte a un lugar de más categoría, porque no sé si te das cuenta, pero las juergas, como todo lo demás, las pagamos nosotras. Y el dinero no crece de los árboles.

—Escúchame, listilla —susurró amenazadoramente Snape—, no necesito que me paguéis ni una sola copa más. Soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí mismo sin necesidad de tener un triste knut.

—¡Ya lo veo, listillo! Aquí no te serviría de nada un knut, ¿recuerdas? Ni tampoco diez millones de ellos. Seguro que ni siquiera sabes qué moneda usamos aquí.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y con un movimiento rápido sacó la varita, apuntando a Snake's con ella por encima de la mesa.

—¡No, Severus! —susurró Corza a su lado, sujetándole del brazo derecho—. Aquí hay mucha gente, no puedes embrujarla.

—Eh, ¿por qué no? —Se quejó Itrust—. ¿Es que soy la única que puede tener el dudoso privilegio de ser embrujada por él?

Corza chasqueó la lengua y el hombre, ignorando la intervención de Itrust, estudió con atención a su amiga sin bajar el brazo, pero ante la visión de los tranquilos ojos verdes de la muchacha se calmó ostensiblemente. Soltó un suspiro, volvió a dirigir sus negros ojos a Snake's con furia y se guardó la varita.

—Voy al servicio de caballeros —dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla—. Y después me largo de este antro. Quien quiera venir conmigo que lo haga… las copas corren de mi cargo.

—Bueno, para una vez que invitas tú… —comenzó Itrust, pero bajo la mirada de advertencia de sus amigas no se atrevió a continuar la frase— o quizá mejor no. En fin, pues… que te vaya bien en el aseo, majete… —comentó en cambio.

—Y por cierto, la moneda que usáis aquí es el euro —soltó el hombre.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con furiosa elegancia y se alejó en dirección a los lavabos. Itrust se giró hacia su amiga y le dio un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Es que te has vuelto majara? ¿Cómo le provocas así?

Snake's la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú lo haces todo el tiempo. Además, ¿acaso he dicho alguna mentira?

—No, pero… ya sabes cómo se pone. Aunque agradezco que le hayas hecho ver que hay más gente a la que puede maldecir aparte de mí, es todo un detalle por tu parte.

—De nada —gruñó Snake's con fastidio.

OoOoO

Diez minutos más tarde, Snape seguía sin volver a la mesa. La taberna donde estaban se había llenado hasta los topes y ya se habían acercado tres personas solicitando la silla vacía que hasta entonces había estado ocupando el mago.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarle…

—¿Creéis que se ha colado por la taza del water? —ironizó Itrust.

—No —dijo Corza muy seria—, lo que creo es que se ha cabreado con nosotras y no quiere volver, eso es lo que creo.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer, quedarse toda la noche encerrado en el aseo, como si fuera un crío con una rabieta?

—Puede… ya sabemos que cuando se enfada es impredecible y como alguien le ha puesto de tan mal humor… —lanzó una mirada de reproche a Snake's, que bajó la suya avergonzada, y se levantó de la mesa—. Voy a ver qué hace —dijo, y desapareció un segundo después por el mismo camino que había cogido Snape.

Iba a girar por el pasillo que conducía a los baños cuando se encontró con algo que la sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como platos. Detuvo su avance y permaneció oculta tras la esquina de la pared. Había podido ver, antes de esconderse, que Snape estaba junto a una chica, ella apoyaba su espalda en la pared y le sonreía, mientras que él se inclinaba sobre ella, con una cerveza en la mano izquierda y la derecha apoyada al lado de la cabeza de la joven.

Corza se asomó de nuevo por la esquina con cuidado de no ser vista. La muchacha, que hubiera podido interpretar a Nymphadora Tonks en la película por lo mucho que se ajustaba a como se la había imaginado, no parecía mucho mayor que ella misma. Era atractiva de un modo algo salvaje y decididamente extravagante: iba vestida con una minifalda y un top muy ajustados, los dos de cuero negro, y otro pedazo ancho de cuero con tachuelas se aferraba a su muñeca a modo de pulsera; llevaba el cabello de color lila, más corto de un lado que de otro; en su nariz lucía un arete plateado, al igual que en el labio inferior, pintado de color morado; estaba maquillada a brochazos, a juzgar por la intensidad del negro del lápiz de ojos y el verde en sus párpados; y en el brazo izquierdo, que tenía descubierto, llevaba tatuada una rosa roja. En esos momentos, la chica parecía estar sacándole la lengua a Snape, que la miraba con atención desde muy cerca, indudablemente interesado en todo lo que tuviera que enseñarle.

—… sólo líquidos durante dos semanas —la voz de la chica era grave y aterciopelada, nada que ver con la de la _preciosa dama_ de la noche anterior, claro que su aspecto físico tampoco podía haber sido más diferente.

—Pero ahora ya estás bien… espero —dijo Snape.

Su tono destilaba tal sensualidad que, al escucharlo, a Corza se le erizó el vello de la nuca y soltó un jadeo, por lo que se ocultó de nuevo tras la pared, con el corazón desbocado. Estaba decidida a no moverse del sitio, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Ya había tenido bastante suerte con el hecho de que todavía no se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

—Oh, sí… perfectamente —contestó entonces la muchacha.

—Eso me tranquiliza —repuso Snape—. Pero, ¿para qué querría una chica tan bonita como tú pasar por ese suplicio?

La risa grave de la muchacha resonó en el estrecho pasillo.

—¿Bonita? Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca antes "bonita" —dijo—. Pero si tú lo dices, narizotas… te propongo una cosa: dame un trago de esa cerveza tuya y te explico para qué sirve.

Corza se sonrió pensando que lo de _narizotas_ le iba a suponer a la joven un disgusto, ya que el mago no se tomaba demasiado bien las críticas a su físico: pero, sorprendentemente, los siguientes veinte segundos transcurrieron en silencio, por lo que dedujo que la chica debía estar bebiendo de la botella de Snape, así que aprovechó para volver a espiarles.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

Ella volvió a reír alegremente.

—No puedo creer que en verdad no lo sepas. Y menos, llevando un tatuaje tan guapo en el brazo —dijo, acariciando con un dedo el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape, que tenía el jersey arremangado, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa—. ¿Tan viejo eres, que no estás al tanto de estas cosas?

—Digamos que he estado alejado del mundo durante demasiado tiempo…

—Desde luego, narizotas —de pronto su voz grave perdió el tono divertido y se mostró decididamente sensual—, demasiado tiempo si no sabes para qué llevo una tachuela en la lengua. Déjame que te lo explique…

La joven se acercó al oído de Snape y le susurró algo que hizo que al hombre se le desencajase la mandíbula.

—¿En serio? —murmuró con voz ahogada, y la chica del piercing sonrió.

—Completamente. Y te diré una cosa más… si me lo haces pasar bien esta noche —deslizó, tamborileando, tres dedos por el pecho del mago—, quizás me decida a hacerte una demostración práctica.

Corza abrió los ojos como platos y ya no quiso escuchar nada más, ¿qué se había creído esa tía? Golpeó la pared con rabia, sin importarle hacer ruido, y giró por la esquina. Snape y la muchacha del pelo lila la vieron acercarse sin inmutarse.

—Severus, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estábamos esperando.

—Ah, Corza… me había olvidado por completo de vosotras —dijo Snape, con aire distraído.

—Ya lo veo.

—¿Estás haciendo de canguro, narizotas? —La joven acompañó la última palabra con un toque de su dedo en su apéndice nasal y a Corza le hirvió la sangre al ver cómo el hombre le dirigía una mirada tan caliente que pensó que la chica sufriría una combustión espontánea.

—¿De qué vas, pringada? —Le espetó Corza—. Ni que tú fueras tan mayor, no te jode…

—¿A quién llamas pringada, gilipollas? —La chica se separó de la pared con brusquedad y se encaró con Corza, pero Snape fue más rápido y se interpuso entre las dos, intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilas. Mira, Corza, ya que vosotras tenéis un trabajo que acabar y que este antro es un aburrimiento total, mi nueva amiga y yo hemos decidido que nos vamos a marchar con unos colegas a otro bar, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó mirando a la chica del cabello lila, pero esta no le contestó, demasiado ocupada como estaba en fulminar a Corza con la mirada. Snape se giró de nuevo hacia la muchacha—. Porque habéis dicho que ya os íbais a casa, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Bueno, pues marchaos, yo sé apañármelas solo.

Corza iba a protestar de nuevo, pero los ojos de Snape le dijeron que no iba a conseguir nada. El hombre no iba a desperdiciar lo que se le presentaba como otra noche locamente desenfrenada y sabía que iba a alucinar si la chica estaba dispuesta de verdad a practicar sexo oral con él, de modo que tiró la toalla y se dio media vuelta.

Snake's la vio regresar a la mesa, cabizbaja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha marchado? —preguntó.

—No, pero mejor nos vamos a casa. Ha vuelto a ligar, el tío.

—¡¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió Itrust—. ¿Otra vez? ¿Mientras iba al aseo?

—Sí, otra vez. Anda, vamos a casa y acabemos de escribir la historia.

—No, no, quiero detalles —se interesó Itrust—, ¿cómo ha sido? ¿Le has visto haciéndose el seductor?

Corza suspiró.

—Pues sí, y la verdad es que al principio me ha parecido… morboso, pero después me he puesto bastante furiosa, no sé muy bien por qué. Lo que sí sé es que cada vez estoy más convencida de que Snake's tiene razón y debemos devolverle a Hogwarts cuanto antes. Ese _playboy_ no tiene nada que ver con el Snape de los libros.

—Oh, hubiera pagado lo que fuera por ver eso —dijo Itrust, con aire soñador—. ¿Crees que todavía estarán ahí?

—¿Con quién ha ligado? —preguntó Snake's, ignorando a su amiga, todavía conmocionada por la noticia.

—En realidad es una tía rara con un montón de piercings y eso…

—¡¿Piercings? —Itrust rió, pataleando en el suelo—. Es la monda este hombre… en serio, esto tengo que verlo…

—Sí, la monda lironda—Snake's se levantó de la silla—. Pasa de las _princesitas _de cuentoa las tías duras con piercings y tatuajes…

—Yo no he dicho nada de tatuajes —apuntó Corza.

—¿Y qué más da? Seguro que tiene alguno.

—Pues sí que lo tenía, pero… —Itrust seguía riendo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su chaqueta—. De todos modos, hay que reconocer que le pegan más las tías duras que las princesas, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Snake's, sonriendo a su pesar—. Voy a pagar. ¿Me esperáis fuera?

—Si tú invitas te esperamos donde quieras —dijo Corza, sonriendo.

—Esto… id tirando, creo que yo antes tengo que ir al lavabo.

—¡Itrust! —exclamaron sus dos amigas a coro, pero la aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quiero echar un vistazo, nada más…

Y, diciendo esto, se fue a los aseos mientras sus amigas se dirigían a la salida del local, negando con la cabeza.

Las tres muchachas se marcharon de la taberna unos minutos después.

—Es cierto que puede ser muy seductor cuando quiere —murmuró Itrust, aparentemente, bastante impresionada—. ¿Sabéis qué estaba haciendo cuando he ido para allá?

—No queremos saberlo —gruñó Snake's—, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

—Está bien, está bien —se disculpó su amiga.

Se dirigieron a casa con prontitud, tenían toda la noche por delante para terminar con el plan y no iban a perder más tiempo. Poco importaba lo que "le pegase más" a Snape, se iban a acabar las noches de ligoteo y borracheras. Una vez en Hogwarts, todo volvería a la normalidad.

OoOoO

Snake's se levantó a la mañana siguiente con la imperiosa necesidad de ir al lavabo. Salió de su habitación descalza y se dirigió rauda hacia el baño. Lanzó una rápida mirada al sofá donde Snape lucía despatarrado y medio desnudo. Bueno, en realidad podría ser que estuviera desnudo del todo, pero la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, así que jamás podría saberlo, ¿no?

Entró en el baño de puntillas y siseando y se encontró con que estaba ocupado.

—Uy, perdona, no… —pero de pronto se detuvo. Ante ella, sentada en el inodoro, no había ninguna de sus dos compañeras de piso, sino una chica delgada, con el pelo lila, los enrojecidos ojos manchados por el maquillaje corrido y completamente desnuda—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Patty —la chica la miró de arriba abajo, sentada en el inodoro—. ¿Y tú?

Snake's, sin poderlo evitar, recorrió el cuerpo de Patty –que no parecía incómoda en absoluto, ya que ni siquiera trató de cubrir su desnudez– antes de desviar la mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

—Tú eres… tú debes ser la amiga de Severus, ¿no? —dijo, ignorando la pregunta—. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a traerte aquí? Será…

—Bueno —la chica rió con su voz grave—, yo no diría que somos amigos, exactamente. A mis amigos no les chupo la…

—Oye, déjalo, déjalo… —Snake's agitó su mano derecha y después se tapó los ojos con ella, como si eso le permitiera obviar lo que la muchacha había estado a punto de decir.

Patty cogió un poco de papel higiénico, se secó y, levantándose, tiró de la cadena del inodoro. Snake's sintió como la agarraban de la cintura y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de la chica muy cerca del suyo.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —El aliento de cerveza llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Snake's.

—¿Yo? Ehmm…

—El narizotas no me ha dicho nada de ti. Si llego a saber que estabas aquí te invito a la fiesta.

Snake's se echó un poco hacia atrás, estupefacta, pero Patty se inclinó sobre ella y le plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Snake's. La chica era muy consciente de que cualquier zona que tocara del cuerpo de Patty estaría irremediablemente falta de ropa, así que apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus hombros y la empujó un poco hacia atrás—. ¿De qué vas? ¿A ti te mola todo o qué?

—Mmmm… puede —para lo delgada que estaba tenía mucha fuerza y Snake's aún estaba algo sorprendida, así que cuando intentó volver a besarla lo consiguió sin problemas.

—Pues a mí no, ¿vale? —Esta vez empujó con más fuerza y Patty no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, trastabillando un poco.

—Eh… —dijo la somnolienta voz de Snape desde la puerta, justo detrás de Snake's—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Snake's se giró hacia la voz y la mirada de la chica cayó en picado desde los profundos ojos negros hasta más abajo del ombligo del hombre, donde quedó por fin resuelta la duda de si en realidad estaba tan desnudo como su recién estrenada amiga. Luchó por mantener la boca cerrada y volver a levantar la vista hasta una altura menos peligrosa, pero tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo, la falta de ropa parecía querer reclamar su atención a gritos.

—Narizotas, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una amiga tan guapa? —dijo la chica del pelo lila—. Nos lo podíamos haber pasado muy bien los tres juntos.

—¿Por qué la has traído, Severus? —Se quejó en cambio Snake's—. Te dijimos que no podías hacerlo.

—No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, jovencita —le dijo Snape, desafiante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y vístete que, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estás en pelotas.

Snape sonrió con gesto altivo sin hacer caso de la joven, que cada vez se veía más alterada.

—Soy bien consciente de ello, igual que tú, a juzgar por el repaso que me has hecho hace unos instantes —señaló con arrogancia, enarcando una ceja.

Snake's apretó los puños y sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! —gritó, fuera de sí.

—No te atrevas a insultarme —amenazó Snape en un susurro escalofriante.

Ella no hizo ningún caso a su advertencia, tan solo le dirigió una mirada triste de sus ojos pardos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has decepcionado —el hombre la miró perplejo—. Creía que eras distinto a los demás, ¿sabes? Creía que valías la pena.

Apartó a Snape de su camino con un manotazo y el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento por impedirle el paso, anonadado como estaba. La joven pudo oír a sus espaldas la voz grave de Patty.

—¿De qué va esto, narizotas? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

Snake's pudo escuchar el bufido que fue la respuesta del hombre y a los pocos segundos sintió que la agarraban del brazo izquierdo sin ningún miramiento y la arrastraban hasta la cocina. Cada vez tenía más necesidad de ir al baño y cuando se vio lanzada hacia la encimera y sus riñones chocaron contra ella pensó que no podría aguantarse más. Su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó, enfadada.

—Escúchame, niñata estúpida. No sé qué te hace pensar que me importa lo más mínimo lo que tú o tus amigas penséis de mí, pero me trae sin cuidado si mi comportamiento os parece bien o mal, ¿te queda claro? Para mí significáis menos que nada, sólo sois una presencia molesta que tengo que soportar cada día, nada más.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te largas? —replicó Snake's, exaltada—. Si dices que eres tan capaz de mantenerte por ti mismo y no nos necesitas para nada, ¿por qué sigues aquí, en nuestro piso? Lárgate y déjanos tranquilas.

Snape la miró atónito, pero, tras unos segundos de vacilación, soltó:

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Crees que no soy capaz? Te demostraré cuánto te equivocas.

Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la cocina como una exhalación, pero al girar se tropezó con Itrust y Corza, que se habían despertado con los gritos.

—¿Qué pasa a…? ¡Joooder, estás desnudo! —dijo Itrust, mirando a Snape de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en determinada parte de su anatomía—. Y muy desnudo…

—Muy observadora —se mofó Snape—, por cierto, mis ojos están aquí arriba —añadió, señalándose la cara.

—Ya, bueno, tus ojos ya los tengo muy vistos y comprenderás que esto distrae un poco —se excusó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de mirarle con descaro.

—Y que lo digas… —confirmó Corza, lanzando rápidas e intermitentes miradas a la desnuda y generosa entrepierna del hombre, sin poderlo evitar.

—Oye, ¿tú cuántas novias tienes, narizotas? —preguntó Patty, recién salida del baño—. Mira que eres raro, macho, nos lo podíamos haber montado entre todos anoche, hubiera sido la hostia, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Las chicas miraron a la desconocida con asombro.

—¿Qué hace esta aquí? —preguntó Corza, reconociendo a la joven del bar.

—¿Y por qué está también en pelotas? —añadió Itrust—. ¿Es que estabais en plena fiesta nudista y no nos habéis avisado?

Snake's chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero aprovechó la interrupción para deslizarse al lado de Snape y meterse en el aseo, desocupado por fin. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más.

—Pues no, la fiesta ha sido privada —dijo Snape con tono desagradable—, cosa que parece que no le ha sentado muy bien a la chalada de vuestra compañera. Dice que la he decepcionado. ¡Que la he decepcionado! Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? Deberíais llevarla de copas más a menudo, necesita que le echen un buen polvo, quizás así conseguiría suavizar su mal carácter.

—¡Eh! No te pases ni un pelo, que estás hablando de nuestra amiga. Además, ¡vaya uno para hablar! El que se pasaba la vida amargado y haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás —le advirtió Corza, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención y siguió hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

—Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a vestirme y a recoger mis cosas, porque, como Snake's ha dejado muy claro, no soy bienvenido aquí, por tanto, me largo.

—¡¿Qué? —dijeron ambas a coro.

Pero el hombre ya había pasado por su lado y estaba buscando su ropa por el suelo del comedor, mostrándoles una espléndida visión de su culo que quedó interrumpida por una grave voz femenina.

—¡Qué marrón, macho! Si nos hubiéramos enrollado entre todos esta noche seguro que ahora no os estaríais peleando —dijo Patty, con naturalidad. Y, acto seguido, preguntó—: ¿Tenéis algo para desayunar? ¿Galletitas? Después de esta noche tan "activa" estoy que me como las piedras, el colega es insaciable, no me extraña que tenga que repartirse entre tres tías…

Las dos amigas se quedaron heladas al oír esto.

—Creo que ya entiendo por qué se ha puesto así Snake's —dijo Corza.

Itrust asintió con vehemencia.

—Seguro que ha hecho buen uso de la tachuela de la lengua —confirmó.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí —dijo Patty, sacando la lengua y agitándola en el aire un par de veces—, creedme, sé hacer maravillas con ella, ¿a que sí, narizotas? ¿A que te he dejado temblando de gusto? Aunque si os interesa os hago una demostración práctica —dijo la chica con tono sensual, guiñándoles un ojo a ambas—. Se lo he propuesto a vuestra amiga, pero parece un poco estirada. ¿Qué me decís?

—Mira, guapa, ¿por qué no te vistes y te largas? —La apremió Corza—. ¿No te das cuenta de que aquí sobras? —Y, diciendo esto, entró de nuevo en el salón para reprender a Snape—. ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre traerte a la fulana a casa?

—¡Eh, oye! —protestó la aludida.

—Te dijimos que no podías hacerlo. Te lo dejamos muy claro —intervino Itrust, apoyando a Corza y situándose a su lado.

—Pues resulta que sí que he podido —repuso el hombre—, y he pasado una noche estupenda hasta que Snake's, la reina del drama, ha decidido montar una tragedia griega de todo esto. Pero no os preocupéis, porque no volverá a pasar: ¡me largo!

—Hombre, no es necesario que te lo tomes tan a la tremenda —intentó apaciguarle Corza—, si nos aseguras que no lo volverás a hacer, no hace falta que te vayas.

—Sí que hace falta —dijo Snake's, saliendo del baño justo entonces—. No quiero verle por aquí ni un segundo más —y, volviéndose hacia Patty, añadió—, y a ti tampoco, así que ya te puedes ir a tomar por culo.

—Uy, eso ya lo he hecho —contestó la chica, mirando a Snape con una risita divertida, pero éste no la correspondió, ni siquiera la miró; estaba demasiado ocupado vistiéndose con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas con rabia.

Snake's contuvo un suspiro indignado y se fue a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y dispuesta a no volver a salir hasta que el hombre y la joven se hubieran marchado.

Itrust y Corza miraron desconsoladas como el profesor recogía todas sus cosas mientras Patty se ponía su ropa con desgana. No dijeron nada más para convencerle, las dos tenían en mente que muy pronto Snape volvería a Hogwarts, a pesar de que él lo ignoraba todavía, y daba igual que se quedara en su piso o que se fuera a la otra punta de la tierra.

Sin embargo, les hubiera gustado que no se hubieran complicado tanto las cosas entre ellos, bastante difíciles se iban a poner ya cuando el hombre se viera de vuelta en su odiada realidad.

OoOoO

Cuando Snape y Patty salieron del apartamento, las dos amigas fueron a la habitación de Snake's y la encontraron sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y los brazos rodeando sus piernas dobladas.

—¿Os podéis creer lo que ha hecho? —dijo, enfurruñada—. Es un capullo, es un cabrón, es…

—Es Snape —dijo Corza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde el principio sabíamos que no era un angelito.

—¡Pero no que fuera tan crápula! —Se indignó su amiga—. Es un sátiro. El Snape de los libros no era así. Era reservado, misterioso, solitario… casi… casi asexual.

—Claro que era asexual, forma parte de una serie de novelas juveniles… —dijo Corza— pero no puedes esperar que si el personaje se vuelve real siga siendo… célibe.

Snake's le dirigió una mirada amarga.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú esperabas que se portara así desde el principio?

—Hombre, no, claro que no, pero…

—Todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó aquí es comportarse como un… como un…

—¿Cerdo? —La ayudó Itrust.

—¿Capullo? —propuso Corza.

—… adolescente hormonado e irresponsable. En fin, que no se parece en nada a aquel hombre duro y enigmático que me hacía suspirar en los libros.

—La verdad es que tienes razón —confirmó Itrust—, este no es el Snape al que pretendíamos traer a nuestro mundo. No es que creyéramos que iba a venir de verdad cuando fuimos al profesor Sabo, claro, pero, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

Snake's sonrió con tristeza.

—Claro que lo sé.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —comentó Corza, intentando animarla—, cuando estemos en Hogwarts tendrá que volver a ser él mismo y entonces…

—No pienso ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? —Saltaron las otras dos, al unísono.

—¿Para qué? —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Él seguirá ignorándonos, tanto si vuelve a su antigua personalidad como si no. Todo esto es inútil, ¿no lo veis? Estamos intentando entablar una clase de relación con Severus que él nunca va a aceptar y es como si nos estuviéramos golpeando la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez inútilmente. A él no le importamos una mierda, lo ha dejado clarísimo. No puedo soportar que nos ignore de esta manera, antes se liaría con medio país que con ninguna de nosotras, y ni siquiera nos respeta lo suficiente como para seguir una simple, única y estúpida regla que le impusimos: que no se trajera a sus ligues a casa.

—Pero eso es por lo que estábamos comentando: desde que llegó aquí no ha sido él mismo en ningún momento, pero todo eso cambiará cuando regrese al lugar a donde pertenece. Y entonces podemos intentar de nuevo trabar una amistad con él sin que se nos disperse con cualquier par de tetas que se le ponga por delante.

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguras?

—Porque…

—Porque…

A ninguna de las dos se le ocurrió ninguna razón de peso que corroborara sus palabras, hasta que a Corza se le encendió la bombilla.

—¡Porque podemos hacer que sea así! En nuestro fic podemos hacer que su alto sentido de la responsabilidad le obligue a asumir de nuevo su papel y así nos aseguramos de que no se nos descarríe de nuevo.

—Pero eso es hacer un poco de trampa, ¿no? —intervino Itrust.

—¿Más trampa que incluirnos nosotras en la historia o menos? —Se mofó su amiga.

—No, tienes razón —dijo Snake's, más animada de repente—, no sería trampa, sólo sería hacer que mantuviera la personalidad que debería haber tenido todo el tiempo. Su manera de comportarse desde que llegó a nuestro mundo no ha sido más que un tremendo error.

—Pero la historia ya la tenemos escrita —repuso Itrust.

—Da igual, sólo hay que añadir unas líneas y ya está.

—Bien, pues hagámoslo —dijo Snake's—. Hagámoslo ya, sin perder ni un minuto más, y vayamos a ver otra vez a nuestro viejo amigo Sabo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Hola, soy Snake's y lo sé, sé que creéis que me he excedido con mis reproches, a fin de cuentas Severus tiene razón en que no nos debe nada, por supuesto, pero una no puede evitar ser así de pasional y cabezota, porque aunque sé que no deberíamos haberle dejado marchar de esa manera…

(Itrust y Corza -al unísono-: Tsss, tsss, ¿cómo que no "deberíamos"? Habla por ti, que eras tú quién tenía que disculparse)

Sí, sí, lo sé, "no debería haberle dejado marchar", pero una tiene su orgullo, y cuando alguien nos lo hiere, nos hace tomar decisiones descabelladas, ¿o no?

¿Y qué os ha parecido Patty? Es rara como un perro verde, pero en el fondo es maja, ¿verdad? Si es que en realidad, el gran problema que hemos tenido siempre con Severus (o uno de ellos) es que sus ligues nunca nos han caído mal del todo… a pesar de los celos y las envidias, claro :)

Esperamos vuestra opinión, si tenéis a bien hacérnosla saber, por supuesto.

¡Un besito para todos y hasta la semana que viene!


	8. Sabo, de nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

Hola, ¿qué tal habéis estado estos días sin nosotras? Esperamos que bien, aunque también deseamos que estéis algo impacientes por saber qué sucedió tras nuestra disputa con Severus.

Por el título ya habréis adivinado la aparición estelar de nuestro (admitámoslo) querido profesor Sabo, pero también hay otras intervenciones igualmente estelares que esperamos que os agraden. Estábamos bastante ansiosas por que leyerais este capítulo, porque nuestras aventuras dan un giro importante a partir de aquí... ;)

Pero quizá os hayamos dado ya demasiadas pistas con lo que mejor nos callamos las boquitas y os dejamos con el capítulo de hoy.

¡Nos vemos en un rato!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake**_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium y Hope Whitesoul Snape que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Sabo, de nuevo**

—Dejadme hablar a mí.

—Ay, Dios…

La desconchada puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante y en el umbral apareció el enorme y amenazador Abú.

—Estooo… hola —dijo Itrust.

El hombre, cuyos ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente fueron la única evidencia de que había reconocido a las tres jóvenes, se mantuvo en un desconfiado silencio.

—No me parece que vayas por buen camino —susurró Corza.

—Todavía no he empezado a hablar —le susurró Itrust de vuelta, irritada, y dirigiéndose al hombre, dijo en voz alta—. Hemos venido a pagar la sesión del otro día —sus amigas se quedaron anonadadas al oír esto.

—¿Pagar? —repitió Abú, como si el concepto le fuera extraño.

—Sí, ya sabes, con las prisas nos fuimos… eh… sin abonar la tarifa estipulada.

—Bien —dijo Abú, el dios de la elocuencia, extendiendo una mano ante ella con la palma hacia arriba.

—Bueno, sí. Queremos pagar, claro, pero primero necesitaríamos que el profesor Sabo nos prepare otra sesión —Abú persistió en su receloso silencio, ahora entrecerrando además sus oscuros ojos, y la chica se envalentonó—. Es muy, muy importante que nos haga esta sesión, ¿sabes? El profesor es un genio, consiguió hacer lo imposible la otra vez, y es preciso que vuelva a hacerlo ahora, ¿comprendes? Es vital. Así que, si nos permites pasar, nosotras…

Itrust, que había puesto ya un pie dentro del local, se encontró de repente una descomunal manaza negra en su frente, deteniéndole el paso.

—No poder pasar. Ustedes no bien resibidas aquí.

—¿Pero, por qué, hombre de Dios? —preguntó la chica, haciéndose la escandalizada—. Si el otro día fue estupendo, magnífico e increíble. Fue…

—No poder pasar —insistió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjalo, Itrust, así no vamos a convencerle —dijo Corza—. Déjame probar a mí —la chica compuso su mejor expresión de pena y parpadeó melancólicamente hacia Abú con sus enormes ojos verdes—. Verás, guapetón, el caso es que hemos perdido de nuevo a la persona amada, ha sido una historia realmente trágica, y necesitamos recuperarla porque no podemos seguir viviendo así, ¿sabes? Somos capaces de cometer una locura si no le encontramos, y el único que puede ayudarnos en estos momentos tan duros es el profesor Sabo.

Abú la miró con cara triste para después sonreírle con malicia, se inclinó sobre ella y dijo:

—No pasar.

Las tres chicas dieron unos pasos atrás, irritadas. No estaban consiguiendo mucho y necesitaban traspasar la barrera de ciento cincuenta quilos de carne que era Abú.

—Mirad —susurró Snake's—, esto es inútil. Debemos plantearnos la situación de otra manera. Está claro que no vamos a poder pasar las tres, así que lo mejor será que dos le distraigamos mientras la otra se cuela dentro.

—Me parece bien —dijo Corza—, nosotras le distraeremos y tú entras, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tres asintieron a la vez y Snake's se apartó un poco de ellas mientras las otras dos volvían a hablar con la mole humana.

—Oye, una cosa… —dijo Itrust— ¿tú de dónde eres, Abú? —Él no contestó—. Quiero decir… no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

El hombre entrecerró de nuevo los ojos, descruzó los brazos e hizo crujir los nudillos de su mano derecha dentro del puño de la izquierda.

—¿Sabes que me recuerdas a alguien? —dijo Corza—. ¿Conoces a un actor que se llama Michael Clarke Duncan?

Abú dio un paso adelante, empezando a impacientarse por la cháchara de las dos muchachas, que a todas luces le resultaba insoportable.

—¡Eh, que es un actor de los buenos! —intervino Itrust—. No muy conocido, pero de los buenos. De los de Hollywood, ¿sabes? Ha hecho un montón de películas. ¿No has pensado nunca en dedicarte al cine?

El hombre dio otro paso al frente, haciendo crujir ahora los nudillos de su otra mano, y Snake's aprovechó para colarse subrepticiamente mientras no la veía. Lo último que oyó fue a Corza explicando lo estupendo que quedaría en una película de acción.

Atravesó la cortina de cuentas sin perder ni un instante y se encontró a Sabo sentado en una silla, leyendo a la luz de un pequeño candelabro y con absoluta tranquilidad un periódico escrito en un idioma desconocido para ella. En cuanto la vio entrar, el hombrecillo dio un brinco, se puso en pie y echó las dos manos hacia delante como si quisiera protegerse de ella, dejando caer el diario.

—No, no, no. Señorita no entrar. No tener nada que haser aquí. Sabo tener mucho trabajo.

—Sí, ya lo he visto —dijo la chica, señalando el diario, que había quedado olvidado en el suelo—. Mire, no quiero causar problemas, sólo necesito que usted haga lo que hizo la otra vez, pero al revés.

—No poder haser, no poder haser. Tú irte. No poder haser —replicó el profesor, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Pero hombre, si estoy dispuesta a pagarle y todo. Sea razonable. Sólo le pido que haga esto y me largaré de inmediato, nada más.

—No poder haser, no poder haser —repitió el otro, tozudo.

Snake's puso los brazos en jarras, exasperada, y empezó a repiquetear el suelo con el pie.

—Vamos a ver, ¿pero qué le cuesta? Si sólo será un momento. Mire, ya lo traigo todo —dijo, sacando los folios en los que estaba impresa la historia que habían escrito—: el objeto personal y los diez euros.

Lo puso todo sobre la mesa, pero el hombre lo cogió e intentó devolvérselo.

—No, llievarte, llievarte. No sirimonia, no ritual, no dies eros. Sólo irte. Abúuuu… —gritó, en la esperanza de que su ayudante viniera a rescatarle.

—Abú está un poco ocupado, ahora —le explicó Snake's—. Venga, hombre, ¿es que no comprende que no me iré hasta que lo haga? —dijo la chica, resistiéndose a coger lo que el profesor le quería devolver—. Cuanto antes se ponga a ello, antes desapareceré de su vista.

Esto pareció hacer recapacitar un poco al profesor. Pero después volvió a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Pero yo no sé cómo hise! —gritó.

—¿No sabe cómo lo hizo la otra vez?

El hombre frunció el ceño como respuesta. Snake's supuso que debía disgustarle tener que reconocer algo así, pero al pintoresco profesor no le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo si quería librarse de su visita, que estaba segura de que le resultaba bastante incómoda.

—No. No saber. Y ahora irse, por favor. Irse. Tú perturba espíritus.

Snake's se quedó pensativa, pero no se movió del sitio.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un inconveniente, pero bueno, si funcionó una vez, no tiene por qué fallar esta. Mejor será que nos aseguremos antes de tirar la toalla —se sentó en una de las sillas que había dispuestas en torno a la mesa y dijo—. En esta ocasión seré sólo yo quién le invoque, mis amigas tienen otras ocupaciones en estos momentos, así que ya podemos empezar. Pero antes tendré que informarle de unas pequeñas particularidades. En este caso no queremos que nos traiga a la persona amada, sino que nos envíe a él y a nosotras al lugar del que él procedió. Le daré todos los nombres y las fechas de nacimiento. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

Sabo la miró estupefacto.

—¿Es que no comprender a mí? No sé cómo hise otra ves, ¡¿cómo voy a haser ahora?

—Oh, vamos, no se subestime. Ya le he visto hacer un milagro antes, estoy segura de que puede repetirlo. Confío plenamente en usted —contestó Snake's, con una espléndida sonrisa.

Y el hombre, asombrado y confundido, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a lo que esa loca le pedía, por lo que se sentó a la mesa y empezó con el ritual que había puesto en marcha la ocasión anterior.

OoOoO

Lo primero que vieron las chicas al aparecer de repente en un mundo que no era el suyo fue el perfil de Snape, que estaba abrazándose al aire con los ojos cerrados y con la lengua fuera como si estuviera besando a una mujer invisible, y supieron que más les valía prepararse porque se avecinaba tormenta.

Lo primero que vio Snape cuando abrió los ojos fue que la chica de la increíble tachuela en la lengua y el pelo lila se había desvanecido en el aire, de entre sus brazos.

—¿Dónde está Patty? —preguntó, a nadie en particular, pero tras una rápida inspección a sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, el que se había desvanecido había sido él—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Las tres chicas se agarraron las unas a las otras para darse fuerzas. Ellas sí habían reconocido el lugar, a pesar de no haber estado nunca antes allí, y si él no lo había hecho era, simplemente, porque se negaba a aceptar la evidencia.

—C… creo que estamos en las mazmorras —se atrevió a decir Itrust—. Tus mazmorras.

—¿Mis…?

La cara de Snape se convirtió en un poema. En cuestión de segundos, varias e intensas emociones desfilaron por su rostro, todas perfectamente distinguibles: desconcierto, confusión, comprensión y por último ira. Una ira profunda y avasalladora. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta transformarse en dos estrechas rendijas, sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su espalda se tensó y empezó a respirar rápidamente por la nariz, casi como si resoplara.

—Si se pusiera a barrer el suelo con un pie sería igualito que un toro a punto de embestir —susurró Itrust, conteniendo la risa.

Sus amigas la miraron asustadas, ¿es que no se daba cuenta la inconsciente de que estaban en grave peligro?

Snape se giró hacia las chicas despacio, como meditando la mejor, más lenta y más dolorosa forma de torturarlas: la más placentera para él.

Compuso una sádica sonrisa desprovista de todo rastro de humor y sacó su varita con la misma parsimoniosa lentitud, haciendo un amplio y pomposo ademán para darle tiempo a sus víctimas de ser conscientes de su precaria situación. Pero, asombrosamente, se tropezó con el impasible rostro de Itrust, que le contemplaba como si su mal contenida furia fuera un espectáculo fascinante. Eso le encolerizó aún más y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le lanzó una maldición no verbal a la muchacha.

Ésta se llevó las manos al cuello de inmediato, como si se asfixiara, abrió mucho los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo teatralmente. Snape parpadeó confuso y la chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Como no has pronunciado el hechizo, no sé que se supone que debe hacerme la maldición que me has lanzado, así que he hecho mi mejor interpretación de sufrimiento —se excusó, poniéndose en pie.

El hombre se miró la punta de la varita sin entender lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Tranquilo, tu magia está bien —le explicó la joven, con cierto tono sabelotodo que al profesor le estaba empezando a resultar sumamente irritante—. Es sólo que nos hemos asegurado de que no puedas hacernos daño con ella. No somos tontas —añadió, dándose unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza.

Snape no sabía ni qué ni cómo habían hecho las jóvenes lo que habían hecho, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacerlas aullar de dolor durante largo rato, de modo que se guardó de nuevo su varita, se arremangó la túnica hasta los codos y se acercó a ellas con paso amenazante.

—Quizá no pueda usar magia contra vosotras, pero todavía tengo mis puños. Y tengo mucha más fuerza de lo que aparento, os lo aseguro.

Las tres chicas se echaron hacia atrás, Itrust casi trastabillando, sintiéndose bastante menos segura de sí misma que hacía unos instantes, y se pusieron a temblar.

—¿Es que no puedes tener la bocaza cerrada? —Le preguntó Corza a su amiga, enfadada—. Mira cómo le has puesto, como si no hubiera estado suficientemente cabreado ya sin tu ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se excusó—. No imaginaba que se fuera a poner tan… _físico_.

—Ya podría ponerse _físico_ en otras cosas —se quejó Snake's.

—Y lo hace, sólo que no con nosotras —apuntó Corza.

—¿Es que no dejáis nunca de parlotear? —preguntó Snape, debatiéndose entre el asombro y la furia—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando están a punto de partiros la cara?

—No te atreverías a pegar a unas damas como nosotras —tanteó Snake's.

—Después de haber pasado una guerra y de haber tratado con "damas" como Bellatrix Lestrange, pocos escrúpulos de esa clase me quedan —replicó él, dedicándole una sonrisa terrorífica.

—¿Nos comparas con esa… tiparraca? —Se indignó la chica.

Pero entonces a Corza se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando el hombre ya se estaba abalanzando contra ellas, sacó su propia varita del bolsillo y la apuntó contra él.

—¡_Impedimenta_! —gritó, y Snape, que se vio repelido unos metros hacia atrás, las miró con ojos desorbitados—. ¡Eh, ha funcionado! —exclamó la chica, eufórica, contemplando su varita.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Tenéis magia? —preguntó Snape, atónito.

—Parece que sí, ¡qué guay! —dijo Itrust, sacando también su varita del bolsillo—. A ver…

La dirigió a Snape y pronunció un hechizo. Las ropas del hombre desaparecieron de inmediato, sin darle apenas tiempo para cubrirse con las manos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —chilló el profesor, indignado, mientras Corza y Snake's se tapaban la boca horrorizadas.

—¿De repente tienes pudor de que te veamos desnudo? Esta mañana no parecía importarte.

Snape achinó los ojos y empezó a resoplar con furia.

—Tía, no te pases —dijo Corza, atemorizada—, que este a poco que pueda nos mata…

—Dalo por seguro, Corza —aseguró Snape, en un susurro escalofriante—, dalo por seguro.

Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el profesor, ignorando su desnudez, se lanzó contra ellas, agarró a Itrust del cuello y la empezó a zarandear como si fuera una muñeca.

—Más vale que empecéis a dar respuesta a mis preguntas si no queréis que os lo haga pasar muuuuy mal. Por ejemplo: cómo y por qué me habéis devuelto a este maldito lugar, por qué habéis venido vosotras conmigo y cómo vuelvo a entrar en vuestro mundo. Y tened en cuenta que si vuestras explicaciones no me resultan satisfactorias os…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la amenaza, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de par en par y apareció en el umbral Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.

OoOoO

El anciano se quedó boquiabierto por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Snape, completamente desnudo, zarandeaba a una estudiante… no, no podía ser estudiante, porque la habría reconocido; por las ropas que llevaba debía ser una muggle, pero… ¿cómo iba a haber entrado una muggle en la escuela? Y además, no podía serlo, porque tenía una varita en la mano… la verdad era que no tenía la más remota idea de quién podía ser esa joven, o las otras dos que la acompañaban, ya puestos. Y no saber qué pasaba en su castillo era algo a lo que el hombre no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto. Aún más, no saber qué pasaba con _ese_ profesor en concreto era algo que le parecía intolerable.

—Severus, mi muchacho… —dijo, desconcertado pero intentando sonar calmado a pesar de lo extraño de la situación.

Snape se giró hacia el anciano sin soltar el cuello de su presa y lo que vio en su rostro cetrino alarmó al viejo director mucho más que el evidente peligro que parecía correr la joven. En esos ojos negros había algo que nunca antes había visto allí: emancipación.

Era como si, de algún modo, de un momento a otro, Snape se hubiera liberado por fin de todo lo que le atenazaba: sus dolorosos recuerdos, sus remordimientos, su sentimiento de culpa, su sentido del honor y del deber e incluso su supuesta doble lealtad.

Esa misma tarde había estado hablando con el profesor y no había detectado nada de todo eso. ¿Qué podía haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo? El anciano no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que las posibles repercusiones de algo así podían ser terribles.

Dumbledore tembló.

—Severus, mi muchacho… —repitió, con menos aplomo esta vez— ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo más tarde, Albus, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Dumbledore se quedó de piedra al oírle hablar de esa manera. Snape jamás se había permitido tutearle, ni mucho menos llamarle por el nombre o hablarle en ese tono tan insolente. ¿Sería un impostor?

Pero si su sorpresa había sido mayúscula, la de las chicas no se quedó atrás, pues palidecieron hasta límites insospechados con el breve intercambio de palabras de los dos hombres.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo la de la izquierda.

—Nada bueno —confirmó la de la derecha.

Mientras tanto, la que estaba en medio sólo emitía los sonidos ahogados que las manos del hombre en su garganta le permitían.

—Vamos, empezad a cantar —dijo Snape, zarandeando de nuevo a la muchacha—, si no queréis que vuestra amiga…

—Severus… —insistió Dumbledore, esta vez, con tono mucho más autoritario.

El profesor se giró de nuevo hacia él, furioso, y soltó:

—Ya te he dicho que hablaré contigo luego, ¡ahora largo de aquí!

Pero el viejo director no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo echaran de ninguna parte de su castillo, aunque la parte en cuestión fueran las estancias privadas de uno de sus profesores. De modo que lanzó un hechizo no verbal contra el maestro de Pociones que le apartó de la joven a la que tenía sujeta y lo mantuvo inmovilizado contra la pared, todavía desnudo y ahora, además, temblando de rabia.

Snape soltó una retahíla de insultos y groserías que horripilaron al director, y la muchacha, al fin liberada, empezó a toser y a masajearse el cuello enérgicamente, con alivio.

—Hay que ver, cómo se ha puesto por una simple broma —murmuró—. Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes? Seguro que me quedará una marca —le dijo, apuntándole con dedo acusador.

—Para marca la que lleva él —indicó Corza—, el muy cabrón tiene un chupetón.

—¡¿Quéee? —exclamó Snake's, se acercó al hombre a pasos agigantados y le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejándole el cuello al descubierto—. ¡Es cierto! Tienes un chupetón, serás… —la chica empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos— ¿dónde tengo mi varita? Yo también tengo varita, ¿verdad? ¡Itrust! No te habrás olvidado de hacer que tenga varita, ¿VERDAD? —añadió, girándose para encarar a su amiga.

—Eh… no, claro que no. Busca bien, tiene que estar en algún sitio.

Mientras las chicas discutían, Dumbledore las observaba atentamente, con suma curiosidad. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse fuera de todo ese asunto. Sólo necesitaba esperar y hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

—Que te digo que no está en ningún lado. ¿Dónde quieres que mire? Sólo tengo dos bolsillos, y la varita no es tan pequeña como para perderse en ellos, ¡joder!

—Pero si lo he puesto, te aseguro que lo he puesto. En el mismo momento en que escribí lo de las nuestras puse lo de la tuya, ¿por qué iba a poner unas y la otra no?

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… —gruñó Snape de pronto, desde su emplazamiento en la pared de piedra— habéis vuelto a acudir a aquel fantoche que se hace llamar profesor. Seguro que habéis escrito alguna basura para que nos trajera a todos aquí. Me sorprende que haya sabido hacerlo, estoy seguro de que la primera vez le salió de casualidad.

—Sí, tienes razón, él me lo ha dicho, no tenía ni idea de cómo… ¿pero qué hago hablándote? ¡Estoy cabreada contigo! Estaba a punto de maldecirte… ¡Itrust! ¿Dónde cojones está mi varita?

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, señoritas? —preguntó el director, con voz amable, intentando mantenerse impertérrito ante el espantoso lenguaje de las jóvenes—. ¿Han perdido… alguna cosa?

Las tres chicas se giraron hacia él un momento y entonces Corza gritó:

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡_Accio_ varita de Snake's!

La varita convocada salió disparada del bolso de la chica, que había caído al suelo cuando habían aparecido en las mazmorras, hasta la mano derecha de Corza.

—Aaaahhh… ¿ves como sí que lo había puesto? —dijo Itrust—. Ya sabía yo…

—¡Claro! Qué gran idea, Corza, ¿cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?

—Es que no estamos acostumbradas a hacer magia, eso es todo…

Snake's se giró de golpe hacia Snape con mirada acerada y le apuntó a la cabeza con la varita, pero antes de que pudiera conjurar ningún hechizo, esta salió volando de su mano y fue a parar a la de Dumbledore.

—Como comprenderá, no puedo permitir que maldigan a uno de mis profesores dentro de mi colegio —dijo, simplemente.

—Agh, ¡no iba a maldecirle! Sólo a vestirle con una túnica, por el amor de Dios…

—Por Merlín, aquí tienes que decir "por Merlín" —le apuntó Corza en voz baja.

—… digo… por Merlín. Con él así desnudo una no se puede concentrar. Además, no podría maldecirle por más que se haya portado como un bastardo —miró a Snape a los ojos con expresión triste—, vete a saber por qué.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y se quedó de espaldas a él, no queriendo verle más.

—Ah, pues eso lo arreglo yo en un periquete… —dijo Itrust, avanzando hacia ellos con aire resuelto— a mí no me importa maldecirle, en absoluto. Soy muy capaz de hacerlo, ya lo verás.

—¡Señorita! —La reprendió Dumbledore.

—Es broma, sólo voy a vestirle, también —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros hacia el anciano— bueno… si es realmente necesario, quiero decir, ¿vosotras creéis que…? —se giró hacia Corza con ojos inquisitivos, pero la mirada de su amiga la convenció de que sí, era realmente necesario—. Está bien… —rezongó.

Murmuró un pequeño hechizo y una túnica negra cubrió de repente el cuerpo del inmovilizado profesor.

—¿Se supone que ahora tengo que darte las gracias? —gruñó el hombre.

—No, no hace falta, yo tampoco estoy muy satisfecha con el cambio, la verdad. ¿Qué tal si te dejo como estabas antes?

Snape la intentó fulminar con la mirada, pero lo cierto era que, sin varita y pegado a la pared, no infundía mucho respeto.

—De acuerdo, señoritas —intervino entonces Dumbledore—, si ya han terminado de discutir, me gustaría que me aclarasen un par de puntos que no me han quedado claros.

Snake's miró al anciano, todavía con el ceño fruncido, y después se giró de golpe hacia sus amigas.

—¡Tiene razón! Eso es lo primordial: aclarar en qué punto de la historia estamos. Quiero decir… se supone que hemos vuelto justo al momento en que él salió de aquí, o sea que nadie ha notado su ausencia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que así es. Por eso empezamos la historia justo en el último fragmento que tenías copiado en el pen drive.

—¿Justo en el mismo instante? —dijo Snape, súbitamente interesado—. Oh, eso es estupendo, entonces quizá esté aún a tiempo de salvar la poción que dejé a medias…

Las tres chicas le observaron sorprendidas. Había estado a punto de agredirlas porque quería volver a un mundo que no era el suyo y ahora se preocupaba por una poción. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué queréis que os diga? Me habéis devuelto aquí, ¿no? Tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esto hasta que pueda largarme otra vez. Y, además… —añadió con voz cargada de rencor— me _escribieron_ para que amara las pociones, ¿no pretenderéis que pueda deshacerme de eso tan fácilmente?

—A mí me encantaría verle elaborar una poción… —dijo Itrust con aire soñador.

—¿Creéis que esto tiene algo que ver con que hayamos escrito aquella frase? —susurró Corza.

Las otras dos la miraron con entendimiento. No hacía falta que la dijera en voz alta, todas sabían a cuál se refería. El párrafo en cuestión se hallaba en la página diecisiete y decía así:

"_Severus Snape, aunque se había visto lanzado de nuevo a su mundo de origen en contra de sus deseos, se dio cuenta, con apabullante claridad, de que no por ello debía desatender sus asuntos, de que su siempre elevado sentido de la responsabilidad le obligaba a asumir esa realidad que no deseaba vivir y a continuar con la miserable existencia escrita y planeada por su despiadada autora; por lo que consideró que lo mejor sería obligarse a no pensar en todo aquello que había dejado atrás." _

No es que les gustara en absoluto coartar su libertad de elección de esa manera, pero no veían otra opción si querían arreglar el desaguisado que habían montado al hacerle desaparecer de Hogwarts y de la mente de su autora.

—Pues no sé si tendrá que ver, pero al menos es buena señal que empiece a interesarse por algo de aquí —susurró Snake's quien, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para todos, no parecía muy feliz con ello.

—Señoritas —las llamó Dumbledore de nuevo, elevando la voz. Se estaba empezando a impacientar, no estaba acostumbrado a que le ignorasen de aquella manera y no podía decir que estuviese disfrutando de la experiencia—, será mejor que me expliquen qué está pasando aquí si no quieren que sea yo quién les arranque la verdad… por el método que considere más adecuado.

Y fue entonces cuando las chicas comprendieron que habían cometido un terrible error.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Itrust—. Tendríamos que habernos encargado de Dumbledore.

OoOoO

Encargarse de Dumbledore hubiera sido muy fácil siendo como habían sido las dueñas y señoras de la página en blanco. Hubieran podido hacer que sus hechizos no las afectaran, como habían hecho con Snape; hubieran podido escribir que ellas eran más poderosas que él, con lo cual no habrían tenido problemas para contrarrestar su magia; habrían podido dictaminar que el anciano las ayudaría en todo sin poner ningún impedimento; o incluso habrían podido escribir que ellas tenían un poder mágico especial que les permitía convencer a los demás de que hicieran lo que ellas querían sin rebelarse contra su voluntad.

Sí, hubiera sido muy fácil hacer cualquiera de aquellas cosas cuando habían tenido el poder de modelar la realidad según sus necesidades, sin embargo, habían ido con tantas prisas en su redacción de la historia, que no habían pensado en todos los inconvenientes con los que se podían tropezar al entrar en un mundo que no era el suyo y, por lo tanto, no estaban preparadas para solucionar algunos de los problemas que se les podrían venir encima. Como el problema de Dumbledore, que se les había presentado tan rápidamente.

—Mierda… —confirmó Corza.

—Joder… —aportó Snake's.

—Estoy esperando —las apremió Dumbledore.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que nos dejara unos instantes en privado antes de contestarle sus dudas?

A Dumbledore le parecieron curiosas varias cosas de esa pregunta. La primera, que todavía tuvieran las santas piedras filosofales de hacerle una petición semejante cuando le habían ignorado sistemáticamente desde que habían llegado a su castillo –concepto clave: _su_ castillo–; la segunda, que creyeran de verdad que iba a darles tiempo de inventar una mentira que les resultara conveniente; y la tercera, que hubieran usado la palabra "dudas". Dudas no era exactamente lo que tenía en esos momentos. Más bien podían calificarse de interrogantes del tamaño de una catedral.

Por todo esto, el anciano director estaba sintiendo una ira creciente inundando su pecho, sin embargo, como tenía por costumbre, esta no se hizo evidente ni en su rostro ni en sus gestos, sólo en el leve brillo acerado de sus pupilas, que relampaguearon durante una millonésima de segundo cuando la chica le hizo la pregunta.

En este sentido, Dumbledore no podía ser más diferente de su profesor de Pociones. Snape jamás dejaba entrever sus mejores emociones (al menos, el Snape que él conocía, antes de que fuera a parar a una realidad que no era la suya, aunque esto Dumbledore todavía lo ignoraba), sólo el odio y la rabia interior cuando las circunstancias le sobrepasaban y no lograba contenerlas. Él, en cambio, procuraba mantener su peor cara bien a resguardo de los demás, mostrando sólo la amabilidad y la alegría que le caracterizaba, incluso cuando no se sentía ni amable ni alegre. Como en esos momentos.

El director compuso una enorme y simpática sonrisa.

—Me temo, señorita, que eso no va a ser posible —dijo con voz dulce—. Necesito respuestas ya.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y escuchó como una de ellas susurraba a las demás:

—Vale, tranquilas, dejadme que hable yo.

Se produjo un breve revuelo entre las otras dos.

—¡No! Itrust, no, calla, no digas nada…

—Espera un momento, no te precipites…

—Esto va a ser bueno —se mofó Snape.

El director entrecerró los ojos, impaciente por escuchar lo que esas extrañas jóvenes tuvieran que decir.

La que se había ofrecido a explicarse dio unos pasos hacia delante, separándose de las otras, que querían detenerla.

—Verá, esto… director Dumbledore, el caso es que nosotras… eh… bueno, sé que sonará algo extraño… todo lo extraño que pueda sonar algo dicho dentro de un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, claro, jiji… —se rió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigas, pero éstas se habían cubierto la cara con la mano— ejem, pues como iba diciendo, nosotras no pertenecemos exactamente a este mundo, ¿sabe?

La joven hizo una pequeña pausa dramática que el director interrumpió alzando las cejas y preguntando:

—Ah… ¿no?

—Pues no. Venimos de otro… eh… plano existencial, otra realidad o como quiera llamarlo. Una realidad en la que su mundo de hechizos, conjuros y pociones mágicas no es más que el fruto de la imaginación de una escritora inglesa que lo plasmó todo en unos libros.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre.

—¡Hala, venga! —saltó la chica a la que habían llamado Snake's.

—¡Muy bien, Itrust! —Se mofó aquella que parecía llamarse Corza—. No has encontrado una manera más bestia de decirlo, ¿verdad?

Mientras las muchachas discutían de nuevo, Dumbledore se acercó subrepticiamente a la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos al interior.

—Con la oficina de Madame Pomfrey —dijo alto y claro.

—Detente, Albus —le instó Snape, con hastío—, no hace falta que llames a la enfermera. Están diciendo la verdad.

El director clavó sus inquisitivos ojos azules en los oscuros pozos del joven profesor y, por un instante, sintió cómo un miedo irracional se apoderaba de él.

OoOoO

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del despacho del director. Tras amenazar a Snape con petrificarle si no se comportaba, le había despegado de la pared y había pedido a todos los presentes que se desplazaran allí para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

El profesor rezongó algo sobre que tenía una poción cociéndose en el caldero, pero la fría y demandante mirada del anciano le hizo cesar sus protestas.

Fueron pues, al despacho de Dumbledore a través de la red flú, y tras servir una ronda de té que nadie, excepto el propio director, llegó a probar, el anciano depositó su taza sobre el platito que había sobre la mesa, apoyó los codos en ella y juntó los dedos de sus manos de manera que se tocaran sólo por las yemas.

—¿Y bien? —dijo con voz calmada—. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme esto de una manera que me resulte más comprensible?

Todos guardaron silencio. Snape, que estaba sentado de medio lado en su silla, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sin dignarse a mirar al director en ningún momento, parecía totalmente indiferente a la situación, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Itrust se giró hacia sus compañeras y dijo:

—Yo ya lo he intentado, así que…

De repente, Snake's miró al profesor, indignada, y soltó:

—¡Podrías ayudar en algo! Al menos tú sabes tratar con él.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se miró las uñas de su mano derecha con indolencia.

—Demasiado, y no tengo ningún interés en seguir haciéndolo. Ya sabéis qué es lo único que me interesa en estos momentos.

La chica apretó los labios con rabia y entonces el director se dirigió al hombre.

—Severus, tú sabes de qué va todo esto. ¿Podrías hacerme un resumen?

—Sí, podría, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Las chicas y el director se quedaron estupefactos.

—Madre mía, qué chungo está esto… —murmuró Corza.

—¡Está bien! ¡Se acabó! —gritó el director, golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos, en uno de los pocos arrebatos de furia que se había permitido en su vida—. Tú —dijo, señalando a Corza, que brincó en su silla por el sobresalto—, empieza a hablar. ¡AHORA!

Y la chica, impresionada y algo asustada, lo hizo.

OoOoO

Dumbledore estaba en estado de shock. O esas cuatro personas (una de ellas siendo uno de los profesores de su equipo, alguien a quién conocía –o creía conocer– a fondo desde hacía muchos años, y en quién confiaba plenamente) se habían vuelto locas de remate, o estaban diciendo la verdad.

Había una tercera posibilidad, claro. Siempre había una tercera posibilidad. Se trataba de que les hubieran lanzado un encantamiento para confundirles, pero después de conjurar hechizos de diagnóstico en ellos con su propia varita tuvo que descartarla del todo.

Teniendo en cuenta que no le parecía probable que los cuatro hubieran enloquecido para inventar las mismas ilusiones paranoicas, sólo le quedaba una opción a considerar, pero se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo.

—Así que según vosotras Severus ha estado en… "vuestro mundo", como lo llamáis, durante varios días —dijo al fin.

—Exacto —corroboró Corza.

—Sin embargo, aquí no hemos notado su ausencia —prosiguió—. Esta misma mañana él ha estado desayunando en la mesa de profesores con todos los demás, sin contar con los cientos de estudiantes de la escuela. Y él y yo hemos mantenido una charla por la tarde…

—Eso es porque la historia que hemos escrito para traerle de vuelta empezaba justo en el preciso momento del que le sacamos del libro.

—Mmmhhh… —murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza— y si Severus estaba tan bien… aclimatado a vuestro mundo… ¿por qué le habéis hecho volver?

—¡AJAJÁ! —exclamó el aludido, girándose hacia las jóvenes con ojos de loco y las manos extendidas hacia delante como demandando una explicación—. Por fin una cuestión que me interesa saber.

Snake's le miró con rencor.

—¡Porque ya no eras tú mismo! —escupió—. Dejaste de ser tú mismo cuando descubriste toda la verdad.

—¡Pues claro que dejé de ser yo mismo! —replicó él, con idéntico resentimiento—. Todo esto —dijo, haciendo con sus manos unos amplios movimientos que abarcaban todo el despacho— es mentira, ¿para qué iba a seguir anclado a unos recuerdos y una vida que no son reales? ¿Para qué iba a querer continuar amargado y torturándome por cosas que nunca fueron mi culpa, por deberes que ya no tengo por qué llevar a cabo, por órdenes ajenas que ya no tengo por qué cumplir?

Snake's tragó saliva, súbitamente acongojada de nuevo al pensar lo que le habían hecho al hombre obligándole a volver.

—¿Por qué le habéis hecho regresar, entonces? —repitió el director.

—Porque nuestra realidad también había cambiado —dijo Corza—. Los siete libros sobre Harry Potter que tendrían que estar escritos se habían quedado en sólo dos. La autora se había mostrado desconcertada en sus entrevistas y decía que, de alguna manera, uno de sus personajes la había abandonado y no podía explicar el por qué. Además, Severus conservaba su magia en un mundo en el que no existe tal cosa y eso era… en fin, temíamos que estas irregularidades fueran peligrosas, que hubiéramos cambiado la historia futura o alguna cosa así.

—Cambiar la historia futura… —murmuró el anciano— eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿sabéis, jovencitas?

—Puede que no, pero pensamos que lo mejor era que todo volviera a la normalidad…

—¿Llamáis "normalidad" a venir vosotras a Hogwarts, un lugar en el que no pintáis absolutamente nada? —Se mofó Snape.

—Es que… sentíamos curiosidad… —confesó Itrust.

El pocionista resopló.

—En parte, también te hemos hecho volver por rencor —admitió Snake's, cabizbaja, sintiéndose culpable—. No podíamos soportar verte tan diferente, verte tan feliz y tan… desapegado de nosotras…

Esta confesión pareció impresionar profundamente al profesor, que se quedó mirándola con fijeza.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore, rompiendo la tensión—, visto lo visto, yo diría que vuestra presencia aquí es el menor de mis problemas.

Las tres chicas miraron al director, desconcertadas, y Snape volvió a examinarse las uñas con atención, de nuevo despreocupado de la conversación que se mantenía frente a él.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, jovencitas, por muy fascinante e intelectualmente estimulante que resulte el concepto de las realidades alternativas, yo la única que conozco y la única en la que me muevo es esta. Por tanto, es de esta, y no de otra, de la que me debo preocupar. Y en esta realidad tengo a un profesor de Pociones y persona de _crucial_ _importancia_ para mí que ya no cree en nada de lo que le rodea. Que no cree en mí. Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo catastrófico que puede resultar esto para el mundo mágico. _Mi_ mundo.

Pero Dumbledore no necesitaba palabras. Ni una sola. Las tres chicas eran perfectamente conscientes de lo muy catastrófica que podía ser la situación si no conseguían que Snape volviera a convertirse en el hombre que nunca debió dejar de ser. No ignoraban que, si no se comportaba según estaba previsto, los cuatro libros que aún faltaban por escribirse permanecerían inéditos.

La estridente carcajada que profirió Snape resonó por todas las paredes del despacho e hizo que Fawkes aleteara nervioso en su percha.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Pues ya está, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, no podemos echar marcha atrás, a lo hecho pecho. Estamos en Hogwarts (¡y las ganas que teníamos de ir!) :)

Nuestra llegada no ha sido tan agradable como nosotras hubiéramos deseado, está claro, pero el caso es que ahora podremos ver el castillo desde dentro, nada de imaginarlo a través de las páginas de un libro o de verlo a través de la pantalla del cine o la televisión. Estamos dentro en persona, en carne y hueso, y nos hace muchísima ilusión.

Pero aún así os pedimos tranquilidad, porque aunque estemos tan tan tan lejos… a kilómetros y un universo paralelo entero de distancia, seguiremos actualizando semana tras semana, ahora además con puntualidad británica.

No dudéis en dejarnos un comentario si ese es vuestro deseo, tened por seguro que nosotras los recibiremos encantadas y los contestaremos todos.

Un beso.


	9. Hallazgo en las mazmorras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

Aquí seguimos, una semana más, con nuestras desventuras sex… o sea, desventuras, a secas :)

Como mínimo, algo hemos mejorado, las cosas se han puesto más interesantes para nosotras, ya que ahora estamos los cuatro en Hogwarts, para gran deleite nuestro y para gran desgracia suya, según Severus. Lo malo es que vamos a tener que lidiar con Dumbledore, y es un morlaco bastante bravío, jeje… tendremos que armarnos con nuestro capote rojo de toreras e incluso con la espada, si la cosa se pone difícil.

Y ahora os dejamos con el capítulo, que creemos que os parecerá interesante, ya que esta semana vamos a descubrir algunas cositas más sobre nuestro profesor y sus aposentos, ¡no os lo perdáis!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Hallazgo en las mazmorras**

La conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore no sirvió de mucho. Snape seguía empeñado en no querer involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con ese mundo que ya no consideraba suyo y quería volver a la realidad de las tres chicas, la única que valía la pena, según él.

Dumbledore estaba realmente preocupado. Tanto, que decidió postergar el tema de qué hacer con las tres jóvenes, pues consideraba que lo primordial en esos momentos era hacer entrar en razón a su profesor.

—Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar y buscar una excusa convincente para justificar vuestra repentina presencia en la escuela —les dijo a las chicas—. Por ahora, tendréis que quedaros en las estancias privadas de Severus y no quiero que salgáis de ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que no deseo que nadie os vea hasta que informe al personal de que tendremos unas nuevas… alumnas este curso. Además, preferiría que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio que ha dado Severus, por lo que tú, mi muchacho, tampoco debes salir de tus aposentos. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Los ojos del anciano resplandecieron con un brillo que no dejaba lugar a dudas en cuanto a la rotundidad de su orden.

—Sí, sí… —dijo Snape, haciendo un gesto indiferente con la mano, como si todas esas precauciones le aburrieran sobremanera.

—Espero que no sea un error dejaros tan cerca de él, teniendo en cuenta que cuando os he encontrado estabais en plena pelea.

—Podremos apañarnos, llevamos días lidiando con él —dijo Snake's.

—Y además, así podremos intentar convencerle.

—¡JA! —Se rió el pocionista, cruzando los brazos y girando la cara con desdén.

—Sería un gran alivio que lo consiguiérais, aunque me temo que será algo difícil —señaló el anciano con un deje de tristeza—. Nunca le había visto así. No sabéis lo que habéis hecho, muchachas, si Severus no vuelve a sus cabales…

—Sí lo sabemos —le cortó Snake's, con brusquedad—, conocemos perfectamente la historia y todos sus maquiavélicos planes, director, no se preocupe. En estos momentos, incluso podemos asegurar que somos mucho más conscientes de lo que está en juego que usted mismo.

Dumbledore frunció las cejas y apretó los labios un segundo, pero en vez de replicar, asintió con la cabeza con aire pensativo.

—Entonces no hay más que decir. Mañana por la mañana bajaré a las mazmorras para explicaros qué le diremos al resto del profesorado sobre vosotras y sobre la ausencia de Severus en las clases de esta semana.

—¿Me das vacaciones, viejo? —Se mofó Snape—. Fabuloso.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca de disgusto ante su tono irrespetuoso, pensando en la ardua tarea que iba a representarles el volver a hacer que Snape asumiera su papel de marioneta de Dumbledore. Por su parte el director apretó las mandíbulas inconscientemente.

—En cualquier instante puedo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a eso, mi muchacho —le advirtió con severidad—. Usad la red flú para bajar a las mazmorras —indicó, con voz tensa—. Confío en que sabréis apañároslas para hacer aparecer camas suficientes.

Cuando todos se hubieron puesto en pie, Snake's dijo:

—Una última cosa, director Dumbledore…

—¿Sí?

—Ya que probablemente va a tener que hacernos pasar por estudiantes, quería pedirle que nos asignara a Slytherin. Si lo piensa bien, eso será lo mejor, así podremos estar más cerca de Severus para intentar hacerle recapacitar.

—Eso, hablad de mí como si no estuviera aquí… —protestó Snape, pero sin sentirse tan enfadado como había sonado, en realidad, ya que su mente estaba ocupada por un único pensamiento: escapar de ese mundo que le oprimía y le asfixiaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, por ahora no puedo prometeros nada —dijo Dumbledore, en respuesta a la joven.

OoOoO

Unos minutos después, los cuatro se encontraban de nuevo en las dependencias de Snape, discutiendo acaloradamente. El hombre les estaba echando en cara lo que le habían hecho.

—En realidad me habéis obligado a volver porque me lo estaba pasando en grande en vuestro mundo y vosotras, en cambio, sois unas mojigatas que no soportáis verme feliz —afirmó, apuntándolas con un dedo acusador.

—Te hemos hecho volver porque te estabas comportando como un imbécil —saltó Snake's—. Salías con una tía diferente cada noche y después las dejabas tiradas sin contestar siquiera a sus llamadas telefónicas.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Todos los hombres se han comportado así alguna vez. Yo nunca he podido hacerlo. ¡No tuve infancia! ¡No tuve juventud! Me fueron robadas por una guerra y… ¡no! No, no, no. Me fueron robadas por las circunstancias que ideó una mujer a la que ni siquiera conozco de nada. ¿Es justo eso? Tengo derecho a disfrutar de mi libertad. Tengo derecho a decidir por mí mismo lo que quiero hacer con mi vida de una maldita vez. Tengo derecho a equivocarme o a acertar por mí mismo, y a comportarme como un adolescente, si quiero, porque en mi adolescencia no me fue permitido hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Me parece muy bien que disfrutes de tu libertad, pero… ¿tenías que ser tan odiosamente insoportable con nosotras, que te habíamos brindado un mundo de posibilidades? ¿Acaso era necesario que nos restregases tus ligues por la cara?

—Yo no hacía tal cosa.

—¿Ah, no? —intervino Corza—. ¿Y qué significaba la tipa esa paseándose en bolas por nuestro piso?

—Tenía que llevarla a algún sitio, ¿no? —Snape la miró como si fuera realmente estúpida al hacer una pregunta semejante.

—Cuando te largaste parecías saber exactamente adónde llevarla y qué hacer con ella —le echó en cara Snake's's.

Él se inclinó y, con los largos dedos de su mano derecha colocada frente al pálido rostro de la chica, indicó cada uno de los puntos que fue enumerando.

—Primero: yo no me largué, tú me echaste. Segundo: íbamos a casa de una amiga suya. Y tercero: ya que sientes tanta curiosidad —hizo una pausa dramática, estiró su espalda y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, desafiándola—: sí, sabía exactamente lo que hacer con ella, íbamos a montárnoslo los tres y a follar como conejos el resto del día, y vosotras me habéis arruinado ese colorido plan de la peor manera posible.

Snake's, al igual que sus dos amigas, contuvo el aliento.

—¡¿Íbais a hacer un trío? —preguntó anonadada Itrust, interviniendo en la conversación sin apenas darse cuenta.

—¡SÍIII! —gritó triunfante, descruzando los brazos y alzándolos al cielo. Se giró hacia la pared, para bajar las manos de golpe en un gesto desesperado—. ¡Maldita sea! Iba a ser el primer trío de mi vida. Un trío de puta madre, y habéis tenido que estropeármelo. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para traerme aquí! ¡A un mundo que ni siquiera es real!

—Un momento… ¿has dicho colorido? —susurró Corza—. ¿Es que su amiga era mulata o algo así?

La pregunta disparó la imaginación de las tres amigas, que voló alto y viajó hasta una habitación en penumbras donde tres cuerpos sudorosos se removían inquietos sobre unas sábanas revueltas. El menudo cuerpecito de Patty, de un perfecto tono oliváceo, tal como lo recordaban, destacaba sobre el espigado y blanquecino de Snape, y en contraste con ambos, el exhuberante cuerpo de ébano de una mujer cuyo rostro desconocían.

—Oye, Severus —dijo entonces Itrust—, ¿qué te parecería un apasionante sexteto en vez de un aburrido y vulgar trío? Ya sabes, para incluirnos a nosotras mismas y tal. Y quizá podríamos invitar a algunos amiguetes atléticos, también "coloridos", ya me entiendes… cuantos más seamos, más divertido será.

Snape le dirigió una mirada terrorífica, inspiró hondo y gritó, a pleno pulmón:

—¡Sois unas jodidas estúpidas!

—¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un cerdo y un pervertido! —gritó Snake's a su vez—. El sexo es lo único que te importa.

—¡Culpable, damas y caballeros del Wizengamot! —exclamó Snape, con ciertas dosis de histrionismo nada frecuentes en él—. Lo admito. Y si tú no fueras tan hipócrita también lo admitirías —se acercó a ella como si de una sombra se tratara para cubrirla con su oscuridad, pero Snake's se mantuvo firme, sin apenas parpadear, mirándole directamente a los profundos y relampagueantes ojos negros. Su voz cambió a un tono suave y susurrante, más amenazante que sus anteriores gritos—. Te hubiera gustado añadirte a la fiesta, es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Admítelo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Te hubiera gustado!

—¡Tú…! Es que… ¡tú no comprendes nada! ¡No te enteras! —Y entonces Snake's hizo algo que nunca creyó posible. Alzó la mano derecha y la estampó contra el rostro del hombre—. ¡Te odio!

Itrust y Corza tuvieron serios problemas para mantener sus mandíbulas en su sitio, ya que, de pronto, parecían empeñadas en desencajarse. Snape se quedó muy quieto, con una mano cubriéndose la mejilla abofeteada, contemplando sin decir una palabra cómo su agresora salía orgullosa de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Sin embargo, una vez en el pasillo, Snake's se deshinchó como un globo, quedándose inmóvil y sintiéndose estúpida al no saber hacia dónde dirigirse. No conocía el castillo y temía perderse o encontrarse con alguien, cosa que, de momento, Dumbledore les había pedido que evitaran a toda costa; pero si tenía que volver ahí dentro después de la escenita que había montado más le valía morirse allí mismo, porque sino, estaba segura de que no soportaría la vergüenza.

A los pocos segundos, no obstante, la puerta a sus espaldas se volvió a abrir y salieron sus amigas por ella.

—¡Tía! Pero, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó Corza, todavía atónita—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—Sí, me doy cuenta —contestó Snake's, girándose en su dirección, pero con los ojos clavados en el suelo de piedra.

—No, no. No te das cuenta —la rebatió Itrust, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Snake's alzó la mirada hacia su amiga—. Le has dado una santa hostia a Severus Snape. Tenemos que huir, cuando salga de su estado de shock te va a matar.

—Me da igual —mintió con firme determinación y, como si su propio cuerpo traicionara sus palabras, sus hombros parecieron hundirse—. No debería haber venido a Hogwarts. Lo he estropeado todo.

—No seas tonta —dijo Corza—. Tú no has estropeado nada.

—Estamos juntas en esto. No hubiéramos podido venir aquí sin ti, ¿no lo ves?

Sus amigas se abrazaron a ella afectuosamente y entonces la puerta se abrió por tercera vez.

—¿No os ha quedado claro que nadie debe veros todavía? —preguntó una voz grave detrás de ellas, con tono inesperadamente calmado—. Venga, pasad —y como vio que ninguna de ellas se movía, repiqueteó con un pie en el suelo, impaciente—. Adentro. Las tres.

Snake's se recompuso tan bien como pudo, se deshizo del abrazo de sus amigas y se adentró a paso rápido en la habitación con aire digno, sin siquiera mirar al hombre.

Cuando las demás la siguieron, Snape cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Está bien —continuó el profesor, que parecía mucho más sereno que hacía unos instantes—, creo que todos estamos un poco cansados. Ha sido un día muy largo y… frustrante, en muchos aspectos. Lo mejor será que nos retiremos a descansar por hoy —conjuró tres camas individuales que quedaron repartidas en el amplio espacio que componía la sala de estar de sus dependencias y concluyó—: sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que os haya perdonado en absoluto.

Le dirigió una negra e intensa mirada a Snake's, que bajó la suya, apropiadamente avergonzada, y se dirigió a su dormitorio para pasar la noche.

Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, respiraron aliviadas. El hombre se veía tranquilo, pero sabían que no podían confiar demasiado en las apariencias.

—Pues, parece que no se lo ha tomado tan mal, ¿no? —intervino Itrust, para romper el silencio.

—¿No has visto cómo me ha mirado? Debe estar planeando una dolorosa venganza contra mí, estoy segura.

—Noooo —apuntó Corza, intentando animar a su amiga—. Ya habría hecho algo ahora, mujer. Quizás le has hecho recapacitar y…

—Bueno, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, ¿no dicen eso? —apuntó Itrust, pero calló de golpe al ver la mirada de enojo que le dirigía Corza.

— Itrust tiene razón. Al fin y al cabo no deja de ser un Slytherin. Cuando menos me lo espere… ¡ñac! —Snake's juntó sus puños e hizo un movimiento como si le retorciera el pescuezo a una gallina. Acto seguido se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las camas y suspiró—. ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? ¿Hablar con él para aclarar las cosas?

—Ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento, la verdad —murmuró Itrust.

—Quizás más adelante, cuando todo haya vuelto un poco a su cauce y estemos más tranquilos —dijo Corza, sentándose al lado de su amiga y poniendo una mano sobre las suyas, que tenía apoyadas en el regazo.

—Yo sé lo que podemos hacer ahora —susurró una entusiasmada Itrust con tono travieso, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a sus amigas—. Vamos a curiosear por las habitaciones de Severus. La que encuentre su laboratorio, gana.

Snake's sonrió ligeramente y Corza se levantó de un salto de la cama. Les quedaban muchas horas por delante para descubrir los secretos y tesoros que guardaban los aposentos privados de Severus Snape, y pensaban aprovecharlas a fondo.

OoOoO

En los libros de Harry Potter jamás se hacía la más mínima descripción de las habitaciones de Snape, así que encontrarse de repente en las mazmorras que Rowling había imaginado para el oscuro profesor resultaba una experiencia excitante a la par que terrorífica.

Excitante, porque podían ver y tocar todo lo que él había tocado y visto en algún momento de su literaria vida; pero terrorífica, porque no dejaban de ser unas lóbregas mazmorras que en algunos rincones eran húmedas y en otros estaban habitadas por ejemplares de invertebrados de considerable envergadura que a las chicas no les inspiraban ninguna confianza. Y no es que estuvieran conservados y flotando en tarros de cristal, precisamente, sino que campaban a sus anchas como silenciosos, aunque no por ello menos indeseables, compañeros de cuarto.

No, no había ningún recipiente con repugnantes criaturas en su interior a la vista. Ni botes de cristal, ni posibles ingredientes, ni libros temáticos, ni demás instrumental para la elaboración de pociones. De hecho, si no fuera porque lo sabían, ninguna de ellas habría sospechado que aquel salón pertenecía al que, probablemente, era el mayor Maestro en Pociones que había conocido la Gran Bretaña mágica en siglos; por lo que supusieron que Snape debía almacenar todas esas cosas en los confines de su despacho y de su laboratorio particular.

La estancia en la que se hallaban era lo suficientemente amplia para acomodar tres grandes sofás –de apariencia bastante cómoda–, dispuestos frente a la chimenea; y una alfombra austera pero elegante cubría la casi totalidad del suelo de piedra.

Las camas que Snape había conjurado para ellas se apelotonaban contra la pared de enfrente de la chimenea, donde la única ornamentación era un tapiz que representaba a un mago de rostro severo, con toda probabilidad Salazar Slytherin, montado con pose altiva a lomos de un hermoso caballo negro de brillante pelaje, y que mostraba el castillo de Hogwarts recortándose contra el cielo al fondo de la imagen.

El resto de las paredes, también de piedra, por supuesto, estaban desnudas, a excepción de la que había justo enfrente de la puerta, en la que lucía el escudo de Slytherin. A la derecha según se entraba, frente al tapiz del mago, se hallaba el hogar, en cuya repisa reposaba un cubilete lleno de lo que debían ser polvos flú, que las tres amigas se afanaron en tocar, constatando así que tenían la textura de la ceniza corriente.

Dos pequeñas alacenas, a ambos lados de la chimenea, albergaban dos únicos objetos: un pequeño alambique de cobre y una antigua destiladora de acero.

—¿Para qué utilizará esto?

—Hombre, yo creo que son de adorno.

—No me parece un hombre que tenga muchos objetos decorativos —dijo Corza.

—¿Te imaginas? —dijo Itrust, dándole un codazo a Snake's—. Igual se destila su propio whisky cuando Dumbledore no le ve.

—¡Anda ya! —contestó su amiga.

—Seguro que sí, ya visualizo hasta el nombre de la marca —continuó Itrust, y subrayó sus siguientes palabras con un gesto de sus manos, como si les mostrase un cartel con el slogan—: Snape's. Intenso, malteado y penetrante. Una única combinación de sabores sólo para los paladares más exquisitos.

—Sí, sí, sobre todo "penetrante", ¡ya te gustaría a ti! —Se mofó Snake's.

—Ah, claro, y a ti no.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Eh, ¡mirad!

Corza llamó la atención de sus dos amigas mientras sujetaba con evidente esfuerzo una esquina del enorme y pesado tapiz. Tras él podía adivinarse una oculta puerta de madera.

—¿Has encontrado el laboratorio? —Snake's se acercó a la carrera, emocionada por el descubrimiento.

—No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo.

Corza puso su mano sobre la manecilla de latón, que cedió con un chirrido que las hizo saltar en su sitio, asustadas, y se giraron con inquietud en dirección a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Snape, a la derecha del escudo que colgaba de la otra pared. Al no percibir ningún movimiento se relajaron un poco y Corza empujó con suavidad la hoja de madera, que gruñó hasta abrirse del todo. La oscuridad al otro lado era completa.

—_¡Lumos!_ —susurró justo antes de adentrarse en la estancia.

Sus amigas siguieron su ejemplo y se colaron tras ella. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

—¡Ay, madre! —dijo Snake's, asustada, acercándose de nuevo a la puerta. Y, localizando la manecilla gemela a la de fuera, la agarró y añadió con un suspiro—: Ufff… menos mal, creía que nos quedaríamos aquí atrapadas.

—¿Qué sentido tendría crear una sala que nos dejase entrar para luego no dejarnos salir? —preguntó Itrust, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Es un Slytherin y por definición desconfiado, podría tenerla como trampa por si alguien quiere curiosear en sus cosas…

—¿Quieres decir como nosotras, por ejemplo? —terció Itrust, con una sonrisa burlona—. Porque no creo que nadie más osara entrar en los dominios del temido profesor de Pociones para andar husmeando entre sus pertenencias.

—Oh, Dios Santo… esto está lleno de libros —susurró Corza, asombrada, y sus amigas se giraron para examinar la pequeña habitación, dejando olvidada la puerta de madera carcomida a sus espaldas.

—_¡Lumos maxima! _—gritó Snake's, y la luminosidad de la punta de su varita aumentó considerablemente.

Una exclamación de asombro siguió al hechizo. Corza tenía razón, las cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, como la estancia anterior, estaban llenas de estanterías tan altas que casi llegaban al techo y se hallaban abarrotadas de libros de todos los tamaños y formas. Aquello, según parecía, era la biblioteca privada de Snape.

OoOoO

Llevaban incontables minutos allí dentro, horas incluso, repasando estantes y baldas, libros de hechizos, pociones y magia oscura. Estos parecían ser los más interesantes, aunque también eran los que contenían las descripciones más repugnantes. A veces, pequeñas ilustraciones mágicas que representaban curiosas escenas móviles adornaban las páginas de antiguos tomos, que eran de un papel tan delicado que parecía a punto de romperse entre los dedos. Las chicas intentaban tratar los volúmenes con extremo cuidado, ya que no estaban demasiado seguras de saber reparar una hoja rota y no querían provocar un nuevo enfado del profesor.

Sin embargo, un hallazgo inesperado las hizo volver a actuar como las tres adolescentes que desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts aparentaban ser. Las amigas contemplaron extasiadas la portada del libro de texto, antiguo, sencillo, roto por el lomo y con las tapas desconchadas. Sus miradas eran de puro arrobamiento.

—¿Creéis que es… es? —preguntó Corza, que sujetaba el libro como si se tratara del primer incunable—. Quiero decir, el título lo indica, pero no puede ser, ¿verdad? ¿O sí?

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo —comentó Snake's.

—Vamos, vamos… ábrelo —la instó Itrust, ansiosa.

Contuvieron el aliento mientras Corza acariciaba con un dedo el corte de las hojas, de arriba abajo, queriendo retrasar el momento. A la tercera pasada, Itrust perdió la paciencia.

—¡Ábrelo de una vez!

Snake's y Corza dieron un respingo al unísono, pero finalmente la segunda se decidió a seguir la orden y mostrar la última página, justo antes de la contraportada. Un triple "oh" llenó la biblioteca al aparecer frente a ellas las palabras escritas en tinta negra con la apretada letra que habían esperado ver: "Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo".

—Jijiji… —una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Itrust, que se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Entonces es éste —susurró Snake's—. ¡Es increíble!

—¿Lo habrá tenido aquí todo el tiempo? —conjeturó Corza y, acto seguido, preguntó—: ¿Y cómo pudo encontrarlo Harry?

—De hecho, Harry aún no lo ha encontrado —apuntó Snake's—, eso no pasará hasta su sexto año y ahora estamos en el tercer curso, ¿recuerdas?

—Déjamelo tocar, déjamelo tocar… —pidió Itrust, entusiasmada.

Su amiga le pasó el libro para que lo cogiera y a la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios, esto es… es mítico, ¿sabéis? Es…

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido procedente de la habitación contigua y las tres se sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró Snake's.

—Ni idea.

Pero antes de que pudieran conjeturar qué había provocado el ruido en cuestión, la puerta de la oculta biblioteca se abrió de improviso, dando un tremendo golpe contra la pared. Las tres chicas se quedaron lívidas cuando vieron recortarse bajo el umbral la figura imponente y enfurecida de Snape. Itrust escondió el libro de Pociones Avanzadas tras la espalda con rapidez.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí? —bramó el hombre—. Os dejo solas cinco minutos y ya estáis hurgando en mis cosas, fisgando por doquier, toqueteándolo todo.

—Es que…

—¡Salid de aquí! ¡AHORA!

Las jóvenes obedecieron cabizbajas, Itrust guardándose el libro en la cintura del pantalón y tapándolo con su blusa.

Snake's fue a sentarse en una de las camas pero cuando el hombre hubo cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca y colocado el tapiz que la cubría, la miró y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No, no, no. No te pongas cómoda, ya puedes estar levantándote. No vais a dormir aquí.

—¿Cómo? Pero…

—No voy a permitir que os quedéis en mis habitaciones si no sois capaces de contener vuestra curiosidad. Por si acaso lo ignoráis, vosotras que os jactáis de saber tantas cosas sobre mí, soy un hombre muy amante de su privacidad.

—¡No es justo! —protestó Itrust, indignada—. Nosotras te abrimos las puertas de nuestro hogar sin ninguna reserva.

—Cierto, pero, por lo que recuerdo, yo nunca me he comportado como un chafardero desmedido hurgando en vuestras posesiones más preciadas. Sois unas maleducadas y unas entrometidas, queridas.

—Pero entonces, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

Snape abrió la puerta y señaló hacia el pasillo con un ademán.

—Seguidme —dijo, con una sonrisa perversa—, os mostraré vuestros nuevos aposentos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de obedecer la orden, suspicaces.

—No nos irás a dejar encerradas en algún sitio espantoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Corza con desconfianza.

—Mmm… una idea realmente tentadora, pero no —recorrieron una breve distancia por el oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera que Snape abrió sin ninguna ceremonia—. Adelante.

Las tres entraron temerosas en la sala y, cuando se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban, abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¡Es el aula de Pociones!

—Cinco puntos para… oh, vaya, todavía no sé a qué casa os van a poner, así que no puedo daros ningún punto por vuestra perspicacia, ¿verdad? —Se mofó, con aire satisfecho—. Una verdadera lástima.

—Pero… ¿vamos a dormir aquí?

Snape conjuró tres camas, distribuidas a los laterales de la sala.

—Exactamente. ¡Y no toquéis nada! Algunos ingredientes de los que hay aquí son altamente volátiles, de modo que no metáis vuestras manazas donde no deben estar, si no queréis sufrir desagradables –y probablemente dolorosas– amputaciones —dijo con voz espeluznante.

—¿Am… amputaciones? No lo dirás en serio... —susurró Corza, que se estremeció al encontrarse con la negra y resplandeciente mirada del hombre.

Itrust optó por mostrarse práctica en el asunto.

—Pero aquí hace más frío que en tus habitaciones —declaró—. Podemos coger un catarro. O incluso una pulmonía. Tú no querrías hacernos eso, ¿verdad?

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

—Nada torturaría más mi pobre alma que veros sufrir por culpa de un resfriado. Imaginaos que tuvierais que pasar unos días en la enfermería y, por lo tanto, alejadas de mí. ¡Qué espanto!

—Me da en la nariz que estás diciendo justo lo contrario de lo que piensas, ¿a que sí?

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan perspicaz? —replicó él, fingiendo asombro—. Respecto a lo de la temperatura de la sala… —resopló con desdén— ¡pffff! ¡Y yo que creía que os habíais colado aquí sabiendo magia! —Tras decir esto, les regaló una condescendiente sonrisa, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la estancia—. Vendré a despertaros a las cinco.

—¡¿A las cinco?

—Desde luego —afirmó, girándose de nuevo para mirarlas—. Cuando empiecen las clases el aula debe estar impecable, como si no hubieran dormido en ella tres jóvenes medio salvajes.

—Medio salv…

—¿Pero qué dices?

—¿Qué crees que vamos a hacerle a la sala para que necesites levantarnos tan temprano?

—Uno nunca puede fiarse de vosotras, como me habéis demostrado en demasiadas ocasiones —respondió tranquilamente y, con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta del aula dejándolas a ellas dentro.

—Pero bueno, este hombre es verdaderamente insoportable, cuando quiere —gruñó Corza—, que es casi siempre.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de la magia? —preguntó Itrust.

—Pues que podemos lanzar un hechizo para templar la habitación, supongo.

—Ah, sí, claro. Déjame que piense… —dijo Corza y, tras unos segundos, conjuró un hechizo de temperatura.

—¿Por qué se te dan mejor los hechizos a ti? —preguntó Snake's—. No pusimos nada de eso en la historia que escribimos…

—Debe ser mi talento natural —replicó la chica, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

—¡Eh, mirad! Aquí hay muchos más libros de Pociones —dijo Itrust, llamando a sus amigas desde delante de un armario que –ignorando las advertencias de Snape sobre no fisgonear– había abierto de par en par, las manos todavía sujetando sus puertas de madera. Sacó el libro que había escondido a su espalda y empezó a compararlo con los que había allí—. Los hay de varios cursos, pero ninguno está anotado en los márgenes como el de Snape —los examinó todos, uno por uno—, y tampoco hay ninguno más firmado por el Príncipe Mestizo, ni siquiera de otros cursos.

Las dos amigas se acercaron a mirar. Además de libros, había viales vacíos, cuchillos y frascos con sustancias bastante difíciles de identificar.

—¡Eh, eso es un bezoar! —dijo Snake's, cogiendo un tarro con una pequeña piedra dentro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Corza.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente lo sé. Igual que tú sabes los hechizos, debe ser ése _mi talento natural_ —ironizó, le sacó la lengua a su amiga y después sonrió.

—¿Y por qué las dos tenéis un talento natural y yo no? —preguntó Itrust—. Eso es lo que querría saber.

—Oh, seguro que lo tienes, pero todavía no lo has descubierto —la animó Snake's.

—Mientras no sea volar en escoba… —murmuró Itrust— ya me duele el culo cuando voy en bici, ¡imaginaos montando en una escoba con el palo tan estrecho y duro! —La chica lo dijo con tanta seriedad que las otras dos no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí y soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada, nada —dijo Corza, calmando su risa un poco—, pero creo que ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, que ese sádico de Severus nos quiere despertar de buena madrugada.

Y con esto, cerró las puertas del armario, sin darse cuenta de que se habían dejado dentro el libro de Pociones Avanzadas de sexto curso.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Ya lo habéis visto, cuando creíamos que podríamos llegar a ser un poquito felices con nuestro anfitrión (ahora es él nuestro anfitrión, ¿os dais cuenta?), va y resulta que el tipo nos echa de su cuarto… si es que…

¿No se da cuenta de los grandes sacrificios que hacemos por él? Nos hemos resignado a ir a Hogwarts para que no se sienta tan solo y... bueno, vale, no hemos hecho ningún gran sacrificio, porque venir a Hogwarts ha sido un gustazo, en realidad, pero… en el fondo nosotras lo hacíamos como un sacrificio... más o menos. Y él va y nos obliga a dormir en un aula que huele a pies sudados en lugar de dejarnos quedar en su cálida e interesante sala de estar. ¿Por qué no nos ha llevado a su también cálida e interesante cama? Nos hubiéramos encogido gustosamente para poder acomodarnos todos juntitos en ella. ¿Por qué no nos ha dejado siquiera ver su dormitorio? ¿Es que tenía miedo de que nos encadenáramos a la puerta de su armario para que no nos pudiera echar de allí?

Tenemos muchas incógnitas por resolver, pero quizá descubramos algunas (no aseguramos que sean estas, precisamente) en el próximo capítulo. ¡Os esperamos!

Qué paséis una feliz semana. Un beso a todos.


	10. Atrapado en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos una semana más a esta vuestra casa! Pasad y poneos cómodos, que el espectáculo está a punto de empezar ;)

Como podréis comprobar, el título del capítulo de hoy es bastante explícito. Así es como se siente Severus, atrapado, pero ¿cómo nos sentiremos nosotras?

En principio nos pareció que íbamos a estar en nuestra salsa, contentas y orgullosas de haber podido llegar tan lejos, al fin y al cabo, estar en Hogwarts es un sueño cumplido, pero nos olvidábamos, ilusas de nosotras, de que el primer día de clase siempre es duro, ¿verdad que sí? :)

Y ya sin más dilación, ¡os dejamos con el capi y con nuevos personajes que van a ir haciendo sus apariciones estelares...!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium y Hope Withesoul Snape, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Atrapado en Hogwarts**

—¡ARRIBA, PEREZOSAS!

La voz, grave y autoritaria, atronó en el aula de manera tan brusca y potente que las tres chicas se incorporaron de golpe en sus camas. Itrust se llevó tal sobresalto que intentó ponerse en pie, asustada, tropezó con las mantas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Las otras dos la miraron con los párpados aún medio cerrados, sin procesar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, y Snape las observó a las tres con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó Snake's.

—Es un _Sonorus _—respondió Corza, con voz pastosa.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre despertarnos con un _Sonorus_? —se quejó Snake's, cubriéndose la cabeza con el cojín.

—Fácil: porque es un cabrón —concluyó Itrust, desde el suelo.

—Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra completa atención —dijo el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír—, debéis abandonar el aula y dejarla inmaculada y sin rastro de vuestra presencia en ella en diez minutos —con una mueca de desagrado, añadió—. Después, naturalmente, tendréis que volver a mis habitaciones, donde supongo que no tengo más remedio que permitiros que os duchéis, si quiero que deis una buena impresión en vuestro primer día.

—¿Nuestro primer día? ¿Entonces Dumbledore ha claudicado? —dijo Corza—. ¿Va a dejar que nos quedemos?

Snape se la quedó mirando unos segundos con total indiferencia y luego prosiguió como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

—Personalmente, la impresión que deis me importa un carajo, pero no me gustaría que convirtierais el colegio en una leonera con vuestro olor personal por culpa de falta de aseo.

—Por las mañanas estás realmente encantador, ¿verdad? —dijo Itrust, con la voz cargada de ironía y, echándole un buen vistazo al hombre, añadió—. ¡Eh! Veo que vuelves a ir a la última moda. Túnicas modernas y coloridas. _Viuda negra style_…

Las otras dos chicas se giraron de inmediato hacia el profesor, que torció el gesto ante la burla. Como era de esperar, llevaba puesta una sobria túnica de color negro, muy parecida, si no igual, que la que le habían visto puesta cuando le hicieron aparecer en su mundo.

—Sarcasmo del fino, ¿eh? —Se mofó Snape—. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender en ese campo. Pero admito que eres muy observadora. Sí, por más que me desagrade este hecho, en estos momentos me encuentro atrapado en Hogwarts y no es correcto usar ropa muggle aquí, como comprenderéis. Sin contar con la mala fortuna de que mi elegante ropa nueva se ha quedado en el maravilloso mundo real, claro. Así que, hasta que pueda corregir esta indeseable situación y regresar a vuestra realidad, he decidido volver a mis antiguas prendas de vestir. Lo que me recuerda que vosotras también necesitaréis unas túnicas estudiantiles y demás material escolar durante el tiempo que estéis aquí. Cuando volváis a mi habitación, hablaremos de todo eso. Entrad sin llamar.

—¡Severus! —Le llamó Snake's. Cuando el hombre se giró hacia ella con una ceja enarcada, continuó—: Entonces, ¿has hablado con Dumbledore?

El profesor contempló una a una a las tres chicas, que le miraban con cierto desasosiego, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—No, no he hablado con él, pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no va a darme esas vacaciones que ayer me prometió, lo que no significa que yo vaya a permitir que os acomodéis demasiado en mis aposentos tras la experiencia de ayer. Y como también prefiero prevenir… lamentables accidentes que pudieran destrozar mi preciosa aula de Pociones, le daré al director mis más vehementes recomendaciones para que os busque habitación propia en Slytherin. ¿Alguna pregunta impertinente más?

Ellas negaron sin pronunciar palabra.

—Bien, pues entonces no tardéis, no me gusta que me hagan esperar —y, sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Las chicas suspiraron, se quedaron mirando a la nada en silencio y después, extremadamente despacio y con gestos cansados, empezaron a vestirse y a hacer desaparecer las camas.

—Creo que eso es una buena señal —dijo Corza, cuando hubo hecho desaparecer la suya.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Itrust—. ¿Que no quiera que le hagamos esperar? ¿O que podamos entrar en su habitación sin llamar? Porque ése sí que me ha parecido un dato de lo más… _interesante_.

—No, que se haya puesto la túnica y que quiera que nosotras también nos adaptemos a las normas del colegio. Supongo que eso quiere decir que está aceptando el estado de las cosas.

—Sí, si ignoramos la parte en la que ha dicho "hasta que pueda corregir esta indeseable situación y regresar a vuestra realidad".

—Bueno, pero escuchad —insistió ella, mirando a las otras dos con intensidad—, si en unas pocas horas ya se ha amoldado lo suficiente para vestirse como antes; en unos días ya estará completamente integrado en este lugar de nuevo.

—Sí, menos mal que escribimos que su sentido de la responsabilidad le haría querer quedarse y cumplir con su deber, ¿no? —comentó Snake's.

—Desde luego. A veces me asombro de lo precavidas que podemos ser, cuando normalmente actuamos más bien por impulso… —dijo Itrust.

—Y aún así —intervino de nuevo Snake's—, no puedo quitarme de encima el sentimiento de culpa por haberle traído de vuelta aquí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le espera en este lugar? Nada bueno: sólo sufrimiento, malos recuerdos y al final… Nagini. Cuando sólo con esto podría acabar todo de un modo tan diferente…

Itrust y Corza observaron el tarro que Snake's tenía en la mano.

—¿Todavía tienes el bezoar? —preguntó Corza.

—Eh… —dijo Snake's, saliendo de su ensimismamiento— sí, había pensado quedármelo como _souvenir_… ¿qué os parece?

—Me parece que a mí también me gustaría quedarme un _souvenir_ —respondió Itrust—, pero esas piedras no me atraen mucho… a ver si encuentro alguna otra cosita…

—En fin, chicas. Más vale que vayamos a encontrarnos con Snape antes de que venga hecho un basilisco a buscarnos otra vez.

Mientras salían por la puerta, Itrust dijo:

—Y ahora que hablas de basilisco… menos mal que no le sacamos del segundo libro, ¿no? Sino ahora tendríamos miedo de tropezarnos con uno por los pasillos…

—O del primero, con aquel Troll asqueroso y Quirrell rondando con Voldemort en la cabeza…

—Exacto. En cambio, en el tercer libro sólo está…

Las tres se detuvieron de repente en medio del pasillo y se miraron con horror.

—Oh, Dios, qué cabreado va a estar Severus al final de este curso…

—¡Y cuánto nos lo va a hacer pagar a nosotras después…!

OoOoO

Snape miraba a las chicas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y un pie repiqueteando impaciente en el suelo mientras ellas observaban las prendas con desagrado.

—No pretenderás que nos pongamos esto —dijo Corza, al fin.

El hombre suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que transfigurarlas, claro, tal como están sólo sirven como trapos para sacar el polvo; pero no dudo que esto no será óbice para unas brujas de tamaño poder como el vuestro.

—A ver si aprendes a hablar de una vez como la gente normal, Severus… —protestó Itrust sin mirarle, todavía estudiando con repugnancia las desgastadas túnicas— sigo sin entender cómo pudiste ligar con dos chicas en nuestra realidad.

Snape frunció los labios con enojo unos segundos.

—Os recuerdo que aquí soy vuestro profesor y me debéis un respeto. Con llamarme "profesor" o "señor" habrá suficiente.

—Oh, vaya, esto me suena a paso atrás en nuestra relación, ¿sabes?

—El "paso atrás" —rezongó él, con voz venenosa— lo disteis vosotras al traerme de nuevo aquí. Un paso atrás kilométrico, diría yo. Y ya que hablamos de formas de referirnos los unos a los otros, necesitaré saber vuestros apellidos.

—¿Eh? —dijo Snake's.

—¿Cómo me voy a referir a vosotras sino? —aclaró él, exasperado—. No os puedo llamar por el nombre. ¡Nunca he llamado por el nombre a ningún alumno y nunca lo haré! —En ese preciso momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta—. ¡Enseguida voy! —gritó y, volviendo su atención a las jóvenes, preguntó—. ¿Y bien?

—Estooo… creo que no es buena idea que nos llames por nuestros apellidos de verdad —dijo Itrust—. ¿Y si, por algún motivo, nuestros nombres salieran reflejados en los libros? Sería una paradoja peligrosísima. ¿Seríamos todavía reales o nos habríamos convertido en personajes de ficción? ¿O seríamos híbridos extraños?

—Itrust, de verdad, tienes que dejar de ver películas de género fantástico —dijo Corza, mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

—¡Lo digo en serio! No me parece conveniente. Vosotras haced lo que queráis, pero a mí llamame Lennon —pidió con decisión, mirando al hombre.

—Itrust Lennon —repitió él—. Suena patético, ¿lo sabes?

La joven le dirigió una mirada furiosa y abrió la boca para soltarle una fresca, pero entonces intervino Corza y su enfado se disipó para dar paso a una expresión satisfecha.

—¡Ah, pues yo quiero ser Cobain!

—Y yo Mercury —decidió Snake's, con entusiasmo.

—¿Ves? No soy la única —terció Itrust, con aire arrogante—, no será tan patética mi idea…

—Itrust Lennon, Corza Cobain y Snake's Mercury… —dijo Snape—. Merlín, estáis como una puta cabra.

Y con esto se fue a abrir la puerta. Un sonriente Albus Dumbledore apareció en ella. ¿Por qué sonreía cuando acababa de descubrir que su mundo era sólo ficción, tenía a tres infiltradas muggles reconvertidas en brujas en su castillo y a su Profesor y espía en su contra? Ese era un enigma que sólo él podía descifrar.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —dijo a todos en general—. ¿Cómo estáis esta mañana?

—Igual de atrapados en esta pseudorrealidad que ayer, gracias —refunfuñó Snape.

La sonrisa del anciano vaciló, pero consiguió mantenerla a fuerza de voluntad.

—He recapacitado sobre todo este asunto, y creo que lo mejor será decir que sois hermanas y que justo habéis sido transferidas desde Beauxbatons.

Snape sonrió con malicia.

—Oooohhh, ¿hermanas? Creo que eso pone fin a vuestros estupendísimos nombres, ¿verdad? ¡Qué lástima!

Las chicas le miraron con rencor, pero no respondieron a su provocación.

—Entonces —dijo Itrust—, propongo Albarn para las tres.

Sus dos amigas se giraron hacia ella, sonrientes.

—¡Gran idea! —dijo Snake's.

—Sí, al fin y al cabo nos gusta a todas —concordó Corza.

—¿Quién diablos es Albarn? —preguntó Snape.

—¡Ah! De modo que el gran sabio no lo sabe todo... —se mofó Itrust— pues no es nadie que te incumba.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas con rabia.

—¿Quién está celoso ahora por no ser el único hombre de nuestras vidas? —hurgó en la llaga Snake's.

—¿Celoso, yo? —bramó Snape, la ira refulgiendo en sus pupilas como dos estrellas distantes en la oscuridad de la noche—. Si tanto os gusta ese tal Albarn, ¿por qué no le pedisteis al imbécil de Sabo que le conjurase a él, en vez de a mí? Me habríais ahorrado muchos problemas, ¿sabéis?

—Mis muchachos, no os enzarcéis en otra infructuosa discusión que no conduce a nada —les aplacó Dumbledore. El aire de la mazmorra, ya de por sí habitualmente frío, había bajado de temperatura dos grados y la tensión podía rebanarse en rodajitas con un simple hechizo cortante—. Me parece bien que ya hayáis escogido un apellido, pero tenéis que tener clara la historia que vais a contar. Diremos que habéis sido transferidas desde Beauxbatons porque vuestros padres, que viven en España, han tenido un desacuerdo con la directora de esa escuela, y que por eso os han enviado aquí con el curso empezado.

—Veo un fallo en ese planteamiento —dijo Snake's, aclarándose un poco la garganta—. ¿Se supone que somos hermanas? ¡Pero si las tres tenemos la misma edad! Tendríamos que ser trillizas y, francamente, no nos parecemos demasiado…

El anciano frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla unos instantes.

—Cierto, no había pensado en ello. No hay problema, diremos que sois adoptadas. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Tenéis clara la historia? Porque todos nos tendremos que atener a ella ante cualquiera que nos pregunte, ya sea profesor o alumno, y nos aferraremos a esta explicación hasta que encontremos la manera de devolveros a la otra realidad.

—¿Cómo dice? —dijeron las tres chicas.

—¡Menos mal! Por fin oigo algo sensato —saltó Snape, al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua, suspiró y se pinzó durante unos segundos el puente de su torcida nariz.

—No me refería a ti, Severus, sino a ellas. Tenemos que devolverlas a _su_ realidad.

—¡Pero nosotras no queremos volver! —protestaron.

—¿Por qué ellas sí y yo no? —protestó Snape.

—No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez, tú perteneces a esta realidad, mi muchacho, y punto —aclaró el anciano, perdiendo la paciencia—, y vosotras, en cambio, no.

Los otros cuatro empezaron a hablar a la vez en un batiburrillo de quejas y exclamaciones airadas y Dumbledore, alzando la varita, les acalló a todos a un tiempo con un hechizo.

—Ah, eso está mucho mejor —suspiró, ignorando los cuatro pares de enfurecidos ojos que le taladraban en silencio—. Bien, como iba diciendo, esa será la historia oficial y la única que explicaremos. Respecto a vuestra petición de estar en Slytherin... no veo que tengáis mucho poder de convicción sobre Severus como para hacerle cambiar de idea, pero aún así, creo que lo más conveniente es que él, y no cualquier otro profesor, sea vuestro Jefe de Casa, de modo que estoy de acuerdo en que es ahí donde debéis estar. Ahora, Severus, si eres tan amable, enséñales a las señoritas dónde está cada aula, el Gran Comedor, su sala común y el acceso al dormitorio de las chicas, además de todas las normas del colegio que ellas puedan ignorar. Hablaré con el resto de profesores antes del desayuno y empezaréis con vuestras clases hoy mismo. Y, jovencitas... —añadió, mirándolas significativamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna— entiendo que sois conscientes de que, en vuestras especiales circunstancias, no podéis ser expulsadas del colegio, pero eso no es excusa para que no cumpláis con las normas. El infringir alguna os acarreará el correspondiente castigo y creedme que algunos de ellos pueden ser muy desagradables.

Y diciendo esto, el anciano dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia. En cuanto lo hizo, todos recuperaron la voz, pero el primero que hizo uso de ella fue Snape.

—Bien, ya habéis oído —dijo, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios—. Ahora soy vuestro Jefe de Casa y me debéis un respeto. No podéis ser expulsadas, pero sí castigadas duramente, ¿sabéis lo que eso significa? —Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, recelosas—. Significa que sois prácticamente mis esclavas y que si no hacéis lo que os ordene os lo voy a hacer pasar tan mal aquí, que las clases de Pociones de Potter que hayáis podido leer en esos libruchos de pacotilla serán unas vacaciones en comparación.

—¡Eh! Estoy bastante segura de que Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de todo eso —se quejó Corza.

—El director Dumbledore, para ti, y a mí tenéis que llamarme "profesor" o "señor", ya os lo he dicho antes. Vais a aprender respeto por las buenas o por las malas.

—Eres un abusón —dijo Snake's, malhumorada.

—Quizá, pero soy el abusón que tiene autoridad sobre vosotras ahora mismo, de manera que, ¡andando! Ya podéis salir al pasillo, que os enseñaré todo lo que tenéis que saber del castillo.

Cuando hubieron visto todo lo que Snape tenía que enseñarles ya era casi la hora del desayuno, de modo que se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor.

—¿Con quién nos vamos a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin? —preguntó Snake's—. No conocemos a nadie. Seguro que nos van a mirar raro...

—Yo no me siento con Draco Malfoy —advirtió Itrust.

—¡Ja! Ni con Crabbe o Goyle, eso seguro —concordó Corza.

—¿Ya estáis discriminando a la gente sin siquiera conocerla? Y de vuestra propia Casa, además —se mofó Snape—. Mal empezáis...

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente —opinó Snake's—, estoy de acuerdo con el murciélago…

—¡Eh! Un momento… —protestó el profesor, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor.

—… y creo que no deberíamos cerrarnos a nadie así, de entrada. Yo qué sé, quizá descubrimos que Malfoy es un encanto, en realidad; o que Crabbe y Goyle son capaces de pensar, si tienen un buen día y se esfuerzan mucho en intentarlo…

Las otras dos asintieron en silencio y abrieron la enorme puerta de madera, sin hacer caso del hombre que se había quedado rezagado, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

OoOoO

—Bueno, al final no ha sido tan incómodo como pensaba —susurró Itrust.

—Sí, al menos no has tropezado o llamado más la atención con alguna de tus torpezas —se burló Corza.

—¡Oye! Tampoco soy…

—Lo cierto es que ha ido mejor de lo que creía —intervino Snake's—. Malfoy incluso nos ha sonreído cuando nos hemos sentado en la mesa de su Casa.

—En cambio, Harry… le habéis visto, ¿no? —preguntó Itrust—. ¿Habéis visto a Harry, Ron y Hermione?

—Síii… —dijeron las otras dos a coro, haciendo rodar los ojos.

—Pues él nos ha mirado con desconfianza. Por no hablar de la carota que ha puesto Ron…

—Eso tendremos que solucionarlo, no voy a tolerar que _mi_ Ron nos odie sólo porque estamos en Slytherin.

—_Tu_ Ron sólo tiene 13 años aquí, Corza, así que más vale que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con él, porque nosotras estamos en unos cuerpos de 16 cuando en realidad tenemos unos cuantos más…

—El caso es que el hecho de que Dumbledore nos haya anunciado a bombo y platillo antes de empezar el desayuno y encima haya dicho que nos quedaríamos en Slytherin como un favor puntual porque eso era lo que habíamos solicitado nosotras ha provocado que el resto del colegio en pleno nos mire con recelo.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo así? ¿Será ca…?

—Podía haber dicho simplemente que con el curso empezado no se podía hacer la selección con el sombrero o cualquier otra excusa…

—Cierto.

—¿Qué están tramando vuestras maquiavélicas mentes? —Sonó una voz profunda a sus espaldas—. ¿Cuchicheando maldades a primera hora de la mañana?

Las tres chicas se giraron para mirar al hombre que se cernía sobre ellas con su imponente presencia.

—¡Mira quién habla de Maquiavelo…! —rezongó Itrust, pero un codazo de Corza y su silenciosa advertencia de que podía haber orejas escuchando la hicieron callar de golpe.

—Nuestra mañana ha empezado mucho antes de ahora, profesor —replicó Snake's, "Y lo sabes muy bien", quiso añadir la mirada furiosa que le dirigió.

Snape debió comprender perfectamente esas palabras sin pronunciar, porque sonrió de medio lado y enarcó una única y significativa ceja.

—Creo entender que van a ser miembros de mi Casa, ¿verdad? Supongo que entonces van a necesitar que alguien les explique las normas de conducta y demás reglas del colegio, así que les propiciaré gentilmente un Cicerone que las ayudará encantado en la tarea. ¡Señor Malfoy!

—¿Cómo? ¡No necesitamos que nos expliquen nada, ya lo has… lo ha hecho usted, profesor! —dijo en un susurro airado Snake's, pero el hombre no le hizo ningún caso y siguió sonriendo.

Las tres chicas miraron al profesor con odio mal disimulado. ¡El muy cabrón iba a asignarles a Draco como guía porque las había oído decir que no querían sentarse con él en el Gran Comedor!

Vieron con rabia cómo el rubio levantaba la cabeza, se ponía en pie, sonriente y henchido de orgullo, se estiraba de la túnica para que le quedase bien colocada y se acercaba a ellas con paso chulesco.

—Oh, Dios… —bufó Corza.

—¿Sí, profesor Snape? —dijo el chico, con voz melosa.

—Señor Malfoy, supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en acompañar a estas jovencitas _a todas horas_ en estos primeros días para que no se pierdan por el castillo.

—Ningún inconveniente, señor.

—Muy bien, entonces las acompañará a las diferentes clases y les explicará todo lo que necesiten saber sobre la escuela.

—Para eso no hacía falta que nos despertase a las cinco —rezongó Corza, en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Decía algo, señorita Albarn?

—Sólo le agradecía a Draco su amabilidad.

El chico la observó confundido unos segundos y Snape dirigió a la joven una mirada de advertencia. De inmediato, Corza se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Draco.

—Oh, la fama de los Malfoy trasciende fronteras —intentó arreglarlo Snake's.

Draco infló el pecho, lleno de satisfacción. Era evidente que había funcionado.

—Supongo que buena —dijo, con una expresión que indicaba claramente que sólo había una respuesta correcta.

—Buena, buena, sí, buena fama… —mintió Itrust— intachable.

—Bien, profesor —saltó Draco—, será un placer asistir a estas señoritas en todo lo que precisen.

—Oh, no precisamos mucho, la verdad —se apresuró a contestar Corza.

—Es cierto, somos muy amantes de nuestra independencia… —confirmó Snake's.

—Nada, nada —las atajó el profesor—, está decidido. El señor Malfoy será su guía a partir de ahora. Se sentarán con él a la hora de las comidas y así las pondrá al día de todo.

—¿Qué…?

—Pero…

Sin embargo, las chicas, ante el ceño fruncido de Draco, no se atrevieron a seguir protestando y tuvieron que conformarse con la mala pasada que les había jugado Snape.

OoOoO

—… y ya veréis como todo os irá genial si vais conmigo, aquí en la escuela es primordial empezar a relacionarse con la gente adecuada para poder labrarse un buen futuro al terminar el colegio y ser amigo de un Malfoy os puede reportar ventajas inigualables, ya que tenemos contactos en las altas esferas, por si no lo sabíais, con lo cual tenéis asegurado…

—Dios mío, ¿es que no se calla nunca? —preguntó Corza a Itrust en un levísimo susurro.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y siguió andando por los pasillos que conducían al aula de Historia de la Magia, la primera clase que iban a recibir.

—¿No estáis emocionadas? —intervino Snake's, dejando que Draco siguiese hablando solo un poco más adelante que ellas—. ¡Vamos a asistir a clase en Hogwarts!

—La verdad, asistir a clase es lo que menos me emociona de todo esto —confesó Itrust—, sabes que nunca me ha apasionado demasiado estudiar.

—Vamos, pero si será pan comido, por algo escribimos en la historia que ya sabíamos toda la magia que necesitábamos.

—Sí, pero piensa que la primera clase es la del profesor Binns y si es tan soporífera como siempre hemos leído que era…

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis tan atrás? —Las llamó Draco, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado rezagadas—. ¿Me estabais escuchando?

—Sí, claro, Draco. Nos comentabas la importancia de contar con un Malfoy entre tus amigos… —dijo Snake's, con un ligero tono de burla que sólo captaron las otras dos chicas.

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó de nuevo y siguió con su perorata.

—Estupendo, porque aquí, en Hogwarts, estamos plagados de pseudocelebridades, pero no debéis olvidar nunca con quién os conviene más que os vean. Potter, por ejemplo, se cree que es alguien sólo porque tiene la cara cortada, pero no es más que un mierdecilla amigo de sangresucias, traidores a la sangre y un estúpido semigigante que no sirve para…

—¡Eh! ¿Es ése Oliver Wood? —preguntó Itrust, dándole un codazo a Snake's y señalando a un chico que les acababa de adelantar en esos momentos.

—Sí, creo que sí… —respondió su amiga.

—Está muy bueno, ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí…

—¿Va a nuestro curso?

—Eso creo.

—Mmmm…

—En cambio, ¿has visto a Cedric Diggory? —La otra asintió—. Qué paliducho es, ¿verdad?

—Sí, parece un vampiro… —concordó Itrust.

—Señoritas… —las llamó Draco en tono reprobatorio y con el ceño fruncido, al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, no le estaban escuchando— ya hemos llegado al aula de Historia de la Magia. ¡Qué disfrutéis!

El chico se marchó hacia la clase de tercero que le correspondía con una sonrisa burlona y las tres amigas se prepararon anímicamente para la insoportable lección del fantasmagórico profesor Binns.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Qué os ha parecido nuestro guía? Jeje, poco se piensa Draco Malfoy que es la niñera de tres chicas muggles. Seguro que si lo supiera le daría un síncope y no se mostraría tan ufano, pero nosotras no le diremos nada, por si acaso. Vosotros tampoco, ¿eh? :)

Ya lo dice el dicho: hay que tener amigos incluso en el infierno ;)

Como ya advertimos en la nota inicial, el primer día está siendo duro, ¡y ni siquiera se ha acabado todavía! Si al final de las clases tenemos que hacer deberes… uffff… esto va a ser más chungo de lo que creíamos en un principio. Menos mal que tenemos varios alicientes, como ver a Harry, a Ron, a Oliver Wood. ¡Ja! Incluso ver a Cedric Diggory y percatarnos de que no se parece demasiado a Robert Pattinson ha sido divertido.

Si queréis seguir sabiendo de nuestras aventuras, ya lo sabéis, os emplazamos a visitarnos de nuevo la próxima semana. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Besitos para ellos, abracitos para ellas :D


	11. Las hermanas Albarn

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Esto, desgraciadamente, incluye a Severus. Sin embargo, estamos convencidas de que Severus ya no es de quién le creó, sino de quienes más le necesitamos ;)

**Nota de autoras:**

¡Primer día de verano! ¡Y menudo verano! XDD Hace muchísimo calor, pero eso siempre es bienvenido, igual que un té helado mientras le echamos un vistazo a _El Profeta_o a _Corazón de Bruja_ XD

Eso es muy estimulante, aunque se nos ocurren millones de cosas aún más estimulantes y que tienen que ver con nuestro profe aquí presente, peeero, como ya sospecharéis, hoy sigue siendo nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, y creednos, tenemos poco tiempo para leer el periódico: entre las clases, el mal humor de Severus, el pesado de… o sea, el encanto de Draco Malfoy y el vejestorio del Director, apenas tenemos tiempo siquiera ni para curiosear a nuestras anchas por el colegio :(

Sin embargo, os recomendamos que no os perdáis este capítulo, porque aquí es cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo muy atrapadas que estamos en el castillo.

¡Nos vemos un poquito más abajo!

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium y Hope Withesoul Snape, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Las hermanas Albarn**

Los libros de la saga Harry Potter están escritos desde el punto de vista del propio Harry, pero eso no evita que haya mil y un detalles en los que se puede apreciar que la verdad del joven no siempre se adecua a la realidad. Uno de esos detalles es, por ejemplo, el sempiterno cabello grasiento de Snape. Quien le conoce, o quien se haya tomado la molestia de observarle de cerca, sabe que no es exactamente grasiento, sino tan fino y lacio que cae a plomo como dos cortinas azabaches junto a su rostro pálido y delgado. La infinidad de pociones que son preparadas a su alrededor durante todos los días, junto con el humo de los fuegos de los calderos y los vapores que emanan de ellos, se encargan del resto.

Pero si en algo nunca han mentido, ni Harry ni su inseparable narrador, es acerca de las clases de Historia de la Magia, impartidas por el único profesor fantasma de todo el colegio, el profesor Binns. No había lugar a discusión. No había distintas versiones de la verdad. Era unánime. Era la lección más aburrida y soporífera que nadie podría imaginarse.

Las chicas nunca habían sufrido un tostón semejante, por eso, cuando finalizó la clase, Itrust, Corza y Snake's salieron escopeteadas por la puerta del aula para alejarse lo máximo posible del fantasma y su etérea voz sin inflexiones.

—No pienso volver jamás a esa maldita clase, lo juro —dijo Corza muy seria.

—Ni yo —corroboró Snake's—. A la porra con la Historia de la Magia, ¿a quién se le ha ocurrido matricularnos en esta clase?

—A Severus, seguro —suspiró Corza—. Aunque, tampoco descartaría al adorable vejete que hace de director de esta escuela.

—En fin, no me importa quién haya sido, he vivido muchos años sin saber cuándo fue la segunda revolución de los duendes, así que puedo seguir perfectamente en la ignorancia.

—Amén —añadió Itrust—. Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, a conocer un mundo que nos resulta fascinante, no a morir de un ataque de aburrimiento súbito.

Una rubia cabeza de cabello engominado se acercó a ellas con andar y aire insolentes. Snake's rodó los ojos, la presencia de Draco se estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante insoportable. Y eso que era sólo el primer día.

—Ya podría pasarse por aquí su padre, ¿no? —comentó en voz baja a las demás—. A mí me gustaría mucho más.

—Pero Lucius no sale en este libro —aportó Corza, mirando a su amiga.

—¡Ay! —suspiró Snake's—. A mí me lo vas a decir.

—¿Qué tal la clase con el profesor Binns? —preguntó Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona y su acento arrastrado—. Interesante, ¿eh?

—Muchísimo, está al mismo nivel de interés que las colecciones de chapas de botellas de champán. Dime, majete, ¿dónde vais cuando hacéis campana? —Le preguntó Itrust, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

El joven la miró un poco extrañado, además de visiblemente molesto por la repentina confianza que se estaba tomando la chica.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes: campana, pellas, novillos, escaquearse, saltarse las clases… ¿nunca te saltas las clases, Malfoy? —insistió Itrust.

El rubio Slytherin la miró como si le hubiera surgido una segunda cabeza junto a la primera y la joven amplió su sonrisa, de modo inocente.

—Me parece que Malfoy no sabe de qué hablas —apuntó Corza.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco con aire ofendido—, pero os informo de que no está permitido saltarse las clases. Los alumnos que hacen eso son castigados y si se saltan más de tres clases son expulsados irremediablemente de la escuela.

—Pues sí que son rebeldes, los niñitos de Slytherin —se mofó Itrust.

El joven la miró enojado.

—¡Quiero ser prefecto, como lo fue mi padre en su día! No puedo ir comportándome como un maldito Hufflepuff. O peor, como un estúpido Gryffindor.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con los Hufflepuff? Tonks era… —Snake's se calló a media frase.

—Son unos parias —contestó el joven con un gesto de desdén.

—Ah, entonces, si no entiendo mal, los Hufflepuff sí que se saltan clases, ¿no? —dijo Itrust—. Entonces tendremos que preguntarles a ellos…

—No mientras yo sea vuestro guía y tenga que responder por vosotras ante nuestro Jefe de Casa —replicó Draco, cortante. La chica soltó un bufido—. ¿Cuál es vuestra siguiente clase?

—Ahmmm… —Corza rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar un trozo de pergamino con su horario—. Ahora Transformaciones, Encantamientos… y luego… ¡Defensa!

Miró a sus amigas, emocionada por el hecho de poder ver cara a cara a Remus Lupin, y éstas sonrieron encantadas. Al fin alguien a quien de verdad querían conocer.

—Hablando de parias… —rezongó el muchacho, con tono burlón.

Las tres chicas fulminaron a su guía con la mirada pero él se hizo el desentendido, empezando a andar por un pasillo en dirección al aula de Transformaciones.

—Será… —y Corza se lanzó hacia adelante para intentar darle una buena colleja, pero sus amigas reaccionaron a tiempo y la detuvieron. Aún así alargó sus manos, cuyos dedos abrió y cerró en el aire, muy cerca de los engominados cabellos del chico, que no se dio cuenta de nada al estar de espaldas a ellas.

—Déjale, no vas a sacar nada, ¿no ves que él es así? —Le susurró Snake's.

—No sacaré nada más que la satisfacción de darle su merecido.

—Snake's tiene razón —aportó Itrust—. Además, hay que reconocer que la opinión de Severus respecto a Lupin no es muy diferente…

—Sí, pero al menos Severus tiene razones para estar enfadado con él —repuso. Aún así, la mención del pocionista pareció calmar a la joven, que se relajó visiblemente en brazos de sus amigas y soltó un sonoro suspiro—. En fin, pobre Lupin.

Mientras tanto, Draco, ajeno a todo el drama que se desarrollaba tras de sí, continuó con sus explicaciones pasillo abajo, y las chicas tuvieron que acelerar el paso para alcanzarle.

—… mi padre opina que la profesora McGonagall es un poco estirada, y no le falta razón, pero…

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —cuchicheó Snake's al oído de Itrust, haciéndola reír con su comentario y ganándose una mirada acerada de los grises ojos de su compañero de Casa.

—… es bastante buena enseñando, aunque claro, ¿quién necesita transformar mesas en sillas o sillas en taburetes? El profesor Flitwick es directamente el tipo de…

En ese momento dejaron de escucharle y empezaron a fantasear sobre cómo sería la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. De todos los profesores que había tenido Harry para esa asignatura, él había sido, sin duda, el que había dado las clases más interesantes. Aparte de Snape, por supuesto.

—Yo ahora tengo dos horas de Pociones así que para llegar a Encantamientos sólo teneis que…

—Seguiremos al resto de los alumnos de nuestra clase, Malfoy, gracias… —le dijo Snake's.

—El profesor Snape me dijo que no os dejara solas ni un minuto.

—A veces el profesor Snape es un… —Itrust se ganó un codazo por parte de Corza para que pensara bien qué pretendía decir sobre el Jefe de su Casa— hombre demasiado amable, pero no hace falta que nos sigas a todas partes, ¿sabes?

—Mi nombramiento para prefecto depende de…

—Le diremos que nos has ayudado mucho, tranquilo —le dijo Snake's, dándole un par de golpecitos en su hombro derecho.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del aula y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven Draco, se despidió de él.

—Llegarás tarde a Pociones —le advirtió Corza, y siguió a Snake's.

Itrust levantó una mano en señal de despedida y se adentró en el aula también.

La profesora McGonagall, al contrario que el profesor Binns, las presentó al resto de alumnos, haciendo que pasaran algo de vergüenza. Se dieron a conocer como las hermanas Albarn y contaron la historia que Dumbledore había inventado para ellas. Ni los Hufflepuff ni sus propios compañeros de Casa parecían demasiado emocionados con su presencia y todavía menos cuando, siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora, fueron las primeras en conseguir transfigurar una tetera en un lirón vivito y coleando, aunque el animalillo estaba profundamente dormido, como era de esperar. Recibieron las felicitaciones de la subdirectora McGonagall y al finalizar la clase se dirigieron, orgullosas, al aula de Encantamientos, donde conocieron al pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Para cuando se sentaron por fin en el aula de Defensa para la siguiente clase, las chicas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios.

—No se te vaya a ocurrir ponerte a gritar como una posesa cuando le veas, Itrust, que te conozco —le advirtió Corza.

—Ni tampoco puedes pedirle un autógrafo —añadió Snake's.

—Sois muy graciosas, ¿por qué diablos iba a...? Oh, Dios, miradle, está ahí, es ése... —dijo Itrust, señalando con un tembloroso dedo a la puerta abierta de la sala, por donde un hombre de estatura mediana, con cabello y bigote entrecano, que vestía una túnica desgastada y bastante desarreglada acababa de entrar— ¡iiiiiihhhhh, qué emoción!

—Deja de dar saltitos, por favor, nuestros compañeros van a pensar que estamos locas. No quiero que nos cojan manía tan pronto.

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento mientras Lupin alcanzaba su pupitre y se sentaba en el borde de la mesa con actitud informal.

—Buenos días, chicos. Tengo entendido que tenemos tres alumnas nuevas —dijo, mirándolas con placidez. Las jóvenes soltaron unas exclamaciones ahogadas y se pusieron coloradas simultáneamente—. ¿Por qué no os ponéis en pie y nos explicáis qué estabais estudiando en la asignatura de Defensa en vuestra antigua escuela? Así podré tratar de integraros en el punto del temario que estamos tocando en estos momentos aquí sin que os suponga un trastorno.

Las tres amigas perdieron súbitamente todo el color que habían adquirido y se quedaron blancas como el papel.

—¿Y ahora qué decimos? —susurró Corza.

De pronto, Itrust tuvo una idea, se levantó de su pupitre y dijo:

—Acababan de enseñarnos a convocar un patronus, profesor.

Lupin la miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Aquí no lo enseñamos hasta final de curso, parece que en Beauxbatons van más adelantados que nosotros en el temario. Estoy impresionado.

—Bueno, quizá es sólo que nos enseñaban las mismas cosas en diferente orden... he oído que en Durmstrang no lo enseñan hasta séptimo...

—Sí, es algo muy posible —concordó Lupin—. Y bien... ehh... ¿cómo te llamas?

—Itrust.

—Un nombre peculiar… —dijo, pensativo—. En fin, Itrust, enséñanos tu patronus, si eres tan amable.

Corza se mordió el labio inferior, intentando prepararse para el desastre, Snake's cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa y la propia Itrust inspiró profundamente antes de sacar su varita con gran ceremonia.

Observó un instante la vara de madera con una expresión tan reverencial que parecía estar a punto de rezarle para que funcionara, levantó el brazo derecho y, haciendo una elegante filigrana con la varita, dijo:

—¡_Expecto patronum_! —De la punta se desprendió una intensa luz azul que al instante se convirtió en un hermoso felino luminoso—. ¡Oh, es un lince! —exclamó y, tras el pisotón que le propinó su amiga Snake's, se corrigió—. Quiero decir... es un lince, claro que es un lince, cada vez que hemos practicado el patronus me ha salido un lince...

—Por supuesto —dijo Lupin—, la forma del patronus no suele cambiar con frecuencia. A veces lo hace para amoldarse mejor al estado de ánimo del mago o de la bruja que lo invoca, como cuando, y esto os va a encantar a los que tenéis un espíritu romántico, uno se enamora y la forma se adapta a la persona amada. Pero, por norma general, cada mago acostumbra a tener el mismo patronus a lo largo de toda su vida y la forma de éste estará intrínsecamente ligada a su personalidad. Respecto a tu demostración, debo decir que has convocado un patronus realmente poderoso, se nota que os han enseñado bien en vuestra vieja escuela, espero que podáis decir lo mismo de ésta cuando acabe el curso —dijo con tono amable—. Ya puedes sentarte.

Itrust obedeció y al instante fue acosada por las asombradas preguntas de sus dos amigas.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que sabías invocar un patronus?

—¡No lo sabía! —Se defendió—. Justo acabo de descubrirlo ahora... parece que mi "habilidad especial" es Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...

—Bien, chicos —dijo Lupin—, como vuestras nuevas compañeras acaban de mostrarnos lo que es un patronus y dado que, tristemente, tenemos el colegio custodiado por dementores, quizá sea bueno que nos adelantemos al temario y pasemos todos a practicar este método de defensa. Dejaremos para después el estudio del encantamiento "fidelio" que os había anunciado en la clase anterior, así como los hechizos avanzados de camuflaje.

—Oye, pero... ¿los patronus no los estudiaron en "La Orden del Fénix"? —preguntó Corza—. Eso era el quinto curso de Harry, y nosotras estamos en sexto...

—No, Harry se lo enseñó a los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore fuera de las clases, pero Hermione decía que Viktor Krum estaba en séptimo y aún no sabía invocarlo, así que se me ha ocurrido que podíamos usar las diferencias entre escuelas como excusa.

—Muy buena, Itrust.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y las tres procedieron a guardar silencio para atender a la lección del profesor Lupin.

A la hora de la comida, Draco las encontró por el pasillo y se acercó a ellas para acompañarlas a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Oh, no, otra vez, no... —susurró Snake's.

—Niño, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con tus amigos? —dijo Itrust, con bastante rudeza.

Draco la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —preguntó el chico y, al instante, un gesto de comprensión acudió a su rostro—. ¡Ah, claro! Ya entiendo, acabáis de dar clase con ese apestoso de Lupin, debéis estar de bastante mal humor por tener que tratar con alguien así, lo comprendo. Pero no os preocupéis, siempre podéis contar conmigo para desahogaros…

—¿En serio? ¿Podemos, Malfoy? —preguntó Itrust, con una sonrisa malvada.

—Creo que se refiere a desahogarnos hablando con él, no maldiciéndole con una imperdonable —le advirtió Corza en el oído.

—¡Qué pena! De la otra manera es mucho más divertido —susurró Itrust.

—¿Qué estáis murmurando? Odio cuando murmuráis, parece que estéis confabulando contra mí —protestó el chico.

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer algo así, Malfoy? —dijo Snake's, con suavidad—. Con lo buen guía que has sido para nosotras… pero verás, el problema es que, como ya sabes, la popularidad lo es todo en la escuela, y para nuestra popularidad resulta desastroso que los demás vean que nuestro acompañante es un alumno que está tres cursos por debajo del nuestro —Draco entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, irritado—. Así que, ahora que ya nos lo has explicado todo, no es necesario que te molestes en seguir…

—El profesor Snape me ha pedido que os acompañe a todas partes —siseó, con expresión maliciosa—, y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

—¡Maldito niñato! —protestó Itrust—. Ahora eres su perrito faldero, pero no le serás tan fiel en el sexto libro, traidor…

—¿De qué habla? ¿Qué sexto libro? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó Snake's, mirándola con horror—. ¿En qué estás pensando, Itrust? ¿Quieres dejar de decir… esas cosas?

La chica hizo un gesto de hastío con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

—Total, si él no se entera de nada… me voy a comer.

Y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, dejando a los otros tres en el pasillo, boquiabiertos.

—En fin, será mejor que vayamos con ella —dijo Corza.

—Escuchad —dijo Draco—, si sois buenas hermanas, deberíais obligarla a que se mire la azotea —les aconsejó, dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con un dedo—. De verdad, está como para que la encierren. Hay uno de mi curso que tiene a sus padres en San Mungo, quizá puedan encontrarle una habitación a su lado.

Snake's apretó los puños y Corza, notando la tensión en su amiga, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, tenemos que comer. Itrust nos debe estar esperando…

Snake's asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas, con buen criterio, se apartaron del rubio antes de cometer una estupidez como transformarle en hurón, privilegio del que ya disfrutaría Barty Crouch Jr. dos años después.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —Le recriminó Corza a Itrust cuando se sentaron a su lado en la mesa—. ¿Quieres que la gente empiece a decir cosas raras sobre nosotras? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

—¿Cómo nos van a descubrir? Nadie sabe nada. Nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera imaginan que todo esto no es real, que ellos no son reales.

—Aún así, hemos venido aquí para pasarlo bien, para conocer el mundo de Severus, ¿quieres arruinarlo todo? Si investigan sobre nosotras verán que hay algo raro en la historia que hemos contado y, por si no lo recuerdas, el padre de Malfoy tiene muchas influencias.

—Oh, vaya, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso... —dijo Itrust, palideciendo de golpe— es que el rubiales es tan pesado y prepotente...

—¿Sí? Pues te aguantas, como nosotras, no nos queda más remedio que aguantarnos.

—Está bien, seré más cuidadosa... ¿creéis que podremos convencer a Severus para que nos quite a Malfoy de encima?

—No sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Después de la comida tenemos dos horas de Pociones, podemos quedarnos tras la clase y hablar con él.

—Es verdad, dos horas de Pociones... ¿no estáis nerviosas porque vamos a tener clase con Severus?

—¡Y tanto!

—Mucho. Aunque lo más probable es que acabemos castigadas, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aún no nos ha dado la primera lección y el profe ya nos tiene manía...

Las tres chicas rieron al unísono la broma, sin darse cuenta de que, desde la mesa de profesores, Snape las observaba con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando acabaron de comer aprovecharon un momento de distracción de Draco para salir del Gran Comedor sin ser vistas por el rubio. Sabían perfectamente cómo se iba a la mazmorra y no necesitaban su incesante parloteo como acompañamiento.

Las chicas escogieron los asientos más cercanos a la mesa del profesor, que ninguno de los demás alumnos parecía querer, y esperaron ansiosas a que su narigudo "amigo" apareciera.

Lo hizo con paso firme y un revuelo de lana negra agitándose tras él, como tenía por costumbre.

—¿Cómo consigue que la capa ondee de ese modo? —susurró Corza, impresionada.

—Ni idea —respondió Itrust—, pero es fascinante.

—Y lo que es más... ¿para qué se pone la capa para dar clase? —añadió Snake's.

Las tres amigas se pusieron a reír por lo bajo, pero sus risas fueron cortadas por el golpe seco de las manos del profesor sobre el pupitre de Snake's. Se lo quedaron mirando, con cara de espanto, mientras él, inclinado sobre ellas amenazadoramente, exhibía una malvada sonrisa.

—Bien, bien —dijo, con voz suave y susurrante—. Así que tenemos nuevas alumnas en nuestro distinguido colegio. Por lo que comentan mis colegas profesores, se trata de tres insufribles sabelotodos, ¿no es así? —El resto de la clase rió, pero ellas sólo tragaron saliva—. Sin embargo, debéis saber que en el sutil arte de las Pociones, lo más importante no es el estudio de los libros de texto, sino el talento y la intuición necesarios para detectar cuándo una poción está lista, cuándo se ha de añadir un poco más de un ingrediente concreto, o por qué se ha de remover hacia un lado y no hacia el otro. ¿Estáis preparadas para eso, señoritas?

Las tres chicas se miraron con pánico.

—Cuando escribiste que aprenderíamos las lecciones sin dificultad —preguntó Corza, en un susurro alarmado—, ¿pusiste algo sobre el talento natural y la intuición? —Itrust se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, todo a un tiempo—. ¡Mierda!

La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó y se apartó de las chicas un poco.

—Y, por cierto... ¿dónde están vuestros libros de texto, si puede saberse?

—No los tenemos —dijo Snake's, apresuradamente—. Los demás profesores nos han prestado unos para...

—Lo que hagan los demás profesores no es de mi incumbencia —la atajó Snape—. A mi clase debéis venir preparadas y traer vuestros libros o arriesgaros a trabajar sin ellos.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a elaborar las pociones si no tenemos libro?

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo:

—Si os negáis a hacer la poción que os voy a asignar, no tendré más remedio que poneros un cero a cada una.

—¡Pero eso es muy injusto! —protestó Itrust.

Sin embargo, sus quejas fueron completamente desoídas, ya que el profesor se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a dar las instrucciones para la clase.

—¡Dios! Da verdadero miedo cuando se pone así —susurró Corza—. Me he cagado viva.

Itrust y Snake's asintieron en silencio y se giraron hacia la pizarra, en la que comprobaron impotentes cómo iban apareciendo las anotaciones a medida que Snape iba hablando.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó Snake's—. Sé reconocer cada uno de los ingredientes pero, ¿de qué me sirve si no sé qué demonios hacer con ellos?

—Bueno… —aportó Corza con la túnica arremangada hasta los codos— en la primera línea dice que debemos echar polvo de ópalo. Eso podemos hacerlo, ¿no?

Las tres chicas intentaron seguir las instrucciones de la pizarra, pero no eran lo bastante detalladas si no se contaba con la ayuda del libro de texto. Se les apagó el fuego del caldero tres veces, el polvo de ópalo se les quedó pegado a la mesa de madera, no sabían cómo debían cortar los ciempiés pelados y el tufillo que salía de su caldero no se asemejaba al olor dulzón que reinaba en el resto de pupitres; así que no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse y se quedaron de brazos cruzados durante el tiempo que faltaba para que finalizara la clase. No podían hacer nada más.

—Y pensar que tuvimos su propio libro en nuestras manos... si al menos te acordases de dónde lo has dejado...

Itrust negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea, lo siento, no puedo recordar dónde lo puse. Espero que eso no obstaculice que Harry lo encuentre en su sexto curso…

—¿Sabes? Tendríamos que haber escrito que teníamos todos los materiales necesarios y no sólo que aprenderíamos rápidamente —refunfuñó Corza.

—Y que teníamos dinero —añadió Itrust—. Tendríamos que haber puesto que teníamos dinero. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando organicen una visita a Hogsmeade si no podemos pagarnos una maldita cerveza de mantequilla?

Las otras dos se quedaron bastante afligidas al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. No tenían ni un mísero sickle, ¿qué pasaría si necesitaban comprar algo?

OoOoO

—Tendrás que prestarnos algo de pasta —le dijo Itrust a Snape con desenvoltura cuando el resto de alumnos hubieron abandonado el aula de pociones.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo el profesor, con tono de asombro.

—Pasta, guita, plata, dinero —aclaró la chica.

—Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres, es sólo que no puedo creerme tu desfachatez.

—¿Qué pasa? Si no recuerdo mal, tú no tuviste ningún reparo en gastar nuestro dinero a espuertas cuando estabas en nuestro mundo.

—¿Para eso habéis querido quedaros a hablar conmigo después de clase? ¿No para darme una explicación sobre vuestra desastrosa Poción sino para pedirme dinero?

—No, no es para eso —dijo Snake's—, lo que queríamos es que nos quites a Draco de encima. No podemos dar un paso sin tenerle detrás, es muy agobiante.

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarme?

—Vamos, tú nos lo has echado encima, tú tienes que quitárnoslo.

—Creo que os puede venir bien un guía —repuso él con cinismo—, todavía no conocéis todos los peligros y misterios que encierra este castillo.

—Ya, tu preocupación resulta conmovedora, gracias, pero es humillante tener como guía a un maldito crío —intervino Corza.

—No me ha parecido que considerases tan crío a Ronald Weasley, por la manera en que te le has quedado mirando durante la comida, y son de la misma edad. ¡Por favor! Ha sido de vergüenza ajena. Y yo no suelo tenerla.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca... no me he quedado... ¡eso es totalmente falso!

—Sí, claro, y supongo que tú tampoco has mirado babeante a Oliver Wood —le dijo a Snake's—. Y tú —señaló a Itrust—, aún no sé cual es el objeto de tus perversiones, pero seguro que es también alguien obscenamente más joven.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos has estado espiando?

—No necesito espiaros, sois demasiado obvias.

—"Alguien obscenamente más joven" —repitió Corza—, ¿podéis creer la caradura de este tío? ¿Cuántos años tenía la chavala aquella de los piercings? ¿21? Y tú no parecías tener ningún problema con su edad mientras le metías la lengua hasta la garganta.

—Y la lengua no era lo único que le metía… —añadió Itrust.

Snape quiso hacerse el ofendido, pero una pequeña sonrisa traicionó toda su compostura.

—Buenos tiempos aquellos —dijo con aire nostálgico, como si hubiera ocurrido siglos atrás—, ahora definitivamente perdidos por vuestra culpa. Pero eso era algo muy diferente y os recuerdo que ella, al menos, era mayor de edad —las tres chicas se cruzaron de brazos casi al mismo tiempo, enfurruñadas—, y siento tener que recordaros que vosotras sois bastante mayores de lo que representáis en estos momentos. Y ahora, si no tenéis nada más interesante que decir, largaos de aquí. No os voy a dar ningún dinero, eso por descontado, y respecto a quitaros al joven Malfoy de encima… me lo pensaré. Dependerá de cómo os comportéis.

—Ten en cuenta que con él pegado a nuestros talones no podemos investigar cómo volver a nuestro mundo, y tú quieres volver con nosotras, ¿verdad? —Le tentó Snake's.

—Buen intento, pero no soy tan estúpido —gruñó—. Sé que no tenéis ninguna intención de regresar a vuestro hogar y, si quiero volver a vuestra realidad, mi única posibilidad es estar muy atento a lo que descubra Dumbledore. Él sí que está trabajando para haceros volver. Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista!

—¡Jo, qué tío! —rezongó Corza, mientras salían las tres del aula—. No hay manera de conmoverle, ¡leches!

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, una jovial voz les detuvo en seco.

—¡Ah, señoritas!

—Director Dumbledore —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Si no me equivoco, ya habéis terminado las clases por hoy. ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro primer día en el colegio?

—Bien —dijo Corza.

—Interesante —contestó Snake's.

—Irregular —murmuró Itrust.

—¿Irregular? —preguntó el anciano, parpadeando ligeramente—. ¿Te importaría explicar eso?

—Bueno… bien, la escuela está guay y las clases son interesantes, pero… es que hay un chico que nos persigue donde quiera que vayamos, ¿sabe? Es un poco exasperante.

—Mmmhh… ya veo. No os gusta que el señor Malfoy os haga de guía.

Itrust se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Vaya, a usted no se le escapa nada, ¿eh?

Dumbledore sonrió afablemente.

—Severus me informó de que os había asignado a alguien para que os acompañara a conocer el castillo, y os he visto hablando con el joven Malfoy muchas veces a lo largo del día —aclaró.

—¿Entonces Sev… el profesor Snape ya vuelve a hablarle? —preguntó Snake's.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando su gran satisfacción.

—Tal como esperaba, sí, parece que poco a poco está entrando en razón.

—Le ha costado muchísimo menos de lo que esperaba —dijo Corza, pensativa.

—Me alegra decir que esta mañana, antes del desayuno, le he invitado a tomar un té en mi despacho y hemos tenido una charla bastante más civilizada que las que hemos mantenido últimamente.

—Ah, ya… siempre he sospechado que hay algo raro en ese té suyo… —dijo Itrust, ganándose una mirada venenosa por parte del anciano— ¡vaya! No sabía que él también fuera capaz de mirar así —le susurró a Snake's, cuando el director dejó de taladrarla y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Me temo que tú tienes el don de provocar esa reacción en muchas personas, querida —contestó su amiga.

Tras alejarse unos pasos, sin embargo, Dumbledore volvió a girarse y les dijo:

—Por cierto. Tengo otra buena noticia que daros. He estado investigando y puede que vuestro… _problema_ se solucione mucho antes de lo que preveía.

—¿Problema? Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema.

Los ojos del anciano destellaron durante un segundo y después se estrecharon un poco, mientras la sonrisa volvía a sus labios.

—Puede que no lo haya planteado bien: _mi_ problema respecto a vosotras, puede que se solucione mucho antes de lo previsto. He encontrado un libro muy interesante que trata sobre circunstancias similares a las que nos ocupan y tengo esperanzas de que antes de dos semanas pueda resolver el entuerto.

—¡Dos semanas! ¡Pero eso es muy poco! —Se quejó Snake's.

—¡Sí, poquísimo! —confirmó Itrust—. Eso no nos da para nada, ¿no podríamos quedarnos hasta fin de curso? Queríamos ver a Si…

Un codazo en el estómago la hizo doblarse en dos y empezar a toser, con lo cual, afortunadamente, no pudo terminar la frase. Los ojos del anciano se estrecharon aún más y su sonrisa, de manera aparentemente incongruente, se amplió en la misma medida.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que vuestra amiga iba a decir antes de que la acallarais con tanta sutileza es algo de mi máximo interés —comentó.

—¿Acallarla? No, en absoluto, no la he acallado, ni mucho menos. Ha sido un simple accidente. Perdona Itrust —se excusó Corza—. Seguramente, lo que quería decir era que quería ver _si_… aprobábamos el curso.

—Ya —repuso el hombre, con expresión suspicaz—. Bueno, me temo que eso no será posible.

—Entonces, ¿no podremos quedarnos hasta final de curso? —preguntó Snake's, con cara de desilusión—. Oh, vamos, señor director, realmente nos gustaría conocer esto un poquito más, y seguro que en verano Escocia está preciosa —concluyó, alzando las cejas, esperanzada.

—Pero aún falta mucho para el verano… —dijo el anciano.

—Por favoooorrr… —pidió Corza, pestañeando con inocencia.

El hombre suspiró.

—Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto —repuso al fin y, dándose la vuelta, se alejó pasillo abajo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera escucharlas, Corza se giró hacia su amiga con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Itrust? —Le preguntó.

—Estupendamente, muchas gracias por el codazo, era justo lo que necesitaba. Los últimos días estáis siendo muy serviciales al respecto.

—Joder, tía, pero es que estás zumbada… no, si al final tendrá razón Malfoy. ¡Pues no ibas a decirle que queríamos ver a Sirius Black!

—Ya, lo siento. A veces hablo antes de pensar.

—Si sólo fuera a veces…

—Dejadlo ya, tenemos una preocupación mayor —dijo Snake's—. Dumbledore está decidido a echarnos y parece muy confiado en que lo logrará. No podemos fiarnos de él ni un pelo, lo sabéis, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, por mucha sonrisita bonachona que quiera ponernos…

—Dudo que nos permita quedarnos hasta Pascua, al final —continuó diciendo Snake's—. Aparte de eso, estoy pensando en pedirle a Severus que nos enseñe Oclumancia, ya estoy harta de tener que evitar mirar al viejo a los ojos por miedo a que me lea la mente.

—Esa es una gran idea. Si él accede a enseñarnos, claro —contestó Corza.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, las tres se dirigieron a su Sala Común.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Hemos tenido un día movidito, ¿eh? No nos ha faltado ni una sola clase interesante, incluida la de nuestro profesor, aunque lo que sí hemos echado en falta ha sido todo el material. Pero no es culpa de Itrust, a fin de cuentas no se puede pensar en todo ;)

Lo que nos ha dejado algo intranquilas ha sido la conversación con Dumbledore, esperamos haberle convencido ni que sea un poquito, pero ahhh, no nos podemos fiar de esa diáfana mirada azul. Esconde el acero más frío y traicionero.

Bien, pues ahora vamos a ponernos al día con las novedades del mundo mágico y la semana que viene os ponemos al corriente. Es que Severus está a punto de traernos el té y… ¡ay, uy, oy! Está bien, está bien, jooo, qué pesado, ya vamos nosotras a buscarlo. Si es que se cree que porque escribimos sobre él y es nuestro muso tenemos que ser sus esclavas…

Snake's: No nos engañemos Itrust, ya nos gustaría ser sus esclavas… tú ya me entiendes.

Itrust: En realidad yo preferiría que fuera él nuestro esclavo, la verdad...

Severus: ¿Dónde está ese té?

Aprendices: Ya va, ya va…

Hoy está un poco gruñón, pero esperamos que para la semana que viene se le haya pasado (de ilusión también se vive). Un besito para todos y ¡nos vemos!


	12. Misión: poner celoso al murciélago

**Disclaimer (renovado y reluciente):**

Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, no pertenecen a nadie, son personas reales y son libres como el viento (más o menos). Algunos dirán que Severus pertenece a Rowling, pero él personalmente nos ha pedido que aclaremos que está en total desacuerdo con esta afirmación.

**Nota de autoras:**

Hola, chicos, aquí estamos una semana más para relataros nuestras tribulaciones con Severus.

El capítulo de esta semana está muy animadito. Aparecen nuevos personajes, conocidos de todos y con los que vamos a intentar trabar amistad. ¡Deseadnos suerte!

Además también os explicaremos el brillante plan que se nos ocurrió para divertirnos un poco a costa de nuestro idolatrado Maestro y también veréis cómo conseguimos camelarle para que nos enseñase algo que nos interesaba mucho a las tres…

Y no decimos más, aquí os dejamos con el capítulo ;)

**_ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake _**

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium, Hope Withesoul Snape y Sandy Cecy, que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Misión: poner celoso al murciélago**

A la mañana siguiente, el irritante timbre del despertador las sacó de su profundo letargo obligándolas a respingar en sus colchones y haciendo que los cabezales de sus camas de hierro forjado chocaran contra la pared de piedra.

—Apágalo… —farfulló soñolienta Itrust, y Snake's obedeció encantada lanzando el aparato contra la pared.

—Lo bueno de estos despertadores mágicos —dijo la chica, bostezando—, es el hechizo que hace que se apaguen cuando los estampas con fuerza contra algo. Siempre he querido hacer esto en casa y no podía, claro, o no hubiéramos ganado para despertadores.

Corza se sentó lentamente y bajó los pies de la cama hasta colocarlos sobre una de las tres alfombras que ocupaban el suelo. Contempló el cuarto en el que se encontraban: una sala austera y rectangular donde, colocadas en fila, estaban las únicas tres camas de la habitación. A los pies de cada cama habrían estado sus baúles, si los hubieran tenido, y en la pared había una enorme chimenea con el fuego encendido que caldeaba la estancia. Levantó el rostro hacia el alto techo abovedado y bostezó ostentosamente.

—¡Escuchad! —dijo, y las otras dos se incorporaron en sus respectivas camas hasta quedar sentadas y se la quedaron mirando—. ¿Lo oís?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Snake's.

—No se oye nada —dijo Itrust.

—Exacto. ¿No es maravilloso? Severus no nos ha despertado a ninguna hora indecente, no hay ninguna tía en pelotas en casa que haya pasado la noche con él haciendo guarrerías y tampoco tenemos ninguna compañera de Casa que nos moleste y evite que podamos hablar con tranquilidad de nuestras cosas. Hacía días que no teníamos un despertar tan pacífico. Creo que podría morir ahora mismo de felicidad.

—Es cierto, ha sido todo un detalle que nos permitieran quedarnos en una habitación nosotras solas, sin ninguna otra alumna que nos quite privacidad. Imaginaos si tuviéramos que compartirla, por ejemplo, con esa pánfila de Rosie Lear. ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo nos mira?

Corza y Snake's se miraron la una a la otra durante un segundo antes de que la primera contestara:

—Bueno, Itrust, la verdad es que tampoco se puede decir que se lo hayamos puesto fácil a nuestros compañeros de clase para que nos traten con normalidad, ayer nos comportamos como unas lunáticas mirándolo todo extasiadas… sobre todo tú cuando apareció Lupin.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando —replicó la chica con suma dignidad—. Pero escuchad, se me ha ocurrido una cosa… ¿os disteis cuenta de cómo nos había estado vigilando Severus? Se fijó en que tú mirabas a Ron y tú a Oliver Wood. ¿Qué os parece si nos divertimos un poquito a su costa?

—¿A su costa? Uy, a mí me parece un poco peligroso —objetó Corza.

—Bah, el peligro le añade diversión al asunto —objetó Snake's—. Además, con lo mal que se porta con nosotras siempre el profesor se merece que le demos una lección…

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció Corza, y le preguntó a Itrust—. Está bien, ¿qué te ronda por la cabeza?

—Pues he estado pensando en cómo nos puteó él cuando estaba en casa, ligando con cualquier mujer que se encontraba y eso, y he pensado que nosotras podíamos hacer lo mismo, ligarnos a algún alumno para ponerle nervioso. Ya que él no puede ligar con nadie aquí dentro se tendrá que fastidiar. ¿Qué os parece?

Las otras se volvieron a mirar entre sí y contestaron:

—Nos parece una idea estupendísima.

Y las tres esgrimieron en sus rostros idénticas sonrisas de satisfacción.

OoOoO

—¿Ése?

—Mmmhh… no sé, tiene demasiados dientes, ¿no? —contestó Snake's y, estudiando a su alrededor a los alumnos que desayunaban en el Gran Comedor, señaló a otro de su propia mesa—. ¿Qué tal aquél?

Corza hizo un gesto de asco.

—Ugh, no, ése es un pijo insoportable. ¿No oíste ayer cómo le decía a otro que su padre era tan amigo de Lucius Malfoy?

—Ah, entonces mejor tendríamos que ligarnos a su padre, ¿no? A ver si nos lo presenta.

Las tres chicas rieron a la vez.

—No sé, no me acaba de convencer ninguno de los de nuestra clase —dijo Itrust.

—A mí tampoco —confirmó Snake's—, sigo pensando que Oliver Wood está muy bueno y ninguno de nuestro curso está a su altura.

—Ya, pero está un año por debajo de nosotras.

—Y Ron ya ni te digo —suspiró Corza—. Aunque también podría ser divertido ligarse a los gemelos.

—¿A los dos? —preguntaron sus amigas, y la joven de ojos verdes sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué mejor que eso? Dos al precio de uno.

—Pero ellos aún son más jóvenes que Oliver, sólo van a cuarto.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—¡Juas! —exclamó Itrust—. Pues si tú te ligas a los gemelos, yo me pido a Lee Jordan.

—De pronto, Wood ya no me parece tan joven —se rió Snake's—. ¿Sabéis? Creo que si nos ligamos a estos, a quién vosotras sabéis le va a dar un patatús.

Todas rieron con ganas.

—¡Desde luego!

—¿Os divertís, señoritas? —susurró una voz a sus espaldas, y las tres se giraron con un respingo para encontrarse a un Snape de expresión malhumorada.

—Sev… estooo, profesor. ¿Quería algo?

—Lo cierto es que sí —dijo, con un destello acerado en su mirada—. Me gustaría hablar con vosotras un momento en mi despacho antes de que empiecen las clases.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto acabemos de desayunar…

—Acompañadme… ¡ahora!

—Vale, vale… joer, qué tío… —rezongó Itrust en voz baja, cogiendo unas magdalenas para el camino y embutiéndoselas en los bolsillos de la túnica estudiantil.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al frío despacho del profesor en las mazmorras.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, si puede saberse? —dijo Snake's, algo preocupada por si las había escuchado mientras hablaban de los chicos.

—Sí, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Corza.

Snape se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, apoyó los codos en la superficie y juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos en gesto adusto. Su rostro se veía más ensombrecido que de costumbre y su ceño estaba fruncido en señal de preocupación.

—Esta mañana he hablado con el director.

—Lo hacéis muy a menudo, ¿no? —dijo Itrust, hincándole el diente a una de las magdalenas—. ¿No tendréis algún rollete sexual raro y…? —La fulminante mirada que le dedicó el hombre la hizo callarse de golpe y seguir masticando en silencio.

—Como encuentre alguna miga en el suelo de mi despacho te la haré recoger con la lengua. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Y no creas que no puedo hacerlo sólo porque no puedo conjurar hechizos contra ti —la chica abrió mucho los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a guardar la magdalena a medio comer en el bolsillo—. Como decía, he hablado con el director Dumbledore y me ha comunicado que es posible que pueda haceros volver a vuestra realidad mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando le he expresado (de nuevo) mi intención de irme con vosotras, se ha mostrado tan contrario a ello como desde el primer momento y a tal propósito me ha asegurado que no piensa explicarme cómo ni cuándo volveréis a vuestro mundo.

—Vaya, Severus, sí que lo lamentamos —dijo Snake's, con seriedad—. Dumbledore es un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh?

El hombre asintió gravemente.

—Como comprenderéis, eso sólo me deja una opción —las chicas le observaron expectantes—: tengo que confiar en vosotras.

Se produjo un silencio asombrado que Corza fue la primera en romper:

—Y eso… ¿es malo?

—No es malo, es terrible, porque la verdad es que NO confío en vosotras en absoluto. En el poco tiempo que hace que os conozco me habéis raptado, me habéis mentido, me habéis engañado, os habéis burlado de mí, me…

—Vale, vale, entendemos el concepto general de que no confías en nosotras.

—Exacto. Pero _debo_ hacerlo. Es mi única posibilidad de escapar de aquí. Eso me deja en una posición muy incómoda —las chicas no entendían a qué se estaba refiriendo, así que Snape tomó aire, exhaló, y dijo—: tengo que pediros un favor.

Las tres amigas se quedaron estupefactas.

—Increíble…

—No puede ser…

—¿Nos estás diciendo…?

—¡Basta! No hagáis esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Necesito… —vaciló— necesito que me digáis que cuando sepáis cómo volver vendréis a buscarme y me llevaréis con vosotras. Por… por favor.

Las tres fueron conscientes de que esa, quizá, era la primera vez que Snape pedía algo por favor desde tiempos inmemoriales y, con toda probabilidad, sería la única. La solemnidad de la ocasión las dejó sin habla.

Pasó casi un minuto y ninguna osó siquiera moverse, hasta que el profesor, impaciente, movió los brazos y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Pensáis quedaros todo el día como pasmarotes o me vais a dar una respuesta en algún momento de este cuarto de siglo?

Evidentemente, ni su angustia al tener que depender de ellas era capaz de arrebatarle el sarcasmo.

—Esto… —dijo Snake's, al fin— esto necesitamos consultarlo entre nosotras primero, ¿sabes? En privado.

Snape volvió a suspirar y asintió de una seca cabezada.

—Podéis marcharos. Espero vuestra respuesta esta tarde después de las clases.

Las jóvenes no se lo hicieron repetir y salieron del despacho con rapidez.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Corza, preocupada—. No podemos hacerle volver con nosotras, le trajimos aquí precisamente por miedo a alterar nuestra realidad.

—Ya —contestó Snake's, de mala gana—, pero… joer, ¿no os ha dado penita? Quiero decir… incluso ha dejado de lado su dignidad para pedírnoslo por favor…

—Yo casi me he puesto a llorar allí mismo —confesó Itrust—. Nos lo estaba pidiendo tan angustiado… y además, ya sabemos lo que le espera si se queda aquí… pero no podemos hacerlo… no podemos, ¿verdad?

Snake's se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo, haciendo que las otras dos la imitaran.

—¿Sabéis que os digo? ¡Que a la mierda! Nos lo llevaremos con nosotras. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra realidad tal como es sigue siendo una basura: guerras, hambre, pobreza, crímenes… ¿cuánto peor puede ser sólo porque Severus se venga con nosotras y se altere un poco el universo?

—¡Así se habla! —dijo Itrust, y Corza asintió, mucho más animada que hacía unos instantes.

—Nos marcharemos los cuatro.

—Eso es.

—Ugh… —dijo Itrust— eso me recuerda que no le hemos pedido que nos enseñe Oclumancia. Si tenemos que ocultarle nuestra intención al director necesitaremos más que nunca saber cerrar nuestras mentes.

—Tienes razón.

—Esta tarde, cuando hablemos con él, se lo diremos —decidió Corza, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

OoOoO

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápidas y fueron muy amenas: Herbología en el Invernadero Dos con la profesora Sprout, Transformaciones de nuevo y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ésta última apenas eran diez alumnos, pero ellas disfrutaron como chiquillas siguiendo al grandote de Hagrid por los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts y cuando regresaron al castillo se sentían eufóricas.

—Ahora tenemos una hora libre, chicas —dijo Corza—, ¿qué podríamos hacer?

—Ufff, yo me muero por poder echarle un vistazo a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, ¿qué os parece? —propuso Snake's con entusiasmo.

—Pero, ¿tú estás loca? —dijo alegremente Itrust—. Encerrarnos ahora con un montón de libros polvorientos, con el buen tiempo que hace… mejor podríamos aprovechar para acercarnos al lago negro, a ver si nos encontramos con el Calamar Gigante.

La chica se frotaba las manos y sonreía de un modo un tanto sádico, como si en lugar de conocer al fabuloso cefalópodo, en realidad pretendiera pescarlo para hacer un arroz negro con él.

Snake's abrió la boca para protestar y se quedó paralizada. Al fondo del pasillo, tras Itrust, girando un recodo, apareció el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Era un muchacho alto, guapo, con las espaldas anchas y, a juicio de Snake's, muy, muy atractivo. Iba acompañado de George y Fred Weasley y parecían muy enfrascados en una animada conversación, así que cuando pasaron por su lado apenas les dirigieron una mirada de soslayo.

—… reservado el campo —decía uno de los Weasley, imposible descifrar cuál de los dos.

—Por supuesto —contestó Oliver Wood—, sólo espero que esos Slytherins…

Las tres muchachas les siguieron con la mirada, hasta que estos se perdieron en el interior de la biblioteca.

—¿Los… los Weasley en la biblio…? —Corza aún no había acabado de pronunciar su pregunta cuando los dos gemelos volvieron a salir, trotando alegremente en dirección contraria. Hacían enormes aspavientos, como si estuvieran comentando una increíble jugada de Quidditch—. Ah, ya me parecía a mí… —concluyó.

—Los Weasley quizá no —soltó Snake's, que al fin parecía haber salido de su letargo—, pero la menda sí que piensa entrar en esa biblioteca, ya te digo, y además, voy a solucionar nuestros problemas con el tema monetario. Si me disculpáis…

Itrust y Corza se afanaron en alcanzar a su amiga, que se había puesto en marcha de inmediato, con una determinación apabullante.

—Oye, pero yo decía en serio lo del lago, ¿no queréis conocer a las sirenas? Más aún, a los sirenos… —dijo Itrust.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Corza, ignorándola.

Snake's les dedicó una sonrisa radiante, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, con una mano apoyada en la madera, y les dijo:

—Pienso ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, tanto si Severus quiere como si no. Y va a acompañarme —abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró al rubio Gryffindor con la nariz metida en un libro, tomando notas— ese chico guapo de ahí —volvió a girarse hacia sus amigas—. ¿Vosotras queréis ir a Hogsmeade?

—¡Pues, claro! —dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Entonces, seguidme.

La joven se perdió en el interior de la biblioteca. Itrust y Corza se miraron con una expresión de extrañeza en sus rostros, se encogieron de hombros y entraron ellas también. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Snake's ya había empezado con su ataque frontal.

—… eres el capitán de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

El muchacho parecía algo aturdido, probablemente por el hecho de que tres chicas Slytherins estuvieran sentadas en su misma mesa, intentando entablar conversación y, más concretamente, tratando de sobarle, ya que por lo menos una de ellas apoyaba una de sus manos en su brazo derecho.

—Hmmm… —siguió diciendo Snake's—, qué brazo más musculoso. Eres el guardián, claro.

Oliver sólo pudo asentir y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Estas son mis amigas, Itrust y Corza. Yo me llamo Snake's.

—¿Amigas? —preguntó el chico, que pareció reaccionar al fin—. Creía que habían dicho que erais hermanas.

—Oh, es que… ante todo somos amigas. Quiero decir que, además de hermanas, que también somos hermanas, por supuesto, porque Dumbledore lo dijo, sí, pues que, aparte de eso, somos amigas. El problema es que no conocemos mucho esto, ¿sabes? Pero nos hemos enterado de que este fin de semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y… nos han dicho que hay Dementores.

—Oh, es verdad. Los Dementores —susurró Corza.

—Sí, son terribles, ¿verdad, chicas? —Pero Snake's siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta y sin quitar los ojos de encima del joven—. Y nos preguntábamos si a tus amigos y a ti os importaría acompañarnos. Necesitaremos algo de protección mientras hacemos una ruta turística por el pueblo, ¿qué te parece?

Snake's le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al chico, que la miró extrañado. Sus dos amigas, pensando que no iba a salir del todo bien parada de su intento, se miraron entre sí de reojo, temiendo que su envalentonamiento inicial se deshinchara en cuanto el Gryffindor les dijera que no.

—Y, ¿por qué no se lo pedís a alguien de vuestra propia Casa?

A pesar de los temores de Itrust y Corza, Snake's no se achantó; al contrario, parecía que hubiera estado esperando ese argumento. Se acercó un poco más a Oliver, susurrando al ver que la señora Pince le dirigía una mirada de advertencia desde su pupitre, y rozó peligrosamente su busto con el musculoso brazo del muchacho.

—Verás, Oliver, es que… Dumbledore, el director Dumbledore, nos ha obligado a estar en Slytherin, pero nosotras no queríamos, ¿a que no, chicas? —Las dos amigas negaron con la cabeza, incapaces de pronunciar ni una palabra—. Además, no entendemos por qué no podemos interrelacionarnos con la gente de las otras Casas. _¡__Mon dieu!_ —exclamó, como colofón de su magistral interpretación de una _femme fatal—._ Pero si en Beauxbatons esa segregación no existe…

—Eso es cierto —acertó a decir Itrust.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Dumbledore no os hizo pasar por el sombrero seleccionador? —El chico miró a las dos muchachas frente a él, que negaron con la cabeza. Corza acercó el dedo índice a su sien derecha e hizo un rápido movimiento circular, poniendo al mismo tiempo los ojos en blanco.

—Oliver —dijo Snake's, bajando su voz una octava de tono, volviéndola más grave y sedosa—, si nosotras hubiéramos podido elegir, estaríamos en Gryffindor, donde están los chicos guapos y valientes como tú —el capitán de Quidditch se sonrojó hasta las orejas—, ¿qué me dices? —El muchacho la miró aturdido—. ¿Los Weasley y tú seréis tan caballerosos como para llevar a tres pobres chicas desorientadas e indefensas a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?

Le miró fijamente a los ojos azules y Oliver pareció perderse en la profundidad marrón de los de ella. Ya no estaba sonrojado, pero aún seguía teniendo aspecto de estar un poco confundido. Carraspeó y dijo con voz algo ronca:

—Veré… veré lo que puedo hacer —Snake's le hizo un puchero y el joven pareció desmoronarse—. Está bien… —se apresuró a decir—, ehmmm… supongo que no habrá problema.

—Así me gusta —le besó suavemente en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo—. Entonces, nos veremos el sábado, _cherie_.

—¡Señorita! —El grito de la señora Pince, justo a su lado, hizo que los cuatro respingaran en sus asientos y que Snake's soltara el brazo del chico—. Desde que ha entrado no ha parado de hablar. ¿Quiere comportarse de una vez?

—Lo siento mucho, señora Pince —se apresuró a decir, levantándose rápidamente—. Ya nos marchábamos. Disculpe. Hasta luego, Oliver.

—Has… hasta luego.

Itrust y Corza le saludaron con la mano, y el chico, como en un trance, les correspondió al saludo, sonriendo bobaliconamente.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y, cuando creyeron estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvieron, se miraron y se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido comportarte de ese modo? Esa no eras tú —dijo Itrust con una sonrisa que desmentía su tono recriminatorio.

—Sí, pobre, Oliver, por un momento parecía que te lo ibas a comer.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí dentro, puedo ser lo que no soy fuera: una leona. Y lo cierto es que el chico está para comérselo, ¿o no?

—Las leonas están en Gryffindor, señoritas —dijo una voz tan suave como cargada de ponzoña—, y creo recordar que vosotras estáis en Slytherin.

Las muchachas volvieron a respingar al escuchar a Snape y se giraron para mirarle, encontrándole con los brazos cruzados y los ojos negros entrecerrados, escudriñándolas.

—Diría yo que, con lo ansiosas que parecíais por estar en _mi_ Casa, básicamente para tocarme las narices como Jefe de la misma, sospecho que ahora habéis cambiado de opinión. ¿Acaso vuestros compañeros y yo no os hemos dado la bienvenida que ansiabais? ¿No os hemos hecho sentir bien recibidas y a gusto? —preguntó con sorna, obligando a las chicas a lanzarle una mirada recriminatoria, pero él no se dio por aludido—. ¡Cómo lo lamento! —Se mofó y, arqueando una ceja, prosiguió—: Y dime, ¿a quién pretendías comerte, Snake's? Os recuerdo a todas —las señaló una a una, con un dedo largo, nudoso y pálido— que sois bastante más mayorcitas de lo que "aparentáis", así que mucho cuidado con lo que hacéis. ¿Está claro? —Empezó a alejarse de ellas con un bonito ondular de su túnica negra, pero de pronto se giró y soltó—: Ah, y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron las tres muchachas a la vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Corza, con voz desanimada.

—Por estar en mitad del pasillo sin hacer nada —ante el bufido de Itrust, el hombre reemprendió la marcha sin dejar de hablar—: Y por lo que hayáis podido haber hecho por ahí.

Desapareció tras un recodo del pasillo, dejándolas un tanto abatidas.

—¡Será posible, el tío! —Se quejó Itrust—. Esta mañana nos suplica ayuda y ahora… ahora sigue comportándose de manera tan insoportable como siempre. Y encima nos quita puntos. ¡Sin haber hecho nada! ¡Indignante!

—Quitarle puntos a su propia casa… —dijo Corza— eso no había sucedido en ningún libro, que yo recuerde.

—Bueno, no os preocupéis demasiado. ¿Hoy que día es?

—Miércoles —contestó Corza.

—Entonces, sólo nos quedan tres días para nuestra triple cita en Hogsmeade. ¿No os parece un plan genial de fin de semana?

Las tres muchachas sonrieron alegremente y, como el estómago de Corza gruñó con fuerza, indicándoles que era la hora de la comida, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

OoOoO

Tras la comida, que fue animada y llena de miraditas indiscretas a la mesa de Gryffindor, las tres amigas se encaminaron hacia lo más alto de la torre norte para recibir la primera clase de Adivinación de su vida. Para su sorpresa, la profesora Trelawney era bastante parecida a como se la habían imaginado.

Volvían a coincidir de nuevo, como en Pociones, con los Gryffindors, pero lamentablemente, ninguno de los valientes leones de su curso les interesaban. Y, de hecho, tampoco les interesó la absurda clase de Adivinación, en la que lo único bueno fue que pudieron disfrutar de una taza del famoso té inglés, humeante, delicioso y con posos que, de manera nada sorprendente, les vaticinaron sus cercanas y dolorosas muertes.

Cuando se dirigían hacia las mazmorras para pasar la siguiente hora libre en la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraron en el pasillo del segundo piso a los gemelos Weasley. En esta ocasión iban acompañados de su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan.

—Buenas tardes tengan ustedes, señoritas Albarn —dijo uno de los hermanos cuando llegaron a su altura—. Nuestro director les ha dedicado una gran presentación.

—Sí —corroboró el otro—, lástima que os hayan asignado a la Casa de las serpientes, estamos seguros de que os divertiríais mucho más en Gryffindor.

—Yo soy Fred Weasley.

—Y yo George Smith. Bueno, vale, soy también Weasley, ¿cómo habéis descubierto que somos hermanos?

Las chicas rieron la locura de los pelirrojos y Corza se adelantó a las otras, con ojos chispeantes.

—Encantada, Fred Weasley —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Antes de que Fred pudiera estrechársela, George se le adelantó, sujetando la pálida mano de la chica entre sus dedos y llevándosela a los labios para depositar allí un casto beso. Corza volvió a reír, encantada.

—Es un honor, señorita Albarn.

—Corza, por favor.

—Es un verdadero honor, Corza-Por-Favor —repitió George.

La joven rió de nuevo, acompañada de Snake's. La única que no reía en esta ocasión era Itrust, que estaba demasiado ocupada en comerse con los ojos al joven Lee. Éste la miraba también con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Oliver nos ha hablado de vosotras y tengo que decir que sería un placer para mí —dijo en ese instante Fred, cogiendo la otra mano de Corza, pero en lugar de besársela empezó a tironearle de los dedos con suavidad— que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

—Oh, no —añadió George—, lo sería para mí, en realidad.

—Ni hablar, pienso ser yo quien la lleve, ya sea a rastras, hermanito.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si estás inconsciente?

—¿Inconsciente? —preguntó Corza a derecha e izquierda, mirando alternativamente a ambos hermanos.

—Claro —explicó George—, pienso lanzarle una _bludger_ durante el entrenamiento de hoy para que no pueda despertarse hasta el domingo por la noche.

—Quizá te la lance yo a ti, hermanito —Fred dio un tirón de la mano de Corza y esta se vio lanzada a sus brazos—, así, Corza y yo podremos pasear solitos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

—Puede que tengamos que decidir esto en un duelo —propuso George, con expresión amenazante.

—O quizá tendrá que decidir ella quién de los dos es más guapo, divertido, encantador…

—Entonces os dará calabazas a los dos —intervino Lee Jordan.

Mientras los amigos discutían, la joven de ojos verdes estaba claramente confusa. Paseaba la mirada de un rostro idéntico al otro, sin ser capaz de decidirse.

—Yo… la verdad es que… no… no puedo elegir —acabó por confesar.

—Entonces, no elijas, precioso pitiminí —dijo George.

—No elijas, no —corroboró Fred—. Es evidente que te cuesta ver que el más guapo de los dos soy yo, así que te conquistaré con mi también superior simpatía. Aunque tengamos que cargar con el hermano feo. No importa.

—Dos al precio de uno, ¿qué dices, dulzura?

Corza estaba encantada, riendo divertida. Snake's negó con la cabeza y pensó que había cierto paralelismo entre el cambio que había sufrido Snape al entrar en su mundo y el que estaban sufriendo ellas al adentrarse en el de él. Desvió la mirada hacia Itrust, como para solicitar su opinión, y la vio enfrascada en una conversación con Lee.

Se le ocurrió que Snape se pondría furioso cuando se diera cuenta de que no sólo no le necesitaban ni a él ni a su dinero para ir a Hogsmeade, sino que además iban a estar acompañadas por cuatro Gryffindors.

OoOoO

—Vamos, hombre, ¿no ves que va a ser beneficioso para todos? —insistió Itrust.

—Eso no lo veo yo tan claro —refunfuñó Snape, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Por supuesto que sí: si nos enseñas Oclumancia podremos ocultarle a Dumbledore todo lo que convenga.

—Y también podréis ocultarme cosas a mí.

—Pero, ¿qué cosas podríamos querer ocultarte, so paranoico?

—No pienso enseñaros Oclumancia —declaró, tajante.

—Esta mañana no te has mostrado tan arisco al pedirnos que te lleváramos con nosotras cuando nos fuéramos. Recuerdo que incluso nos lo pediste _por favor_ —intervino Snake's, con cierto retintín.

La mirada del hombre la hubiera fulminado en el acto si no fuera porque la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Sabía que eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero consideró que la situación requería una medida drástica.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —preguntó Snape.

—No, sólo estoy sobornándote.

—En este caso, es prácticamente lo mismo —Snape la estudió atentamente durante unos instantes, sopesando sus opciones—. De acuerdo, os enseñaré Oclumancia, o por lo menos sus rudimentos. Al fin y al cabo, tal como escribisteis el texto que nos trajo aquí, seguramente aprenderéis rápido y no tendré que daros más que una o dos lecciones. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sería tener que enseñarle Oclumancia a cualquier otro de mis alumnos cabezas huecas… a Potter, por ejemplo.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí disimuladamente, intentando que sus rostros no revelasen lo que sentían ante el comentario.

—Esto… sí, perfecto —dijo Corza—. ¿Cuando empezamos?

—¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que me llevaréis con vosotras cuando os marchéis?

—¡Que síiiiii! —dijeron las tres a la vez.

—Claro que sí —insistió Snake's—, si en el fondo nuestros corazoncitos masoquistas se han acostumbrado a que los maltrates y ya no podemos vivir sin que nos insultes, hombre.

—Yo no diría tanto, pero bueno… —intervino Corza.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Snape, dedicándoles la primera sonrisa sincera y relajada desde que habían aparecido en Hogwarts—. Pienso que quizá el fin de semana sea un buen momento.

—¡Uy, no! Imposible, estamos ocupadas —saltó Itrust—. ¿Qué te parece después de las clases?

El profesor las observó, suspicaz.

—Ocupadas, ¿eh?

—Sí, tenemos una cita —le informó Snake's.

—Todas. Bueno, quiero decir, cada una tiene una cita con otra persona, no es que hayamos quedado entre nosotras —dijo Corza.

—Con chicos —aclaró Snake's, para más señas.

—Corza la tiene con dos —intervino Itrust.

—¿Con dos? —preguntó Snape—. ¿A la vez?

—Son gemelos —repuso la chica, como si eso lo aclarase todo.

—Un momento. En estos instantes en el colegio sólo hay dos pares de gemelos: las hermanas Patil y los…

—No son las Patil.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me dirás que has quedado para ir a Hogsmeade con los Weasley! —exclamó, taladrando los ojos claros de la joven.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Que sois unas asaltacunas, eso es lo que pasa! Los Weasley son menores de edad. Y vosotras hace años que superasteis ese límite, os lo recuerdo.

—Tampoco tantos años, no te pases —se quejó Snake's.

—Diciéndolo así hasta parece algo sucio, como pervertido y eso, ¿no crees? —dijo Itrust.

—Vaya, y ¿por qué será? ¿Eso no os dice nada? —gritó Snape, ofuscado.

—Sí, que lo tuyo con Dumbledore también es sucio y pervertido —concluyó la inconsciente joven.

Snape pareció muy concentrado en intentar echar fuego por los ojos, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue patear el suelo y ponerse a chillar a pleno pulmón, soltando involuntarios salivazos por la exaltación.

—¡No tengo absolutamente nada con Dumbledore!

—Vale, vale, joer, que no estoy sorda.

—No, claro, el rollito pervertido lo tuviste con la tipa esa de los píercings —saltó Snake's, incapaz de contenerse, mostrando sin querer cuánto le escocía aún ese asunto—. Esa chica era obscenamente más joven que tú, te lo recuerdo.

—¡Eso era distinto! —Las tres amigas le miraron con escepticismo, por lo que Snape prosiguió—. Para empezar, ella era mayor de edad, no como esos niñatos que todavía tienen granos en la cara y aún les ha de cambiar la voz. ¿Qué creéis que dirá Dumbledore si le explico lo que pretendéis?

Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos, asustadas.

—¡Chivato! —murmuró Itrust en voz baja.

—¡No te atreverás! —dijo Corza.

Snape le dedicó una perversa sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —La retó—. Además, hay otra gran diferencia básica entre vosotras y yo.

—¿Cuál?

La sonrisa se amplió, dándole un aire realmente malvado.

—Cuando yo fui a vuestro mundo, éramos todos iguales. Aquí, en mi mundo, yo ostento una clara posición de poder respecto a vosotras.

Al darse cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras, las tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar estremecerse en un unísono escalofrío.

—Sea como sea —atajó Snake's, furiosa—, cuando estuviste en nuestro mundo hiciste lo que te dio la real gana y nosotras pensamos hacer lo mismo en éste.

El hombre la estudió con mirada cruel.

—Está bien. Ya habéis hecho vuestra elección. Veremos si sois capaces de ateneros a las consecuencias —las amigas se miraron entre sí, temerosas de lo que esas palabras pudieran significar, pero Snape no les dio tiempo de seguir analizándolas—. Venga, y ahora, ¡largaos! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y, con un gruñido, el profesor zanjó el asunto y las echó de su despacho.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Qué se ha creído el muy cretino? ¡Nos viene con amenazas a nosotras!

Pero como habéis visto hemos conseguido imponernos a su voluntad y le hemos cantado unas cuantas verdades a la cara (ay, ay, ay, a ver si va a haber dolorosas represalias y se va a acabar chivando al director…).

Confiemos en que eso no ocurra, y mientras tanto sólo nos hará falta poner en marcha nuestro plan de ponerle celoso, pero… ¿funcionará o nos saldrá el tiro por la culata?

Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo ;)

Nos vemos la próxima semana y, mientras tanto, como siempre, estaremos más que encantadas de recibir vuestros comentarios.

Un abrazo.


	13. Visita a Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, no pertenecen a nadie, son personas reales y son libres como el viento (más o menos). Algunos dirán que Severus pertenece a Rowling, pero él personalmente nos ha pedido que aclaremos que está en total desacuerdo con esta afirmación.

**Nota de autoras:**

Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestra historia ;)

Para nuestro pesar, estamos llegando a la recta final, nos quedan muy poquitas cosas por contar. Aunque debemos admitir algo, y lo comentábamos entre nosotras la semana pasada, estos dos capítulos, el del pasado jueves y el de hoy, son los que más nos gustan a las Aprendices, jeje… pasan cosas divertidas en ellos y aparecen personajes conocidos por todos.

En el de hoy, por ejemplo, y como ya podéis imaginaros, nos encontraremos con un polizón en Hogsmeade. ¿Queréis saber qué ocurrió cuando nos encontramos allí con Harry -y no sólo con su cabeza, sino con todo él-? Pues entonces no os entretenemos más: pasen y lean, señores :)

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium, Hope Withesoul Snape y Sandy Cecy que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Visita a Hogsmeade**

Comenzaron las lecciones de Oclumancia la tarde siguiente después de sus clases. A pesar del mal humor que arrastraba el hombre desde que había discutido con las chicas, no les resultó nada difícil aprender lo más básico de esa técnica y sólo necesitaron dos clases más para saber ocluir sus pensamientos con bastante pericia.

Mucho más pronto de lo que esperaban llegó el fin de semana y, con él, la prevista salida a Hogsmeade.

Las chicas quedaron con los cuatro Gryffindors a la salida del colegio, donde Filch y su gata inspeccionaban con aire de sospecha a todos los alumnos que salían.

—Ya veréis lo divertida que puede ser Hogsmeade si vais con nosotros —dijo Fred Weasley.

—Lo divertida que puede ser _cualquier cosa_ si vais con nosotros —le corrigió George.

—¿Qué os parece si, para empezar, vamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas? —propuso Oliver.

—En realidad —dijo Snake's—, habíamos pensado que nos gustaría ir a Cabeza de Puerco…

Todos los chicos la miraron con asombro.

—¿Cabeza de Puerco? —repitió Lee—. ¿Ese antro sucio y lóbrego?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Nos han dicho que tienen hidromiel de abeja reina —intervino Itrust, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeras y el repentino interés de los Gryffindors.

—¿Hidromiel de abeja reina? ¿Eso qué es?

—Oh, es la caña, te lo aseguro. Es el mejor hidromiel del mundo. En Beauxbatons había algunos alumnos que se habían montado un alambique alquímico y lo destilaban de estranquis en los ratos libres, se hicieron de oro.

—¿Cómo es que nunca se nos ha ocurrido una idea tan brillante como esa a nosotros, George? —dijo Fred.

—No lo sé, querido hermano, pero deberíamos ponerle remedio a nuestro descuido con efecto inmediato.

—Pues a mí me parece buena idea lo de ir a Cabeza de Puerco —dijo entonces Lee Jordan—. Me temía que quisieseis ir al Salón de té de Madame Tudipié, así que, a partir de ahí, todo es una mejora.

Oliver asintió vehementemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso del hidromiel? —Le preguntó Snake's al oído de su amiga, aprovechando la distracción de los chicos.

—Me lo he inventado, claro. Alguna cosa tenía que decir para hacer que quisieran ir a Cabeza de Puerco, ¡quiero conocer a Aberforth!

—¿Eh, preciosa, qué haces aquí tan solita? —dijo George, poniéndose a un lado de Corza y tomándola del brazo.

—Alguien como tú debería ir siempre acompañada —concordó Fred, colocándose en el otro flanco.

La chica rió y se dejó arrastrar por el entusiasmo de los pelirrojos; y tanto Oliver como Lee decidieron que no querían quedarse atrás en materia de caballerosidad y ofrecieron sus brazos derechos a las otras dos jóvenes.

Sumidos en una animada conversación, el grupo llegó al pueblo sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Snake's—. Vaya, el camino se me ha hecho muy corto.

—Espero que sea gracias a la compañía —dijo Oliver.

—Por supuesto —repuso ella.

—¡Eh, mirad! —gritó Corza—. ¡Es Honeydukes!

Cuando sus amigas se giraron hacia donde señalaba vieron el gran y espectacular escaparate de la tienda de dulces y no pudieron resistirse. Sus atrayentes colores las sedujeron como el polen a las abejas, y se acercaron corriendo a ver lo que vendían.

—Es la mejor tienda del mundo, después de Zonko, claro —dijo George.

—Pero sólo porque nosotros todavía no nos hemos planteado abrir una propia —intervino Fred, con cierto aire orgulloso.

—¡Ja! —Se rió George—. Primero tendríamos que hacernos con el dinero necesario, hermanito…

Las chicas se miraron un instante y sonrieron con complicidad.

—Estamos seguras de que algún día lo conseguiréis —les animó Corza.

—Escuchad, ¿qué os parece si entramos primero a echar un vistazo y después vamos a Cabeza de Puerco? —propuso Snake's.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron en la tienda sin más dilación.

Las chicas, emocionadas, lo miraban todo, lo tocaban todo, lo querían probar todo… pero no tenían dinero para poder comprar nada y no se atrevían a pedírselo a sus respectivas citas. De todos modos, la momentánea decepción de no poder probar todas las golosinas que querían se vio eclipsada por el hecho de que, de pronto, al otro lado de la ventana, Corza vio algo que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, Dios, ¡es Ron! Miradle, ¡es Ron! Ayyyyy… ¡qué rico es! Yo quiero hablar con él… —dijo, en tono lastimero.

Sus amigas miraron hacia fuera y vieron a Ron, solo, dirigiéndose al otro lado del pueblo.

—Pues si quieres hablar con él, hablarás con él —decidió Itrust y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo de la tienda con sus compañeras siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al pelirrojo, la joven tropezó con algo y cayó rodando al suelo, provocando un extraño alboroto que nadie comprendió hasta que vieron unos pies –solo unos pies y nada más– tendidos bajo el cuerpo de la chica.

—Vaya, ese debe ser… —empezó Corza, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Ron miró a las chicas completamente horrorizado, desenfundó su varita y la alzó contra ellas, mirándolas con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué me estáis siguiendo? ¿Qué queréis?

—No queremos nada —dijo Snake's.

—Sólo queríamos hablar contigo, encanto —intervino Corza.

—Y tampoco estaría mal que Harry dejase de clavarme su rodilla en el estómago —apuntó Itrust, todavía en el suelo.

El pelirrojo pareció conmocionado.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Harry? —dijo, con un punto de histeria en la voz.

El aludido escogió ese preciso momento para quitarse la capa de invisibilidad.

—Mierda, ¿siempre corres como si fueras un caballo desbocado? —Le preguntó a la joven que tenía encima.

—¿Y tú no sabes que tienes que controlar lo que hay a tu alrededor cuando vas… camuflado? —replicó ella.

Ron miró hacia todos lados, inquieto.

—Harry, no deberías quitarte la capa, si te descubren…. y vosotras, repito: ¿qué es lo que queréis?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijeron los gemelos, que llegaban en ese momento después de haber visto de lejos el curioso espectáculo—. ¿Habéis montado una fiesta y no nos habéis invitado?

—¿Van con vosotros? —preguntó Ron.

—Son nuestras citas —dijo Oliver.

—Bueno, al menos, eso creemos —intervino Lee—, aunque nos habéis dejado plantados en Honeydukes.

—Esto no ha salido precisamente como pretendía… —murmuró Corza para sí.

—Sentimos haberos dejado plantados —dijo Itrust, que por fin se había puesto en pie—. Sólo queríamos… eh… queríamos…

—Queríamos echar un vistazo al pueblo —la ayudó Snake's—. Cuando hemos llegado estábamos tan distraídas charlando con vosotros que no nos hemos fijado en nada.

—Sí, y entonces he tropezado con el hombre invisible, aquí presente.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabías que era Harry? —insistió Ron.

—Sí, esa es una buena pregunta —confirmó el propio aludido.

La joven vaciló, sin saber qué decir, pero entonces fue Corza quien la salvó.

—Bueno, es evidente, ¿no? Quiero decir… vosotros dos siempre vais juntos. Sois como uña y carne.

—O culo y mierda —proporcionó Itrust, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de sus amigas—. ¿Qué? Es sólo una forma de hablar…

Harry chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y Ron frunció el ceño.

—¡Eeehhh…! —dijo éste último, con un destello de comprensión en sus ojos azules—. Vosotras sois las amiguitas de Malfoy.

—Pero qué majo que es mi niño, se ha fijado en nosotras —susurró Corza, en voz tan baja que sólo la pudo escuchar Itrust.

—¡Oye! —replicó Snake's, en todo ofendido—. Que nosotras no somos amigas de ese niñato.

—Pues nosotros os hemos visto hablando con él por los pasillos —las acusó Harry, desconfiado—, y parecíais muy amistosas.

—¡Eso es por culpa de Snape! —Se quejó Itrust—. El crío se nos pegó como una lapa porque él nos obligó a tener que soportarle como "guía turístico".

—Por suerte, nosotras nos hemos buscado otros guías… mucho mejores —dijo Snake's haciéndole ojitos al joven Oliver, que le sonrió en respuesta.

—Sí, y ya hemos solucionado el problema de Malfoy junior, así que tranquilos —aseguró Corza.

—Snape es un bastardo grasiento —comentó George, con la naturalidad que daba el haber hecho esta afirmación muchas veces antes—, no me extraña que os pusiera al lameculos de Malfoy pegadito a vuestros preciosos talones.

—Sí —confirmó Fred—, el idiota siempre camina todo tieso, como si tuviera un palo metido en…

—¡Eh, tampoco os paséis! —protestó Itrust, sin poder evitarlo.

Corza, intentando disimular un poco la vehemencia de su amiga, añadió con más suavidad:

—Tenéis que entender que es nuestro Jefe de Casa, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí, y no es tan malo, en realidad… —continuó Itrust.

—Claro, claro —saltó Harry, molesto—, ¡cómo a vosotras no os quita puntos de forma injusta!

—Bueeeeno, en realidad… —empezó a decir Itrust, pero se interrumpió, sabiendo que el chico tenía todas las razones del mundo para haberle cogido manía al profesor.

—Son alucinantes —soltó en ese momento Snake's, que se había perdido los últimos retazos de la discusión, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos.

Todos la miraron y pudieron ver que la chica estaba algo inclinada sobre Harry, observándole con atención.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el muchacho, incómodo, mientras se aplastaba el flequillo contra la cicatriz en forma de rayo para taparla, sin demasiado éxito.

—Tus ojos… son…

—Sí, como los de mi madre —comentó con fastidio.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Snake's—. ¡No! No quería decir eso, sólo que son… caray, son muy bonitos. Bonitos de verdad.

De pronto, a la chica se le empañó la mirada al recordar la triste historia de Snape y su amor desdeñado, y comprendió lo que debía pasar por la mente del hombre cada vez que veía esos preciosos ojos verdes. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y, sin dar más explicaciones, se alejó un poco de los demás, en dirección al bosque.

—¡Eh! —gritó Oliver, apretando el paso para alcanzarla—. ¿Qué te ocurre, princesa?

Los demás se habían quedado en un silencio extraño. Ron, evidentemente preocupado, volvió a hablar, aunque ya había guardado su varita, considerando que no había peligro.

—Harry, creo que deberías cubrirte de nuevo con la capa.

—Sí, sería lo mejor —añadió Corza—. Con Sirius Black rondando por Hogsmeade…

—¡Eh! —Le susurró Itrust al oído—. ¿Crees que es posible que le encontremos por aquí?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y, de pronto, de lo alto de un pequeño montículo cerca de la entrada del bosque, Oliver les llamó a todos.

—¡Chicos! —gritó—. ¡Subid, desde aquí hay una vista espectacular de la Casa de los Gritos!

—Nosotros íbamos hacia allí ahora —comentó Ron.

—¡Perfecto! —Sonrió Corza—. Nosotras también queríamos ir. La verdad es que tengo unas ganas terribles de acercarme y ver el interior. Es tan misteriosa…

Cuando la chica echó a correr, George miró a su hermano Fred y dijo:

—Creo que me he enamorado, tío.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Fred—. Pero te advierto que yo la vi primero.

Y acto seguido, se lanzaron a una loca carrera en pos de la muchacha. Lee, Itrust –colgada de su brazo como si fuera una extensión de sí misma–, Ron y un –de nuevo– invisible Harry les siguieron muy de cerca, pero de modo menos llamativo.

La simple idea de ver, a lo lejos, la solitaria Casa de los Gritos, les hizo correr a todos para conseguir llegar los primeros y poder contemplarla detenidamente. Cuando estuvieron apoyados en el muro que delimitaba los amplios límites de la propiedad abandonada, con sus rostros sonrientes y jadeando por el esfuerzo, Itrust tuvo otra de sus locas ideas.

—Yo pienso acercarme. Quiero ver qué… —de pronto se detuvo en seco—, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Sábado —contestó Lee—. ¿Por qué?

—No, no, ¿qué día? —Volvió a preguntar, mirando elocuentemente a sus amigas.

Las chicas comprendieron enseguida qué era lo que en realidad estaba preguntando Itrust. ¿Era luna llena? Porque estaba claro que no querían encontrarse con un Remus Lupin convertido en lobo, por más que todavía fuera de día y por muy poco feroz que resultara gracias a la poción Matalobos de Snape. Nunca se sabía cómo podían reaccionar esas bestias.

—Es 23 de abril —dijo George.

Corza, bastante diestra con los hechizos, hizo aparecer un calendario lunar que consultó rápidamente, confirmando que aún faltaban dos días para la luna llena, y lo hizo desaparecer al momento, antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar.

—Sí —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga—, es 23.

—Eso ya lo he dicho yo —comentó George.

—Exacto, y tienes mucha razón. Así que podemos entrar.

—Bien, entonces, entremos… —dijo Itrust, animada.

—Está prohibido —comentó Ron, con voz temblorosa—. No está permitido entrar en la zona vallada ni…

—Ya, ya… —dijo Snake's, con un gesto despectivo del brazo—, sabemos que no se puede ir, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hagamos.

Sin dudarlo, Oliver y ella atravesaron la valla y empezaron a andar en dirección a la tétrica casa que se alzaba frente a ellos. Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y también cruzaron, junto con Corza.

—Pero es que… es la casa más encantada de toda la Gran Bretaña —insistió Ron, evidentemente asustado.

—¡Qué pesado! —suspiró Itrust—. Ya nos sabemos todo ese rollo…

—Y no vais a poder entrar, ¿a que no, Fred? Vosotros ya lo intentasteis…

El joven pelirrojo se giró, sin dejar de avanzar, para contemplar a su hermano, y se encogió de hombros, señaló a Corza y puso ojitos de cordero degollado. Su gemelo le imitó y ambos continuaron su camino.

—Ron —dijo Corza, regresando junto al pequeño Gryffindor y fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules del chico, haciéndole sonrojar—, venga, será divertido. Y tú eres un chico muy valiente, capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Sirius Black.

—¿C…cómo? —tartamudeó Ron, enrojeciendo violentamente.

—Todo el castillo sabe que quiso matarte y tú lo evitaste —Corza volvió corriendo junto a los demás, gritándole—. ¡Venga, machote, ven con nosotros!

El chico negó con la cabeza y miró con ojos inquietos como sus hermanos, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan y las tres chicas de Slytherin empezaban a cruzar el terreno en dirección a la casa, cuyas ventanas estaban tapiadas con maderas.

—No hay nada de divertido en una casa encantada —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás les oyeran, pero nadie le hizo caso—. Y menos, si cabe la posibilidad de que Black esté ahí escondido.

—Pues a mí también me habría gustado echarle un vistazo… —musitó Harry, desde debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

De pronto, se escuchó una furiosa llamada y se quedaron todos petrificados en el sitio.

—¡Señoritas Albarn!

—Eso no lo ha dicho quien yo creo que lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Snake's, cerró los ojos y añadió, con voz suplicante—. Por favor, dime que no lo ha dicho quien yo creo que lo ha dicho.

—Está bien, "no-lo–ha-dicho-quien-yo-creo-que-lo-ha-dicho" —le contestó Itrust—. Lo ha dicho Snape.

Se giraron haciendo rodar sus pies sobre la tierra embarrada y pudieron contemplar cómo Ron (y suponían que un invisible Harry), miraban hacia su izquierda, donde un rematadamente serio y blanquecino Severus Snape les observaba con su sonrisa más maliciosa destacando como algo fuera de sitio en su rostro anguloso. El hombre alzó una mano y con un dedo les hizo un movimiento para que se acercaran. Ni siquiera los cuatro Gryffindors que las acompañaban tuvieron valor para desobedecerle.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde pretendían ir? —preguntó Snape, cuando todos hubieron regresado—. Está prohibido adentrarse en los terrenos de esa casa. Ni pensar en entrar dentro de la misma.

—Eso les he dicho yo —aportó Ron.

—Cállese, Weasley —espetó el profesor—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacerse el listo. Ustedes, vengan conmigo.

Había señalado a las tres chicas, que miraron horrorizadas a sus compañeros y se apartaron del grupo, yendo en pos de Snape, que se detuvo unos cuantos metros más allá.

—¿Me podéis explicar qué demonios estáis haciendo con esos Gryffindors? Nunca pensé que seríais tan imprudentes y tan…

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —preguntó Snake's.

—¡Nos has seguido! —añadió Itrust.

—Sólo estábamos echando un vistazo por Hogsmeade —se defendió Corza.

—Nos estabas espiando porque estás celoso —siguió diciendo Snake's, con una sonrisa pícara.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada soslayada y compuso una mueca de desdén.

—Dejad de decir estupideces. Para estar celoso tendría que sentir algún interés en vosotras, y siento decepcionaros, pero ése no es el caso. Ni os he seguido ni os estaba espiando. No tengo el más mínimo interés en conocer vuestras… _actividades_, pero… ¿es que no hay gente lo suficientemente buena en Slytherin para acompañaros? —dijo con tono resentido.

—Mira, para empezar, el rollo ese de las Casas es una mierda, ¿sabes? —dijo Itrust—. Deberíais abolirlo. _Tú no te puedes juntar con este, tú no puedes ir con aquél_… tú mismo eres un buen ejemplo, si hubieras sido seleccionado para Gryff…

Se quedó callada de golpe cuando vio el rostro desencajado del hombre, blanco como la cera.

—Volveréis conmigo al castillo inmediatamente —susurró amenazante.

—Severus, por favor —suplicó Snake's, viendo peligrar su ansiada excursión—, queremos ver más cosas. Apenas hemos visto nada. Nosotras nunca te prohibimos ver nada de nuestro mundo.

Las chicas pusieron cara de cachorrillo abandonado, pero el hombre las miró intensamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, y las tres se estremecieron de arriba abajo. Corza lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para mirar a los Gryffindors, que contemplaban la escena algo asustados por las posibles consecuencias de su irreflexivo acto.

—Te lo suplicamos, Severus —dijo, regresando la mirada al hombre—. Déjanos continuar la visita. Te prometemos que no iremos a la Casa de los Gritos. No entraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre las observó de nuevo, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron tres miradas suplicantes, casi llorosas, y pareció que se le ablandaba el corazón. Aunque sólo lo pareció.

—Bien, no os llevaré al castillo, pero esta será vuestra primera y última visita a Hogsmeade. Me aseguraré de que el resto de fines de semana os quedéis limpiando calderos y hasta el suelo, si es necesario —las señaló con el dedo a las tres, una por una, mientras recalcaba—, y sin magia, por supuesto. Y no se os ocurra hacer otra idiotez semejante, porque os vigilo. Cuando menos lo sospechéis estaré resoplando sobre vuestras nucas, ¿queda claro?

—Eso último no ha sonado nada mal, Severus. A decir verdad, creo que es bastante tentador, no me importaría… —Itrust se quedó callada en el acto cuando el hombre le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

—Nada de bromas, jovencita —advirtió—. O desearéis no haber venido nunca a mi mundo.

—¡Abusón! —susurró la chica—. Ya verás cuando vuelvas al nuestro…

El hombre se alejó de las chicas, se acercó al grupo de cinco Gryffindors (seis, contando al invisible Harry) y les lanzó una mirada enfurecida. Las chicas se acercaron justo cuando estaba imponiéndoles su desmesurado castigo.

—Veinte puntos menos a cada uno —el profesor sonreía con una mueca escalofriante, disfrutando enormemente del momento—, y a usted —dijo, mirando a Ron con malicia—, quince puntos menos.

—¿¡Por qué? —gritó el chico—. Ya le he dicho que yo les advertí de que estaba prohibido y…

—Debió advertirles con más ahínco —sentenció.

Se disponía a caminar en dirección al pueblo cuando se detuvo frente a los gemelos Weasley. Les observó detenidamente, examinando el espacio que había entre ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si hubiera visto algo anormal, pero debió darse por satisfecho, porque tras un gruñido se alejó sin despedirse.

—Uffff… —dijo George—. Casi te pilla, ¿verdad, Harry?

El chico, escondido tras ellos, se quitó la capa lo suficiente como para mostrar sólo su cabeza.

—No sé cómo lo hace, pero a veces parece que sea capaz de detectarme a través de la capa o de intuir mi presencia aunque no pueda verme —susurró en un escalofrío, para luego añadir—: No sabe cuánto le odio.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo sabe —comentó Corza—. Lo sabe muy bien.

—No sé a vosotros —comentó Fred—, pero a mí, que me quiten puntos, me da hambre.

—Pues apuesto a que ellas no tienen ni hambre ni sed —dijo Harry, con algo de resentimiento—, seguro que no les ha quitado puntos, son Slytherin.

—Oye, listillo —espetó Itrust—, para que lo sepas, nos ha castigado sin poder…

—Déjalo —le dijo Snake's, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo a su amiga—, nada le parecerá lo suficientemente malo. Poco importa que no le hayamos delatado, sabiendo como sabemos que no debería estar en Hogsmeade —y mirándole directamente a sus ojos verdes, añadió—: ¿A que no, señorito Potter?

Harry se quedó mudo y tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado.

—No discutamos, ¿vale? —intervino Oliver—. Harry necesita distraerse un poco, porque luego no podrá, tenemos que ganar a Slytherin como sea, he estado pensando en unas estrategias, ¿sabéis?

—Yo no hablaría de eso delante de tres Slytherins, Oliver —gruñó Harry.

—Arggg, ¡qué insoportable! Nunca podéis dejar de lado el tema de las estúpidas Casas —se quejó Snake's, y se alejó murmurando por lo bajo, exasperada.

—Yo también tengo hambre, George —dijo entonces Itrust—, ¿vamos de una vez a Cabeza de Puerco?

—Soy Fred, encanto —le dijo el pelirrojo, sonriente.

—Oh, no me lo tengas en cuenta —se disculpó la chica—, seguro que ni vuestra madre os distingue.

—Tranquila, a veces, ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos distinguimos —afirmó Fred, sonriente.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos, Harry —se despidió Oliver, correteando por la pendiente para llegar junto a Snake's, a la que cogió de la mano—. No te enfades con Harry, princesa, es el mejor buscador del mundo.

—Ya, bueno —suspiró Snake's—, pero hay veces que… ¡brrrrr!

Tras dejar a Ron y a Harry junto a la Casa de los Gritos, el resto no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a la taberna más lúgubre de todo Hogsmeade, en la que se adentraron con entusiasmo. Los chicos insistieron en invitarlas y las muchachas no se hicieron de rogar, ya que seguían sin tener un triste knut. Pero su buen humor decayó, de forma inevitable, al percatarse de que el tabernero, Aberforth, enviaba a su joven camarera a atender a las mesas mientras él mantenía su rostro permanentemente oculto en las sombras, tras la barra.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso? —Le preguntó Corza a Snake's en un susurro. La chica, con la boca llena, la miró desconcertada—. No mostrar su cara en ningún momento, ¿cómo lo hace?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, para enfrascarse luego en una animada conversación sobre quidditch con los Gryffindors.

—Yo estoy convencida de que es un hechizo —aportó Itrust, a la que el quidditch se la repampimflaba—. Ya sabes, para que nadie le reconozca y se dé cuenta de que es familia de Dumbledore. En el fondo, le entiendo, yo haría lo mismo, tampoco querría que me relacionaran con semejante cabroncete, ¿sabes?

Corza rió la broma escandalosamente y se llevó una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de Oliver, que acababa de explicar una de las múltiples y excitantes jugadas de su anterior partido contra Ravenclaw y había quedado eclipsada por las risas.

—Ups, lo siento, estaba… Itrust me ha contado un chiste —se justificó—. Oye, este pastel está buenísimo, ¿verdad?

—Su receta es famosa —dijo George.

—¿En serio?

—Nosotros siempre hablamos en serio, preciosa —añadió Fred. Tragó su último bocado de pastel y apartó su plato—. Y el éxito de estos pasteles no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no haya gatos por aquí, ¿a que no, George?

—En absoluto, Fred.

Las tres chicas, que hasta ese momento masticaban con entusiasmo su comida, detuvieron el movimiento de sus mandíbulas.

—¿Lo dice de verdad? —Le preguntó Snake's al capitán de Gryffindor, mirando su tenedor con desconfianza.

Oliver meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Claro que no, sólo bromean. Ni siquiera habíamos entrado nunca en esta taberna. Es la primera vez.

—Bueno, bueno, eso de que bromeamos lo dirás tú, Oli… —dijo George con aire enigmático.

—Pues yo creo que ya no quiero más —dijo Itrust, apartando su plato y levantándose de su silla—. ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí? Todavía hay muchos sitios por ver en el pueblo.

—No os habréis enfadado, ¿verdad, preciosas?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar Corza—, pero de pronto ya no tenemos hambre.

Snake's asintió con vehemencia mientras se ayudaba a pasar el último bocado con un trago de su hidromiel, dejó a un lado su servilleta y también se levantó, seguida de Corza y del resto de sus jóvenes acompañantes.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, Lee cogió del brazo a la joven Itrust, que se recostó sobre su hombro.

—Pues no sois tan distintos de los otros chicos… —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué otros chicos? —preguntó Lee mientras salían de nuevo a la calle.

—Bueno… me refería a los franceses —se apresuró a aclarar Itrust—, ellos… ellos también se pasan el día hablando de futb… digo, de quidditch.

—Ah, vaya, así que no somos especiales. Me rompes el corazón.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo ella, plantándole un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de la comisura de los perfilados labios como para parecer inocente.

Anduvieron unos cuantos metros, pasando por la oficina de correos, Dervish y Banges, y varias tiendas más que las chicas no habían oído nombrar nunca. De pronto, Snake's se acercó más a sus amigas para susurrarles confidencialmente:

—¿No os parece raro que haya establecimientos que no aparecen en los libros?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por ejemplo, fijaos en esa tienda de mascotas mágicas de ahí, o ese taller de reparación de varitas. Ninguno de los dos era mencionado en los libros, ¿cómo puede ser que los veamos ahora?

—Quizá sí los mencionaba y no nos habíamos fijado… —propuso Corza.

—No, no —dijo Itrust—, Snake's tiene razón, ninguno de los dos aparece en la saga, hubiéramos reparado en una tienda de mascotas mágicas, seguro. Es como si este mundo fuera tan auténtico como el nuestro… mi teoría es que al crear el universo de Harry Potter, éste se ha hecho real mucho más allá de lo que la mente de J. K. Rowling imaginó, o sea que, por ejemplo, en este universo seguramente podríamos encontrar barrios mágicos en diferentes ciudades de España, Francia, Italia… en todos lados, a pesar de que no las menciona la autora. ¿Qué os parece mi teoría?

—Me gusta —dijo Snake's.

—Es interesante.

—¿A que sí? —preguntó ella, satisfecha—. Así se explica que haya tantos locales que no conocemos, como esa tienda de ingredientes para pociones, "Los dos Príncipes"… —se interrumpió, pensativa— vaya, qué nombre más… sugerente, ¿no creéis?

—¡Hostia, sí! —concordó Snake's—. Qué bonito, ¿no? Vamos a verla más de cerca.

—¡Eh, chicos! —dijo Corza a los Gryffindors—. Nos apetece entrar un momento a esa tienda, ¿venís?

—¿La de ingredientes para pociones? —preguntó Fred, con desagrado— ¡Cómo se nota que sois Slytherins! Nosotros pasamos de ir.

Las chicas rieron y les dijeron que podían quedarse fuera a esperar, si querían, ya que no tardarían mucho. Se acercaron al escaparate y otearon el interior, donde un sinfín de ordenadas botellitas de distintos tamaños que contenían valiosas pociones brillaban con mil y un reflejos desde sus anaqueles.

—Qué tienda más chula… —susurró Corza.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Vamos adentro.

Entraron en el local y empezaron a mirar los distintos frascos que había expuestos con sumo interés, hasta que la dependienta, una joven atenta y muy agradable, se acercó a ellas para ver si podía ayudarlas en algo y empezaron a charlar entre las cuatro. Se presentó con el nombre de Julia y dijo que desde muy pequeña le habían encantado las pociones.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Itrust— ¿Y estudiaste en Hogwarts?

—Sí, con el profesor Snape. Ahora le tengo como cliente fijo. Es un profesor bastante estricto, pero sabe muchísimo de su asignatura y aprendí mucho con él.

—¿En qué Casa estudiaste? —preguntó Corza—. Nosotras estamos en Slytherin.

—Ah, entonces seguro que no es tan duro con vosotras —dijo, y rió con desparpajo—. Yo estaba en Ravenclaw. Supongo que aún tuve suerte… hubiera sido mucho peor si hubiese sido una Gryffindor.

Volvió a reír y esta vez las chicas se unieron a ella. Después de algunas palabras más, salieron de la tienda y fueron a reunirse con sus acompañantes.

—Qué dependienta más simpática —dijo Itrust—, y no parece que Severus le caiga mal del todo. Además, el nombre de la tienda me ha encantado, de verdad. ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que esto me ha resultado muy inspirador… creo que quizá escriba alguna historia sobre ella…

—¿En serio?

—¡Bien! Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de leer alguna nueva historia tuya.

Itrust sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Sí, estaba decidida a escribir sobre esa tal Julia y su tienda de pociones.

OoOoO

Tras un rato más en el pueblo, los siete jóvenes llegaron al castillo agotados. Las caminatas y el frío del lugar habían hecho mella en ellos, así que decidieron marcharse directamente a sus Salas Comunes, y Oliver, como buen caballero que era, insistió en acompañar a las chicas hasta las mazmorras.

—No, Oliver, no puede ser. Si los demás Slytherins te vieran rondando por allí…

—Por no decir si te viera Snape —dijo Corza.

—… se nos caería el pelo, ¿entiendes? Bastante suerte hemos tenido ya con no encontrarnos a nadie de nuestra Casa.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ahora os entra el canguelo —dijo Oliver—. No habréis tramado todo esto, princesa, sólo para conseguir mis tácticas de juego.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Snake's, ofendida.

—Entonces, deja que te acompañe —sonrió el chico.

—Agg… está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez.

Los demás no quisieron quedarse atrás y acabaron bajando todos a las mazmorras. Itrust, Snake's y Corza no conocían muy bien aún el laberinto de pasadizos y oscuros pasillos, así que llegó un momento en que no supieron dónde estaban.

—¿Os habéis perdido? —preguntó George.

—Me temo que sí —suspiró Corza—. No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y…

—Bueno, George —dijo Fred—, nosotros nos conocemos el castillo de memoria. Podemos intentar ayudar a unas damas en apuros, ¿no te parece?

—No me digas —rió Corza—. Como si tuvierais un plano del castillo, ¿no? —Se giró hacia sus amigas para guiñarles un ojo, convencida de que las tres tenían en mente el famoso Mapa del Merodeador.

—Algo así —contestó George, con aire misterioso.

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria, siguiendo, esta vez, a los gemelos Weasley, que abrían la expedición.

—Tras ese recodo, está el muro que da entrada a la sala común de Slytherin —dijo George, y siguió andando hasta perderse de vista.

Snake's iba a seguirles cuando sintió que le agarraban con fuerza de la mano y tiraban de ella hacia atrás.

—Espera —dijo Oliver.

La chica le miró directamente a los ojos claros, que en la penumbra del pasillo daban la sensación de ser de un azul profundo y oscuro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Bueno, es sólo que no quiero que ellos nos vean.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que nos vean despedirnos —aclaró, agarró a la muchacha por la cintura y fue al encuentro de sus labios.

—¡Oliver! —Snake's, sorprendida, se echó hacia atrás, le plantó las manos en los fornidos hombros e intentó apartarle, pero sin esforzarse demasiado. Al ver que el chico no cedía, acabó por rendirse y se dejó besar.

—¿Nos veremos en la cena, princesa? —preguntó él, al soltarla.

Snake's sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho, desbocado, y abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro atractivo y atento del chico.

—Creo que ya hemos comido suficiente por hoy —dijo con una sonrisa, recordando su comilona en Cabeza de Puerco. El chico rió por lo bajo y Snake's pensó que era el muchacho más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo, y que la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era lo más agradable que le había sucedido desde que llegaran. Casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a pronunciar su nombre con suavidad—, Oliver.

Deslizó sus manos de los hombros hasta el cuello del muchacho, le cogió el rostro y volvió a besarle. Se quedó sin aliento, su beso de despedida se volvió desenfrenado, y entonces, todo acabó de forma abrupta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el joven estaba pegado firmemente a la pared de enfrente, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas abiertas, y que una alta y negra figura apareció a su lado, salida de las sombras.

—¿Qué. Demonios. Cree. Que está. Haciendo. Señorita Albarn?

La suave voz, profunda y susurrada, le produjo a Snake's miedo y excitación sexual a partes iguales. Sólo deseaba que el resto de Gryffindors no decidieran hacer su aparición justo en ese instante.

No tuvo demasiada suerte con su deseo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Soy Snake's Snake y estaba deseando que terminarais de leer y llegarais a esta nota final para deciros algo que ItrustSeverus me ha pedido que no diga, pero que debo hacer. Si habéis sentido la misma curiosidad que hemos sentido nosotras por conocer la tienda "Los dos Príncipes" y a su dueña, no tenéis más que buscar en esta página el fic "Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal". Es una joya escrita por ItrustSeverusque os recomiendo encarecidamente, encontrareis humor, misterio, amor y mucho, mucho, muchísimo Severus Snape :)

Y dicho esto, y aunque Itrust está colorada como un tomate, ya veis cómo se ha puesto nuestro Maestro por un besito de nada… y eso que dice que no está celoso. Lo malo va a ser tener que soportar su castigo. Ya nos tememos que va a ser terrible :(

Pero para eso habrá que esperar hasta la semana que viene. Esperamos encontrarnos allí. ¡Buena semanita!


	14. De vuelta a la realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, no pertenecen a nadie, son personas reales y son libres como el viento (más o menos). Algunos dirán que Severus pertenece a Rowling, pero él personalmente nos ha pedido que aclaremos que está en total desacuerdo con esta afirmación.

**Nota de autoras:**

Hola amigas, aquí estamos una semana más para relataros nuestras desventuras en Hogwarts.

¿Estáis preparadas para saber lo que ocurrió después de que Snape nos "cazara" volviendo de Hogsmeade tan bien acompañadas? Pues enseguida lo vais a descubrir.

No os entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capítulo.

Un abrazo.

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake **_

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium, Hope Withesoul Snape y Sandy Cecy que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. De vuelta a la realidad**

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Os habéis perdido o…?

Fred Weasley se interrumpió de golpe al ver la escena ante sí: Oliver Wood parecía haberse convertido en parte de la decoración del muro del pasillo, y Snake's, arrinconada entre una estatua y la pared de enfrente, miraba al profesor Snape con una extraña mezcla de emociones reflejadas en su rostro. Había miedo, sí, pero parecía que también hubiese… no, eso era absurdo. Imposible.

—¿Dónde están los tortolitos? ¿Ya se han escapado para buscar un rincón osc…? —George también se comió la última palabra al ver al profesor Snape con aspecto de estar a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

—Chicos, ¿por qué me dejáis sola? —Corza se detuvo en seco entre los dos gemelos cuando vio a Oliver intentando, sin éxito, despegarse de la pared a la que el profesor le había adherido.

Los siguientes que aparecieron –cómo no– fueron Itrust y Lee, que no entendían qué estaba pasando.

—Vaya, vaya —susurró Snape, con voz peligrosa—. ¡Cuanto alumno rondando por los pasillos del castillo! Y encima, cuatro Gryffindors se han colado en las mazmorras de Slytherin sin permiso. Realmente, hoy es mi día de suerte.

—Profesor, nosotros… —empezó Corza, pero el hombre no la escuchó y siguió hablando.

—Y lo más interesante es que me pregunto cuáles serían sus intenciones al adentrarse en mis dominios con tanta alevosía. ¿Estarían buscando algún lugar donde llevar a cabo sus depravadas actividades sexuales, quizá?

—¡No, qué va! Nada de eso —negó Lee.

—¿Sus dominios? —murmuró con esfuerzo Oliver desde el muro—. Este sitio no es de su propie…

El joven se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape le apuntaba directamente con su varita.

—Es sólo que nos hemos perdido, profesor —dijo Fred.

—Sí, y nos hemos encontrado con ellas por casualidad, las habíamos dejado en la puerta del castillo —añadió George.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Snape—, así que ha sido casualidad que estos dos —señaló a Snake's y a Oliver alternativamente con la varita— se estuvieran comiendo la boca el uno al otro en mitad del pasillo. Dejadme adivinar: probablemente tropezaron y sus labios chocaron por accidente, ¿no es así?

—¡Hala, Snake's! No pierdes el tiempo, jodía… —exclamó Itrust, impresionada, pero la mirada de acero del profesor la hizo callar de golpe.

—Setenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cabeza —sentenció Snape—. Y eso son en total… muchos puntos, creedme. Y ahora, Weasleys, Wood y Jordan, más vale que regreséis a vuestra Sala Común. Mañana tendré una charla muy seria con vuestra Jefa de Casa.

—¿Qué va a hacer con ellas? —preguntó Oliver desde la pared, preocupado.

—Dispondré el castigo que considere necesario, por supuesto —contestó el profesor, despegando al joven con un movimiento de su varita—. Y ahora, ¡largo de aquí!

Los chicos murmuraron sus disculpas a las tres amigas, cabizbajos, pero Snake's, en un arranque de genio, se abalanzó contra Oliver y volvió a besarle apasionadamente, mientras el profesor mantenía los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Nos vemos mañana, _mon amour_ —dijo la chica, y Oliver se marchó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el profesor se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a Snake's, que parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

—Estarás contenta con tu impúdica exhibición —le recriminó el hombre.

—Pues bastante, sí.

—Yo no —intervino Itrust—, Lee no me ha dado un beso de buenas noches y ahora tengo envidia. Severus, ¿supongo que no estarás dispuesto a…? —La mirada que le lanzó Snape haría temblar hasta a las piedras del castillo—. Bueno, vale. Olvídalo.

—Voy a dejar de lado vuestra desvergonzada actitud y vuestra insolencia —siseó—, y lo voy a hacer porque tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. He escuchado a Minerva preguntando por vosotras esta tarde y eso sólo puede querer decir una cosa: Dumbledore os estaba buscando. Intuyo que es posible que haya encontrado ya la manera de haceros volver a vuestro mundo, pero no sé por qué, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que me haga partícipe de dicha expedición, así que no me queda más remedio que… confiar en que mantendréis vuestra palabra —dijo, con la expresión de un animal que va camino del matadero.

—Ah, vaya —murmuró Snake's—, así que sigues necesitando de nuestra ayuda, ¿no? Primero nos espantas a los pretendientes de mala manera y ahora te haces el corderito con nosotras… pues no sé si tendremos ganas de llevarte de vuelta a casa. Creo que prefiero llevarme a Oliver antes que a ti, al menos él es un chico muy agradable. Y muy guapo.

Ante sus palabras, Snape puso cara de haberse tragado un limón.

—Desde luego, si lo que valoráis más en una persona es la belleza, soy consciente de que quedaré muy por debajo de vuestra lista de candidatos para acompañaros a vuestra realidad —escupió, estirándose con indignación—. Pero, sinceramente, no os creía tan superficiales. Veo que me había equivocado con vosotras.

Snake's pareció afectada por esta declaración durante un momento, pero al instante recuperó su expresión enojada.

—No le hagas caso, Severus, sólo está enfadada —aseguró Corza—. No nos iremos sin ti, ya te lo hemos dicho.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —dijo su amiga.

—Claro que no nos iremos sin ti —intervino Itrust—, no queremos perder de vista esa narizota tuya. Quién sabe dónde la puedes meter y qué líos puedes montar con ella.

—Y tampoco podemos vivir ya sin tu espíritu aguafiestas —rubricó Snake's, con amargura—. ¿Qué haríamos sin él?

El profesor las observó con desconfianza.

—¿De verdad vendréis a buscarme para que vaya con vosotras?

—No —dijo Snake's.

—Que sí, pesado —confirmó Itrust, y soltó un enorme bostezo—. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Me muero de sueño. No sé si lo sabes, pero hoy hemos ido de paseo a Hogsmeade y ha sido un pelín frustrante en algunos aspectos. No hemos podido verle la cara al tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco, con la ilusión que nos hacía; y después hemos visto incluso una casa encantada, la más encantada de Gran Bretaña, no sé si has oído hablar de ella, pero cuando íbamos a entrar para ver su interior, un profesor malcarado y cascarrabias nos lo ha prohibido. ¿No te has enterado de todo esto?

Snape torció el gesto y soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien, supongo que ya os podéis ir.

—Perfecto —dijo Snake's, dando media vuelta con rabia y echando a andar pasillo abajo.

—Buenas noches, Severus —dijeron las otras dos, a coro, y se dispusieron a seguir a su amiga.

El profesor se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, viéndolas marchar con una expresión amarga en el rostro y un mal presentimiento atenazándole el corazón.

OoOoO

—Despertad, despertad, despertad, despertad, despertad, despertad…

La voz, aguda y desagradable, hizo que las tres chicas se levantasen de golpe en sus camas, sobresaltadas.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Corza.

—No sé, pero que alguien lo mate —dijo Itrust, lanzándole su almohada a la pequeña bola peluda que flotaba en medio del dormitorio, chillando como una posesa para que las chicas se despertasen.

La bola se izó aún más en el aire, esquivando la almohada, y sus gritos se hicieron más agudos.

—¡Que ya nos hemos despertado, imbécil! —Le gritó Snake's en respuesta.

Al oír esto, la bola de pelo cambió de color, de granate a amarillo.

—Reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore…

—Por Dios, que alguien destruya esa cosa —suplicó Snake's, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Corza agitó su varita y probó varios hechizos que no dieron resultado. Se detuvo a pensar un instante, la agitó una vez más, y se hizo el silencio de súbito.

—Genial, muchas gracias, Corza, esto sí que es un descanso —dijo Itrust.

La chica vio cómo su amiga abría la boca pero no escuchó lo que decía, entonces, Corza empezó a escribir en el aire con su varita, dibujando palabras de fuego que flotaban unos segundos para acabar desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

"No he podido hacer que se callara", decía, "así que he lanzado un hechizo de sordera momentánea para las tres".

Itrust levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de aprobación, pero entonces Snake's cogió su varita y escribió también: "Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Dumby, parece muuuuuuuuy interesado en reunirse con nosotras".

Las chicas se vistieron y se pusieron en marcha, con la bola de pelo amarilla siguiéndolas por los pasillos y chillando su mensaje a voz en grito, aunque ellas no podían oírlo gracias al hechizo de Corza.

A medio camino, sin embargo, Itrust las detuvo agarrándolas a ambas por el brazo.

"¿No os parece un poco extraña, tanta prisa?", escribió en el aire.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Corza del mismo modo.

"Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Severus ayer. Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarle para ir con él al despacho de Dumbledore".

Snake's negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, todavía molesta con el profesor.

Itrust torció la boca en una mueca, extendió las manos hacia ella en gesto demandante y escribió: "Oh, vamos, no seas así. Le dijimos que le llevaríamos con nosotras".

Snake's suspiró profundamente, se encogió de hombros y asintió de una seca cabezada, aún reticente.

Las tres se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a las mazmorras a buscar al profesor. La bola de pelo que las seguía cambió de color, pero ellas ni se dieron cuenta.

Golpearon la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape con energía y esperaron a que abriera, pero no sucedió nada. Hicieron girar el pomo, pero la puerta no cedió.

"Probemos en su despacho", sugirió Corza.

Pero cuando las chicas llamaron a la puerta de su despacho obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Snape tampoco estaba allí.

Se miraron desconcertadas.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?", preguntó Itrust, con fastidio.

De pronto, una figura alta y rubia les salió al paso, hablando y gesticulando hacia ellas con expresión enojada, y Corza no tuvo más remedio que terminar el hechizo de sordera.

—Reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore, reunión en el despacho del director Dumbledore… —chillaba desesperada la bola de pelo, que ahora se había vuelto de color lila.

—¿…diablos hacéis? —gritaba el chico, uno de los prefectos de séptimo curso de Slytherin, que echaba fuego por los ojos e iba ataviado con su pijama y su batín de raso.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices? —preguntó Snake's.

—¡Que apaguéis esa maldita cosa de una vez! ¿Os pensáis que podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana y despertar a todo el castillo si así se os antoja?

—No podemos apagarlo, lo hemos intentado por todos los medios. Creemos que nos lo ha enviado Dumbledore para que vayamos a verle.

—Pues entonces os sugiero que ¡VAYAIS A SU DESPACHO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! Y nos dejéis dormir a los demás. ¿Os parece?

La furibunda mirada del chico hizo que las tres amigas dieran un paso atrás, mientras la bola de pelo seguía torturando los oídos de todos despiadadamente.

—Es que buscábamos al profesor Snape —aclaró Itrust—. ¿Le has visto?

—Esa cosa no os pide que vayáis a ver al profesor Snape, sino al director. ¡HACEDLO YA!

—Pero, ¿le has visto?

—¡NO! —La sílaba, tajante, amenazadora, cortó el aire como un cuchillo, y las tres chicas dieron un brinco en el sitio.

—Está bien, entonces nos vamos —dijo Itrust finalmente, viendo que no podían hacer nada y que la estridente bola de pelo parecía empeñada en hacerles explotar el cerebro.

Corza conjuró de nuevo el hechizo de sordera, cosa que sus amigas agradecieron en el alma, y volvieron a dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando al fin se presentaron ante el director, éste las miró con una amplia sonrisa de complacencia.

—Buenos días, señoritas, me sorprende que hayáis resistido tanto rato a la llamada de mi mensajeador —dijo, con sorna, pero ellas no le oyeron.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y, con un pequeño vaivén de su varita, la bola de pelo desapareció de repente.

—Buenos días —repitió.

Corza agitó su varita y las tres recuperaron el sentido del oído.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó la chica.

—Decía que… en fin, creo que ya lo entiendo todo. Me alegra comprobar que mi mensajeador os ha llegado perfectamente.

—¿Mensajeador?

—¿Se refiere a esa abominable bola de pelo? —preguntó Itrust.

—¿Verdad que es una monada? —dijo el anciano, con aire soñador. Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí, pensando que el hombre estaba completamente loco—. Es un prototipo que ha ideado un amigo mío inventor y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de probarlo. Por desgracia, creo que he subestimado vuestro ingenio, con lo cual resulta un tanto menos efectivo. Lo del hechizo de sordera ha sido una idea muy avispada, sí señor —el director les indicó las sillas que había al otro lado de su escritorio con un ademán de la mano—. Sentaos, por favor.

Cuando las chicas tomaron asiento, Dumbledore se las quedó mirando por encima de sus lentes de media luna con una sonrisa indescifrable en sus labios, sin decir nada.

Ellas empezaron a removerse en sus sillas, inquietas, hasta que Snake's no pudo resistirlo más y soltó:

—¿Para qué nos ha hecho llamar con tanta insistencia? Debe tratarse de algo muy urgente, supongo.

El director enarcó las cejas.

—¿Urgente? No, no es urgente. Crucial, sí —declaró, y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Tras casi un minuto de espera, la joven no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, impaciente—. ¿Qué es tan "crucial"?

La sonrisa del anciano se ensanchó.

—He resuelto vuestro problema —comentó, con tono casual.

—No sabía que tuviéramos uno —intervino Itrust, con aire inocente.

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; su sonrisa, tan amable como siempre; sus ojos, acerados como puñales.

—Y aún así, he encontrado la solución —repuso apaciblemente—. He contactado con un colega mío de Düsseldorf. Se trata de un experto en viajes entre planos existenciales; experto en la teoría, claro, ya que, hasta el momento, no se había dado nunca un caso práctico del mismo. Está convencido de haber encontrado una serie de hechizos que, combinados con los efectos mágicos del peyote, puede haceros volver a…

—Un momento —le atajó Snake's—. ¿Quiere hacer que ese amigo suyo experimente con nosotras? ¿Tenemos pinta de Conejillos de Indias?

—Yo tengo otra pregunta —dijo Itrust, con ojos desorbitados—: ¿pretende drogarnos con peyote? ¿Cómo si fuéramos poetas de la generación beat? Francamente, director, aunque usted tenga pinta de hippie de los sesenta nunca habría sospechado que lo fuera de verdad.

Dumbledore mantuvo su compostura, pero un levísimo suspiro exasperado traicionó su fachada.

—No vamos a drogaros —explicó—. El peyote, debidamente elaborado, constituye un gran potenciador de la magia.

—¿Y quién se va a encargar de elaborarlo? —insistió la chica—. ¿El profesor Snape?

—Eh… no, he pensado que lo mejor será que Severus se quede al margen de todo esto.

—Mejor, ¿para quién? —preguntó Corza—. Para él no, desde luego.

—Como iba diciendo —continuó el director, sin responder a la joven—, el doctor Schultz es un…

—Es un experto _teórico_ en el tema, sí —dijo Snake's—. Pero ha dejado muchas preguntas por contestar, como la que yo le he hecho antes: ¿cómo vamos a confiar en él para que nos devuelva a casa si nunca ha tenido éxito en sus experimentos? Porque, como usted dice, hasta el momento no se había dado el caso de viajes entre planos existenciales, de modo que nunca antes ha puesto en práctica su teoría…

—Eh, eh, mi pregunta también necesita respuesta —intervino Itrust—: ¿por qué no puede elaborar Severus el peyote? Él es el mejor pocionista que existe, seguro que haría un trabajo inmejorable con esa sustancia. No me fío de las chapuzas que pueda preparar nadie más, hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de nuestra integridad física, ¿sabe?

—Sí, yo opino lo mismo, ¿por qué no hacemos venir a Severus para que nos ayude con esto? —sugirió Corza—. Antes hemos ido a buscarle y no le hemos encontrado, pero apuesto lo que sea a que usted sabe dónde está.

La mirada del anciano, así como el tono de su voz, se tornaron mucho más duros cuando volvió a hablar.

—Jovencitas, me temo que habéis malinterpretado mi propósito al convocar esta reunión: lo que os estoy diciendo, lo hago sólo a título informativo, a modo de cortesía. Ningún punto de mis argumentos está sujeto a debate —esto hizo que las tres amigas elevaran sus airadas protestas, todas a un tiempo, pero el hombre las acalló con un movimiento seco de su varita—. Veo que no entendéis el sentido de "no está sujeto a debate", por lo que me he tomado la libertad de silenciar vuestras opiniones hasta que haya acabado de hablar. Mi colega, el doctor Schultz, llegará aquí en unos minutos, cuando haya conseguido el peyote necesario para el experimento. Severus no va a tomar parte en ninguna parte del proceso, ya que en estos momentos está llevando a cabo una tarea que le he ordenado que haga en el extremo más alejado del castillo —Itrust cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enfurruñada. Ahora entendía que no hubieran podido encontrarle, el anciano se había asegurado de que no estuviera localizable para ellas—. No obstante, tengo grandes esperanzas depositadas en el doctor, ya que me ha asegurado que ha conseguido hacer desaparecer a varios gatos y perros a los que ha transportado a otros planos existenciales con éxito, y se ha mostrado muy contento de poder llevar a la práctica su teoría con seres humanos. Así que, mientras esperamos a que llegue… ¿os apetece una taza de té? —Conjuró una tetera y unas tazas y les sonrió ampliamente, pero ellas le miraban furiosas y gesticulaban sin parar—. Oh, lo siento —se disculpó y, con un hechizo, las jóvenes recuperaron su voz.

—¡Esto es indignante! —protestó Corza.

—¡No puede hacernos esto! —concordó Itrust.

—Está loco si cree que vamos a dejar que ese… científico chiflado nos haga desaparecer —dijo Snake's.

—Gatos y perros, dice —se quejó Corza—. ¡A saber lo que ha pasado con esos pobres animalillos…! ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que no los hizo desaparecer en el éter en vez de transportarlos a otra dimensión?

—¡Basta! —gritó Dumbledore—. Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro, y además… oh, veo que nuestro amigo ya está aquí.

El anciano se puso en pie y fue a recibir al doctor, que salía en ese momento de la chimenea.

—Chicas —susurró Snake's, mientras los dos hombres se saludaban cordialmente—, esto me da mala espina, ¿y si nos largamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Las otras asintieron y se pusieron en pie, pero Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta de su despacho.

—Me temo que huir no es una opción.

—Sólo queríamos ir a buscar a Severus —mintió Snake's—, él también…

—Él no va a ir con vosotras, queridas —la interrumpió el director—. Eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, como estoy seguro de que comprenderéis, ya que conocéis de sobras mis planes por medio de esos libritos de ficción que mencionasteis.

—¡Pero le prometimos a Severus que vendría con nosotras! —protestó Itrust.

—Sí, ayer mismo nos lo hizo repetírselo —confirmó Corza.

—Pues lamento informaros de que vais a faltar a vuestra palabra —contestó el hombre, impasible—. Y ahora, doctor, cuando quiera podemos proceder con el experimento.

—Bien, bien —dijo el interpelado, colocando varios objetos en el suelo, disponiéndolos en círculo—. El proceso es muy sencillo: a los sujetos se les coloca en medio del círculo y se les hace mascar un poco de peyote mientras yo llevo a cabo mis hechizos.

—¿"Los sujetos" se supone que somos nosotras? —preguntó Corza.

—Eso me temo —contestó Snake's.

—Este tipo está chalado —dijo Itrust—. Y quiere que nos droguemos, tal como yo había vaticinado. ¿Qué diría el consejo escolar si se enterase de esto, señor director? Apuesto a que sería un escándalo.

—Mi salud mental no está en duda —saltó el doctor, con ojos desquiciados—. Todos los análisis que me han hecho indicaban que estoy perfectamente cuerdo, gracias.

—Un momento… ¿le han hecho análisis? Eso quiere decir que alguien más le ha considerado desequilibrado, igual que yo…

—¡No estoy desequilibrado! —chilló el hombre, con un punto de histeria en la voz, mientras seguía trabajando en lo suyo.

—Hace un par de años tuvo un pequeño problema de crisis nerviosa —aclaró Dumbledore—, nada importante.

—¡Y un cuerno, nada importante! —dijo Snake's—. Déjenos salir de aquí.

—No va a ser posible —negó el director.

—Esto ya está listo —dijo el doctor, lanzando un hechizo contra el círculo que había formado—, ahora, si sois tan amables de poneros aquí…

—¡Ni hablar!

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Claro que no!

El doctor Schultz miró al director con un gesto de impotencia.

—Si no se meten en el círculo no hay nada que hacer —dijo, casi lloriqueando.

—En fin —murmuró Dumbledore—, si Arturo no va a Ávalon, Ávalon tendrá que ir a Arturo…

Lanzó un conjuro al círculo formado por el doctor y lo desplazó por el suelo hasta atrapar en su interior a las chicas, que intentaron salirse de él.

—¡No, no! ¡No pueden hacer eso! —gritó Schultz, alarmado—. Una vez han entrado en el círculo mágico no pueden salir de él así por las buenas, es peligroso.

Esto hizo que las chicas se quedaran quietas, y Dumbledore sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡¿Más peligroso que quedarnos dentro? —chilló Snake's.

—Tiene que sacarnos de aquí —exigió Corza, asustada.

—Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo —repuso el anciano, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esto no puede salir bien de ninguna manera —dijo Itrust con rostro preocupado.

—Tengo plena confianza en el doctor —aseguró Dumbledore, con total tranquilidad.

—¡Claro! ¡Como no es usted quién se juega el cuello! —protestó Snake's.

—Si nos pasa algo, nuestras vidas pesarán sobre su conciencia —amenazó Itrust.

—No te esfuerces —dijo Snake's, con rabia—, él no tiene conciencia.

—Señoritas —se pronunció el director—, todo este proceso puede ser muy sencillo e indoloro… o puede resultaros tremendamente molesto. Elegid cómo lo queréis.

—Abusón —susurró Itrust, airada.

—Ahora os daré un poco de peyote para que masquéis —dijo el doctor, acercándose a ellas y dándoles algo de la sustancia a cada una.

No teniendo otra opción, las chicas se lo llevaron a la boca y empezaron a mascar, y Schultz se concentró en conjurar complicados hechizos de elaboración propia.

Tras unos instantes, una espiral luminosa las envolvió a las tres hasta que no pudieron ver nada a través de ella, como un cilindro de luz que las encerrase en su interior y, justo cuando las chicas empezaban a inquietarse y se tomaron de las manos para darse ánimos, el cilindro desapareció y se encontraron en otro lugar.

Durante unos instantes, nadie reaccionó. Las chicas parpadearon confusas ante el cambio de iluminación y de decoración. Se soltaron de las manos y trastabillaron, algo mareadas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Corza, mirando a su alrededor.

—No funsionado —dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato, a sus espaldas.

Sorprendidas, las tres se giraron de golpe para encararse una vez más con el pintoresco hombrecillo al que conocían como profesor Sabo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Como podéis ver, el vejestorio nos ha hecho una buena jugarreta. Ni siquiera nos ha dejado despedirnos del pobre Severus, al que le prometimos que iríamos a buscarle antes de irnos. Pobrecillo, no queremos ni imaginar todas las cosas horribles que habrá pensado de nosotras al ver que nos hemos largado sin él, ¡si al menos pudiera saber que todo ha sido en contra de nuestra voluntad!

Pero no hay vuelta de hoja, Dumbledore nos la ha jugado, hemos vuelto a nuestro mundo y Severus se ha quedado atrapado en el suyo, no hay solución… ¿o sí la hay?

Para saberlo, tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo, que ya será el último de nuestra historia, aunque es posible que os contemos alguna cosita más de nuestras aventuras con Severus en algún one-shot más adelante… ;)

Si queréis dejarnos vuestros comentarios estaremos encantadas de leerlos, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!


	15. Recuperando a Severus

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, no pertenecen a nadie, son personas reales y son libres como el viento (más o menos). Algunos dirán que Severus pertenece a Rowling, pero él personalmente nos ha pedido que aclaremos que está en total desacuerdo con esta afirmación.

**Nuestra más sincera gratitud para NatWizard, Sely Kat, Hareth, Pandora0000, silkie, Herla-King, Lupita. Snape, Paladium, Hope Withesoul Snape y Sandy Cecy que nos han obsequiado amablemente con sus comentarios :)**

**Nota de autoras:**

Hola a todas por última vez. Sí, sí, esta es la última vez que actualizamos la historia porque ya hemos llegado al capítulo final. Un capítulo cuyo título abre las puertas a la esperanza de un reencuentro.

No tenemos mucho por decir, a excepción de que estamos contentas y satisfechas por la acogida de este "extraño" fic. Todos los que habéis seguido la historia, ya sea desde las sombras del anonimato o bien dejándonos vuestros siempre amables comentarios, os merecéis todo nuestro respeto y nuestro más sincero agradecimiento por haber llegado hasta aquí. Reconocemos que no ha sido un camino fácil, ya que incluirnos nosotras mismas en la historia puede haber hecho dudar a mucha gente sobre si valía la pena leerla o no, pero nos ha gustado hacer este experimento y también que os haya gustado a vosotras. Esperamos también dejar la puerta abierta a un reencuentro con vosotras. Sería un placer como pocos.

Bien, recuperamos la historia allí donde la dejamos. Esperamos de verdad que os guste cómo termina. Nos vemos en la última nota final ;)

_**ItrustSeverus / Snape's Snake**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Recuperando a Severus**

—No funsionado, ahora irse —repitió el profesor Sabo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Corza, confundida.

—No funsionado —repitió Sabo, gesticulando ampliamente con las manos—: Tener que desaser de una chica, ahora tres chicas, en ves de una. No funsionado.

—Creo que hemos vuelto al mismo momento del tiempo en que el profesor Sabo nos envió a Hogwarts —dijo Snake's—. Yo entré para pedirle que nos hiciera la sesión y vosotras estabais fuera con Abu, ¿recordáis?

—¡Por Ptulumaka! ¿Es que no oír? No funsionado —se impacientó el hombre.

—Deje de repetir eso —dijo Itrust—, sí que ha funcionado, lo que pasa es que nos han devuelto aquí de nuevo…

El profesor negó con la cabeza, insistente.

—No funsionado, marchad, marchad, ¡hala!

Las empujó hacia la salida, insistente, y las jóvenes se dejaron arrastrar, todavía conmocionadas por el regreso.

—Entonces, hemos vuelto de verdad —dijo Corza, con tristeza, cuando llegaron a la calle.

—Eso parece —contestó Itrust, igual de afligida.

—Es terrible —opinó Snake's—, no he podido despedirme de Oliver. ¿Qué pensará de mí?

—¡Y Severus! —dijo Itrust—. ¿Qué pensará él?

—Creerá que hemos pasado de su cara —contestó Corza—, que le hemos abandonado.

—Oh, Dios… —se lamentó Snake's— pobre Severus… y encima la última vez que le vimos acabamos peleados… le dije… le dije que antes me traería a Oliver que a él. ¡Pensará que lo decía de verdad, que no le hemos querido traer con nosotras!

Las tres chicas estaban devastadas.

—No puede ser, tenemos que hacerle regresar con nosotras —dijo Itrust, girándose de nuevo para ir al establecimiento del profesor Sabo, pero Corza la sujetó del brazo.

—Un momento, piénsalo bien: le hicimos volver por algo, ¿te acuerdas? Nuestro mundo había sido alterado: de los siete libros de Harry Potter sólo dos habían sido publicados, y temíamos que pudiera haber repercusiones más graves. Antes de hacer nada tendríamos que asegurarnos de que todo está en orden.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a la biblioteca a ver si están los libros! —Propuso Snake's, y sus amigas aprobaron la idea de inmediato.

OoOoO

La bibliotecaria no era muy simpática, para empezar; pero cuando las tres amigas, alteradísimas, empezaron a felicitarse efusivamente por haber encontrado los siete libros de la saga enteritos, y se dispusieron a planear cómo tenían que hacerlo para traer de vuelta a Snape sin alterar de nuevo el universo, se acercó a ellas con inconmensurable mal genio y las expulsó de los dominios de su biblioteca sin contemplaciones.

—Hay que ver, qué mala leche que gasta la tía… —resopló Itrust, cuando estuvieron de patitas en la calle— en fin, lo que os estaba diciendo: tenemos que tener cuidado al hacer esto, no sea que volvamos a alterar algo.

—Entonces, será mejor que busquemos el momento más adecuado de los libros, un punto del que podamos sacarle sin peligro —decidió Corza.

—Pues a mí sólo se me ocurre uno —dijo Snake's, con tristeza—: justo después de que le muerda Nagini y Harry le dé por muerto. A partir de que el trío sale de la Casa de los Gritos ya no se vuelve a saber nada de él: ni dónde le entierran, ni quién recoge su cuerpo… nada. Es el único punto desde el cual podemos sacarle sin cambiar nada.

—Pero si le traemos después de que le muerda Nagini… ya estará muerto cuando aparezca aquí —apuntó Corza.

—Sí, eso es un problema…

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, pensando qué hacer, pero no se les ocurrió ninguna solución.

—No puede ser, tiene que haber alguna manera —dijo Itrust, frustrada, y tras unos segundos de pausa volvió a hablar—. A ver, podemos escribir una historia, igual que hicimos para ir nosotras a Hogwarts, en la que todo ocurra como en los libros pero con un matiz diferente: hacemos que Harry _crea_ que Snape está muerto, pero en realidad aún no lo está del todo. Pero a partir de ahí ya no sé qué hacer… quiero decir que, contra el veneno de la serpiente no tenemos nada.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó entonces Snake's, recordando algo de pronto. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un objeto de él, eufórica—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Todavía lo tengo! ¡Mirad, es el bezoar!

—¡Increíble!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te lo has traído contigo?

—Eso parece… me había olvidado por completo de que me lo había guardado hasta ahora, pero por suerte se ha venido con nosotras en el viaje psicodélico del doctor.

—Estupendo, eso ya es mucho, pero ahora necesitamos también algo que contenga la hemorragia de su cuello, o sino se nos morirá desangrado.

—Quizá él mismo pueda lanzarse un hechizo para cerrar la herida, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿De la manera en que le ataca Nagini? Severus habrá perdido el conocimiento, seguro…

—No, creo que estás confundiendo la película con el libro: en la peli, la serpiente carga salvajemente una y otra vez contra él, pero en el libro sólo le muerde una vez, así que no debe perder tanta sangre. Yo creo que si le damos el bezoar se recuperará lo suficiente para curarse él mismo.

—No podemos confiar en el "yo creo", si le vamos a traer de vuelta, necesitamos estar seguras. No quiero hacerle volver para que se nos muera en los brazos.

—No, claro que no.

—Ninguna queremos eso.

—Pues entonces, será mejor que pensemos en una alternativa por si no se despierta cuando le demos el bezoar.

—¿Y si le damos a oler un poco de amoníaco para despejarle, como en las películas?

—¡Buena idea! Puede que funcione.

—Vale, pues tendremos que comprarlo y empapar un trapo con él.

—También tenemos que llevarle a Sabo el séptimo libro de la saga, para que pueda sacar a Snape de ahí.

—No, no, le entregaremos el relato modificado del libro, en el que quedará claro que Snape _no_ está muerto cuando Harry lo deja, que sólo parece estarlo.

—Tenemos que ser muy precisas con todo esto, no creo que Sabo esté dispuesto a hacernos muchos más favores, y si le saca demasiado tarde, todo habrá sido en vano…

—Y si es demasiado pronto, correremos de nuevo el riesgo de cambiar las cosas...

—Cierto.

—A mí no me importaría traerle antes de que pudiera decirle a Harry que le mire… —dijo Snake's, como quién no quiere la cosa— si con eso evitamos que se ponga a pensar en Lily.

Sus amigas rieron.

—Ya, pero sería un poco extraño que le entregue los recuerdos, Harry los embotelle y ¡pluf! Severus se desvanezca en el aire, ¿no crees?

Todas volvieron a reír, divertidas al imaginarse la escena.

—Bueno, recapitulemos. El bezoar ya lo tenemos, ahora hay que escribir el relato y comprar el amoníaco. ¿Me dejo algo?

—No, ya está todo.

—Pues en marcha.

OoOoO

Cuando se hubieron hecho con todo lo que necesitaban, las tres amigas se dirigieron otra vez a ver a su viejo amigo Sabo, pero al llegar se encontraron un camión de mudanzas aparcado delante del local.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Corza, atónita.

—Nuestro jefe nos ha dicho que el dueño ha decidido marcharse urgentemente a otra ciudad y que quería que le hiciéramos la mudanza lo más rápido posible, así que aquí estamos, recogiendo los muebles —la informó el camionero—. Odio cuando nos meten prisas —añadió, chasqueando la lengua.

—Pero eso no puede ser, ¡tenemos que hablar con él, es muy importante! —protestó Snake's.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Yo hago lo que me dicen, señorita, sólo soy un _mandao_…

—¿Pero está el dueño dentro? —preguntó Itrust.

Antes de que el transportista le pudiera contestar, dos hombres salieron por la vieja puerta de madera desconchada. Uno de ellos –otro de los encargados de la mudanza–, llevaba una caja de madera que ponía "Muy frágil" en un costado; el otro, pegadísimo al primero, era el profesor Sabo.

—Cuidado con bola cristal, bola cristal mágica, no poder romper. Si romper, tú pagar y bola cristal ser carísima. Ser _única_. No dejar que… ¡aaaghhh! ¡Ustedes aquí! —exclamó, al ver a las chicas—. Ustedes no poder estar aquí, ustedes marchar, ¡fuera! ¡Fuera!

—Hombre, profesor, nosotras también nos alegramos de verle —se mofó Corza.

—No, no, no, marchar, marchar, no poder estar aquí. Yo irme, no veros más.

—¿Se está mudando por nosotras? No sé si sentirme honrada u ofendida.

—Yo creo que tocaría más bien sentirse ofendida, Itrust… —aclaró Snake's.

—Ah, vale.

—No veros, marchar, no veros —insistió el hombrecillo—. Ya perder Abú por culpa vuestra…

—¿Abú? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Abú?

—Dise no sé qué ideas de película Hollywood, dise no sé qué ideas que vosotras desir a él, que Abú pareser un actor. Ideas locas, vosotras locas…

—¡Anda! ¡Que se ha marchado a hacer carrera en el cine, como le sugerimos! —exclamó Itrust, con una carcajada.

Pero a Sabo no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Vosotras dar ideas locas a mi Abú, ahora Sabo solo. No Abú. Sabo no querer ver más señoritas locas.

—Vamos, profesor, no nos lo tenga en cuenta —dijo Itrust, con desparpajo—, no creíamos que Abú se lo tomaría tan al pie de la letra. Además, venimos a que nos haga un último favor, sólo uno y ya no nos tendrá que ver nunca más, ¿no le parece estupendo?

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —El hombre se estaba mostrando cada vez más histérico, gesticulando mucho con las manos, como si fuera un polluelo aprendiendo a volar—. Ustedes marchar. No favor, no nada, sólo marchar.

—Sí, nos iremos, claro que sí, pero después de que nos haga este servicio. Incluso le vamos a pagar, ¿sabe? —aseguró Snake's, sacándose el monedero para mostrárselo.

—Ay, no, ay no, ay no… —dijo el hombre, dándose aire con uno de los folletos que anunciaba sus servicios, evidentemente ofuscado por la situación— marchar, favor de marchar, no veros más. Nunca en la vida. Marchar ya.

—Pero hombre, sea razonable —intervino Corza—, necesitamos su magia para…

De pronto, el rostro del hombrecillo se iluminó.

—¡Ya sé! Otro profesor, vosotras ir otro profesor…

Se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un folleto muy parecido a los suyos y se lo plantó en la cara a Corza. Decía: "Profesor Dame. Vidente, astrólogo, médium y curandero africano. Di lo que necesitas y Dame te lo da. Ayuda a recuperar la pareja de la inmediata separación o la ex pareja si está muy lejos, y atrae a la persona querida con amarres fuertes…", después de eso detallaba una lista de los otros talentos y habilidades del profesor Dame que Corza ya no llegó a leer.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con esto? —dijo la chica—. ¿No pretenderá que vayamos a ver a este médium? No le conocemos de nada y no podemos fiarnos de él, seguro que es un charlatán.

—Y encima con ese nombre —intervino Snake's—. "Profesor Dame", ¡es ridículo! Profesor Sabo suena muchísimo más de fiar.

El hombre pareció desolado ante la negativa de las chicas a dejarle en paz.

—Mire, profesor —comentó Itrust, poniendo una mano en su hombro—, no haga esto más difícil, cuanto antes nos ayude, antes nos iremos. ¿No es eso lo que quiere, que nos vayamos? Pues esa es la mejor manera de conseguirlo…

Sabo la miró con expresión de profundo sufrimiento, vaciló aún unos segundos más, exhaló un largo suspiro y dijo:

—Está bien. Una ves más. Sólo una, y nunca más veros de nuevo.

Y, con aire digno, entró en el local que los trabajadores estaban desmontando.

OoOoO

Se sentaron en el suelo, ya que todo el mobiliario había sido ya extraído de la sala, se colocaron en círculo y el hombre empezó a disponer todos los elementos en orden ante ellos.

—El punto exacto está marcado en estos folios con un post-it —le recordó Itrust al profesor—, recuerde: es muy importante que lo haga salir justamente de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda y siguió con lo suyo.

—Esta vez es la definitiva —declaró Snake's, con tono trascendente—. Si falla algo, Sabo no querrá repetir la experiencia; así que si conseguimos hacer volver a Severus, más vale que hayamos acertado en lo de que no alteraremos nuestro mundo al traerle, porque ya no podremos solucionarlo.

—Y más vale también que logremos revivir a Severus cuando le traigamos de vuelta —apuntó Itrust.

—A eso me refería con lo de "si falla algo" —replicó su amiga.

—Ah, pensaba que te referías a...

—Señoritas, hablar demasiado —las reprendió Sabo, molesto—. Perturba espíritus, no poder trabajar así.

Itrust y Snake's agacharon la cabeza, avergonzadas, y mantuvieron silencio mientras el hombre llevaba a cabo una vez más el misterioso y extrañamente efectivo ritual que les había llevado a conocer a su profesor de Pociones favorito.

Tras terminar con su ceremonia, Sabo sacó los polvos azules que había usado en las otras ocasiones y los sopló sobre ellas. Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipó y las toses de las tres se apaciguaron, las chicas se pusieron en pie y miraron a su alrededor, nerviosas.

—¿Ha funcionado? ¿Ha funciona…? —Itrust se calló de golpe al ver el cuerpo moribundo de Snape en una esquina de la sala—. ¡Está ahí! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre él, y sus amigas la siguieron de cerca.

Itrust se arrodilló al lado del profesor, que estaba inconsciente, y sostuvo su cabeza con cuidado, mientras Corza le ponía una ampollita que contenía amoníaco bajo la nariz y la destapaba para que la aspirase. De inmediato, Snape abrió mucho los ojos y miró a las chicas. Empezó a mover la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no tenía suficientes energías para hacerlo y no salió ningún sonido.

—No te esfuerces, Severus, te salvaremos, tú tranquilo —dijo Snake's.

—¡Rápido, el bezoar! ¡Saca el bezoar! —chilló Itrust.

Snake's extrajo la piedra de su bolsillo y se la metió en la boca al hombre, que la tragó con dificultad.

—Severus, ahora tendrás que cerrarte la herida del cuello tú mismo, nosotras ya no tenemos magia —dijo Corza.

El hombre asintió levemente y aferró su varita, con mano temblorosa. Dirigió la punta a su cuello y pronunció unas palabras que apenas sonaron audibles. La herida abierta del cuello se cerró y Snape dejó caer la mano al suelo, exhausto.

Las tres chicas contuvieron la respiración, ansiosas por hablar con el hombre, pero no queriendo forzarle demasiado pronto. Tras unos minutos, en los que Snape fue recuperando poco a poco el aliento, el profesor se incorporó por sus propios medios y se llevó una mano al cuello para masajeárselo.

—¿Te… te encuentras bien? —preguntó Itrust.

De pronto, Snape se puso de pie de un furioso salto y se encaró con las tres.

—¡Me abandonasteis! ¡Me disteis vuestra palabra de que me llevaríais con vosotras y me dejasteis allí tirado! ¿Sabéis por lo que he tenido que pasar? ¿Sabéis lo que ha sido el último año para mí?

Las amigas se mostraron compungidas.

—No queríamos dejarte, Severus, te lo prometo —se disculpó Snake's.

—Dumbledore nos tendió una emboscada —explicó Corza—. Nos hizo ir a su despacho y después no nos dejó salir de allí, nos envió de vuelta sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

—¿Él no te lo explicó? —preguntó Itrust—. ¿No te dijo que intentamos huir? ¿Que queríamos irte a buscar y llevarte con nosotras?

Snape compuso una expresión amarga.

—No, no me lo dijo. No me dijo nada —respondió—. Sólo que os habíais largado.

—Típico de él —rezongó Snake's—. No sé de qué nos extrañamos.

—Pero el caso es que hemos venido a recuperarte enseguida —dijo Itrust—. Hace sólo unas horas que llegamos aquí, hemos tardado el tiempo justo de recoger todo lo que necesitábamos para hacerte volver y ya está.

—¡Para mí han pasado años! —gritó el hombre, colérico—. ¡Años de amargura, decepción y tormento!

—Sí, lo sabemos —dijo Snake's, cabizbaja—, pero no teníamos alternativa, necesitábamos encontrar el mejor momento de los libros para traerte de vuelta sin causar ninguna alteración en nuestro universo…

—¡Tonterías! —chilló el hombre—. ¡Que se joda, el universo! He vivido una vida de mierda, ¿y para qué? Para que Voldemort me dé de aperitivo a su jodida serpiente. ¡Vaya puta mierda!

—Y que lo digas… —concordó Corza, con tristeza.

—Es una gran putada —aportó Itrust—, pero al menos te hemos hecho regresar, ¿no? Créeme, hombre, nos tenías muy preocupadas.

Snape pareció considerar estas palabras con cierto asombro.

—¿Preocupadas? —repitió, con incredulidad—. ¿Estabais preocupadas? ¿Por mí?

—Claro, hombre, sino, ¿por qué te íbamos a hacer volver, aún a riesgo de que nos maldijeras nada más aparecer? Sin magia estamos indefensas ante ti, piénsalo.

—Es cierto, ahora tú tienes varita y nosotras no, como la primera vez que viniste.

—Pero vosotras estabais… —titubeó él— la última vez que nos vimos parecíais tan… a gusto con aquellos Gryffindors… —comentó, resentido.

—Sólo estábamos intentando sacar el máximo provecho de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, Severus —aclaró Corza.

—Sí, y… oye… siento mucho lo que te dije de que preferiría traer a Oliver a nuestro mundo —dijo Snake's, muy arrepentida—. Sólo lo dije para hacerte rabiar. Es cierto que no me importaría traérmelo a él también, pero no antes que a ti. Nunca antes que a ti. Y, de todos modos, no debes preocuparte por eso, porque no creo que nuestro amigo Sabo esté dispuesto a… ¿dónde está Sabo? —preguntó la joven, mirando a su alrededor en la habitación.

—Vaya, parece que ha aprovechado que estábamos distraídas para largarse con viento fresco —dijo Corza.

—Pero entonces… ¿en serio estábais preocupadas por mí? —insistió Snape, al parecer tan sorprendido por esto que no podía acabar de creérselo—. Yo… eso es… —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente— eso es nuevo. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí antes. No de verdad.

—Eso es porque nunca nadie ha llegado a conocerte del todo, como nosotras —dijo Itrust.

Snape pareció conmocionado y, de pronto, las chicas se levantaron y se acercaron a él para abrazarle. Le pilló tan de sorpresa, que al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo las apartó de él.

—Eh, eh, eh… menos sentimentalismos y chorradas —dijo, atusándose la túnica para recuperar su dignidad. Las chicas sonrieron, felices de haberle recuperado—. Bien, y ahora que estoy aquí… ¿qué planes tenéis?

—¿Planes?

—Sí, claro, quiero hacer muchas cosas, ver muchas cosas… ¡vivir la vida! He estado a punto de morir, y ahora quiero hacer todo lo que Dumbledore no me permitió.

—Ni J. K. Rowling… —puntualizó Itrust, entre dientes.

—Bueno, bueno… —dijo Snake's— todo eso me parece muy bien, pero nosotras tenemos que ganarnos la vida, no somos millonarias, ¿sabes?

El hombre sonrió de lado.

—¿Es que no entendéis las ventajas de ser el único hombre con varita en un mundo en el que la magia no existe?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sonrientes.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Corza.

—Muy cierto —confirmó Snake's.

—Lo único que quiero saber es… ¿puedo volver a vuestro piso? —preguntó el hombre—. Sé que la última vez que estuve aquí acabé largándome con Patty, pero creo que en esta ocasión, con un poco de buena voluntad por parte de todos, podemos intentar llevarnos mejor…

—Pues claro que podemos llevarnos mejor.

—¡Y claro que puedes volver a casa, Severus!

—Lo cierto es que te empezamos a echar de menos en cuanto te largaste —confesó Itrust, y cuando las demás la miraron horrorizadas, se encogió de hombros y añadió—: ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.

—Interesante… —murmuró Snape, enarcando una ceja— muy bien, pues, a menos que queráis pasar aquí el resto del día —dijo, mirando a su alrededor la sala vacía con desaprobación—, sugiero que nos vayamos… _a casa_.

Las tres amigas sintieron un leve calorcillo en sus estómagos al oírle llamar así al piso que habían compartido –y seguirían compartiendo– los cuatro.

—Estupenda idea, Severus —dijo Itrust y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, idea que aprobaron y suscribieron sus dos amigas, imitando el gesto de cariño.

—En marcha, entonces —contestó él, muy ufano.

Y los cuatro salieron a la calle con el paso enérgico y los corazones henchidos de ilusión.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Ay, ¡se acabó!

Sí, hemos recuperado a Severus y ya volvemos a tenerlo aquí. Vuelve a ser el único que tiene magia, pero lo más importante es que ¡nos ha perdonado!

Cierto es que tampoco tenía mucho que perdonar, ya que no fue culpa nuestra, fuimos unas verdaderas pardillas con Dumbledore, y Severus ya sabe cómo se las gasta el viejales, y, lo que es más, hemos enmendado nuestro error y le hemos traído de vuelta. Ahora se quedará para siempre con nosotras ;)

Claro que quien dice para siempre dice hasta que se encuentre con alguna incauta que se le cruce por el camino y se le ponga a tiro, entonces es posible que… bueno, eso en realidad es otra historia, aunque si queréis conocerla os estará esperando aquí mismo la semana que viene, ya que ¡atención! Tenemos un one-shot extra, continuación de esta historia, que quizá os resulte interesante ;)

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios,y que nos habéis sido fieles (¡con lo difícil que era!) desde el principio. Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí con nosotras ;)

Oh, y ahora no os olvidéis de darnos vuestras últimas impresiones, las esperamos con deleite.

Un beso para todos y ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
